Stop and Stare
by Hallow.Bird
Summary: She looked at him, emerald meeting gold as the chaotic storm rumbled around them. It was here in between the empty hours of midnight and morning where everything came crumbling down. Lies and facades were shattered, baring the secrets and dark souls beneath. But the dark never lasts, for the dawn always comes. The sun will rise and with it the fallen and the broken. Loki/OC
1. Temporary Home

**A/N: Hey guys. Ever since I have watched and fell in love with the movie Thor I have had this idea for a story running around in my head. Then after watching the amazing Avengers movie I couldn't help but actually start to write it. Just to point out I know nothing about Norse mythology or anything about the Thor comics and everything is based purely on the movie. This will be a Loki/Oc (how can you not love him?) and the story start pre-Thor and then will continue through the movie and afterwards. And there will be a squeal for the Avengers movie. So enjoy!**

**Title: Stop and Stare**

**Rating: T for ****language, violence, and sensuality. Though maybe be bumped up to M later on if readers ask.**

******Summary: Allie had always been curious, always the one searching and uncovering the secrets people kept in the shadows of their hearts. Although she preferred her own to stay hidden in the dark where they couldn't hurt anyone. He became determined and desperate to bring them to light. But the twisted search for answers turns deadly when they learn that sometimes curiosity can kill the cat. Loki/OC**

**************Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides my OCs.**

* * *

**************Chapter One:  
Temporary Home**

* * *

'_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
__Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
__This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
__I'm not afraid because I know  
__This is my temporary home'  
__- Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood_

* * *

_Sleep, _was the only thought running through her mind.

Allie laid her forehead on her arms that rested on her cluttered desk, her messy chestnut colored hair was sprawled everywhere. The energy that she once had, was rapidly shrinking. She tried to grasp onto consciousness that was slipping through her fingers, floating more and more out of reach with each passing second. Her eyelids began to lower, threatening to close all the way as the desire to curl up in a ball and sleep for hours on end overpowered the one to stay awake and continue on with the work that she should have been doing.

_Just a little nap couldn't hurt, _she thought as her mind began to turn to mush, wandering into the realm of sleep and dreams she was so desperate to visit.

The strong scent of a cappuccino directly in front of her caused Allie to raise her sleepy head. Tired eyes saw the familiar and welcomed sight of a large white cup with a green logo on its side standing on her desk, steam still curling from the top. She smiled, _exactly what I needed._

"Darcy have I ever told you how much I value your amazing friendship," Allie told the brunette assistant that stood on the other side of her desk as she reached for the coffee cup.

"Everyday when I bring you coffee," Darcy replied smiling slightly, thinking it was good to know that at least someone in this lab appreciated her work. Well the small amount of work she _actually _did, like get coffee every morning. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and gained a better grip on the cardboard cup holder the barista had given Darcy to carry the daily coffee orders of her employers. "But damn! You look awful," she told Allie honestly, seeing the dark bags under her friend's eyes and the tired look shown in her soft features.

"Thanks for that wonderful compliment," Allie stated sarcastically though one side of her lip quirked up. Darcy was, in a word, very amusing with her snarky, sarcastic comments and brute honesty she did not hold back. Sarcasm was one of the things Allie had found herself getting used to and often using herself. Sometimes Allie did honestly believe sarcasm was 'the body's natural defense against stupidity. "But you try having an over-active 6-year-old sister to take care of, especially after she found a bag of candy," she told Darcy.

It seemed that young children, especially Allie's sister Gwen, where energetic, inquisitive and seemingly unable to comprehend the words 'Get the hell of that thing right now!" It would be because of Gwen's never-ending bursts of energy that would be elongated by the large amount of sugar she would consume after finding Allie's not so-secret stash of Reese's that Allie often came to her work yawning with drooping eyes. Though thanks to Darcy's daily coffee run her fatigue would be fixed with a cappuccino that held extra shots of caffeine and chocolate.

"Ugh little kids, no thanks," Darcy said shivering. She recalled previous baby sitting disasters she had to go through to earn some cash. When Allie had first mentioned that she was raising a younger sister to her friend, Darcy had taken the time to tell Allie many stories about her failure in childcare.

And often Darcy would end these stories with a statement about how she still couldn't think which one was worse, baby-sitting with all of the little demons and chaos that they creating which she was expected to fix or this new assisting job that was the in her words 'the definition of _boring'_.That and the only reason why Darcy had stuck around so long was that she needed those six extra college credits even if she was a political science major and had no idea what an astrophysicist did.

Though it made Allie proud that Darcy didn't mind the assistant job so much now since Allie had joined in. Now Darcy had Allie to talk to and her iPod to entertain her when she should actually be doing something productive. Speaking of productive she should have probably given her other 'boss' Jane her own coffee. She then walked over to Jane's desk to give the astrophysicist's her own cup of coffee.

Jane Foster, like normal was hunched over her desk. Her light-colored hair was a veil concealing her face, though Allie knew that was most likely it was in its usual set look of intense concentration as she studied pictures of atmospheric anomalies or something scientific along those lines. In the desk next to her, Eric Selvig was doing the exact same thing. It seemed to Allie that those two never stopped working, always searching for what laid beyond the stars.

Allie lifted the coffee cup up to her lips to take a sip. The liquid warmed her body and the caffeine shot through her, giving her just enough energy to make it through another science induced day. It had been about three months now since Allie had moved to the little town of Puente Antiguo in New Mexico with her younger sister she was raising in order to help out Jane with her studies in the little lab filled with all sorts of hand-made equipment strewn about and charts pinned up on white boards with Expo-marker written next to them.

Over that time she had become good friends the astrophysicists and the snarky assistant who was quite close in age to Allie. It was this fact that allowed her to be more understanding towards the college student who really did not want to be there.

"Allie," Jane said actually looking up from her work. "Will you come take a look at this?" Nodding, Allie got up from her seat and walked over to Jane, coffee in hand, ready to look at some new kind of abnormality in the stars. Although, sometimes the pictures to Allie appeared to be more like failed finger paintings of a toddler made with glitter paint.

_And so the day of science begins, _she thought.

* * *

It was not until when the sun started to set on the desert horizon, painting the sky in soft rosy and orange colors did this day end. Allie bid good-bye to her friends and co-workers as she got into her car, a black Charger which she drove to the small local library. It really seemed to Allie that everything in the town was small, but she did not mind that much.

Really out of all the places that Allie had lived over the years, Puente Antiguo was one of the nicer places. The quaintness and quietness of the town was refreshing to her verses the loud roaring and busyness that filled New York City and Washington D.C. Though the changing temperatures were something that Allie was still adjusting too. During the day, the heat of the New Mexican desert reigned supreme with the sun in the cloudless sky glaring down from above, basking the barren landscape in light and heat. The heat Allie never minded but then at night, a freezing breeze would blow in from that desert that chilled her to the bone, making Allie believed that she lived in two different places based on the opposite weather conditions that changed within the day.

A loud jingle of bells sounded when Allie pushed open the glass door to the library and immediately her senses were flooded with the familiarity of the library that had grown on her. Dark wooden bookshelves lined the walls, filled with assorted books, each one containing their own story. Thick carpets covered the floor that admitted a strong lemon scent of the carpet deodorizer that had been used. The musky scent of old books and novels filled the small library.

The only sounds were the soft patter of feet on thick, soft plush carpet, whispers and the occasional hum of a copy machine and clicking noise of typing on a keyboard coming from the small media center left of the door. Not many people where present, Allie noticed. Most probably already home with families. Family was actually the reason why Allie was there.

Allie instantly turned to the right, making her way towards the dark wood counter up front where people would bring books to check out or check in. Behind the counter was the librarian, Mrs. Burns. Like always, grey hair that contained a few strands of blond, leaving behind evidence to what color her hair had been before she gone through one of the changes of old age was pulled back from her stern looking face in a taut bun, no hairs daring to escape the tight hold. Perched on her nose was her wire rimmed glasses attached to a silver chain that hung around her neck.

Currently Mrs. Burns was completely engrossed within the literary world another novel that rested on the counter before her. Although she was pulled back to reality when her keen ears, that could pick up the even slightest whisper in her library, heard the soft sound of Allie's converse padding across the carpet.

"Hello Allie," Mrs. Burns greeted her with a smile that had spread to her warm brown eyes that caused Allie to smile as well. "Gwen is in the back like always" she informed her. Allie nodded in response and said a quick thanks for not just telling her where her sister was in the library but everything she had done for her and Gwen the past couple of months.

Mrs. Burns had been a great help to Allie as she and Gwen adjusted to their new life in Puente Antiguo. She had done things like showing them around the town, introducing them to some of the local people, letting Gwen stay in the library after school as she waited for Allie to finish her work and eventually giving them a nice little house on the edge of the town to live in. At first Allie had refused the kind offer, but the stubborn woman insisted saying that she never used it any more since she started living with her son and his family after her husband had died.

Allie weaved her way through the bookshelves to the back where a small area had a collection of well-stuff furniture arranged around a coffee table in the center. True to the librarian's word, curled up on the floral printed couch was Allie's little sister, Gwen. Taking in the little girl's looks and personality, Allie had always thought that Gwen was truly the personification of innocence. She looked like an angel with her shining wheat colored hair that was her own version of a halo along with her sweet smile and adorable dimples that could make any one go 'aww'. Allie honestly would not be surprised if she found little wings on her back.

Though what made Gwen even more adorable was that she still had managed to keep the playful, carefree personality of a child and that bright way of looking at all the things in the world as if she had never been exposed to the horrors of everyday life- a way that Allie had once possessed but found it slipping away as she grew older.

A small soft smile graced Allie's lips, the kind only her sister can draw out of her, as she looked at the scene before her. She made her way to sit next to Gwen on the couch, being very quiet and gentle as she sat down on the cushion not wanting to disturb her sleeping sister. Though Allie's curiosity took over, like it usually did, when she noticed a book was laid open on Gwen's lap; no doubt she had been lulled to sleep while reading it. She carefully picked up the light cream-colored book that was decorated with a dark green border. On the front printed in a now dulling golden cultivated script were the words _The Children of Odin: A Book of Northern Myths. _

_How ironic, _Allie thought. She began to flip through the pages, skimming her eyes over the myths told within it and chuckling slightly at the childish cartoon drawings of the various Norse gods or artifacts, but it was a tad shocking how accurate some of them were.

Though Allie froze, staring intently at one page. The page depicted the grand city of Asgard, home of the gods.

A soft sigh escaped Allie's lips as a hollowness and sense of longing ached in her heart as a feeling washed through her body. A feeling that can only be described as homesickness. Really how long had it been she had last seen the rainbow Bifrost and the shining strong walls and streets of the golden city that she had once called home? A little over a century now.

Long ago Allie Jackson had never existed, instead in her place was Allena Jacesdotter.

She did not live on the planet Earth, or Midgard like she had always known it as from her teachings. No, as a goddess she had been born in Asgard where she had lived as the daughter of an Asgardian by the named of Jace. Jace had been an interesting Asgardian and quite important as well for he had been the Royal Advisor to Odin, receiving such a distinguished position after spending many years on the Council, working his way to up the ladder. Then again being a dear friend of the All-father since childhood did not hurt too much either. Her father's prestigious position in the Royal Court had allowed Allena to live in the palace.

Life in Asgard had been great for Allena. As her father advised Odin, Ingrid, her mother tended to her garden she owned and often spent time with her friend Frigga, and Allena's brother trained and trained restlessly, trying to become the great warrior his father once was. All the while Allena, being the small child she was, played and ran around the palace with her friends-the two young princes of Asgard who were very close in age to her. Life was perfect.

Though naturally as life continued to be great there would be that one thing that caused everything to change.

One day was all it took for this change to happen. It had been when Jace had come to his family, telling them to pack up everything they owned and then after that was done, he took them to the Bifrost where Heimdall stood in all his glory and armor and allowed them to travel to Midgard, or Earth.

It was such a large change in such little time. It took only a second to travel to Earth. Another second for Allena Jacesdotter to become Allie Jackson. That had been the name she had chosen when her father had the family change their names and, also changing their very lives in the process. At times she felt like she was a different person-that she was not the Asgardian but just a normal human. That and the fact that hardships and heart aches she has lived through have caused her to become a different person from the carefree, meek child that had left Asgard.

And so Allena's-no Allie's now- family lived on Earth for years, never dying from old age caused by them being Asgardians instead of humans. A characteristic of an Asgardian is that they posses a superhuman longevity, allowing them to age at a slower rate than most humans, though Asgardians are not completely invincible for they can be killed and harmed in battle a lesson that Allie had learned too well.

So in reality, Allie was really hundreds of years old but instead of looking like an old haggard woman she appeared as any regular American twenty-four year old. Though she had looked twenty-four for about ten years now.

Out of the corner of her eyes Allie glanced at Gwen, still sleeping peacefully next to her, looking as innocent as a lamb. That was another reason why Gwen keeping her child-like views was such a feat. She was truly about fifty years old instead of six. Also things she had the displeasure of witnessing at a very young age should have crushed her simplistic views. Allie winced as a protectiveness over her kid sister filled her-something that had formed over time since the rest of their family moved onto Valhalla leaving Allie as Gwen's only family left. The only one left the raise her.

As Allie thought this memories began to resurface, trying to break the stone walls Allie had built around them. That had been her attempt keep them hidden away so they wouldn't torment her any more then they already did. Just as they were about to break free, the sound of somebody stirring and a soft yawn snapped Allie back to reality. A sigh of relief escaped Allie. Some parts of her past she preferred to be bound and locked tight where it wouldn't haunt her.

She turned her head to see Gwen's eyelids fluttering open revealing the crystal blue eyes that always shined. They searched the area around her before landing on the person that sat next to her.

"Allie," she stated as her signature smile lit up her face at the sight of her sister. Complete adoration shown within the clear pools that made up her eye color. Allie smiled softly back as she lifted a hand to smooth down the frizzy wheat strands of Gwen's hair that were sticking up from where she had fallen asleep

"How was your nap, sweetheart," Allie asked, her voice taking on the gentle tone she had come to use around Gwen.

"Good," she giggled. "I had that dream again." Panic rose in Allie, her heart clenching with fear and remorse. _Damn that memory/nightmare, _she thought not taking into account that Gwen had not woken up screaming and crying like she always did with the repeating nightmare that haunted her, nor that Gwen had said _dream _and not _nightmare. "_The one about Asgard."

_Oh_, Allie thought feeling silly at her sudden conclusion she had made after not paying attention to what Gwen had said. She realized she had just overreacted and began to worry over nothing.

"I wish I could visit," Gwen sighed, a longing look appearing on her face. A small frown tugged the corners of Allie's lips down. Yes, Gwen had actually had been born on Earth and so she had never seen Asgard. This disappointed Allie for she knew that seeing the city of the gods and all its magical magnificence would surely have brought a smile to her sister's face. Although it seemed that Gwen would just had to make do with imagining what it was like using the stories from Norse books.

Allie leaned forward and placed her lips to Gwen's temple in a soft kiss. As she did so a warm feeling of love wrapped around her and the little worm of longing crawled its way into her heart. "You will. One day we both will leave Earth and return to Asgard, I promise." Gwen's smile reappeared hearing the promise. She of all people should know that once her sister had made a promise, especially if it was to her, that she was intending on keeping it.

"But until then let's go back home- or well our temporary home," Allie corrected. Even though she had been living on Earth for centuries now, the planet gaining a soft place in her heart, there was no place it seemed she lived in that could fill that position of '_home_' that leaving Asgard had left open. Earth was just a momentary place for them to stay while seemed Asgard would always be home, Allie thought.

With an enthusiastic nod Gwen jumped up from her seat, holding her hand for Allie to hold. Allie obliged and lead the way through the library and to the car waiting outside, waving good-bye to the widowed librarian on the way out. Immediately after stepping out side a cool breeze blew past Allie and Gwen. Above Allie saw that the darkness of night had already settled in. _I didn't realize how late it was, _she thought opening the passenger door for the younger girl.

On the drive back to the house Allie looked out of the corner of her eyes to seeing Gwen leaning against the passenger door looking up at the stars that glittered like diamonds on a blank dark canvas. Though not as bright as the stars in Asgard. One distinct memory Allie had, was that the sky was _always _clear, clearer than Earth's sky after years of pollution and smoke filling it and making it more turbid. No doubt Gwen was trying to see if she could just happen to catch a glimpse of the golden city that was supposed to be her home and often found itself in her dreams.

_We will return home one day, _Allie repeated the promise she had already made in her mind. Her heart was already lifting at the thought of seeing the palace she had run through so many times or the Rainbow Bridge she had stared at from her room in amazement, dreaming about all the places it could take her where she wished to go. Who knew years later she would be wishing to go home?

Only she had no idea how soon that day would come.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood.**

**Sorry! I know it's a long chapter but it was necessary to introduce my two main Ocs and give some background on them. Anyway, how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Any ideas? Thoughts? Advice? You're the reader so you tell me by leaving a nice review. Thanks!**


	2. I'm Only Sleeping

**A/N: Hello everyone. So first chapter got a large response. Something I was very happy about since people are actually reading this and hopefully enjoying it. Thanks so much to all the people that have altered, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Review Replies:**

_**Packersfan12: **_**Thank you for my first review. Sadly, it will be a few chapters until Loki actually does make an appearance, hopefully you'll keep reading till then.**

**_VioletMorningstar_: Thanks. Hopefully you will like this chapter as well.**

_**ILuvOdie**_**: Thank you and I will. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
I'm Only Sleeping**

* * *

_When I wake up early in the morning,  
__Lift my head, I'm still yawning  
__When I'm in the middle of a dream  
__Stay in bed, float up stream  
__-I'm Only Sleeping by the Beetles_

* * *

"Once mankind expected a simple truth; that they were not alone in this universe," a deep voice said. The owner of this voice walked slowly down the hall, hands clasped together and resting across his stomach. "Some worlds they believed to be home to their gods. Others knew to fear," he continued.

It was not hard to distinguish Odin, the ruler of Asgard. If the armor or the eye patch didn't clue you in on exactly who was before you, it would be the expression on his face. He usually would always have that look on his weathered, scared face- the regal one that was fit for a king, demanding respect and showing the wisdom he possessed after centuries of living and ruling. His olden age was also shown by the greying hair and wrinkling skin. Though, around his sons this stony expression would change into to the soft, kind one of a father. That was unless he was reprimanding them for causing mischief among the palace grounds, a constant habit of his youngest son.

Currently, the All-father possessed the softer look since his sons were with him as he took a visit to the weapons vault. This visit served another purpose as well like all things Odin did. He tried his best to prepare his boys for then they were older and were kings themselves. The All-father usually did so by telling his sons stories that behind the tale of war and victory would contain an important moral that he hoped they would take to heart and would help them to accomplish the goal of being a good king when their time to do so came.

Towards Odin's right was his first born son,Thor who looked up at his father. Awe was shinning in his blue eyes that hid behind his long blonde hair. A small smile appeared on his young face as he continued to listen to the story Odin continued to tell, imagining what it would have been like to be there-fighting along side his father in that great battle.

Towards Odin's left was his youngest son, Loki. It seemed that the two brothers could not be any more different. While Thor was blonde and light, Loki was dark with his inky black hair, pale skin, and deep green eyes. Currently those eyes, instead of focused in on his father, were wondering around, taking in all the different items of power locked within the carefully guarded walls of the Weapons Vault. And occasionally his gaze, that even at a young age could see through the most carefully built lies and more often then not held a spark of mischievousness, would also travel to the other people that had accompanied them.

Standing directly next to the All-father, in his usual position, dressed in his regal black robe was Jace Forteson, the Royal Advisor of Odin and a good friend of his since childhood. They had grown up together. It had been just the two of them, Jace always being by Odin's side, even when they were older and fought together in the Great Wars.

And Jace remained by Odin's side as Odin ascended to the title of All-father, with Jace becoming the Royal Advisor. If there was one thing besides his skills as a warrior that Jace was most known for among the Asgardians, it was the uncanny amount of wisdom he possessed. The one that he would not hesitate to offer to his King and dear friend whenever the All-father called on for a second opinion on some issue. Though Odin was not the only one to bring his children down to the vault that day and hear the story that was once told so often among the Aesir.

With a straight back and puffed out chest Jace's only son and eldest child, Gunnar stood tall, fierce, and proud. He was still suited up in his armor, holding his silver helmet at his side. Gunnar was a warrior, plain and simple was that fact.

A good warrior and Gunnar knew that probably better than annoy. His signature arrogant smile that was more of a smirk was plastered on his handsome face as he heard again of the great victory over the Frost Giants. It was a story he loved to hear ever since he was a boy. Though as he listened his dark eyes continued to look at something quite different than his King that was speaking. Gunnar's eyes never left the glowing blue object ahead of them that was slowly getting closer with each passing step.

Jace allowed his gaze travel away from Odin down to the little girl beside him- _his _little girl to be exact. Allena was his daughter and youngest child though she was very close in age to the two princes. Her golden eyes were, like always, peaking out from the tendrils of dark hair that had escaped the ribbons used to tie it back. It seemed she too could not keep her eyes from wondering around the room that was such a mystery to her.

Before she had heard whispers of the puzzling Weapons Vault that only the King, Advisor, and the guards assigned to protect it knew truly what was held within the thick stone walls. In the Royal Library she had read the books mentioning what kind of artifacts that were rumored to be in the Vault. Now Allena was getting to see what truly was in it. There were so many artifacts in the room-all with there own story she was eager to learn about! Her curiosity about these objects continued to rise as questions filled her head. _What are they? What do they do? Why have they been placed in the Weapons Vault?_

It wasn't long before gold eyes met green. After a second of being locked together, both Loki and Allena looked away. A subtle blush crept upon Allena's slightly rounded cheeks, somewhat embarrassed that she had been caught paying attention more to her surroundings than what the All-father was saying.

"From a realm of cold and darkness," Odin said. "Came the Frost Giants. They threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity will not face this threat alone."

Jace nodded as scenes of battle from long ago raced forward to his mind. Suddenly appearing on Midgard via the Bifrost, mounted on the horse next to Odin who wielded his great spear, Gungnir. The smell of ice, blood, and death filled the cold air. The clanking sound of swords and armor clashing as the Asgardian soldiers advance towards the Frost Giants that stood tall and frightening with their blue skin and red eyes. The sounds filled Jace's ears as he pushed backed the memories. There was no need to relive them, not when it had been so long since then. They were at a time of peace with a Frost Giants; it was best to not think about any war.

"Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell and the source of their power was taken from them. When the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and returned home to the Realm Eternal. Asgard. And here we remain as a beckon of hope, shinning out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe." Odin said as the group finally came to a stop at the end of the vault.

Standing on a podium before them was a blue box known through out the universe as the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of the Jotuns power that had been taken from them. It seemed to be the only thing to keep everyone's attention for a long period of time as everyone's gazes remained locked on it. The Casket glowed blue with the freezing power that was contained within the walls of the cube that was decorated with a design of cracks along the sides making it appear as if it was ice. The black handholds were placed on the side as if waiting for some brave soul to dare and try to lift it.

Odin then stepped forward, approaching the box. He then sharply turned around. His gaze locked onto his young sons who held it in return, seriousness was shown in his eye. "But the day will come," he said taking the time to look at Thor and Loki individually. "When one of you will have to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live," Loki asked . His voice was hesitant as if he did not want to know the answer to the question. Hesitant to know if this race of terrible..._monsters_ he had heard about all his life were still living somewhere in a cold wasteland.

"When I'm king," young Thor declared. "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all." As Thor said this, he threw his arms around as if he held a sword, mimicking the motions he would use to slay the Jotuns. Looking up at Odin, Thor said smiling, "Just like you did, Father."

Gunnar nodded in agreement with Thor, believing a rash plan of attack to get rid of the Jotuns was good. His thirst for blood and battle rose to the front of his mind. Then a small voice spoke up, "But that wouldn't be right." Everyone turned their gazes to look at Allena. It was quite a shock to the elders for them to hear her voice for she never spoke that much. Well that was what they thought. Only Thor and Loki ever heard Allena speak. It was only around friends when Allena felt comfortable to do so, where she felt that no one was judging her.

"What do you mean," Odin asked her.

The red on her cheeks began to brighten into a deep scarlet color, becoming more noticeable to those around her. She did not think anyone would have actually heard her or even ask her to explain. No one ever listened to her- she was just the meek little girl. After a moment of hesitation passed, Allena stated, "Attacking them does not seem right or just. Why attack the Frost Giants for something they did years ago? Especially if they have done nothing _now _and risk starting another war? War results in death, and um, destruction- something that should be avoided?"

Allena's voice trailed off into a question as she looked up at the All-father, her father, and brother for some kind of sign of approval to indicate that she said something remotely correct. Her brother simply glared at her for speaking up in, what he thought was a place she did not belong. She was just a little girl. She knew nothing of battle and war. She was not a warrior, no not like him. Although, Odin's and Jace's reactions were quite different.

"She certainly has your wisdom," Odin smiled softly to his friend. Jace looked down at his daughter, eyes shining with a small pride as he gently squeezed her small shoulder in reassurance. Maybe, just maybe she could follow in his footsteps as a Royal Advisor. Gunnar was already well on his way on becoming a warrior, and it would make Jace happy to see that both of his children would have in an important role in Asgard. Times were changing where people were becoming more lenient towards women having larger roles like warriors and possibly, advisors.

"Allena is correct," the All-father said looking intently at the future kings. "A wise king _never _seeks out war. But he _must_ always be ready for it." Odin began to walk back down the hallway, Jace falling into stride after him and Gunnar following his father.

The three young children looked at each. Small smiles appeared on their faces as they broke out into a short run to catch up with their fathers. Thor and Loki each took one of their father's hands as Allena grabbed on her own father's hand with her small one.

"I'm ready, Father," Thor said.

"So am I," Loki stated.

Odin took a glance at each of his sons. "Only one of you will ascend to the throne," he said, squeezing their hands in his. "But both of you were born to be kings." These encouraging words from their father caused the young princes to smile.

"What about me Father," Allena asked, her gold curious eyes looking up to him. Jace smiled down at her, knowing full well what his daughter was to be.

"You will be a wise gifted leader one day," Jace told her. "Just remember to be strong." Allena smiled widely and her eyes shinned at the praise from her father. He was a man she always wanted to make proud. The group continued down the hallway and eventually left the vault. The group dispersed as Odin and Jace traveled to the throne room to continue on with ruling the realm and Gunnar walked back towards the arena to continue his warrior practice.

Once again the three children found themselves alone in the large palace, without adult supervision. Able to do anything they wanted, of course two of them being princes and the other being the daughter of the Royal Advisor already gave them to right to do whatever they wanted among the castle as long as they didn't break anything important.

Allena looked over to Thor. An understanding passed through them as a grin appeared on Allena's face. A grin that could only be describe as mischievous.

Thor was the first to leap forward. His hand touched his brother's shoulder calling out the word, "Tag!" Then Thor sharply turned around and ran down the hallway towards the gardens before Loki had the chance to tag him back.

For a moment Loki was stunned. He had not expected that; he had not known that their childish game from earlier that day before their fathers had taken them to the Vault was continuing. It was the small, light giggle of laughter that drew him out of his confusion. He looked over to Allena who smiled at him with the same grin as before. She gave him a wink before running off.

The game was at foot. This time Loki was not stunned. Being a little gentleman Frigga had taught him to be, he gave her a few second head start before he chased after, her calling her name with a small grin on his face.

"Allena!"

"Catch me I you can," Allena taunted lightly, looking over her shoulder to see her friend chasing after her, getting closer and closer to her with each passing stride. One feature of Allena was that she had always been small for her age. A great disadvantage in many things, like training and tag especially when the person chasing after you had considerably longer legs.

"Allena!"

Then just as Loki was about to catch her another voice filled her ears. This one was quite different from Loki's calls-a softer, falsetto voice. And then it was accompanied by a sharp annoying electronic noise that buzzed in her ears.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Allie! Wake up!"

_Beep, beep, beep._

Eyes fluttered open, the bright light that poured into her bedroom blinded her. Allie was drawn away from her memory turned dream and into the world of a different time, a different place, and a different life.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: I'm only Sleeping by the Beetles**

**What did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Please tell me by clicking on that wonderful blue button below. Thanks and have a good weekend!**


	3. Good Morning

**A/N: Hey guys. Alrighty third chapter is up. I'm so happy considering school is ending in three days. Yes! Thank you to all of the favoriters, alerters, and reviewers.**

**Review Replies:**

_**Anon**_**: Thank you!**

_**ElleJTriX: **_**Thanks. I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Good Morning**

* * *

_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
__My friends in L.A. they don't know  
__Where I've been for the past few years or so  
__Paris to China to Col-or-ado  
__- Good Life by OneRepublic_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shut up," Allie groaned, throwing a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the annoying noise that buzzed in her ears.

"Allie," she managed to hear the soft voice over the buzzing. _Gwen, _Allie realized. Well, she couldn't tell her little sister to shut up, now could she. With a groggy groan Allie removed her head from underneath the pillow turned shield. She turned her body and head to the side to see Gwen standing next to her bed, dressed in her pink nightgown and clutching her little plush lamb that she had used as a teddy bear for the longest time.

Allie glanced briefly to her side table to look-well really glare at her alarm clock that continued to blare.

Oh she hated it.

Everyday the metal red and gold alarm clock continued to wake her from the sleep she wanted with that annoying computer generated noise. Though the friend that had given the alarm clock to Allie knew how much she hated alarm clocks and waking up in the morning, so he had taken the extra step and personalized it for her. He had added in the feature were it would not shut up until Allie actually got out of bed and turned it off. Then he had the _brilliant_ idea to create it out of a thick, indestructible metal. Apparently being prone to sleeping till noon gave your friend the right to get you an alarm clock.

If hadn't been for the fact it was unbreakable Allie would have already taken a baseball bat to the infuriating thing. Usually Allie was a kind person but once she was greatly frustrated, threatened or in a temper that quality would disappear in an instant to be replaced by a sharp tongue and a wild fierceness

Though the annoyance Allie felt towards the noise that continued to make her ears feel like they were bleeding faded away as she saw the screen flash in bright blue _8:45._

_Oh shit I'm late again! _Allie mentally cursed, though careful not to let the words slip from her lips in case Gwen were to hear and repeat her older sister's words. Yeah, Allie did not know how well it would go over with Gwen's school teacher to hear her curse like a sailor because she had heard her big sister do it- what a great role model Allie proved to be.

Allie leaped out of her bed; the sheets and the black and white comforter were torn from her body at the sudden movement and then fell back onto the bed in a messy pile of tangled fabric behind her. Once her feet landed on the hardwood floors she bounded for the closet across the room, hastily pulling open the sliding doors and randomly selecting an outfit for the day.

One good thing about being an astrophysicist was that there was not a specific dress code so it was perfectly for Allie to show up in a tank top and jeans. Showing up an hour late although was frowned upon. Hopefully Jane wouldn't be too mad for Allie being late...again. Maybe she should pick up donuts as an apology. Yeah bribery works...usually.

A small giggle caused Allie to pause in her ways to apologize/bribe while she hoped on one foot in an effort to put on her boots and to lookup at Gwen. Confusion was shown in Allie's furrowed eyebrows as she noticed that Gwen had not moved from her spot. That she was not in any rush to get her clothes on and get ready for school like her older sister was.

"Why aren't you getting ready for school," Allie asked Gwen, forgetting the shoe altogether.

"Because." Gwen giggled, "its Saturday."

"Seriously," Allie exclaimed, confusion dropping in an instant. She ran a hand through her hair that was a tangled mass of awful bed hair (another reason she hated mornings) sighing as the urge to jump back in bed started to make its way through Allie. "Then why did you wake me on a weekend?" she asked, knowing there was a reason for Gwen waking her up. She of all people would know that Allie enjoyed sleeping in.

"Can you make breakfast, please" Gwen asked giving her sister her biggest, bluest, most adorable puppy eyes. Instantly Allie felt her heart literally melt at the sweet site and she could feeling herself caving into that gaze.

"Alright," Allie said. A smile was brought to her face when she heard her sister's joyful cheer as she skipped out of Allie's room. It was heart-warming to Allie how the simplest things could bring happiness to Gwen. Having her sister smiling and happy was enough reason for Allie to do so much for her.

Allie followed her sister down the hallway to the main part of the small house that had been lent to them. The hardwood beneath her bare feet turned to cool tile as Allie entered the kitchen. The marble countertops and stainless steel appliances gleamed with the sunlight that flooded into the room through the glass sliding door that led out to the patio.

A good thing Allie found about the house was that it was actually very up to date with the latest appliances, something she had thanked Mrs. Burns for also. Sometimes it shocked Allie and made her feel old when she remembered just how far technology had come. Honestly, the technology that was available now made life so much easier compared to the Civil War era when Allie had first arrived on Midgard with her family.

The six-year old was already in the kitchen, perched on top of one of the stools at the kitchen bar, swinging her legs back and forth while humming along to the song that played from the radio. Judging from the flour, sugar, eggs, and other ingredients Gwen had taken the time to lay out, Allie guessed that she wanted pancakes for breakfast. Since she was no longer living in the palace of Asgard where with a simple command would have attendants getting you anything you needed including food, Allie had learned how to cook from her mother long ago.

It was a cinch for Allie to mix the ingredients in a bowl and to get a pan out of the cupboards, but she then hit trouble when it seemed there was a problem with the gas stove. When Allie turned the knob on the side to lit it, the stove would click reminiscent of the gas being released but no blue flame would appear. After a few tries Allie huffed in frustration, placing the pan down on the counter next to the stove as she glared at the uncooperative appliance.

"Something wrong," Gwen asked from her seat at the bar, sensing her sister's frustration.

"The burner is not lighting," Allie explained to her.

"Oh, but you can fix, right?" Gwen asked.

"I sure can," Allie said one corner of her lip turned up. She turned the knob again and like before the clicking sound filled her ears but she saw no fire appear. Allie extended her hand, covered by the black gloves she always had to wear as she focused on what she wanted, drawing power from within her. She felt her fingers tingle like they were waking up- pins and needles. Then flames flickered to life in her hand, the curls of red-hot flames dancing across her leather-covered palm, not burning the fabric or her hand. She placed her hand alit with fire next to the burner and the gas quickly caught fire.

Oh yeah. It was convenient to be a goddess of fire at times.

Allie could remember the time when she had found out what she had been the goddess of and when her powers had appeared. She had reached the coming of age point for an Asgardian, which was the equivalent of sixteen on Midgard. Before her powers were revealed, her parents had kept their eye on Allie, looking desperately for the smallest sign of what their daughter was to be the goddess of.

Was she going to be a fertility goddess like her mother Ingrid they had questioned. Or maybe a war-goddess like her brother?

Uh, **_nope_**.

All of these ideas were quickly put to rest once her family found out that Allie could not take care of a plant if she even _wanted_ to and that she possessed very little warrior skills or the coordination and strength needed for them.

Growing up Allie had watched the stress and worry corse through her parents as no powers appeared. She watched as her mother continued to try to convince herself that Allie was just a late bloomer, that her daughter was not a powerless weakling and who could not bring any more honor to their family. Then her brother being an absolute prodigy that always shined in the spotlight made things worse and people felt the need to compare Allie to him when they were completely different.

She really gave her parents quite the scare, allowing them to think that their only daughter (the only one they had at the time) did not have any kind of abilities, that she was nothing special. She remembered the look of relief in their eyes when at her sixteen birthday when she 'accidentally' lit her brother's hair on fire when he had annoyed her to a great extent. Since that little trick Allie had managed to gain a better understand of her powers and the extent her fire abilities went to which sometimes really helped in some situations.

After getting the stove to lit with her fire powers, everything from there on went smoothly. It wasn't before long until Allie was setting a plate stacked with golden-brown pancakes on the round table in the kitchen they ate at for meals. Gwen happily jumped down from her stool and went to the table where she proceeded to _drown_ her breakfast in the thick maple syrup. Allie was sure she was going to have a sugar-high child on her hands for the duration of the day. Being overactive and having a sweet-tooth the size of the continent of North America were two traits that should never be put together in a child but of course Gwen just _had_ to them.

Allie joined her sister at the table balancing a plate of her own breakfast in one hand and her laptop in the other. She multitasked going in between eating and checking her email and surfing the web. The internet, she swore, was one of the best inventions ever created by mankind. After checking her email, Allie looked away from the computer screen to her plate, determined to finish eating before doing anything else.

Though this goal was ruined when like earlier before an electronic noise filled Allie's ear. Thankfully it was less annoying than the alarm clock, however Allie was pretty sure nothing could be as irksome as that clock. Her attention was back to the laptop. At the bottom of the screen she saw the icon for 'FaceTime' bouncing up and down like it was on a trampoline, signifying someone was trying to talk to her. She clicked on the icon and a window took up the screen.

At first all she saw was a room that looked like a cross between a garage and a lab. Among the sleek shiny cars that were lined up she saw large pieces of equipment made up of bulky metal and mechanical arms.

If that didn't clue her in to who was talking to it would be the male voice she heard next that was filled with snark and arrogance. "So how's life in the middle of nowhere?"

"Good, how's life in the Batcave," Allie smirked as she saw the one and only Anthony Stark appear on her computer screen.

Honestly Allie would have never believed she was going to become friends with the genius billionaire playboy when she had first met him a couple of years ago. Before Jace's death, he had created _Aesir Enterprises _(creative name, huh? Allie thought)with some help from his friend Howard Stark who had already started his own company. These two companies often worked together to develop new technologies, even after both of the founders' deaths. It had been the two companies close relationship that had forced Allie and Tony to meet.

And at first their friendship had...not been the best per say.

It was about five minutes into their first meeting where Tony had managed to completely annoy Allie. For a while that was all he managed to do. Half the time Allie was around him she was stuck in between the two feelings of wanting to laugh at Tony who could be funny in all his arrogance or wanting to put her hands on his neck and slowly squeeze the life out of him. For a while the latter feeling won most of the time.

Though over the course of time did this rocky relationship eventually fade away. Instead a good older brother/sister relationship with lots of joking and teasing bloomed between the two. Allie had come to realize that Tony was not all that...bad. Sure he could be a sadist, was sarcastic, overly arrogant, narcissistic, still annoyed Allie (though less now and in a more brotherly way) and he gave her more trouble than what he was worth.

But he also had some good qualities- he was confident, intelligent, funny, and honestly was a good friend with a true spirit among his many vices. He had grown to care about Allie and Allie in return had done the same. And so that was how Tony Stark practically became the caring annoying older brother Allie never really had though would have been nice if she did.

"Batcave? My lab is _better _than the Batcave," Tony defended, his tone of voice suggested that he was almost insulted.

"Sure it is," Allie smiled.

"Batman doesn't have booze in his cave or me so I win," the billionaire declared, nodding as he settled the argument. He leaned toward the screen, his eyes were squinted into slits as he studied the screen intently. Allie was confused, wondering what he could possibly be staring at until she heard what he said next. "Someone looks tired," Tony stated.

Allie rolled her eyes; by now she should of gotten used that. He always did that-point out the little things he saw especially if it was something wrong with someone or at least if there was something wrong with her. "Yes. Thank you, Sherlock Holmes. Apparently you're not only a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but a detective as well. Your stupid Ironman alarm clock woke me up."

At that Tony grinned glad to know that his gift had done its job properly. He had figured that if he couldn't always be there to annoy Allie he would create a clock that would it for him. "I knew you would love it. If your interested I have some other Ironman merchandise. The I LOVE IRONMAN t-shirts are a best seller."

"Aren't you supposed to be saving the world and promoting world peace," Allie asked, "and not selling t-shirts? I mean how rich can you get?"

"Well," Tony stated. "I believe if everyone loved me there would not be any fighting because everyone would agree on the fact that I am amazing."

"And how is that going," Allie asked. She doubted that philosophy. Especially after one considers the fact that most people either loved Tony or absolutely hated him and were currently planning on murdering him. The list of people who hated him was definitely and tremendously longer and happened to include some important people like Justin Hammer and Senator Stern.

"Ehh," he shrugged. "I'm still getting a couple of murder threats every month."

"Month?"

"Okay maybe every week...or day," Tony admitted. "But at least I know I am doing my job right." _  
_

"If your job is too piss off almost everyone you meet then yes you are doing a wonderful job," Allie remarked.

"Yes I am," Tony said, smirking happily to himself. "I'm glad you think so. But I actually called for a reason."

"_Really_ and I thought I was just lucky to be able to talk to _the _famous or really infamous Tony Stark," Allie stated sarcastically.

"I know right," Tony said smiling at the comment, it no doubt boosting his already larger than life ego. "Anyways I was calling to inform you on the progress on the sure to be amazing Stark Expo."

"Oh" Allie asked, "how is that going?"

Allie could remember the call she had received about four months ago from Tony. He had asked her if _Aesir Enterprises _would like to partner in the creation of Howard Stark's dream Expo. In all honesty, it had been actually been years since Allie actually worked in _Aesir Enterprises. _After her father's, mother's, and brother's deaths, everything had been left to Allie, which included the company_. _Once finding out so Allie immediately gave the position of CEO to Jace's trusted personal assistant, Olivia that had helped run the thing for years.

She had done this because a) did not think she could pull of being a CEO (though how Tony did it she had no idea-probably since Pepper was really the one that led the company) and b) Allie honestly didn't want to deal with it. She already had enough on her hands like raising Gwen. Although for appearance sake Allie still had to go to the occasional show or party and every now and then she would suggest an idea to Olivia for what the company needed to do, like partner with _Stark Industries_ on the creation of the Star Expo.

_"_I'm happy to announce that Stark Expo will officially opening in about two months," Tony said.

"That's great," Allie smiled. It was good to see that her father's old friend and Tony's father's dream was finally being completed.

Tony nodded. "You need to be there at the opening ceremonies which will be a hit. The expo has already gotten a lot of publicity, of course since it is the _Stark _Expo."

Allie just rolled her eyes. Oh Tony and his ego. It seemed that thing could not stop getting bigger. Allie heard a voice in the background. It sounded a lot like Pepper yelling at Tony, saying something along the lines about how they were going to be late for...something. She saw Tony turn away and reply to Pepper. He turned back to the screen. "Duty calls. Looks like I have to go be fashionably late to some function that is probably waiting for me. I'll talk to you later. Bye Alls," Tony said, using the nickname he had dubbed her with years ago.

"Alright. Bye Ironman," Allie said before the window closed and the words _Call ended _flashed across the screen. After the conversation Allie turned back to her breakfast picking up her fork to finally get the chance to eat it.

Though she was stopped by the familiar beeping sound coming from her computer. With a frustrated sigh Allie clicked the icon again. As the window appeared Allie exclaimed, "What else do you want Tony?"

"Miss Jackson," a deeper and far different voice than Tony Stark's replied.

"Oh," Allie said realizing who was on the other end of the screen. "Hi Fury."

Nicholas Fury stared back at her, his face set in that serious expression he always wore. He looked the same as always- the black eye patch covering one eye, the scars that appear to be caused by claws of some sort creature above it, and it appeared that he was wearing all black leather adding onto the menacing and badass look he pulled off so well.

"So is saving the Earth going good" Allie casually asked the director of SHIELD.

"It doesn't need saving," he replied. However Allie could practically hear the understood '_yet' _at the end of that statement

Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division or as it was usually referred to as SHIELD since people preferred to use the easy, simple to remember acronym and not waste the time to say that long ass name, was a _very_ top secret government agency. Allie thought, wait no _knew_ that the CIA didn't have to clearance that SHIELD did.

SHIELD had actually been around for a while now. It had been created around the end of World War II by a group of people with very high ranks within the government. And among these people were Nick Fury and Jace. During his time on Earth, Jace was very good at working his way into history by obtaining powerful positions where, like he did on Asgard, would offer his knowledge and advise. Most of the important decisions made throughout human history were result of Jace's influence. His most influential act though was helping to create SHIELD with Nick Fury. After Jace's death, Allie remained a part of the secret agency with the special roles she played.

No, that role was not being one of those top-secret spies that constantly kicked ass like Natasha and Clint, whom Allie actually knew quite well due to her position within SHIELD. Her role was quite different from theirs.

When her powers made themselves known so did another small power she possessed. A power known as precognition.

This allowed Allie to occasionally see brief short glimpses of the future. Her visions always came in snapshots like a little slideshow that was being played before her eyes with images, shapes, and colors all moving so fast sometimes it was difficult to see them all. Sometimes the vision would be crystal clear made of sharp lines where Allie could tell what everything was and what was happening. Other times the opposite was true were everything would be so vague and blurry Allie couldn't tell what was right in front of her even if it was her own hand.

Allie's specific role was that if she saw anything important like some sort of disaster or something that threatened the existence of the world, she would inform SHIELD and Fury about it so they could act to prevent it.

The other thing besides this and Jace being a founding member of SHIELD that caused the agency to keep Allie around was that they thought they could eventually use her friendship with Tony Stark/Ironman to their advantage like if they ever wanted to recruit him for that secret Avengers Initiative Allie wasn't sure if she should know about. (That's what happens when you leave an extremely curious girl alone around a bunch of super computers containing the world's secrets).

Allie felt a little guilty about this fact. It was almost as if she was betraying Tony by not telling him about her being a part of SHIELD. But she knew she couldn't tell him unless she wanted SHIELD to be on her ass about it. Well there were a lot of things Allie had not told any of her friends (any of them) and Fury as well.

None of them knew that Allie was really an Asgardian. That had been one out of two secrets that Jace had taught Allie at all costs to keep hidden until the time came for this fact to be revealed. So far no such time had come and neither had an incident were SHIELD could use Allie's friendship with Tony to their advantage. And she hoped it never would.

A good example of Allie's future telling role in SHIELD had occurred about six months ago. Allie had a premonition that showed her the small town of Puente Antiguo. Although in this image she saw cars on the dirt street turned over, smoke rising into the air as fire consumed buildings, just absolute destruction as she heard the cries and screams of pain and panic coming from the locals.

And standing in front of the lab watching all the destruction, Allie had seen herself, Jane, Eric, Darcy, and what appeared to be a large blonde man who out of all the clear things she saw was the only thing that seemed blurred, preventing her identifying him. The act that Fury had taken after Allie informed him of her vision was to assign Allie an undercover job as an astrophysicist to work in Jane's lab in order to keep an eye on them and to wait for the event she had seen.

Sure it was not a glamours spy mission like in Mission Impossible were she was suppose to infiltrated some top-secret foreign building or something like that, but Allie was glad she was doing something besides just telling people about a vision. Sincerely Allie never thought she would go on any kind of mission since all her life she had seen people look down on her with those pity filled glances and would not allow her to do certain things just because they saw her as the small weak girl with the dead parents that had difficulty fighting or shooting a gun.

Even though it was not a top-secret mission Allie still had to go through some training to prepare for it. Only instead of it being lessons on how to kick ass it was some-what boring lessons on astrophysics she really did not want but Fury made her attend to help with the 'astrophysicist' cover story she would use for the next four months.

"What's your report," Fury said, cutting right to the chase like always. Apparently the Director of SHIELD didn't have time to waste.

"Uh yes sir," Allie stated, "give me one moment." After seeing Fury's nod, she left the table in search for the paperwork she had on this month's report that pretty much stated that her vision had not happened yet. Another thing Allie learned was that she could do without the paperwork-especially since the paperwork in a secret government agency had to be in some specific format and that every single thing that could possibly _ever _happen had its own paper work. If someone sneezed in a restricted area there would be paperwork on who sneezed, what they sneezed, and what they sneezed on. Very frustrating, especially since Allie would have to stay up into the night to finish it.

_First I couldn't get a break to sleep and now I can't get one to eat. If I die from sleep and food deprivation I'm coming back to haunt Tony and Fury, _Allie thought as she scoured the house for the damned paperwork.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Good Life by OneRepublic**

**A/N: Another long chapter that hopefully you all enjoyed. Please tell me by leaving a review. Like any author I love hearing feedback. Thanks!**


	4. Come Away to Yggdrasil

**A/N: Well I saw the Avengers movie for the third time this weekend and it inspired me to go on a writing streak so here's the next chapter a little earlier than Friday. I managed to tie a little mythology in there paired with an idea I had for the story which hopefully you enjoy and don't find too confusing-maybe I'm just overreacting about it. Anyways, I was so happy to see how many people either favorited or alerted this story, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Come Away to Yggdrasil**

* * *

_Come away little loss  
__Come away to the water  
__To the ones that are waiting only for you  
__Come away little loss  
__Come away to the water  
__Away from the life that you always knew  
__We are calling to you  
__-Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5_

* * *

The rest of the day was quite uneventful for Allie, mostly made up of chasing the sugar high Gwen around the house in an attempt to get her to calm down before she destroyed anything. Overall it was a very tiring act. With her head feeling heavy on her shoulders, she dragged herself into her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed. As soon as her head collided with the softness of her pillow, sleep instantly took hold of Allie with her having no idea what kind of change that was going to occur when she was drawn into the world of dreams.

The first feeling Allie had when she enter her dream which would soon make itself known as something more than a dream, was not a pleasant one.

At all.

It had been the feeling of Allie stumbling face first onto hard packed earth. A small 'oof' escaping her lips as she tumbled to a stop, landing on her stomach in the dirt.

Allie blinked, finally able to see properly again. From her place on the ground, she coughed trying to remove the dirt that had gotten into her mouth in the tumble. _Ugh could have done without the crash landing, _Allie thought as lifted her head to take in her new surroundings.

She found herself within a clearing of a forest that was thick, seeming to expand miles and miles into the darkness. The moon was bright and lodge high in the sky, a wedge of creamy white that bathed the towering trees in a silvery light that shined and made everything appear as if it was underwater. It wasn't quite full, but shadowed at one edge, giving it the look of a half-lidded eye. No sound came from the forest, an odd thing to Allie. She remembered all the noises that she had heard come from forests on Midgard. The sounds of all the critters that lived there, or of the hollowed bone sound that came from the wind knocking the branches of all the trees together.

That was the first clue to Allie that she was not on the planet of humans she had grown accustomed to. The next one was that the sky, even at its darkest time in the night, was clearer than she had ever seen the sky be on Midgard. The stars sparkled like glittering gems, shinning brighter than ever before. Also, thanks to all that time she had spent gazing at star charts with Jane, Allie noticed that the alignment she saw above her were not the coherent to the one that could be seen from Midgard at this time of year. Well that was unless Rigil Kentaurus decided to take a night off from lighting the night.

"Where am I," Allie wondered out loud as she moved to stand up. She brushed off the dirt that had gotten onto her pajamas from the hard impact.

_Allena._

The sound of her true name caused Allie to jump. She had not heard it in such a long time she sometimes felt like she had forgotten it. As she listened she realized that it was not one voice speaking her name but three. Three voices, all uttering her name at the same time in the same soft, faint whisper that drifted through the wind. Although in the silence that consumed her and the forest, the voices seemed louder.

_Allena._

As she heard her name again, Allie spun her head around, her eyes searching the darkness and thick foliage for the sources of the voices. She paused for a moment to question if she was going crazy. Hearing voices did not seem like something a sane person would do.

_Allena._

_Come._

Allie turned towards the origin of the voices she was finally able to pin point. Being the curious (and possibly crazy but the jury was still out on that one) person she was she decided to follow them. Doing so led her through the trees though it would be soon when another voice filled the air.

It was her voice. Allie began to mutter curses under her breath for she continued to fall and trip repeatedly over the large tree roots that seemed to pop out of nowhere even. In reality though Allie was not paying attention to the roots but to the voices that continued to lead her through the dark thicket.

As Allie continued to walk, the voices got louder and louder as it repeated the same words over and over again.

_Allena. _

_Come._

_'Come where?' _Allie was tempted to shout out her thoughts in frustration to fill the silence. _Some directions or a GPS would be better than following some creepy whispered voice!" _Allie sighed in exasperation as she tripped over another root and promptly fell to the ground. "There better be some kind of fabulous prize where ever I'm going," Allie muttered out load this time as she picked herself off the ground.

Why couldn't she just have that well deserved and wanted peaceful sleep without dreams that contain weird voices and stupid tree roots?

Thankfully it did not take much longer until Allie reached her destination. It was then when everything was thrown into perspective and she finally understood where she was and why she was there.

Before her was an ash tree, though it was different from the other trees and much more significant. This tree was _enormous, _larger than any tree she had ever seen before. The moonlight lit the tree allowing Allie to see the thick bark that covered the trunk. The bright green leaf covered branches shone with a golden sheen and extended high into the blackness of space, stretching into the cosmos, farther than any regular tree could, but Allie knew that this was no normal tree.

Lying beneath the tree, amongst its large roots that deviled deep into the ground was a stone well. Near the well was what appeared to be a giant woven tapestry of sorts, each strand interwoven with care and a purpose. The weaved marvel was made from yarn ranging from a multitude of colors, some shining with a bright intensity, others completely dull. Surrounding this complex blanket were three hooded figures. Allie watched them, taking in the ways in which they manipulated the elaborate tapestry. At some points, one of the three figures would take a finger and rip out a strand, recoloring it with a flick of their wrist before sending it back down into the tapestry. Allie continued to watch as the hooded ones went through the material, weaving, unweaving, clipping, and tying.

Straight from what humans assume as mythology but what Allie knew to be fact was Yggdrasil, the tree of life standing before her as well as the equally acclaimed Well of Urðr that provided water for Yggdrasil. That made the twine the Threads of Fate and the hooded figures-

_ The Norns_, Allie thought.

As soon as the thought sounded out in her mind they pulled back their hoods to reveal the faces of maiden giantesses of the Jötunn breed. The first one was shorter than the rest with a stout build. Small beady black eyes set into a chubby almost cherub like face, though Allie knew that sister was far from being like the winged angelic creatures. In the middle was the next sister. Hair so black that it was almost blue framed her face. She appeared to be in the prime of her age. The final sister had iron-grey hair that surrounded her wrinkled, sagging face. She would have been the tallest of the three if it was not for her back bending in a hunch like an old women.

"So it is you three that disturb my sleep," Allie stated in a voice that suggested she was not one bit surprised about what was happening.

"Hello Allena Jacesdotter," the Norns said in three-part harmony. It made Allie wondered if they had to practice to do so. She wanted to ask but thought better against it. Finding out the reason why Norns had reached out to her through her dreams and brought her here was probably the first thing she needed to do. She really did not think they brought her here to chat about the latest movie or gossip.

"Why have you brought me here," Allie asked.

The 'innocent' smiles the three giantesses shared made Allie's eyebrows rise in suspicion. Oh, they were going to ask her to do something, Allie just knew it.

The one in the middle, Urðr she remember, spoke without her sisters. A thing Allie appreciated because the speaking at the same time thing was honestly quite disturbing and confusing because she did not know which one she should look at when all three of them were talking. "It is time for you to return to Asgard young goddess."

The straight forward sentence shocked Allie. Normally the Norns enjoyed talking in riddles and mystical messages that caused confusion to anyone that was listening. She had to blink to make sure she was seeing this right as a surprised and confused 'what' tumbled out of her lips before she could stop it.

Skuld, the pudgy one and in Allie's opinion the least pleasant one of the three, hissed in annoyance, "You need to leave Midgard, little girl, and return to the home of the gods. Your home. Urðr had said it quite simply."

"I'm not a little girl or stupid," Allie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm a young woman and can understand Urðr perfectly." _Your hissing, I can't, _Allie thought.

"Little? I think so. Your built suggests other wise," Skuld retorted. Her harsh eyes glanced over Allie's body with criticism.

Allie frowned. She honestly did not need Skuld reminding her how small she was-she knew all to well. The one thing that probably made Allie different from most Asgardians was that she was considerably shorter and more frail than the burly warriors that made up the citizens of the Realm Eternal. Even sweet Gwen was larger than Allie had ever been at her age and was rapidly gaining in height.

"Well at least, I don't look like an ugly fat baby_," _Allie countered, in a very muddled voice so Skuld could not hear her. Though Allie really craved to hiss it at her loud and clearly with a defiant glare.

Once upon a time Allie might have stood still and meekly looked at the ground while she let somebody insult and walk all over her, but that had been then. Now it was quite a different story. She was no longer that girl. Over time she had grown a back bone and a strong will, one that would not allow her to go back to being the weak girl who took that abuse. No, she had seen what happened if she was weak. People got hurt-people she cared about because the ones that hurt them thought she was too weak to stop them. The transformation might have come from heart-break and pain, but at least she was strong enough now to defend the people she cared about.

With quite a bit of self-control, Allie managed to hold her urge back, knowing just how important these giantesses before her were. They were the Norns. The weavers that spun the threads of fate for Allie, Gwen, and everyone else. It was best not to anger them.

Though it seemed Allie was not lucky for apparently the Norns had great hearing.

She watched Skuld's chubby face twist in anger, her cheeks turning purple with an angry blush. Though Allie, in shock, watched as soon as Skuld's anger appeared, it disappear. Instead the rage was replaced by a cold satisfaction.

"So she's finally starting to realize her full potential," the last one, Verðandi said.

"Excuse me," Allie asked. "What to you mean by full potential?"

The three Norns turned to stare at Allie for a moment, remaining silent until Urðr spoke up. "You have great potential, Allena Jacesdotter. But you can't see it for yourself since you continued to hide behind that wall you have put up because of your insecurities and fears. If you did not have potential we would not have gifted you with the greatest gift we have to offer."

_Some gift, _Allie mentally huffed as she looked down at her hands, _the one that is also a curse._

The Norns were weavers of fate; this meant that they saw everyone's fate and weaved it with the threads. But the thing is that time and fate are not in any sense liner. They are completely consequential. It all has to do with the decisions that you make and these decision can greatly change your fate.

Say you are headed somewhere and decided to run a red light, it would have a different future than had you waited. You could get hit by a car, you could get to your destination sooner - but it would be different and Allie had learned quickly that the future was no different from a series of decisions that dictated what life would bring.

The Norns saw all of this-every little possibility that can exist and this was shown in the threads as well. Allie looked closer at the golden strands to see that most of the strings would branch of and lead to a different fate. While the Norns see all these different fates, naturally they would tend to favor some fates over others and would want some to happen and others not to. They also saw the decisions that would cause these fates.

A few centuries ago the Norns decided to do something about it-they wanted to be able to choose the fates they liked. Alas, they could not leave their post at Yggdrasil for everyday they had to water the roots to prevent the tree of life from rotting and instead go out to make sure the fates they preferred happened like they wanted to do. So instead they found an Asgardian to do it for them. This Asgardian's name was Mairwen. For many years the loyal Mairwen would be summoned by the Norns through her dreams. It was there were they would give her a set of instructions how to change some fate in the Norns' favor.

But eventually like all men and gods do, Mairwen died. The Norns had liked how they gained more of a sense of control over the fates of all creatures so they continued to do this but by using the ancestors of Mairwen to pretty much do the Norns dirty work. It would be like the Norns were the puppet masters and these Asgardians they chose were their puppets who played a chess game, moving the pawns (or in real life, the people) to a certain place on the board for the fate that the Norns wanted to take place. Though in return for these descendants' of Mairwen services, the Norns bestowed a gift on each of them.

Mairwen had been Jace's great-grandmother and thus Allie's, Gwen's, and Gunnar's ancestor as well. Each of them received a gift from the Norns, one that usually served a great purpose in the descendant's fate.

The reason why Jace had been so wise was because it was his gift from the Norns. Allie's elder brother Gunnar had been gifted with super strength even by the standards of the Aesir which he would not hesitate to use as an advantage in training and wars. Even little Gwen was starting to show signs of her Norn gift. She was able to sense the emotions of the people who surrounded her-that was why she always knew what Allie was feeling.

Though Allie's gift was quite...unique in the gift standards. Her's had appeared with the rest of her powers at the age sixteen. Her precognition was actually a small part of her gift. Though it extended _beyond _this power. Her gift was called the All-sight, meaning that Allie literally saw _everything _as well as feel and know it.

But the price of this power was that her All-sight was activated through touch, especially if she was trying to see the past. It was very similar to what the Midgardians referred to as psychometry. Whenever Allie touched an object with her bare skin she would immediately know, see, and feel its history. Not only could she see who had once worn a bracelet or read a book, no matter how long ago it had been, but she also could feel that person's emotions. Everything that person had been thinking, feeling, and experiencing when they'd been wearing that bracelet or reading that book.

The same thing happened if Allie ever touched a person. She would feel and see everything about them- all their emotions, memories, their heart, their soul, and even their future. Her gift allowed her to know people's secrets-let her see and feel all the things that kept hidden from others and even themselves sometimes.

She saw every aspect about them-the good, the bad, and the horribly ugly. Nothing could hide from her and anything Allie saw was permanently etched into her brain-like having a photographic memory.

It might be a little dark and twisted of her, but Allie sometimes liked knowing other people's secrets. She liked the power that the knowledge gave her, especially since she did not have any kind of fighting skills like other Asgardians had. It seemed like it was the one special thing she could do. It also didn't help that she was extremely curious and tended to want to know the things that she shouldn't necessarily know that would get her in trouble.

But over time Allie sometimes resented her curiosity and her All-sight. Sometimes, Allie learned, curiosity did really kill the cat. She had seen what happens if you get too curious-or get too close to finding a truth that people would do anything to keep hidden. Her All-sight was nothing like anyone had ever seen before and it made her different among a group of people who were afraid of and outcasted different. Even though her All-sight could come in handy if she was snooping for something or trying to find something there were other times where it was pretty damn inconvenient.

Allie had to always be super careful with her gift. If she even just barely brushed skin with another person she would see everything about them.

One example of this was at one of the many functions Tony hosted, Allie had accidentally brushed skin with Tony when she had made the mistake of wearing a sleeveless dress. She had seen and felt all of his memories. The loneliness he felt growing up as the super genius that put him beyond his peers with the father that didn't have time for him, his memories of being trapped in Afghanistan, being Ironman and what it was like to feel like hero and do something worth wild besides just being a rich famous celebrity that simply spent their money and time on parties. She had seen his heart and that even with all of his vices, he had a good spirit.

Though people tended to get pretty pissed when someone learns their secrets. The only reason why Tony didn't was because he didn't know about Allie's gift-no one outside of her family did. Her gift was the only other secret besides being an Asgardian that Jace had told her to keep from everyone. She learned that most people preferred to keep their secrets to themselves (Allie included). Imagine what it would be like if every knew what her gift could do-especailly SHIELD. She would practically be treated like a leper! Everyone would be afraid of her, afraid that she would know everything about them-especailly the dark part of themselves they tried to hide. SHIELD would probably lock her in a glass box if they knew about it.

It is because of this gift that Allie could never have a boyfriend or lover. If they ever tried to simply kiss her it would be an open invitation for her All-Sight to let her see everything about them. It was that reason that made Allie have to wear gloves all the time.

"But _why_ me," Allie had to ask. "What makes me so special that I get this gift?"

There was a reason behind everything, Allie knew, but she did not know the specific reason for her having the All-sight. The Norns had given her this gift because they must have thought she needed it. But need it for what? The All-Sight was the most powerful gift they could have given to anyone-what made Allie be that person they gave it to? She was not the likely choice at all, compared to the other more successful warriors that she had been related to.

Verðandi was the one to speak. "Because you are important," she answered.

"How," Allie asked, not satisfied with the simple answer.

"Listen to us and you'll know," Skuld snapped which caused Allie to glare at her.

"Look at this," Urðr said. She stood from her place at the tapestry, trailing a glimmering ball of golden yarn away from the thread work."The Norn pulled the strand that stretched from the yarn into the tapestry taunt and Allie felt a pain in her heart, a tight feeling tugging at it. That was her thread…her fate...her life force, the one of a god. It was then when Allie noticed the different strands of yarn that had been effect when hers had been tightened.

_There's so many, _Allie thought as she tried to count all the ones she saw. She observed that there was a glowing red one, a pink one, a course green strand along with one that was woven with red, white, and blue. There was a black and crimson one, a purple yarn and a red and gold one. There were so many more but Allie took notice that a bright emerald strand that shined with the same intensity that her own did were interwoven tightly together, more so than the others.

"This is your strand. Your life and fate. See how many other fates it touches," Urðr explained. Allie nodded seeing exactly what she was saying. "All these other strings belong to some important characters. You are so special because you connect them all. You touch each of them and are the common thing that brings them together."

Verðandi said, "There is a true reason for your gift and all the difficult things you have been through while on Midgard along with the ones you will face. Whenever you use your gift you see others for everything they are-both the good and the bad. Your naturally kind-hearted nature tends to see the good in those who can't see it in themselves. The hardships you have face have helped you to grow strong, wise, and understanding-qualties others will need in a friend or lover. There is one person's fate in particular that will be effected by you which will in turn affect the fate of the human world you have grown fond of."

"And that is why you need to return to Asgard," Skuld continued on. "Many years ago we told your father, Jace to move to Midgard. He served his purpose well. And now it is your turn to do the same. Now use your gifts that have been given to you and realize your potential. Return to Asgard."

Allie opened her mouth to ask even more questions for them to actually explain what they meant but no words came out. Instead a familiar buzzing noise sounded through out the dream.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She felt herself being drawn out of her dream turned summons. It was like she was underwater and was slowly being pulled to the top. When she reached that point Allie blinked. Instead of seeing Yggdrasil, the Well, and the Norns before her, all she saw was the ceiling of her bedroom. Running a hand through her hair Allie sat up, playing the dream through her head again as she slammed the snooze button down on the alarm clock. Ugh, she still hated it.

_So many damned questions, _Allie thought. The Norns' mystical answer had left Allie wanting to ask more questions and of course the Ironman alarm clock woke her up before she could ask them. There was so much to think about.

_The fate of the human world, _Allie repeated in her mind. Judging from the solemn way Skuld had spoken with, Allie knew that what ever was going to happen was not going to be pretty. That it would be something that could greatly affect Earth. Like a war or battle or something chaotic. Then somehow Allie was stuck in the middle of it all. Her and some other person that she did not know the identity of or anything else besides the fact that she was supposedly an important person to them. So the Norns were practically throwing Allie into the snake pit blind, not knowing anything for sure.

Great.

But there was one thing Allie knew she needed to do-the only thing the Norns had been clear on and stressed out to make sure she understood what they wanted her to do.

It was time for Allie to go home.

_Asgard, _Allie thought as she stepped out of bed, prepared to do what she needed to do, _here I come._

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5**

**Alright after another long chapter used to introduce a few things the story is really starting to pick up. Allie and Gwen are going back to Asgard next chapter and so Loki and everyone else from Thor will make an appearance next chapter! Whoo-hoo! But until then you can tell me what you think and review please! Reviews are very much appreciated and help me update faster.**


	5. Home

**A/N: Hello everyone. ****Lots of alerts and favorites are already keeping track of this so let's hear some reviews!**_  
_

**DemonicLightning: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Home**

* * *

_'Well I'm going home,  
__Back to the place where I belong,  
__And where your love has always been enough for me.  
__I'm not running from.  
__No, I think you got me all wrong.  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
__But these places and these faces are getting old,  
__So I'm going home  
__-Home by Daughtry_

* * *

"Come on Allie," Gwen complained impatiently.

Allie turned her head to look at Gwen, taking a break from hauling all of their bags through the glass door. The young girl stood on the patio, arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her sandal covered foot impatiently on the concrete. The moon above shone down onto her, illuminating the soft pink fabric of the sun dress that Allie had forced her into. The moon reminded Allie so much of the one she had seen in her dream the Norns had summoned her through about a week ago to explain to her that she needed to return to Asgard.

Since then Allie had taken the time to get everything ready and to tie up all the loose ends before her and Gwen's departure. She had first contacted Nick Fury explaining to him that she was leaving for a while to take care of an old problem that her father had left behind. Fury hadn't questioned that much about this 'old problem.' He understood that all the creators of SHIELD especially him and Jace had their own secrets that no one else needed to know about. After all the creators of SHIELD were practically _the_ ultimate spies-even their secrets have secrets.

All he had done was ask when she was going to be back to which Allie replied to as indefinitely. She truly had no idea how long she would be in Asgard or if she was ever to return to Midgard. Though that warning the Norns had left her with lead Allie to believe that she was going to come back to human world-how soon she did not know.

Next on the list was Tony. Allie had practically used the same explanation she had given Nick for her sudden departure to Tony. She had told him that she was leaving on some foreign trip involving the company and would not be in contact for a while. Though unlike Fury, Tony wanted details being a nosy person that wanted to know everything. With a heart sinking like a rock into an ocean full of guilt, Allie had answered all his questions with lies that she had prepared figuring that he would be the one to ask the most questions. Well more like half-truths since Allie hated lying. Thankfully Tony had accepted all her answers, though he had made her swear to call him once she got back and to visit him as well so he could show off the Stark Expo that was sure to be finished by the time she got back.

After him was Jane, Eric and Darcy. She had told the astrophysicists that she had been offered a wonderful consulting job at an observatory in Tromso. With some help from SHIELD Allie was able to get all the necessary paperwork to make this story even more believable. See there were certain perks to being apart of the country's most secretive agency- legitimate forged documents when ever you wanted!

Of course there was other things Allie had to do that took up the past week. For example the packing took a while as well. All the books and artifacts that Jace had brought along were now stuffed into a bag although most of their Midgardian clothing was left in the closets. On Asgard there wasn't really a need for them. Then Allie had to take the time to go over Asgardian customs for Gwen since all her life she had only lived on Midgard. It had taken a few days of going through the books and a little practicing for Gwen to get the gist of all the customs that reminded Allie of the olden world that used to exist on Midgard. Though Allie promised her sister that they would live in the summer home their family owned on Asgard for a little time for Gwen adjust before going to the palace.

Then there had been the dress shopping. Allie knew that if she and Gwen showed up in Asgard dressed as regular humans there would be some questions raised-questions that Allie was not sure how to answer. In order to avoid this Allie had let Gwen drag her through the town's boutiques in search for a dress that could pass off as very simple Asgardian attire which they had eventually found.

"I'm coming," Allie said as dragged the last piece of luggage out of the house. With a sigh Allie ran a hand through her hair that was being blown by the cool wind of the desert night. She had decided it was best for her and Gwen to leave at night when everyone was asleep where they could not see the opening of the Bifrost. Surely seeing that swirl of clouds, color, and magic would frighten them considering mortals were very ignorant of the magic that surrounds them in their lives. Allie really hoped that the opening of the Bifrost would not appear in Jane's charts. She would definitely try to investigate it further and would not let go of it.

"Are you ready Gwen," Allie asked.

"Yes," Gwen exclaimed. Her voice was filled with excitement and her blue eyes filled with hope and happiness at the thought that she was finally about to see Asgard- a city that she had only heard about in magnificent stories from her sister who told them so well and with so much detail that Gwen could picture it. Though in between the lines of the tales, Gwen had heard and felt the sad loneliness of homesickness that would radiate from Allie.

The young girl might not know much but the one thing she did know well was her sister-the one that had done so much and sacrificed so much for her. Gwen knew that Allie missed Asgard and the friends that she had left behind. She also knew that Allie was looking for a new start. So many things have happened on Midgard that Allie was eager to leave behind even though she still had trouble accepting them.

"Remember to keep hold of my hand," Allie instructed. "I don't want you to get lost in the passage between worlds."

"Yes," Gwen replied as her hand took hold of Allie's leather-covered one. Leaning down, Allie pressed a soft kiss on top of Gwen's head. A surge of excitement shot through Allie at the touch of her lips on Gwen's head, along with all the love and adoration Gwen had for her. The gentle warmth wrapped around her like a blanket as if it could protect her against the cold.

Straightening up again she took hold of the large bag that contained everything they need with her free hand and gave Gwen's hand one last reassuring squeeze. Allie lifted her up and shouted out to the sky, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

A soft smile appeared on Allie's face when she heard Gwen's gasp of surprise at the sight of the mystical Bifrost opening. The clear night sky above was suddenly full of dark clouds. As the clouds churned and swirled together bright flashes of multicolored lights danced within the dark depths. Then what was similar to a tornado only made of blinding rainbow lights instead of wind shot down towards the earth, wrapping around where Allie and Gwen stood. The sound of the twisting light and wind roared around them like a thousand freight trains.

Allie felt her stomach flip and she felt like she was going to be sick as her eyes tried to track the lights that was flashing by. Her head spun and she felt a pulling in her gut. It was like something had tied a string around her and was yanking her upwards. With each tug it felt like the atoms that made up her very begin was being elongated. There was one final jerk before everything disappeared.

The lights, the clouds, the jerking. All of it stopped. Allie blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted while her senses loaded her brain with new information about her new surroundings. Beneath her feet was no longer the soft desert sand but hard metal. In her palm Allie felt Gwen's hand gripping hers tightly with such a force that Allie was surprised that her hand was not yet crushed.

As soon as Allie's eyes adjusted she opened them and knelt down in front of Gwen, eyes raking over her for any sign of injury or discomfort. Allie knew that the first trip on the Bifrost was not a kind one. She had been through it before and even now she felt sick. Surely Gwen couldn't be better off. Gwen's eyes were squeezed shut and short exhilarated breaths escaped her lips as she trembled slightly from the force that had wrapped around her during the journey.

"Gwen," Allie said tentatively. "Are you alright?"

The small girl opened her eyes, the blue depths shining like normal. "Wow," she simply stated.

At first Allie thought that she was talking about the journey until she realized that Gwen's eyes the size of saucers in her angelic face were gazing around them. Allie turned to look around, a smile appearing on her lips. They were completely surrounded by gold as they stood in the giant golden dome that rested at the end of the Rainbow Bridge.

It didn't take long for Allie's eyes to land on Heimdall who stood in the center. Like Allie remembered his large muscular figure was glad in golden armor with his sword placed in its hold that activated the Bifrost. His pensive amber eyes stood out against his dark skin as he looked onto the young Asgardians that had return.

"Welcome home Allena and Gweneth Jacesdotter," Heimdall said in his deep, resonate voice.

"Thank you Heimdall," Allie replied.

"How does he know my name," Gwen asked Allie, staring up at Heimdall with wonder.

"Well it is said that the he Guardian of the Worlds sees all-even a single dew drop from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away," she explained. "And he hears all as well. Isn't that right," Allie asked turning her gaze to the Gatekeeper.

A slight nod from him was her answer. Then he spoke, "Shall I inform the King of your return?"

"No there is no need," Allie answered. "Gwen and I will remain in our family's summer home for a while so she can adjusted. We will make our presence known to the king ourselves afterwards."

"So be it," he replied. "I bid you a good-bye and good luck, Allena and Gweneth."

"Thank you and good-bye," Allie said. She leaned down and picked up the bags with one hand and grabbed hold of Gwen's hand with the other. Allie lead Gwen out of the golden dome and onto the Rainbow bridge. The magnificent bridge which ran flat and wide from Odin's palace to into the mists and black void of space and then continued to Heimdall's observatory appeared to be made up of glass with streaks of bright colors contained inside.

"This is amazing," Gwen stuttered out as she took in the beauty of Asgard. Allie smiled as she looked out onto her home.

The only way to describe the City Eternal was beautiful beyond imagination. She could see the magnificent landscape of the Realm-the shining crystal clear water of the oceans, the tall rocky mountains in the distance, and the lush green foliage and plains. Then there was the gleaming capital city, the structures inside it, modern yet timeless. In the center of it all was the palace that rose countless stories tall, glistening like there was spotlight always fixed on it with an other-worldly majesty. It towered high above the Realm sprawled out before it.

"This is better than Disney World," Gwen muttered. Allie couldn't help but to laugh at that. She remembered the time when she had gifted her little sister with a trip to the famous amusement park that Gwen had begged nonstop to go to for her birthday for about a year. Gwen had been absolutely amazed by the Magic Kingdom. Though judging from the expression on her face as she looked around, the Magic Kingdom was not nearly as amazing as Asgard.

After letting Gwen gawk around some more Allie began to lead her down the bridge towards their home. As they continued their walk into the city with Gwen gawking even more and pointing at things while asking 'what's that', Allie sighed in contentment. After getting over her sickness from the Bifrost she realized that she felt great to be back in Asgard.

There was this feeling inside of her, a feeling that sent bursts of new energy and excitement through her. She felt reguvinated-as if she was some kind of toy fresh off of a shelf that had not been used at all. It was almost as if as soon as she had stepped into Asgard as if she had stripped away an old weathered skin of an old life and had stepped into a new one filled with infinite amount of possibilities.

For the first time she felt like she was not Allie Jackson-a regular mortal but Allena Jacesdotter the goddess who had return home, back to a place where she belonged. A place were she didn't have to hide the fact that she was an Asgardian, where she was free to start a life with Gwen and hopefully with the friends she had here.

Allena's gaze wandered to the palace that stood at the center of the city. It looked exactly like Allena remembered it-golden beams reaching up to the sky. She couldn't help but wonder if the people she had known where still the same. Odin and Frigga most definitely were, but what about her friends? Sif? The Warriors Three? And most importantly Thor and Loki? The last time Allena had seen them was when her family had stood on the Bifrost prepared to leave for Midgard and the Royal family had come to bid them good-bye.

Thor and Loki had just been children then. Surely in the hundreds of years Allena was gone they had grown up. Allena had certainly did-she doubted that she was still anything like the meek quiet girl she had been as a child. She wondered what her friends were like now. Thor most likely was a great warrior, Allena concluded. Yes, she remembered all those times as children when Thor would announce his plans of becoming the best warrior to ever exist in the whole Nine Realms to her and Loki. Seeing that determination and want in his eyes, Allena had no doubt that Thor would have completed this goal.

But what of Loki? Allena knew that he had always been different compared to this brother. Not quite as loud and rambunctious but clever, calculating and absolutely mischievous. It had been at a very young age when Loki had began to show signs of his magic abilities. It was often when he used his powers to pull pranks on the people within the palace-people like the servants, Thor, and her. Especially her. A small smile appeared on Allena's face as she remembered all the times as children when Loki had suddenly appeared behind her, causing her to squeal in fright. By now Loki must have mastered magic. Or who knows could be a warrior like Thor as well.

_Well I will find out soon enough, _Allena thought as her and Gwen began to approach their family's summer home.

* * *

**Yeah remember what I said about Loki appearing last chapter, well I lied. No Loki this _time._ But he will be sure to appear along with Thor and all the other characters in the next one so be looking for that in a couple of days. Review please! Thanks.**


	6. Come On In

**The Yoshinato: Thank you. Hopefully it will remain good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Come On In**

* * *

_Welcome stranger, come on in  
__Come on in, come on in  
__It's so good to see you again  
__It don't matter where you been  
__Welcome stranger, come on in  
__-Come On In by Brad Paisley_

* * *

"Careful Gwen," Allena called out to her younger sister. Through the small kitchen window above the stove that Allena was slaving over trying to fix lunch, she could see the wheat haired child was running through the garden. She was chasing after a butterfly that had caught her eye. There was nothing wrong with the picture honestly-it really was one of those moment you would find on a cheerful Hallmark card. The thing that concerned Allena was how close Gwen was getting towards the dirt road. Children and traffic were two things that did not need to meet.

"I will be," Gwen called back though she kept her gaze solely focused on the brightly colored insect that continued to fly just out of her reach. Allena shook her head at this. Kids these days-they never listen. As along as something was shiny or pretty in Gwen's opinion it could hold her attention for the longest amount of time.

After placing the bread into the oven, Allena dusted the flour from her hands and off her yellow dress, doing a poor job at trying to clean herself up. She walked out into the garden that made up the front of the small home. Even after all these years the flowers their mother had planted and cared for still grew in abundance. The bright-colored petals stood out against the lush grass that tickled her sandal covered feet as Allena continued to walk. Though honestly Allena should not have been surprised that the garden was still in a good condition; her mother is a fertility goddess. When they lived here had most of her time had been spend tending to it with such care. There were two things Ingrid held such pride in-her son and her garden.

_Was a fertility goddess, _Allena corrected herself. _She's dead along with Father and Gunnar. _It had been about three years now, you'd think she would get the tense right. All that therapy she had to go through (more like forced through) and probably should be still going through right now. Before any unwanted memories could emerge Allena quickly distracted herself by looking around for her sister. She was not up for a walk through traumatic memory lane.

When her eyes landed on her young sister they widened in fear. She felt her heart began to pound against her chest like a hammer at the sight. Allena leaped forward in a mad dash to get to Gwen who had followed the butterfly out into the middle of the road. And unknowingly right in the path of an on coming large horse who most likely could not see the child. The size of it would surely crush Gwen into the ground like a grape.

"Gwen!" Allena shouted, hoping to gain her sister's attention. Although it seemed that damned butterfly was more interesting than a woman's panicked cry for Gwen did not make any notion that she had heard her at all.

When she reached her, Allena automatically pulled Gwen behind her, making herself a shield as the horse approached. The speed it was traveling at never slowed as if it nor the rider could see the two people in the middle of the road. Fire bloomed in Allena's hand. Even though she didn't want to hurt the horse she had the fire ready to use just in case the steed could not slow down in time. Better it was the animal than her sister that was hurt.

Allena never got the chance to use her fire.

Just in a nick of time the horse reared up on its hind legs in an attempt to brake, its panicked neigh filling the air. The sudden stop caused the rider to be thrown off of the saddle. They fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The clanking noise of armor hitting the dirt sounded as dust flew into air with their impact.

Completely ignoring the fallen rider, Allena immediately turned to Gwen. Her frantic golden eyes did a once over Gwen, looking for any signs of harm on her. After seeing nothing wrong, they blazed with emotions, though the more prominent ones were concern and relief instead of anger.

"Gweneth Jacesdotter! When I say be careful, I mean it! You could have been hurt! You could have been trembled to death and for what! A butterfly! Don't you ever do something like that again!" she ranted on, adopting a hands on hips pose she remembered Frigga would use whenever she had caught Allena and her sons doing something they should not have done. After finishing her chastisement, Allena took a couple heavy breaths in an attempt to slow her heart rate that had reached a racing point when she had seen Gwen in danger.

"Yes sissy," Gwen muttered, looking sheepishly at the ground, shuffling the dirt with her feet. Hearing the nickname Gwen had called her with as a toddler made Allena's heart melt and all anger she felt crumble and wither away like a flower in winter's wind.

She pulled her sister into a hug, a small smile gracing her features at the feeling of Gwen's thin arms wrapping around her torso. "It's alright." Allena whispered softly into her light hair, her words only for Gwen to hear. "Just be more careful next time. I don't know what I will do if I lost you too."

Her voice broke a little as she spoke the last words with raw emotion. Her heart felt like it was a fragile piece of glass instead of a block of stone she liked to pretend it was that had just received one more crack. Tears prickled her eyes at the thought of losing her little sister. Allena quickly blinked them back before they could fall. _No, __tears are a sign of weakness, _she thought. _It's been months since I have cried and I'm not breaking that streak-I've spilled enough tears. __I just can't afford to be weak, especially around Gwen._

"I promise," Gwen said, pulling away from the hug as she smiled up at Allena. "Now can you make sure that other person is okay?"

"Yes," Allena said. In her attempt to make sure that Gwen was alright, she had completely forgotten the rider. _Oops_. What a nice person she was. Allena turned around to face the rider that by now had recovered and gotten to their feet. They continued to look at Allena and Gwen. She went to apologize and ask if they were alright as well to the rider but stopped suddenly, the words dying on her lips before they were spoken when she saw who it was.

In the impact the rider's helmet had fallen off, now laying discarded on the ground. This allowed her hair the dark color of coal spill around her shoulders. Though it was odd that instead of wearing a gown like most Asgardian women, she was adorned in armor of that which a warrior would wear. The way she moved to comfortably in it put no doubt in Allena's mind that she was one. Her beautiful face was all made up of sharp, hard edge features that made her look stern and menacing. Now though her face held an expression of surprise and disbelief as if she could not believe what was right in front of her-or rather the person that was in front of her.

Allena had immediately recognized who it was-the question was if she recognized her.

"Sif," Allena said looking at her old friend. The small nod from the female warrior confirmed her suspicions-though Allena doubted there were many female warriors.

"Allena? Is that you?" Sif asked hesitantly as if questioning herself and what she was seeing.

"Aye it is me," she replied.

"It's been so long," Sif said as a smile broke out across her face in joy of a friend returning after so many years. "How are you? When did you return?"

"About a week ago."

"And you never made your presences known," Sif said. "Surely there would have been a celebration if we had known."

"I am aware," Allena said. She had thought that there would have been a homecoming celebration even though she did not feel she deserved one. She seriously doubted that she was important enough for one to be held-maybe if it was her father returning one would be needed but he hadn't. "But Gwen needed time to adjust." Remember the younger girl's presence Allena pulled Gwen in front of her for Sif to see. "Gwen this is Sif, and Sif this is my younger sister Gwen." Allena introduced the two to each other.

"Hi," Gwen said.

"Hello," Sif told the girl before turning back to Allena. Confusion was shown in her features as she spoke to her. "I did not know you had a sister."

"She was born on Midgard while we were gone," she explained.

"Where is the rest of your family," Sif asked as she looked around as if expecting them to jump out at any moment.

"They are dead." Allena inwardly flinched at how emotionless her voice sounded to her own ears, but that honestly was the best, least painful way she found she could cope with it. Looking at it in a numb perspective kept the dark, haunting images and guilt back-something Allena was happy to keep locked away.

"Oh. I am so sorry for your loss," Sif said. Her tone had changed into the sympathetic, pitying one that Allena had heard all her life. This brought a frown to her lips. She did not need any pity-she had already gotten enough of it already.

"It is fine," Allena waved it off like she normally would do. "There is no need."

"But there is a need for you to come to the palace," Sif said. "All of your friends have missed you over these long years. It would bring them great joy for them to see you. Besides I doubt I would hear the end of it if they learned I knew you were here and did not insist on you coming to the palace to see them."

Allena found herself nervously bitting her lip. She wasn't too sure about making herself known just yet. If she did so the All-Father and her friends-if they still were her friends would insist that she along with Gwen take up her old residence in the palace. Gwen had only had a week to adjust and she was not sure if that would be enough. Asgard was quite different from Midgard that Gwen was used to. Maybe once Midgard had been similar to Asgard but that had been back in the Shakespearean period which was completely different from modern Midgard. She was not sure if Gwen was ready for that complete change into the Asgardian, noble lifestyle.

Feeling her sister's hesitation wash over her, Gwen spoke up. "I think it's a wonderful idea. We should go." Allena turned her gaze to her sister.

"Are you sure?" Allena felt the need to ask. The nod Gwen gave her was all Allena needed. Focusing on Sif once again she said, "Let us go then."

* * *

"The All-Father demands and audience with you," the guard that stood outside the palace gates said to Allena as soon as she, Gwen, and Sif rode up.

"Of course he does," Allena said. Some of the tales within the mythology books she had read on Midgard had said that when Odin was sitting upon his throne he had the ability to see all. If such was true he would have seen them coming before hand. And in all honesty Allena knew to expect that the first thing she would have to do when she return to her palace life was speak with Odin. The All-Father no doubt had his own questions, most likely ones like where they had gone and where was Jace. The only person that would be able to answer questions such as this was Allena. She hoped at least to make it a private conversation-there would no need for Gwen to be present especially if some of the question Allena feared were to be asked.

Allena quickly dismounted from her horse she had gotten from their family stables at the summer home and turned to help Gwen, reaching up her arms. Gwen placed her hands on Allena's shoulders and Allena took hold of her waist. She eased her down off the saddle and onto the ground. A servant soon appeared and took her and Sif's horses to the Royal stables.

"Can you please lead us there," Allena asked Sif. "I am afraid in my absence I have forgotten my way around the grounds."

"Yes of course," Sif smiled before starting forward. With Gwen's hand in hers Allena followed Sif through the maze like halls within the large palace. The smile present on her face was because of Gwen who continued to gape at everything they saw. Honestly Allena could not blame her.

The palace did a very good job of displaying its majesty with its high vaulted ceilings and the grand paintings and tapestries strung about on the gilded, golden walls that. Then there would be the artifacts mounted around giving a museum feel to the palace that Gwen would often point at and ask one of her favorite questions-'what's that.' It would be mostly Sif that would answer the questions Gwen asked. The magic that radiated off the palace was something else to marvel at on its own.

Allena gave Sif another thankful smile as she answered one of Gwen's question about a war helmet that had been placed on display that Allena herself was not able to answer. It had been so long since she had seen all the artifacts that the stories and details Allena had been told of them were all mushed together to the point she could not separate one from another. The black-haired warrior smiled back. Allena found herself staring at Sif's hair curiously. She distinctly remembered it being a beautiful shade of gold that was common among most Aesir when she had left.

"Sif. I remember your hair being blonde" Allena inquired.

"Oh yes" Sif said, unconsciously running a hair through her dark tresses. "It was. That is until Loki had cropped it all off while I slept one day a while back ago. After a scolding from Thor, Loki had the dwarves fashion me some new hair-only it was black instead."

Allena had bit her lip to keep from smiling. So that story within the mythology books she had read before was true, which made her wonder what else was true like if Loki had really given birth to an eight-legged horse. What an interesting conversation started that would be-just walk up to your friend you haven't seen in years and ask them if they had an eight legged horse child.

Oh, she thought it was horrible what Loki had done to Sif's hair. Though the smile she had was from her memories of all of Loki's little tricks and pranks he had used his developing magic to pull came to her. The ones that he had not done with cruel motivations but with the intention of bringing a smile and a laugh to her and Thor.

"You really did live here?" Gwen asked in amazement as she marveled at everything around her.

"I did once," Allena answered, squeezing her shoulder. "And now we both will."

A smile of pure joy lit up Gwen's features at the thought of living here. What little girl wouldn't really? Allena remembered all the Disney movies and the fairy tales Gwen loved so much. Like every little girl Gwen had loved dressing up in sparkling pink costumes, pretending to be a princess that lived in a wonderful castle while she waited for her prince charming to come riding up on a white stallion. It looked like one of those childish dreams were coming true and hopefully the rest would follow suit. That thought was something Allena could smile at. She personally might have not had the best life, but she could try her best to make sure that her younger sister did.

"So you do intend on staying," Sif questioned.

"Yes and for quite a while," Allena answered just as they approached the doors that led to the throne room. _The __m__oment of truth I guess, _Allena thought as the large golden doors were opened. Her nerves rattled and shook her as she was met with the site of Odin sitting on his large throne with Frigga in her usual place at her husband's side.

They looked exactly as Allena remembered them. Odin still had that wise and kingly aura of power and might that surrounded him as he sat upon his throne. In his hand rested his great spear, Gungnir and covering one eye was the golden eye patch. Frigga looking as beautiful as ever, dressed in the finest fabrics in Asgard like a queen should. It was actually the warm motherly smile that lit up her honey like eyes that caused Allena's nerves to lighten, just a little bit.

Allena, Gwen, and Sif crossed the room and when they reached the stairs that led to the throne they all kneeled and placed a fist over their hearts-the Asgardian way of greeting the King as a sign of respect.

"Rise," Odin's voice commanded. The three followed suit, standing silently as they waited for Odin to speak again. "For the many years that have come to pass I have never forgotten the day that my dear friend and trusted advisor left Asgard with his family. And now it seems the time has come were his daughters have return."

"Yes we have your Majesty," Allena replied, trying to keep her nerves out of her slightly shaking voice. "I am sure you have many questions but and I please ask you to speak them in private?"

It took a few moments for him to answer. She hoped the underlying desperation she had spoken with would convince him to do such. "As you wish," Odin agreed. "Frigga, my dear will you please show Gweneth around the palace. I'm sure that is something she will enjoy. Lady Sif will you inform my sons and the Warriors Three of the formal feast we shall have in celebration of Allena's and Gweneth's return."

"I don't thi-," Allena started to protest the idea of having a celebration dinner but was quickly shushed by Frigga.

"Of course there needs to be a celebration!" Frigga said, smiling at Allena as she descended the stair case. The train of her dress trailed along behind her in waves of glittering silk. "The return of a dear friend is quite an event." Giving Allena once last smile she turned to the child. "Come along Gweneth. Would you like to see the library?"

With an enthusiastic nod and smile Gwen said, "Yes ma'am."

Allena watched as Gwen took hold of Frigga's hand and departed the throne room along with Sif in search for the rest of the royal family and the Warriors Three. Now it was only Odin and Allena left in the room. A small silence took a hold of the throne room as Allena and Odin stared at each other.

It was Odin that broke the silence with a question as he stood up from his throne. "Shall we take a walk as well?"

"That would be lovely," Allena said.

* * *

The clashing of metal on metal pierced the calm tone and shook the trees timber in the courtyard where the grand Princes of Asgard and the legendary Warriors There were. They sparred with one another in practice for the next battle they would fight in-already sure to be legendary since they would be present.

Fandral and Volstagg sat upon one of the stone benches, talking amongst themselves and watching on. All the while Loki leaned against a tree a little off to the side observing the match between Thor and Hogun that took place right in front of him.

He was utterly bored.

For a new comer watching the matches for the first time they would be a great form of exciting entertaiment-to watch all these acclaimed warriors duel against each other. Though after witnessing it every single day it would get old rather quickly. Especially since each warrior had their never-changing moves and styles which Loki had already memorized from his careful observation. For example, his brother Thor was all strength. He would rush into fight-no matter who it was without thinking, hammer swinging away. Just relaying on the pure strength he place behind each blow.

Loki felt his fingers twitch as the urge to cure his boredom filled him. He could feel the magic within him crying out with the need to be used.

_How abo__ut we make this match a little more...interesting, _Loki thought. A smirk appeared on his face-one that could be described as pure mischief.

With a confident smile on his face Thor swung his hammer, the ancient relic Mjolnir, with a great force that caused every muscle in his arm to flex upon impact with Hogun's mace. The grim warrior had managed to bring it up in time to block the blow that would have surely crushed his skull. Hogun quickly recovered though and retaliated. As he fought he lived up to his name as Hogun the Grim by keeping all and any emotions devoid from his expression. It was clear that the strength of Mjolnir was unmatched but Hogun continued to charge as neither one of them gave in.

Just as Thor was about to place another blow, fingertips twitched and green eyes flashed with magic. Suddenly Thor and Hogun found themselves surrounded by green smoke. The thick smoke clouded their eyes, blinding them and a putrid stink filled their noses making them want to gag. They coughed as they breathed in the smoke.

"Thor, Hogun." Fandral and Volstagg called out in concern when they saw the cloud of smoke suddenly appear.

In an attempt to be rid of it, Thor dropped his hammer and tried to use his hands to wave it all away.

"A very good trick brother," Thor called out between the heavy coughs that rumbled through his muscled body. There was only one person capable of creating such a fog and the green touch was really more like a signature than anything else. "But can you please be rid of it. Hogun and I were currently locked in battle."

"It was just a bit of fun," Loki smirked.

Chuckling Loki simply waved his hand. With that simple action all the smoke vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Once the smoke was clear Thor started in search for his hammer that he had dropped before and quickly found it-crushing Hogun's foot.

"I am sorry my dear friend," Thor apogolized to the grim warrior who's face never changed as his foot was being compressed by the heavy weight of Mjolnir that only Thor could lift. The only sign that he was experiencing pain was the fact that his face had paled considerably. Thor reached down and effortlessly lifted the hammer. When he did so, Hogun let out a silent breath of relief before glaring at Loki who he believed to be the cause of the pain he now felt in his foot.

Before any battle could take place once again Lady Sif entered the courtyard, back from her ride in the countryside. Though Loki could sense something had happened. The small smile on her face clued the trickster god in on this. Sif never really smiled, her face was always stern and set in a slight scowl especially when he was present.

For once it seemed that Loki was not the only one to noticed something. "What is with the smile Lady Sif?" Fandral called out as the warrior maiden approached.

"An extraordinary thing happened to me when I went riding this morn," she explained as she shook her head as if she still could not believe what had happened to her. She paused obviously expecting them to guess.

Loki rolled his eyes. "We have no idea what you are speaking of," Loki informed her. "Unless you would like to be out here all day waiting for us to guess I suggest you tell us what has happened."

_There's the scowl I know so well, _Loki thought as Sif looked at him any trace she ever smiled gone from her face. When she turned away it reappeared.

"Do any of you happen to remember our friend Allena Jacesdotter," Sif asked. "The one that left so many years ago."

Hearing the name immediately brought up an image to Loki's mind. He should see her, the way he remembered her as a young child. Chestnut hair always escaping the ribbons that held it and spilling into her round face. Large eyes, the color of pure shining gold always had the curious glint as she gazed at everything around her. Her small stature always putting her at a disadvantage when they played tag.

So many memories started to replay before his emerald eyes-the many times he, Allena, and Thor had run about the palace as children, playing carelessly. The soft laughs and giggles she made when ever Loki caused a little harmless trick with his magic. How she blushed so easily if any kind of attention was drawn to her. The way her eyes instead of being filled with happiness and curiosity were darkened with sadness as she stood on the Bifrost, saying good-bye to him and Thor right before she disappeared in a shower of light.

He blinked and was drawn out of it all and back into present time.

"Are you suggesting she is here," Thor asked, obviously remembering her as well. "That she has returned to Asgard."

"Indeed," Sif answered and then she began her tale of what had happened during her ride. "I had been riding out in the countryside and suddenly my horse stopped and bucked me off. A small child had stood in the road and right in front of her, protecting her had been her older sister. After recollecting myself I stood up and had my first proper look at the people in front of me. I realized the older one was Allena and learned later the child was her younger sister. Allena and I began a conversation. She told me that she had returned from Asgard about a week ago and I insisted that she return to the palace today. She agreed."

"Where is little Allena then," Volstagg asked. Loki started to look around, expecting Allena to appear in a second.

"She is speaking with All-Father while Frigga shows her sister around," Sif explained. "I came hear to inform all of you of the feast that shall be held tonight in honor of Allena's return."

"Well we should be getting ready then," Thor chuckled.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Come On In by Brad Paisley **

**Ehhh. I'm not too happy with this chapter. But what I really want to know is what you guys think and how are you liking it so far. What do you think of Allena and Gwen so far? Any thoughts, comments, or constructive advise? Please leave your answer in a form of a review. I love feedback it makes this story possible. **


	7. Pulse

**The Yoshinator: Thank you. I was worried about Gwen to when I wrote it, but I can't exactly let her get her. 1) Allena would probably come out of the story and slap me because of it and 2) she is just too adorable I wouldn't be able to do it.**

**K: Thanks and you don't have to wait much longer.**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Thank you and I hope it remains interesting because other wise people would not read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
Pulse**

* * *

_My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender  
Come take my pulse  
The pace is on a runaway train  
-Help, I'm Alive by Metric_

* * *

"Ow!" The exclamation of pain passed through Allena's lips before she could stop it.

"Sorry milady," the hand maiden apologized as she continued to run the brush through Allena's wet locks. "It just tangles so easily." Allena nodded in agreement to the handmaiden's statement. She knew how uncooperative her hair could be, especially in the morning. Sometimes it seemed like it had a rebellious mind of its own that loved to be a pain. In the reflection of the vanity mirror before Allena, she saw the handmaid ease the force she used to brush Allena's hair.

The handmaiden, who's name Allena had been informed of was Ronna, was a plump woman, generous in size with a mane of blonde curls that bounced from the top of her head whenever she moved. She had been given the duty along with a couple other maids of pampering Allena in the bathing house so she would look acceptable to dine with the Royal family in the special last meal that was begin held for her return.

In the past hour Allena had been poked, prodded, and scrubbed until her skin turned red and raw-and that had just been during the bath. The handmaidens had said the intense bath had been to remove all the dirt in her pores, but Allena was pretty sure they had removed a few layers of skin as well as the dirt.

Now Allena was going through the rest of her 'pampering' there Ronna practically ripped out pieces of her hair with that brush in an attempt to get all of the tangles out so they could style it. Though as all of this happened, Allena did not feel as if she was being pampered. She felt more like an overly abused doll-like the ones Gwen used to play with. She finally understood their pain if they had been real and not made of plastic. Playing dress up as it turns out was not that fun at all.

But Allena just gritted her teeth and did not complain as the tugging on her hair continued. She knew she needed to look nice-for the Norns sake she was going to be at the head table having dinner with the Royal Family. A special last meal in _her _honor. Not to mention this would be the first time she was going to see all of her old friends, something she felt like she needed to make a good impression.

Just thinking about seeing Loki, Thor, and the Warriors Three again made her heart pound with anxiety. It had been years since she last saw them and a lot had happened since then. She was different-Allena knew this. She was not quite the same girl that they had been friends with. She couldn't help it as questions entered her mind that was spinning with fear and nervousness. _Will they accept her back as their friend? Even with all her changes? Or will they shun and turn away from her?_

"Lady Allena," Ronna said bringing Allena out her thoughts. "Your gown awaits."

"Thank you," Allena said to her. She took the gloved hand of the maid had held out and allowed her to lead her away from the vanity and to the other maid that held the dress she was to wear for the evening. Taking a look around Allena noticed that all of her handmaidens wore gloves and long-sleeved dressed that covered every inch of their skin.

Allena felt a small smile creep upon her lips. Odin had kept his word.

It had been during her and the All-father's private conversation within the gardens when Allena had found herself revealing quite a bit.

* * *

_Allena had followed Odin out of the throne room and into the back gardens on the palace grounds. These gardens were exclusively available to the Royal family, Allena knew. Here there was no one around to over hear anything her and the All-Father spoke. Anything said here would remain here amongst the flowers._

_Like the rest of the palace the garden was nothing short of spectacular. Allena could not help but to let her gaze wonder around the exotic, bright plants and flowers that grew on either side of the cobblestone walk way. The sheer beauty of them would have made Allena's mother gasp. They put her own flowers to shame._

_"I noticed you came to the palace alone besides Gweneth," Odin finally said. Allena nodded as he continued-asking the question Allena knew he would ask and would be most conceded about. "Where is your father Jace?"_

_Allena took a breath, her mind searching for words she could string together in a proper explanation-one that would soothe Odin's want of knowing what had happened to his dear friend and that would keep her memories at bay. Within a few seconds of deep thought Allena found her explanation._

_"I regret to inform you that my father has passed on to Valhalla," Allena said. "Along with Gunnar and Mother as well."_

_"How?"_

_Such a simple question, Allena thought. Although the one word shook her to her core and started to cause Allena's mind to unravel at the seems, threatening the release of the demons of her past. But Allena knew she was stronger then that. She was not going to fall a part because of a simple question. "Father and Gunnar died a warrior's death while trying to protect the family," Allena told the half truth. "Mother died shortly after of heartbreak at the loss of her dear husband and precious son." She did not mean the word precious to come out so bitter but it was no use in denying the fact that Ingrid had greatly preferred Gunnar out of her two children like everyone else._

_Allena watched Odin out of the corner of her eye. He bowed his head in respect at the news, muttering a blessing in the ancient tongue of Asgard that Allena had not heard in so long. "I am sorry for your lost," Odin said. "Jace was a wonderful remarkable man. I will miss him."_

_She nodded silently, used to the words he spoke. The apologies, the remarks about how great Jace and Gunnar had been were all familiar to her. That is all that Allena heard at the funerals. While her mother sat in a chair by the grave sites, staring at the caskets that contained her husband and son with tear-filled eyes, Allena had been then one that stood strong with little Gwen by her side staring at every thing around her with a blank expression that did not suit the usually happy child at all._

_Dressed in all black, she went through the almost robotic motion of shaking hands with the many people her father had befriend over the years that had the time to attend. Each one had expressed their sentiments, telling her 'sorry' but the empty words fell deaf upon her ears as her mind was occupied with her thoughts. All she could do was remember why she was there. The reason why her father and brother were gone. The reason why one of her hands gripped a cane and beneath the black dress she wore there was a bandage wrapped around her chest._

_"You have come of age, have you not," Odin asked next._

_"Yes," Allena said hesitantly, her voice making it sound more like a question then an answer. She had assumed that Odin was going to continue to question her on Jace and what had happened but instead he was asking about __**her. **_

_"Then surely your Norn gift has made it self known," Odin stated. "Would you mind informing me of what it is?"_

_"What," Allena asked, her mouth agape in shock. The Norn Gift. How could he possibly know of her family's ties with the Norns? No one was supposed to know about them. For the longest time each of her ancestors had worked in secret to accomplish the Norn's doing, always working within the shadows to change to fates of those that needed to be changed._

_Odin chuckled lightly as Allena continued to stare. "My dear Jace was practically my brother," he explained. "We grew up together, played together, fought together, and ruled Asgard together as friends. We knew everything about each other. I had been there when Jace had received his own Norn Gift-his wisdom as well as when Gunnar received his which had been his strength.."_

_Allena closed her mouth. It made sense, she guessed. Even at a young age she had seen the tight bonds of friendship and brotherhood of not blood but heart and mind that had connect her father and the King. It was this bond she had witnessed that gave Allena assurance that it was not a bad thing to inform the All-Father of her gift. In all honesty it was better if he knew about it-he could even help her somewhat about taking a few precautions that prevented her from accidentally using it-like when the handmaidens that were assigned to her had to bathe her and ready her._

_"The All-Sight," Allena told him. "It is why I wear these gloves." To make her point she held up her leather-covered hands. "I have the ability-"_

_"To see and feel everything about anything through touch,"Odin said. "I have heard of it. An extraordinary gift to be given."_

_"And also a curse," Allena said. "Though I make do with it. It is because of my All-Sight that I please ask of you a favor."_

_"Go on."_

_"That the handmaidens assigned to me be required to wear gloves and long-sleeved gowns when they attend me," Allena explained. "I would not want my gift to accidentally show me something I wish not to see."_

_"Understandable," the All-Father said._

_"And I please ask of my gift to remain between us," Allena said. "You may tell the Queen but that is all. I fear that if anyone else learns of All-Sight that they will start to treat me...differently." __**Like a leper,**_ _Allena thought._

_"It shall be done," Odin agreed._

_"Thank you your majesty," she said._

_"Tis the least I can do for the daughter of a dear friend," Odin said. "The last meal will be held in an hour or so. There is a servant waiting in the throne room ready to lead you to your bedchambers where some maids while help you prepare tonight."_

_Bowing respectfully Allena said a quick word of thanks before she left._

* * *

She now stood alone outside the doors to the dining, fiddling with the gown the handmaidens had helped her into. On the other side of the grand oak doors she could hear the clanking of plates and the sounds of sandals thump against the floors as the servants bustled about, trying to prepare everything perfectly for this occasion.

Allena looked down at the dress she continued to mess with. It was truly a beautiful thing-something she should have expected honestly since the maids had informed her it had come from the royal seamstress. The same one that would daily create the most absolutely stunning gowns the Queen wore.

The gown was made of silk that was white in color, pure as winter's first snow. Though with each step she took in the torchlight that illuminated the hallway, the fabric would shimmer with the gold that had been weaved so carefully into the chiffon. The loose sleeves hung from her shoulders and fell to her elbows, exposing the tanned skin of her collarbone while a band of gold was tied around her waist. When the maids had come to her offering jewels she had polity refused. The only jewelry she ever wore was the simple chain that held her father's ring. The hairstyle Ronna had carefully crafted was one where most of Allena's hair was pinned back with golden combs in an intricate braid while a few ringlets of hair had been strategically let free where they framed her face and curled past her shoulders.

Allena looked down the glided hallways, waiting for anyone to show-anyone really Sif, Gwen, or maybe even Volstagg. Just someone to keep her company as she felt her nerves over take her. Beneath the white silk, her heart pounded against her rib cage, filling her ears with the sound. Her hands shook and her body trembled as the anxiety coursed through her.

If she had been simply nervous when meeting the All-Father and Frigga, she was in a completely apprehensive fit then.

"Allie!"

The sudden cry of her name made her forget about her worries and anxiety as she turned to the sound of the voice. Coming down the hallway dragging Sif in tow was no other than Gwen. A wide smile was on her face. It seemed that her younger sister had gone through the pampering as well Allena deduced from how Gwen was dressed and her hair styled, though the smile on her face suggested she had liked it more than Allena did. Gwen had been dressed in a pale pink gown while her wheat hair had been pulled away from her face with matching pink ribbons.

"You look wonderful Gwen," Allena said a wide smile appearing on her face at the happy look her sister had.

"Thanks!" she chirped cheerfully. "I had _so _much fun! While you were gone Frigga showed me the library. It is much bigger then Mrs. Burns'. Then Lady Sif took me to the bathing house to get ready. The baths here are _huge!_ About this big," to prove her point Gwen stretched her child sized arms as far as they could go, not nearly close to the actual size though.

"Yes they are," Allena chuckled. She looked up at Sif smiling at her. "I hope she did not drive you too mad."

"Oh no," Sif said. "She was a doll. The ladies at the bathing room fell in love with her. I believe she enjoyed the pampering more than I did."

"I have no doubts. You also look wonderful as well," Allena commented taking in Sif's appearance. Her dress was the color of rich red wine with a swooping neckline. Her dark hair that Allena was still trying to adjust to was free and loose. Somehow though even in a formal dress Sif had managed to keep that menacing lethality that surrounded her. It was as if she was still wearing her armor.

"As do you," Sif responded.

"Are we waiting for an escort," Allena asked, "or shall we enter alone."

"Alone," Sif answered. "The rest are already present inside. When these doors open it shall be time to enter. They are just finishing the final touches now to this event.

"Alright," Allena breathed, trying to keep her heart that was beating like some kind of train.

"Why so nervous Allie," Gwen asked innocently.

"It can't be helped," she answered. "I worry over this little reunion. It's been so long since I have seen them."

"There is no need," Sif said. "I am sure everything will prove to be fine."

"I hope so," Allena said. _And let the hoping continue, _she thought as the guards opened the doors to the dining hall. The large hall was occupied by an enormous wooden table that stretched from one end of the room to end the other. It was at the front of the table where guests were seated. As Allena walked to her seat along with Gwen and Sif she could feel the eyes of her old friends on her.

The All-Father sat at the head of the table in his rightful place while to his left was Frigga. On Odin's right sat Thor and next to him was Loki. Sif traveled to the other side of the table in order to sit in-between Loki and Volstagg with Hogun sitting on the other side of Volstagg. As Allena and Gwen approached, Fandral stood to allow them the two empty seats between him and Frigga. She offered him a small half-smile as she took her seat that he returned.

As she sat down Allena took the chance to look around at her friends and take in how much there appearances had changed over the years. Fandral appeared as every bit dashing as his titled suggested, his charismatic smile able to charm the dress off of any woman within a few seconds. Volstagg now had a rich red bread that almost covered his large girth. Hogun was dark and somber looking man with narrow, serious eyes.

Gold hair surrounded Thor's handsome, classically sculpted features. His smile was wide and bright, revealing his perfectly aligned white teeth. Finally was Loki. Like Allena remembered, he looked quite different compared to the rest of his family. His ink colored hair was slicked back, kept away from his pale face made up of sharp features and high cheekbones. His eyes were the brilliant color of emeralds, still holding that spark of mischievousness he had as a child.

Odin stood and tapped his goblet with a silver knife, demanding the floor. The light sound caused everyone's eyes to shift away from Allena to the All-Father. "I have a few things to say before we eat our wonderful meal; first welcome home to our guests, Allena Jacesdotter and her younger sister Gweneth whom have returned to Asgard." Allena gave Odin a kind, thankful smile when he looked at her. "And now we shall join hands in ancient prayer before eating."

After he sat in his chair once more, everyone joined hand with their neighbors, closing their eyes as well. The thankful prayer was uttered in the ancient language that Allena softly translated to Gwen underneath her breath so she could understand. It was after this when the food stared to be passed around from the cooks onto the plates. The splendor of food that was before her caused her stomach to rumble. Allena might have been a decent cook but nothing she could ever possibly make would be as delicious as the meal on her porcelain plate now. The chatter seemed to begin once everyone was settled with the food they had selected and Allena found herself being drawn into many conversations.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Allena," Thor said, his large smile upon his face. "After all these years I never would have believed you would be returning home."

"It has been a while has it not," Allena said.

"Though the years have been good to you," Fandral said as he looked over her with approving eyes. "You look quite the vision in that gown."

She smiled at the compliment, nothing helping to stop the rosy taint that crept upon her cheeks. "I appreciate the compliment though I must thank Frigga for giving me the gown."

"Twas no problem at all," Frigga smiled at her.

"And who is this here," Volstagg asked, his voice as deep and rich as the color of his bread. Allena followed his gaze to Gwen who sat next to Allena, her attention focused in on the sweet brightly colored pastry on her plate.

"My young sister, Gweneth," Allena explained. Gwen cleared her throat a little and gave Allena a look. Rolling her eyes in more of a playful manner, she corrected "Sorry, though she tends to go by Gwen."

"Is that so," Fandral asked Gwen. In respond she nodded. "Why don't you like Gweneth. I think it is a pretty name, suitable for a pretty girl like you."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you. It is just Gweneth sounds too..._old_." The young girl stressed the last word out, sending about a round of chuckles at her reason. As the conversations continued Allena's nerves vanished as she went in-between talking and eating. She found herself questioning why she had been so nervous in the first place! Here she was conversing comfortably and normally like if she had always been there instead of Midgard. It felt so great to have her friends. It really up lifted her spirits and she could not keep the smile off her face.

The only thing that seemed to cause Allena to frown was as everyone talked with each other, there was one person that was never pulled into a conversation. Through the entire meal Loki had remained silent, going in between staring at his barely filled plate, eating small bits of his, and taking the occasional glance at her. A little worm of guilt wriggled its way into Allena as she saw this.

This guilt later on intensified after the last meal had been finished and everyone had been dismissed. Allena had started to follow Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three to the warriors chambers where they were all staying and would continue to talk and socialize, but she couldn't help but noticed the head of dark hair that broke off and went in another direction. Her smile dropped at the sight.

From what Allena could observe she understood that while she was gone that the youngest prince had apparently become the solitude black sheep of Asgard. She knew that Loki was alway a bit different from everyone else but she would have never thought he would turn into this separated person from everyone else.

She wanted to know why that happened, why he became the isolated trickster. Her curiosity had been sparked. The intense desire clawed at her like some kind of angry bird, consuming her with the need to go on some kind of...mission to find the answers to all her questions. To learn more about her old friend and the things that had gone on in her absence. And in the midst of her fervid curiosity Allena found herself having another desire, one almost as strong. She wanted to rekindle her friendship with Loki. She wanted to have that good friendship her and Loki had shared as children-the comfortable, close, trusting one. The one she found herself missing the most. The one she _was_ going to awaken.

With her determination and mind set, Allena found herself having a reason to smile once again as the night with her old friends continued on. Though all the while she talked casually as if nothing was wrong, she hide the internal ached she felt for one friend to be among them instead alone in his solitude.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Help I'm Alive by Metric**

**Alright, now we are finally getting some where. Not much Loki in this chapter but the next one is all going to be about him and Allena so stay tuned for that. I would like to say thanks to all the people that have favorited or altered this story and special thanks to the reviewers.**

**So what do you think so far? Love? Hate it? Comments? Please leave a review with your answer- it only takes a second and gets you a faster update. Thanks!**


	8. Mr Curiosity

**K: Thank you. Hopefully you can try to pick up on the direction I am trying to go in. If not it should become pretty clear next chapter.**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Yes, poor sad lonely Loki. But he won't be lonely for long. Allena is going to make sure of that.**

**The Yoshinator: Yeah the 'friendship' starts here a little bit. As for the later on you'll just have to wait but I have a lot planned especially when the Thor movie actually starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
Mr. Curiosity**

* * *

_Hey Mr. Curiosity  
Is it true what they've been saying about you  
Well are you killing me  
You took care of the cat already  
And for those who think it's heavy  
Is it the truth  
-Mr. Curiosity __by Jason Mraz_

* * *

The bright rays of sunshine streamed through the windows, peeking out behind the curtains and falling upon the many blankets of fur as Allena stirred. Rubbing sleepy eyes Allena sat up as she stretched her tired limps out, hearing the stiff joint pop. She smiled to herself, happy that she was waking up on her own accords by the light instead of the loud buzzing of an alarm clock.

That would probably be the only piece of technology that Allena would not miss. As she slipped out of the fur and silken sheets a yawn escaped her lips probably due to the late time she had retired last evening. The latter part of last night had been spent in the Warriors lounge talking with her old friends in an attempt to play 'catch-up' of all the years she had spent away.

Thor had been very eager to tell Allena all about their adventures and victories that they have had. All the while, Sif had spent the year's training non stop to become the first female warrior after everyone scoffed at the idea of maiden ever becoming a warrior. This doubt had only fueled Sif's determination more to become one and she had certainly accomplished her goal. The Warriors Three had gone on many adventures and had traveled to the most exotic places where they had taken place in the most glorious battles and Volstagg had found the 'most succulent' delicacies and Fandral had met several lovely maidens he shared a night with.

For the most part Allena had simply listened to their tales, smiling and laughing at the right moments. When they had asked her what she had done all theses years Allena had told them that she had spent a quite a bit of time on Midgard and left it at that. Her friends did not ask that many questions, something she was thankful for.

She stood from the bed, letting the sheets and blankets fall away from her body. Allena took a glance around the room she had been given to stay in. In a few words it was glorious, golden, and great. The size of the single room rivaled the house Allena and Gwen had previously stayed in on Midgard. The walls were a muted brass and were decorated by magnificent tapestries of gold and red. Covering the large windows were curtains of white that shimmered in the suns. A huge bed she had just left with dark red sheets and furs stood in the middle of the room, encircled with dark gossamer curtains on a golden frame. One of her favorite features of the room was the marble balcony that had the greatest view of the gloriousness lands that was Asgard-the luscious greens, glimmering water, and tall, proud mountains in the distance. She could even see the quartz bridge from the balcony.

She crossed the room to one of the enormous wardrobes against the wall and opened it. This exposed a rainbow of opulence within it, lovely gowns in every style, every color imaginable was before her. _Whoa, _Allena thought as she looked at the possibilities. _I don't think I have ever this many clothes before. If Gwen has an identical wardrobe she must be dying right about now. _With that thought Allena chuckled and picked a dress from random. The one she had chosen was a simple gown of a soft blue color. The skirt was straight, reaching the floor with a small train. Overall it was a very comfortable dress for the day.

Allena left her room and made her way towards the royal library. When she had first arrived to Asgard one of the many things she wanted to do included visiting the library. She had the intentions of researching, using some kind of book or inscription that she could use to learn more about her abilities-both the fire ones and her All-Sight. The downside of living on Midgard was that it did not have the ancient text only found in the Royal Library. It would be there were she would have gone to after her powers had quickened to learn more about them like any god would do. It was practically a tradition.

Though on Midgard Allena did not have the books. It was through many sessions of trail and error were Allena learned a little about her powers. She thought and hoped there was more than she had discovered and the only way to find out was through researching in the library. The walk to the library was rather quick for Allena. If she remembered one thing more than all others about Asgard, it was how to get to the royal library. As a child when ever she was not running about the grounds, she was in the library.

From a young age Allena had always enjoyed books. She loved reading, indulging herself within the literary world of heroes and monsters and magic that was brought to life with a few simple words written on the page. It would be when she read that Allena allowed her imagination run wild like it had constantly done when she was a mere child for that was the only place where she felt like she could let it do so.

It was especially after her family had left Asgard when Allena's need and passion of books formed. When they left it would be within books that Allena found her comfort-the same kind of comfort that she had felt in the company of her friends. Of a place where she was not looked down upon or judged. Books did not judge or tease or look at her with disappointment, asking why she was not like her big strong warrior brother.

Like everything else in Asgard the Royal Library was grand-three stories tall with every inch of wall covered by a large bookshelf, stuffed to the brim with the ancient works. So many worlds waiting to be explored within the leather-bound pages just waiting to be plucked from the shelves, opened, and read. Golden staircases and railings flowed throughout the room as light shinned through the large glass windows, flooding everything in a golden light from the bright sun. Allena smiled at the sight. Gwen had been right, Mrs. Burns's library was really tiny and pathetic compared to the Royal Library.

Just as Allena suspected she was alone among the books. She knew all too well that her fellow Asgardian were strong strapping warriors that if they were not fighting and training then they were spending their leisure time making merry and celebrating all their victories they had since they were such strong and invigorating people. With all that strength they did not see a need to read books and because of that Allena doubted if they even knew that there was a library.

Allena took her time, weaving in between the many shelves as her dress shimmered behind her in the light like waves. She searched the titles printed on the sides in an elegant script for a book that could possibly help her with her magic-or maybe even a novel she could use to entertain herself with.

Though she was so absorbed into her search she did not notice the emerald eyes that followed her figure. Loki was in his usual spot-perched on ledge on the second floor, one leg hanging over with a book in his lap had been reading that was until he had heard the doors of the Royal Library open. An odd event in itself for no one ever came to the library, well except for him. This was one of his escapes-a room where he could be alone, away from the boisterous warriors he called his brother and 'friends.' This was _his _kingdom.

At first when he heard the sound of the grand doors opening he thought it was Thor, coming to find him and force him into another sparring match that he rather not participate in. But then the sounds of the door opening was followed by what he could make out as soft, light footsteps, a far cry from the ones of his brother. No if it had been Thor Loki would have here a loud pounding sound that sounded more like a bingelsnipe running rampart instead of Thor simply walking. Loki tore his eyes away from the book to the doors to see Allena walked through them.

His eyes continued to follow her, watching as she traveled among the towering shelves. Her eyes were locked onto the books as she ran her fingers lightly across the spines, clearly searching for a title. Loki had an advantage because from his position on the second story railing he could observe everything that went on below him.

Finally Allena stopped, a small smile gracing her features as removed a thick tome from the shelf. She opened the book before her. The smile on her face widened as her eyes skimmed the text on the page, obviously happy with her find. Loki set the book down and swung his other leg over the railing. He watched his old friend with curiosity, studying all the little changes that had occurred over the years as she grew from a small girl to a young woman.

She was still quite small, her body frail with a little amount of muscle and curves-too small to ever be a warrior like Sif. Her stature was smaller, shorter than all the other Asgardians around her. If he were to stand in front of her, the top of her head would barely reach his chin. Her chestnut locks were free and wild, flowing to her shoulder blades and curling around her lightly tanned face. She was light and round in her features, he distinctly remembered how easy it had been to draw a blush upon those cheeks as a child. Her eyes were still that bright gold color but along with that spark of curiosity she always had there was a new type of depth to them. The same kind of depth one would see within the blue eye of Odin that shows that in their life have seen many things and not all of them pleasant.

Currently those eyes were locked onto that book she held. The world seemed to flutter away around Allena as she read the text, drinking in the words. Something certainly had sparked her interest or perhaps her curiosity. As children it would be either his own need to cause mischief or Allena's curiosity that she always had to follow that lead them to getting in trouble. Loki wanted to know what had captured her regard.

She had no idea he was standing right in front of her until he spoke. "What are you reading?"

Hearing the sudden voice snapped Allena back into the world of reality and it scared her. A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips and she backed up into the book self, trying to put some pace between her and the unexpected presence next to her. With wide eyes Allena looked up from the book to see emerald eyes staring down at her.

"Oh," Allena stated, her panic disappearing as she realized who it was. She chuckled breathlessly at her overreaction as she closed the book. "Loki. You scared me."

"Bring back old memories," he asked.

"Yes it does," Allena answer. She remembered all the different times that Loki had used his magic to vanish and then reappear right behind her. The times she had squealed in shock and of feeling a sudden breath on the back of her neck. When she had jumped out of her own skin when her name was whispered in her ear from behind. "I did not like it then and I still do not like it now."

He smirked. Frightening her had always been a favorited past time of his. That surely had not changed all the years she had been gone. The little squeals she that would ring in his ears like small bells, always bringing an amusing smirk to his lips. "What are you doing in the library?" Loki asked her.

Allena raised an eyebrow. The way had asked the question-it was quite territorial. Like she was an unwanted visitor trespassing on his land-or rather his library. "Searching for a book," she answered. Then in a light teasing voice added, "That is why people go to the library."

"I realize that," Loki countered. "I spend quite an amount of time in here."

"Instead of sparring with your brother," Allena asked. He nodded and suppressed a frown. It was always the same. He was looked at differently because he was not the large, proud warrior like Thor and the rest of Aesir. Because he decided to spend his time expanding his knowledge within books and solitude instead of hacking and sparring away like a thick-headed warrior. "Seems like a better past time to me," she shrugged.

That was a first. Usually someone would criticize, tell him that he need to get his head out of the books and start training if he ever wanted to be like Thor. Not agree with him. "Indeed," Loki said.

Allena smiled up at him and went to say something else but the loud sound of heavy footsteps and the library doors being slammed opened interrupted her before she could speak. "Brother!" Thor called out. His loud voice, verily capable of filling the large banquet hall, carried out through the usually quite library.

Loki had to suppress an eye roll. Was his brother not competent of being quite any where? Especially a library? "Yes Thor," he said. Loki turned away from Allena to see Thor appear at the other end of the aisle.

"Ahh! There you are Loki!" He said, his smile as bright as the stream of light that streaked through the windows. "Why are you cooped up in here when you could be sparring with me?"

"I enjoy reading," he stated simply.

"You can read another time, now we spar," Thor insisted. Loki, knowing that Thor would drag him out of the library to get him to spar like he wanted, nodded in reluctant consent. Allena stood on her tippy toes in an attempt to see over Loki's shoulder. There were times when being short was an extreme disadvantage and it did not help when Loki was so damn tall. Though Thor managed to spot the golden eyes peaking over Loki's shoulder. "Allena! How are you?"

"I am well," she answered.

"Would you like to see a sparring match between the greatest warriors of the Nine Realms," Thor asked.

"That would be lovely," she smiled at Thor. The warriors smile widened as he gestured for Loki and Allena to follow him to the courtyard the warriors quarreled in. Loki watched out of the corner of his eye as Allena placed the book she was reading back in it's spot-the only hole on the untouched self. Before Loki followed Allena out the aisle he took a swift glance at the book she was reading.

_Elemental Basics. _The title was printed on the spine in an elegant script. Loki recognized the book. He had read it himself long ago when he had first started his sorcery. _Peculiar, _Loki thought as he, Allena, and Thor traveled to the courtyard. The only reason why Allena would read such a thing was if she was studying to become a sorceress, but Loki could not be sure for her reasons behind it. He had no idea if Allena actually possessed any kind of magic. She had not mentioned such at dinner last night. Though she could be hiding it.

He wouldn't blame her. Sif and the Warriors Three would not take kindly to her if they learned she was a sorceress, mainly because they had never had a good experience with them-namely Loki. He could tell that Thor's friends were not too fond of him. That was the only reason why the tolerated him because they were his brother's friends. And Loki was quite useful in battle. His tricks of smoke and light have actually saved them on a number of occasions even though they don't like to admit it.

As they approached Allena could already hear the sound of metal on metal clashing together. When they stepped into the courtyard she saw Sif slash at the air, trying to hit Fandral that dodged her blade.

"Ah! There you are Thor!" Volstagg called from the edge of the courtyard where he observed with Hogun. "What took you so long?"

"I had to find Loki," Thor replied loudly, clapping Loki on the shoulder. The strength his brother had carelessly used when he did so had Loki wincing slightly. "He was in the library, buried among the books like usual. And Allena was with him and decided to observe us as well."

For the first time the great warrior noticed the small goddess walking with the two princes. He greeted Allena in his deep almost always joyous voice that she returned with a small smile.

Allena was left alone to sit on one of the stone benches while the prepared in battle stance since Thor and Loki had finally arrived. She observed with fascination all the warriors when they fought. It was truly a magnificent sight. Probably should be expected though, Allena thought. These were supposedly the most famous and greatest warriors in the Nine Realms like Thor had mentioned before. They were the stuff of legends! Their tales being the ones most eagerly told by the people.

All of the warriors were a sight to behold as they fought. Sif moved with the gracefulness you would expect of a woman though with a lethality and thirst for blood that rivaled the other warriors as she slashed the air with her two-headed spear. Fandral was speedy with his rapier and through the whole battle he kept that charming smile plastered on his face as if it could slay like his sword. Volstagg was quick to move as well, something that you would not usually expect with his large size. Though in battle he put that size and strength to good use.

Hogun wielded his mace like an expert all the while keeping that grim expression on his face, never faltering even when he was nearly met with a fatal blow from Thor's hammer. Thor was every bit warrior and god as he was supposed to be. With great strength he brandished his mighty hammer Mjolnir. An aura of confidence surrounded the prince when he fought, his movements often over zealous.

This made Allena nervous. She knew Thor was proud and arrogant and it worried her. There was little doubt in her mind that Thor would be chosen to be Odin's successor and if he was to ever be a good ruler he needed to leave behind all the pride and vanity he showed on a daily basis. Underneath the warrior, warmonger ways Allena did see a natural leader in Thor, only he needed to let it come forth before she thought he was ready for the throne.

Like the others, Loki was too amazing to watch. Instead of using brute strength to take down his enemies like Thor did, Loki used clever tricks and blows that he carefully planed to have them on their knees. He made up for his more lean size with swift fluid movements that allowed him to dodge to blows sent towards him. His main weapon was his magic. With a simple flick of his wrist he could summon illusions of himself that looked so realistic until a weapon rippled through it. A snap of his fingers could conjure a ball of flames in his palm he would throw at anyone that dared to charge at him. Though, through it all Allena sensed that he was holding back, that he was capable of so much more but for the sake of those prides around him did not use more.

Allena did not know why but most frowned upon the use of magic. She, herself was fascinated by it, seeing the true potential for what it could be used for.

As the fighting continued to stretch on, Allena found herself completely enthralled by everything around her. She knew she could never be a warrior like them, but she found that she enjoyed witnessing them fight because she knew this was the closest she was ever going to get.

Although it was because of her captured attention she did not see the stray fireball burning through the air.

Straight towards her.

"Allena!" Sif cried out to warn her of the approaching flames that surely would burn her.

Hearing her name caused Allena to turn just to see the ball of flames reach her. Acting on pure instinct, Allena hand shot up to catch the fireball before it could hit her face. The licks of fire eagerly wrapped around her hand, fire's classic reaction to when it was in the presences of its goddess. She simply closed her fist and thought of what she wanted the fire to do, drawing a small amount of power from the flame that burned inside her. With the effortless action the flames extinguish and her palm was left unharmed.

Allena looked up from her now fire free hand to her friends around her. They had all stopped their fight and instead looked at Allena in shock and confusion. Thor and Fandral had their mouths slightly opened as if they wanted to ask her a question but were too stunned for any words to pass through there lips. Loki was the only one that did not seem to be effect as if he had a couple suspicions that she had just confirmed.

"What is it," Allena asked. "Have you never seen a goddess of fire before?"

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Mr. Curiosity by Jason Mraz**

**I want to say thank you to all of the people that have so far either favorited, alerted, or reviewed. I can not write without this support.**

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I have no idea; you guys are the readers. So please leave a review on what you think. Thanks!**


	9. Drops of Jupiter

**The Yoshinator: If you loved the last chapter I'm sure you will love this one even more. Lots of Allena and Loki cuteness. I also really do love Allena's reaction. I was chuckling when I wrote it.**_  
_

**Azura Soul Reaver: Ehh, well she really does make sure of it this chapter.**

**Dr. Hillary Sacville Bahg: I honestly completely agree with you. I have noticed I tend to make mistakes like that often and I'm glad you also pointed it out as well. I appreciate the advice so much. It is advice like that, that allows me to become a better author so I can give better stories to my readers. This chapter I took you're advice and read through it many times looking for those mistakes and I have also gone back to correct the other chapters as well. I'm also glad that you are enjoying this story and hope you continue to enjoy it especially with these corrections.**

**ElleJTriX: She has to be the goddess of something so I figured hey why not fire. But this fact really does come into to play a lot in future chapters. You really get an inside look at it here as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
Drops of Jupiter**

* * *

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
-Drops of Jupiter by Train_

* * *

"Something wrong?"

Hearing the softly uttered question, Allena looked down at Gwen who had run up to her side. The little girl was staring up at her with large eyes. It was in that gaze Allena saw Gwen's concerned thoughts swimming in the blue depths, almost if they were trying to drown her.

"There is nothing wrong," Allena told her as she smiled softly at her. The smile was purely meant to comfort the girl and to be the mask that covered the truth of what she really felt. She hated lying especially to Gwen but she also hated it when others worried about her. When people fretted over her, Allena felt like she was a burden on them, something she did not want to be. It was usually the other way around.

She was the one person people came to when they needed someone to listen or place their burdens upon. She didn't mind it at all for it made her feel good that she was actually helping and wasn't useless like her tiny appearance made people believe. Then again a small amount of her pride could be another reason why she did not want others to worry. People tended to worry and baby her because she was so small and to them appeared helpless. That was something Allena could not stand-the feeling of being weak.

"You are sure," Gwen asked, obviously not believing the lie.

"Of course," Allena smiled again. Sometimes having a sister that could feel all of your emotions was a real disadvantage. No matter, if Allena kept on insisting she was fine Gwen would eventually believe it and stop pestering her. "I am perfectly fine. Why don't you go back to chasing the fireflies?"

The disbelief Gwen held in her features was replaced by a smile at the suggestion that came from her sister. "Alright," she said happily before running off into the gardens again. Allena smiled at the simple mind of her child sister. It was sometimes too easy to distract her, an advantage and a disadvantage in its self. The smile widened as she followed behind Gwen who ran amongst the plants in the garden, her eyes glued to the bright flashes of light that would occasionally appear in the darkness of the night that had settled in.

Firefly catching was something Gwen had always enjoyed on Midgard. It was just something about running around wild and free in the darkness, reaching out to hold onto those little lights that flew about that Gwen loved so dearly. So naturally when she saw that there were some on Asgard she practically dragged Allena out into the garden to look and chase after the nocturnal insects even though they were a bit different from the ones on Midgard. These fireflies glowed brighter, making them easier to point out in the dark and they flashed not only yellow but pink, blue, red, and green. Gwen gasped in delight and joy each time a new color appeared. Though she often tended to stray closer to the pink bursts of light than any other color.

The sight warmed Allena's heart but it seemed no matter how warm her heart became she could not let go of the frustration she still felt from what had happened at the courtyard earlier that day. The events that went on after she had revealed her powers by accident were on lapse in her mind, playing over and over again.

* * *

"_So you are a magician" Sif stated. Her tone of voice was careful as if she felt like she was treading over egg shells while her brow was raised in contempt. Allena seeing this reaction started to search the faces of those around her. The confusion that had once been shown was now gone in the Warrior's but instead replaced with careful consideration. Thor still seemed like he was still recovering from the shock and Loki was pensive and quiet, observing everything like her._

_"No, not quite," Allena correct. "A goddess of fire. I do have magic but it only concerns that element."_

"_But why have you kept your abilities hidden?" Thor asked finally coming out of his dazed state._

_She shrugged. "I have not simply gotten around to telling you. Also surprises keep things interesting. Don't you think? But I wonder," Allena began, "if I was an magician what would you do? Hypothetically speaking of course." She had seen the reactions of her friends at the thought of her being a sorceress and now she and her curiosity wanted to know why they acted such a way. Something was lurking beneath and she wanted to know what it was._

_"We would not judge you," Thor replied. He was the only one to for a few seconds. It seemed the thought of her being a magician made them uneasy. Allena's brows furrowed. _

_"Though it seems some would," Loki muttered. It did not take much for Allena to know that the jab was meant towards a certain warrior maiden who glared at the young prince with destain. There's another question added to Allena's list-why so much hostile and hate towards Loki?_

_"Well it would be a bit unnerving to learn you're like him." Sif sneered, her glare murderous on the prince._

_"When has Allena ever been like Loki?" Fandral asked._

"_And what would be wrong if she was?" Loki's voice was even and sharp like the tip of a dangerous blade. His eyes were narrowed at the Warriors and Sif. Again Allena could feel her curiosity flaring up along with the want to learn the source of all this hate and distrust that had rooted itself among the warriors like a poisonous weed. _

_"Nothing," Thor responded. "Now lets put this little squabble to rest. Our energy should be used in battle not pointless arguments." Allena nodded and flashed a smile of appreciation to Thor. He had done a nice job of snuffing out the small fire of their 'squabble' before it could escalate into a blazing inferno. Allena was starting to see that natural leadership come out in a time were it was needed. Everyday it seemed he was slowly inching towards that point were he would be ready for the throne. Thor continued this leadership as he reinstated the sparring, keeping it going until every warrior was dripping with sweat and their limbs were hanging from their sides with tiredness._

_Although as all of them left the courtyard and made their ways to freshen before last meal they would have together, there was no denying the harsh tension that had settled in. Or the fact that Allena's curiosity was blazing stronger than ever._

* * *

Allena shook her head in a poor attempt to get the 'squabble' out of her head. It was as if she could still feel the tension that had wrapped around them all like coils, squeezing tighter and tighter. The coils had kept their hold on everyone even when they sat down at dinner. It had been one of the most awkward moments Allena had ever experienced.

Although the events in the courtyard were never spoken of they seemed to remain on everyones mind acting like a real elephant in the room as they tried to go through the normal motions of having last meal. All conversations deliberately avoided mention of the squabble. While the warriors spoke of memorable battles of not too long ago, Allena mainly talked to Gwen and Frigga, asking them how their day of exploring the castle had gone. Though as she spoke Allena could not help the now familiar tug of guilt in her stomach and heart as she noticed once again Loki remained silent throughout the meal, all alone.

"You seem to be in deep thought."

For the second time that day Allena found herself startled out of her concentration and yelping slightly in surprise when the smooth words of the acclaimed silvertongue reached her ears from seemingly nowhere. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks from the small squeal she had uttered, Allena turned around to find Loki standing behind her.

"I was," Allena corrected. "You must stop doing that."

"Doing what," he questioned, raising one perfect eyebrow. Though judging by the mirth and mischief dancing in his emerald eyes he knew exactly what Allena was speaking of.

"Appearing out of the darkness and starling me," she answered.

"But why would I," he asked "The squeals you make and the blush on your cheeks are quite amusing." A smirk appeared upon his face as her cheeks became a deep scarlet he could see even in the dim torchlight that illuminated the gardens at night.

"I'm so glad you find my reactions and embarrassment amusing," Allena muttered as she rolled her eyes. She saw the smirk he had widened at her statement and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips at it. It was the same smirk he had always wore as a child when he had been up to no good. She could still see those characteristics she had once known so well still in him even after all these years. Though she knew there were a few things different about him that she had observed. Her questions from before clawed at her with the need to be answered. It was because of this need that the words she spoke next came tumbling out. "Take a walk with me."

He blinked, not expecting that at all. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to take a walk with me," Allena clarified. "You are the only friend I haven't spoken with yet and I believe a proper 'catch-up' conversation is due." For a moment Loki was still before he nodded in consent. Allena gave him a smile as he moved to walk beside her. For a while they were silent, just walking together in the garden. The only sounds were their feet hitting the cobblestones walk away and the giggles of delight that came from Gwen who ran around ahead of them chasing after the fireflies.

"Shouldn't you be keeping a closer eye on her," Loki asked, his gaze following the small moving figure ahead that continued to follow the lights of the bugs that came in and out of view.

"No not really," Allena said. "There's not much that can hurt her out here. I have found it is easier to let her run wild til she falls asleep. Saves me a lot of trouble." She chuckled quietly remembering all those many times she had spent chasing after Gwen in a desperate attempt to calm her down and get her to take a nap. The frustration she had felt as she reached the point of pulling on her own hair when the little girl did not comply. And then the sudden realization that if she let Gwen off the tight reins she had put on her that the little girl would literally run herself to sleep with Allena not having to waste half of her energy.

"How long have you been caring for her," he asked next. Allena bit her lip, hesitant to answer.

This conversation she could tell would be quite different from the ones she had shared with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors. While they took the simplest answers, Loki for sure would not settle for them. He was more observant and like her wanted true answers and would keep asking questions till he was satisfied. She had to be careful with her answers as well.

She did not want to reveal her past to him-no it was best left there, locked in the dark corners of her mind but she couldn't exactly lie to keep it there. He was the God of Lies. From a young age he could see through the most carefully built lies and through the years this skill must have developed like his magic had. So half-truths would have to do, Allena thought. Though she took her time with her answer, scanning her brain for the little half-truths she could tell that would satisfy Loki and not reveal too much.

"Its been three years since the rest of my family have passed on," she answered. "But I have been practically raising her since her birth. Father was not around much. On our travels he continued to be that wise leader people came to, often keeping him away from the family. All the while Mother was occupied with her new found friends and garden. Then Gunnar. What can I say? He continued to be that acclaimed warrior always training and picking a meaningless fight. If not doing that he was acting on his new love of drinking, gambling, and sleeping around. I was left to look after Gwen, raising her while I attempted to understand my newly quickened magic."

"Attempted?"

"Yes," Allena said. "Unlike you my powers did not show until I became of age and I did not have access to any of the resources or trainers here. It was through trail and error-mostly error though-that I came to understand my powers and their extent."

"How did you learn of your abilities," Loki asked.

Allena looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You are asking a lot of questions."

"You were the one that wanted to 'catch-up'," he replied.

"I was, wasn't I," she chuckled at his response. "Though I think you might find the tale of discovering my powers amusing." She couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her lips at that particular memory. Probably her favorite one that involved her brother. "It was at my coming of age celebration. Even though we had left Asgard we still kept tried to keep the traditions alive within the household. Though I could not find my self enjoying the festivities. Gunnar, half-drunk, made it his goal to annoy me to the full extent that day. My patience with him began to slip as he continued to pester me. As my anger rose so did the flame of the candle he was standing next to. It continued to rise until his hair caught fire. In between the laughs everyone shared my father realized what had happened and what I was the goddess of."

Allena's smile spread as she heard the light chuckles that escaped Loki's lips. She joined him as the image of her brother flailing around, patting down his hair in attempt to bat away the flames. Her brother had always held himself at such a higher standard above those around him-especailly Allena. Filled with his arrogance and pride he looked down at others and so seeing him be brought down lower as he flailed around like a bumbling idiot naturally gave Allena a good laugh.

"From that day on I tried to practice," Allena continued when the chuckles died down. "Eventually I gained a bit of grip on my abilities. I hope though I can learn more here now that I have access to the Royal Library. Or if I am being really hopeful I can find a proper trainer."

"That is why you were reading _Elemental Basics,"_ Loki stated as he remembered the title of the book she had been reading. He had been so curious about why she would read it but it turns out that he received his answer soon enough. "In the library earlier."

"Yes I was until someone snuck up on me," Allena said giving the mischief god a mock glare. "And I can see you are not sorry about that," she added seeing him smirk in remembrance of what had happened earlier.

"No I am not," Loki replied. "That book is a good place to start if you are training. I had also read it when my powers started to quicken."

"And they have grown quite a bit," Allena commented. Images of when Loki had used his magic while sparring flashed before her mind as the same feeling of amazement and wonder she had felt when watching before filled her. Before that she had never seen magic used in such away and it had greatly astonished her. "I was amazed by all the tricks you used sparring today. I believe it was the most impressive thing I saw."

"Really," Loki asked. "More impressive than Thor and his strength?"

"Of course!" Allena said. "Anyone can use brute strength to take down enemies, but it takes talent and true skill to be able to summon illusions and fire." Allena frowned. She had heard the disbelief that had dripped from his lips as he had spoken and could see it in his. That was what made Allena frown.

The way he reacted in such disbelief made her wonder if it was because this was the first time any one had truly complemented his magic. Made sense, though, she thought. In the Asgardian society warriors and physical strength were valued among all else. That was why Thor was so loved and looked up to by the citizens. He was the embodiment of all they valued. Loki was quite different from his brother it did not take much to know that. He was talented only in areas that most did not pay attention to like cleverness and magic. Allena could see that while Thor basked in attention, his different brother was casted into the shadow he laid. If anyone knew what that was like to be in that position was her-just look at how Gunnar had been.

Then Allena started to remember the reactions from the squabble earlier-all the destain and hate that had been directed at Loki from Sif, mainly and a little from the Warriors. The distrust she had seen there. That she truly had no idea about. It made her curiosity rise and the next question being blurted out before she could stop it.

"Why do Sif and the Warriors seem different around you?"

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well," Allena started, searching for the right words while cursing herself mentally for asking such a question. "They-Sif especially- seemed a bit more...hostile and distrusting."

"They're not too fond of me," he answered with a frown. "At most they only tolerate me because of Thor. Sif does not try to hide her...distain for me that much. She is not a fan of my tricks."

"A shame then," Allena said. "I've always found them amusing. Well the ones you pulled as a child at least and the ones that did not involve you sneaking up on me. How many more do you have now?" Loki smirked and his emerald eyes twinkled in the dim light with pure impishness. Allena raised an eyebrow at the look. Oh no, something was going to happen, she could tell and it was all because of that look he gave her. Before her very eyes Allena saw him shimmer, the light of his magic continuing to rippled through his figure like waves until it completely disappeared from her sight.

"Very nice Loki," Allena said with a smile as she moved her hand through the empty space he had once stood at. "You can come out now." She was met with no answer. All she could hear was the light giggles of Gwen ahead. Her eyes darted around, searching the darkness for any sign of Loki. "Alright. It was an impressive trick but its over." Cautiously she began to move around, her head swiveling around in her search for him. The thought that he could just pop out at any moment had her nerves tightening and tensing while her heart started to beat a little faster. "Seriously. Loki reveal yourself."

"If you insist," he whispered into her ear, his cool breath blowing onto her neck from behind. Her squeal was the loudest yet as she leaped forward at the feeling of a body behind her so close. With wide eyes she spun around to see Loki reappear in same fashion he had disappeared. Only this time he was laughing softly at her reaction.

"Damn you!" she gasped out, completely exasperated. With one hand clutching her chest as her heart pounded against it she smacked his shoulder with the other. Although she doubted that she could have really hurt him with her small fist. Though this reaction had him laughing a bit harder. Allena found the glare she was giving him for scaring her slipping off her face and a smile start to replace it. It was the first time since she had been there to see him laugh instead of sulk or smirk. The laugh brought back fond memories of them and Thor as children, of all the times they had shared laughs at jokes and pranks and of them just acting like little children, playing together.

When the laughter (mostly Loki's) died down Allena spoke. "Even though my heart might have stopped for a moment it was a...neat trick. I am again amazed by your magic. I now want to learn more about my own just so I can get you back for that."

"Good luck with that," Loki said. "Even though I doubt you can trick the trickster."

"You never know," Allena shrugged. "If I find the right tutor I just might be able to."

"Have anyone in mind," he asked.

"No," Allena shook her head. "I have not looked into it yet. Though is there any one you recommend?"

Loki was quite for a second, his pale face set into concentration as he thought the question over. "There is one person I can of," he trailed off.

"Who?"

"Me," he smirked. "You said you were amazed by my magic and who else besides me would be capable of teaching it to you."

"Of course. Why did not I think of that already," Allena smiled. She was actually quite pleased with Loki's suggestion.

He was right. His magic had impressed her the most out of everything so if she wanted to learn about why not the god himself teach her. That and having him help train her more in her fire abilities would cause them to spend more time together. Allena had found herself absolutely enjoying her walk with Loki. It might have been the most fun she had experienced in quite a long time. She was hoping that this little walk would really start their friendship off like she wanted it to. And now with him teaching her she could really see this friendship continuing on. The thought made her happy-joyful almost. "Thank you though for offering to teach me."

"You have already demonstrated talent, however uncultivated it is. I believe I can help," Loki replied.

"And I believe I do need it," Allena said. "When would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow. I will met you at the library," Loki said.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled up at him. A sudden tugging on her dress caused Allena to look down. She saw it was Gwen smiling up at her with a small smile, tiredness in her dropping eyes. It looked like she burnt herself out chasing the fireflies like Allena had wanted and thought.

"Allenaaaaa," Gwen said stretching out the last syllable of her name. "I'm tired."

"I can see that," she chuckled slightly, patting her wheat hair. "I think it is time for you to go to bed."

The little girl groaned at the suggestion, not quite liking it as much as the one from before. "No. Too tired. Carry me please."

Allena went to protest the idea, thinking the six year old could walk herself by now but she felt the words dying on her lips before they could be spoken. Gwen was staring up at her, giving Allena her biggest, bluest, most adorable puppy dog eyes that seemed to have a light of their own. _Damn those eyes, _Allena thought affectionately as her resolve crumbled away at them. "Fine," she caved. Squealing with joy that the puppy dog eyes worked again, Gwen was lifted up by Allena and placed on her hip. "Ugh! You are getting too old for this," Allena muttered now having the extra weight of her sister on her.

Gwen did not reply but happily wrap her thin arms around Allena's neck and nuzzled her head in the crook of Allena's neck. Allena looked up at Loki. "I am sorry to this night short but I have to put her to bed," she apologized.

"It is fine," Loki waved it away apparently understanding that the young child's demands needed to be taken care of. "Though I will see you in the library tomorrow."

Allena smiled at him again-the one of many she had given hims that night. "I look forward to it."

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Drops of Jupiter by Train**

**Again thank you so much to all of the favoriters, alerters, and especially the reviewers.**

**Hmmm, a lot of interesting things went on in this chapter. So what do you think about it? Love? Hate? Review! Thanks.**


	10. Nerve Damage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Yup. Loki as a teacher-well why not? The lesson gets interesting real quick. So enjoy.**_  
_

**The Yoshinator:****Yeah their 'friendship' will definitely grow during these training sessions. And I hope that this chapter is what you were looking forward to.**

**Scousernic: Thank you! It's great to find someone else with good taste in music. Haha. And this chapter is sure to get interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
Nerve Damage**

* * *

_I see through your clothes  
Your nerve damage shows  
Trying not to feel  
Anything that's real  
You're losing control  
__-Nerve Damage by Lifehouse_

* * *

The early morning light stream through the large windows of the Royal library, causing every staircase, chair, and bookshelf to be bathed in a bright golden light.

Loki was perched in his usual spot on the railing of the second floor. Although the designed spot he often sat acted more like a throne as he watched over his library-the room that over the years of his solitude from the others had becomes his kingdom. It was as if he was truly a king, like his father sitting upon that grand golden throne and ruling over all that laid beneath him. A sudden image flashed across his mind. The image of not Odin upon the throne, but _himself _there instead dressed in his finest golden and green armor and his great horned helmet acting like a crown resting on top of his dark-haired head.

It was no secret that Odin's strength was diminishing after the centuries he had ruled over Asgard. If one were to gaze upon Odin closely they would be able to detect the weariness the All-father hid well behind that façade of regal power and might he has kept on for so long. Everyone across the kingdom was lying in wait now for they knew that any day could be the day that Odin finally names which one out of his two sons will be his heir and ascend to the throne during the coronation that will soon follow.

In all honestly Loki had no desire for the throne. Not really. Over the course of time he had seen the burden of ruling bare down upon his father. The burden was so taxing upon him that every so often the All-father had to enter the Odinsleep- a deep sleep that would renew Odin's great godly powers and extend his life force. Loki had always hated it when his father was in the Odinsleep. There was just something about seeing the most powerful begin in all of the Nine Realms lying helpless on a bed, waiting for his powers to be restored that he did not sit well with him.

No, the throne Loki did not care if it went to Thor. Although that would be only when Thor grew up. Thor even with all of his strength still possessed the mind of a boy. Every day he practically extruded all the arrogance and ignorance of one accompanied by his ever present thirst for battle. Loki thought-no he _knew _that these characteristics were ones that did not belong in a king at all. Thor, if he were to ascend the throne the way he was now, wold most likely lead the realm into a war. Though Loki also knew that the time for an heir to be chosen was coming and there was no doubt that it would be Thor.

Thor was always the favorite, he thought as the bitter, familiar taste of jealousy crept upon his tongue. Loki might love Thor dearly as a brother, but no matter how much he loved him there was no denying the fact that he was jealous of him as well. And he believed he had good reason to be. The large, strong warrior everyone loved that could do no wrong in the eyes of the people and in the eye of their father. If there was one thing Loki desired most it was to be equal to Thor. To be showered in that love from the people. To be the one shinning in the spotlight instead of hidden, casted aside in the large shadow of his elder brother where no one worshiped or really paid any attention to him at all unless they had fallen victim to one of his pranks. To be the one that Odin looked down at with pride in his one blue eye.

Loki blinked. His hopes that he had kept to himself and the jealousy he had felt for so long faded away into his mind on his command. No. He did not need to drown himself in those acidic thoughts. He needed his concentration especially today. Today was the day that his training with Allena began.

Memories of last night came to the fore front of his mind. After another last meal he spent silent, Loki had decided instead of staying in his room all night reading books he had taken from his library he would visit the gardens. It had been there when he had come across Gwen running around like the child she was and Allena trailing behind her, making sure she behaved.

She had been looking ahead of her but her eyes were distant in her contemplative face, as if there were seeing past everything around her and staring into the cosmos a thousand worlds away. His question had frightened her out of this expression and she had turned to face him. After a few words were exchanged she had asked him to take a walk with her. At first Loki was a bit stunned-an odd event for he was never one to be caught off guard. Loki had always been a little different from the rest of the Aesir but this fact did not matter until he got older, when Thor and Loki strayed away from each other.

As Thor invested his time in training with his warrior friends and being the beloved prince, Loki had swayed towards his magic, focusing it and improving it to the point he became the most powerful sorcerer in Asgard. He did not have friends like Thor had Sif and the Warriors Three. He had his magic and books, which he eventually accepted as the only thing he would ever have considering all of the Aesir were very wary of him and his tricks. So naturally when Allena asked of him to walk with her he had become stunned at sudden gesture of what could be assumed as friendship but even in his dazed state he had nodded in consent.

As they walked and casually conversed Loki found himself studying his old friend like he had done since she had arrived.

_She's changed._

The thought was simple and oh so true. He had already had suspicions about it before, at that very first meal she had shared with the Royal family, but after personally speaking with her they had been confirmed. The Allena he remembered as a child was a meek quite girl. In the presences of anyone that was not him or Thor all she did was look at the ground, trying her best not to draw any attention to herself. Though when she felt like she was truly safe and comfortable around him and Thor, the story was quite different. She was bubbly and open to them, full of childishness and curiosity that when paired with his own mischievousness lead to havoc among the grounds and chastisement from their parents. Many of the precious childlike ways Gwen showed often had been once traits of Allena.

Now Loki could not longer see that girl.

When Allena had first entered the dining hall, all of the attention had been drawn towards her and she had accepted it. Even though her heart was pounding against her chest, she had held her chin high and had a small smile gracing her features. The Allena Loki had know would have either kept her head down or practically run from the room like a scared rabbit. During the dinner conversations she had spoken with charm and grace, often earning smiles and chuckles with her teasing replies to jests that always drifted into the conversation.

There was something else about her that Loki detected as well. She was stronger. As a girl the simplest actions could have caused her to frown and tears well up in her golden eyes. No such thing ever happened. It seemed like everything bounced off of her. Any remark that sounded a bit more cruel than it was intended to was matched with an equal clever remark. The aura that surrounded her practically glowed with her strength. And as Loki continued to observe Allena he saw that delicate childless and innocence she had once possessed had almost vanished. As if she had sacrificed it like a lamb on an alter for this new found strength.

But Loki could see through it all. Behind the new charm and confidence she now held there was something lying underneath. It had appeared to him like so many other observations during the conversations. When ever a question about where Allena had been or really anything conceding her past she would take a minute in which a intense pensive look cross her features and what he noticed to be a deep battle of emotions raging against each other within the golden depths of her eyes before she answered with a short, unrevealing answer that seemed to satisfy most. Then she would causally redirect the conversation towards something else. Loki doubted that his brother or any of her friends detected these changes. They had simply accepted her with open arms and everything that she said.

Not Loki though. He was a bit more speculative than them. During her time away it seemed that she had also become more closed off. She tried to hind behind that façade of her new strength and her smile that made one feel as if there nothing was at wrong with the world, but Loki was too good. He saw through it. The answers she gave were too short for him. They excluded all detail to the point that they had barely enough to be considered true. Being the God of Lies he could easily see that most of her answers he could tell were really have truths- it seemed that she was still too kind to lie. Though the true give away to everything were her eyes. They were too expressive. That bright vivid gold always shinned with emotion and that was what allowed him to know that there was something she was hiding.

Loki honestly did not know what to think about these changes within Allena. There were many conflicting views within him on this particular topic. One side found this 'new' Allena interesting and exciting especially when she now would fight back in the battle of words with this new strength and dominance of a tiger instead of simply letting everything walk over her. But then again there was some part that ached for the friend he had once had. The only person outside his family that truly trusted him and was completely open. And there was another side as well. The one that wanted to dive into what he knew Allena was hiding-the past she was keeping so closed off. The past that changed her so.

All these sides had eventually melded together and formed this new need- or goal really within him that clawed persistently like some angry bird trapped inside his stomach. He found himself wanting to restore that friendship he and Allena had shared where she was completely open to him. He wanted to bring back the qualities he missed in the child Allena that had left Asgard within this new one that had returned and throughly spiked his interest. He wanted her to be open and bubbly again, though only to him like it once had been. And if he could accomplish this he knew that he would be able to find the source of her change.

That had been his real motivation behind offering to train her in her magic. Loki was not known for doing things out of the kindness of his heart. He wouldn't doubt that some people believed that he didn't even have a heart because of some of the cruel jests he might or might not have pulled over the years. Very much like his father, Loki always did something for a reason. He saw training Allena as the perfect opportunity to get closer to her. With them spending countless hours alone working on her abilities she would practically have no choice to start a friendship with him. As her teacher, she would definitely have to form some kind of trust towards him. And a small part of him might have been curious about her powers as well. It was the perfect opportunity for him to get what he wanted. That was why he had promised to meet Allena in the next morning in the Royal Library.

With perfect timing Loki from his seat high above saw the grand oak doors of the library barely crack open to allow Allena's small figure to slip inside. She glanced around the library obviously looking for him, the curious spark ever present in her eye as they wandered upon the many books in the room. After not finding him she resorts to other means.

"Loki," her voice filled the silence that was often present, drifting through the room as she called out. Her eyes continued to wander around the library, looking for him to appear out of the darkness from her call. "Are you here? Do not even think about sneaking upon me."

The last statement she called out had a smirk curling a corner of his lips. Oh how he loved to scare her. He had always felt that way, even they were younger. With his magic it was quite an easy feat and the reaction she always of squealing and jumping out of her own skin had brought amusement to him. She was the only one that reacted in such away. If he tried to scare any of the warriors they would simply run him through with a blade and then glare at him for trying. Thor would smite him with Mjolnir and then apologize to him for this reaction with a clap on the shoulder that always made him wince.

This smirk he had only widened as he did exactly what Allena warned him not to do.

"You called," he whispered to her from behind. The small mouse-like squeak rung in his ear like small bells and amusement was brought to him seeing her tense up and sharply turn around. He flashed her a smirk only to be met with her little fist colliding with his shoulder. Through the thick leather of his customary armor he barely felt it, though the bright spark in her eye showed the annoyance and anger she felt as she fixed a vicious glare upon him-one that could quite easily rival Sif's. For a moment Loki pondered if he should be cared or not.

"I told you to stop doing that!" she cried, her eyes narrowing.

"Could not resist," he shrugged meeting her glare with an 'innocent' smile. He watched the glare slip off of her face and the anger diminish until it seemed like it was never there. She never could stay made at him for too long. When they were younger she had always glared at him for a sort while before it vanished and everything continued on. Sometimes she was just too kind for her own good and did not know how to hold a grudge at all. "You came," Loki stated.

"Of course," she replied. "I told you I would. I am not missing this chance to learn more about my abilities."

"Good, now follow me," he commanded. Loki turned around and made his way towards the door. Allena confused for a moment regained her bearings and followed after him, passing through the door he held open for her. With the confusion

"Where are you leading me to," Allena asked as Loki lead her through the golden, maze like hallways that made up the palace.

"You will see in time," he simply replied. Another smirk came across his lips as he saw her own full ones frown.

"I do not remember you being such a tease," she commented.

"It seems that we all change over time," he stated deliberately meeting his green eyes with hers. He searched the golden orbs for an inside peak to the emotions and thoughts she kept locked away but before anything could be revealed to him she looked away, focusing on anything besides him. It seemed she was a bit desperate to keep what ever it was that had happened a secret. The thought only sparked Loki's interest as the need to learn what it was started to claw at him even deeper. His eyes continued to roam over her, looking for any clue to fulfill this need.

The dress she wore was simply in its design with a swoop neckline and long sleeves that covered the skin of her shoulders and all of her arms. The fabric had been dyed a bright scarlet color, a color that one would associate with fire. The thought made him smirk. The goddess of fire wearing the color of fire. Her leather-covered hands fiddled with the hem that reached to her knees, exposing her slim tanned legs, in an attempt to distract herself from the critical emerald gaze on her.

That's when Loki noticed something. As his eyes lingered over her legs she noticed the way she walked...was off. It was uneven. She leaned on her left leg a bit more than her right whenever she walked, forming what appeared to be the tiniest of limps that one would not really notice unless they had been playing close attention. Like Loki had been.

"You're gait is odd," Loki stated.

"Excuse me," Allena asked, allowing herself to look at him again.

"When you walk,"Loki clarified, "you lean on your left leg more than your right as if you have hurt it."

"Oh," Allena said as her gaze refocused on the ground. Her face was set into deep contemplation again and Loki was not able to see her eyes. After a moment passed Allena looked back at him. "When I was younger there was an incident and I injured my right knee. Since then I have always had an odd limp." She shrugged and dropped her gaze. "Nothing too serious that you need to think about like how I am thinking about this mysterious place you are leading me to and not telling me about."

Loki tried to keep the frown off of his face. There she did it again! She answered a question about her past with a half-truth that contained barely information. Then she tried to draw the conversation to a completely different topic so he wouldn't ask about it again. But he wanted to. He wanted right then just to start asking the questions she feared most to learn what it was that she was hiding.

Though he held it back. Loki was different from Thor in many ways and one of those ways was that the silvertongue knew the importance of patience. He would wait. He would gain her trust like he also wanted to do. He would become her friend like he wanted and these things would eventually lead to him finding out the truth. But he had to wait for the time where she would trust him enough and feel comfortable enough to tell him on her own account.

He let himself take the bait she had laid out to start a new conversation. "You do not need to think for much longer because we are here.

Allena brought her gaze from the floor she had been intently staring at to the room before her. It was built similar to an arena, decorated by the tall arched windows that had been opened allowing natural light to flood the room. On the far side of the room racks filled with gleaming deadly weapons of all sorts were pushed to the side to allow a table that held several magic books that Loki had the servants bring down for the training. The floor was not the smooth marble or gold that filled the rest of the palace but packed earth instead. This was one of the many arenas warriors would go to practice in, but it was different from the rest since Loki had prepared it to suit his needs. Thor, Sif and the Warriors also used not too far away but they often preferred to train in the courtyard instead.

Loki allowed Allena to wander around the arena and familiarize herself with it since she was going to spend quite bit time there with him as they cultivated her abilities. When she had finished she stood across from Loki, a pit of fire in between the pair.

"Are you ready Allena?" He asked her.

"I am," she replied. Excitement and eagerness towards exploring her unknown magic brightened her eyes and Loki nodded. He held out his hand and summoned his magic. Deep inside him he felt the it emerge as he called out to, allowing it to rise to the surface so it could fulfill his command. Fire soon covered his hand. Allena let out a small gasp of surprise suddenly seeing the fire appear. She stared curiously at the red flames, watching as the licks curled around in the air, twisting together.

"Fire," Loki said. "One of the four basic elements used in magic and is often the most feared of them all. It is thought as the bringer of destruction and the symbol of chaos. Anything trapped within its path is burned, reducing it to ashes by the hot flames. Even after the fire has been extinguish it has left behind a wake of nothing but ruin. An agent of destruction." A small frown appeared on Allena's face as she heard the dark description of the element she had controlled over. "Fire acts on its own and it needs to be controlled," Loki continued on. "Before we start to explore your powers you need to learn control."

"I understand," Allena said.

"Good now watch," he commanded. With a flick of his wrist, his magic flashed and the flames were suddenly no longer on his hands but burning in the pit that separated them. Loki spread his hands out in front of him and let his magic course through him, trying to do the act he was willing. His fingertips twitched and he found delight in the gasp that escaped Allena who saw the flames augmented, slowly growing larger and larger until it was taller than him. A few drops of sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated, the flames now slowly dying down. This was probably the hardest part. Naturally fire would quickly grow as it spread. Dying down the flames was always a challenge even without the use of magic for fire did not like to be controlled. With a deep breath Loki released his magic and the control it had over the fire allowing it to burn and crackle on its own.**  
**

He looked to Allena, his pride swelling a bit more as he noticed the amazement she looked at him with. "I want you to repeat what I have done," he told her. "Concentrate on the magic you have within you. Let it free and allow it to rise. Then will it to do what you want. Augment the fire and then bring it done. Remember you are in control. It's your element."

Allena nodded in response and shifted to where her hands were spread out in the same position Loki had used. Her golden gaze was locked onto the fire that burned before her, deep concentration set within her round features. Loki watched as a small red glow started to envelop her hands, the glow becoming brighter with every second that passed by. He looked down at the fire to see it start to grow and grow, much faster than Loki's did. It was not before long the flames towered over him.

A small smile appeared on his face. She had done it. "Great Allena," he called over the flames. "Now reduce it."

That's when everything went wrong.

The flames did not die down at but continued to grow and grow. It was a blazing inferno, the now white hot licks curled and withered as they reached towards the stone ceiling, nearly touching it. Heat washed over Loki as it continued to grow in size, sneaking closer towards him. He backed away, his leather-covered arms blocking his face from the bring strokes of fire that reached towards him.

"Loki!" Over the roaring of the blaze he managed to make out Allena's frightened cry. "I-I can't control it!"

For a second Loki felt trepidation shudder through him. He had never seen anything like this before. Even when he had first been practicing this skill of controlling fire it had never gotten this out of hand. The fire that was now raging before him was much more powerful than he had ever seen. Within its white hot brilliance he also saw the bright golden glow of pure power. And the prince had no idea what to do about it. He still could hear the small whimpers of fear that came from Allena as she desperately tried to hold onto the slipping control she had.

"Just let it go!" Loki finally yelled. He thought well honestly hoped that if Allena released her control and her magic then maybe the fire-no inferno now- would die since its fuel was her magic. Then it was also possible if she release her control it would continue to grow until it consumed the entire arena, burning her and him with it. A fifty/fifty chance situation. A chance that they needed to take for any hope of subduing this mighty blaze.

_By the Norns let this work_, he thought before Allena let her control lose.

For a moment it was as if everything had stilled.

The bright licks of the blaze froze in their consuming of the arena. Loki was the same way, stopped in his position of trying to escape the flames before him, worry and fear etched into his pale face. The wall of fire hide Allena from his sight but he had no doubts that she was just as terrified as he was.

Then time decided to catch up.

The flames roared greater than ever before.

In an explosion of heat, light, and power that resembled a great supernova bursting across the cosmos Loki was thrown back by the sheer force.

He was suspended in mid air before landing on his back, His head collided painfully with the dirt ground.

And then his vision faded from bright, blinding white to dark, consuming blackness.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Nerve Damage by Lifehouse**

**Interesting. Seems like Allena can really pack a punch huh? In this chapter I really tried to get Loki's point of view in on everything like Allena returning and all that so how did I do with that? And what about that ending? Cliffhangers are always so fun to write.**

**But don't worry Loki and Allena aren't hurt...maybe you'll just have to read the next chapter to see. Ehehe.**

**Also I have created a banner/cover for this story. It is on my deviantart account which you can find the link to in my profile. Check it out if you want.**

**Thanks to all the readers, favoriters, alerters and reviewers. This story is possible with your support. Please review. Thanks!**


	11. Magic

**Azura Soul Reaver:** **Yeah, not full control, not really. Its an element but**** in this chapter we learn a little bit more on why everything went wrong.**_  
_

**The Yoshinator: Yes cliffhangers are evil but so much fun to write. Don't worry though Allena and Loki are just fine.**

**Red red red ribbon: Great. I'm glad you are liking it so far.**

**Dr. Hillary Sacville Bahg: I make your day? Aww how sweet. Thank you for the compliments and the grammatical advice. With your advice I am sure I will be able to finish that quest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
Magic**

* * *

_You've got magic inside your finger tips_  
_Its leaking out all over my skin_  
_Everytime that I get close to you_  
_Your making me weak with the way you_  
_Look through those eyes  
__-Magic by Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Allena had known there was something from the very beginning.

As Loki spoke to her she could feel something happening-something truly terrible crawling its way through her. A dark feeling of dread made her heart turn to stone and plunge into the deep dark ocean that had become her stomach. Loki's words repeated in her mind as if they were on lapse-the smoothness of his words able to paint a picture in her mind as he continued to describe the element that burned in his palm.

_The most feared of them all._

_The bringer of destruction_

_Symbol of chaos._

_Leaves behind a wake of nothing but ruin_.

_An agent of devastation.  
_

The bright flames twisted and turned, rising up into the air as if the licks of heat and elimination were dancing a deadly tango. She could see trees, homes, buildings, even people before her. Everything she saw was bathed in a bright sea of dark red, burning orange, and vivd yellow. It consumed everything, burning it all until nothing but charred ruins were left. The fire continued to rise and rise, growing stronger and more chaotic as it cut through everything before it. A blanket of heavy smoke and the black and white ash rained down-a blanket that instead of providing warmth and comfort, suffocated everything trapped beneath it. Tortured cries of agony and pain beat mercilessly against her ears as the putrid stink of burning flesh filled her nostrils.

As the horrid sights, sounds, and smells of how destructive her supposed element could be filled her senses there was something else as well. It was as if a copper wire had been drawn taunt in her mind like a string of violin that was quivering on one single note-sustaining it for a single second longer than it should but it continued to go on and on and on.

Even as Loki showed her what to do, the image and the feelings remained scorched within her mind as if had been permanently imprinted there. It was always there, smoldering brightly in the back of her mind as Allena reached her will inside of her, drawing upon her magic, her power-the small flare of fire that resided in her, making up her very essence. She had done what Loki instructed her to do-use her magic to augment the flame. It was a simple task really, the flames automatically grew as her magic coursed through her. It soon reached the point where she needed to reduce them.

That's when everything went wrong.

The fire refused to diminish like Loki's had. It, instead, roared to life, growing larger and larger. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Allena desperately tried to get it to yield to her will, but it seemed something else was overpowering her will, causing the flames to ignite and grow.

Fear.

That tight copper wire Allena had continued to feel was fear. That dark image of the death and destruction had tightened that copper wire of fear, making her feel the tension before the crash of cymbals, the brassy challenge of the horns and the threatening rumble of the kettle drums that roared within her ears along with the blazing fire that continued to be fueled by her fear. The horrible tensing fear had tightened her gut until it bursted as everything fell apart.

Allena stood still. Her outer body was frozen-completely paralyzed while the real battle of her will and fear raged inside of her. With each blow fear knocked against her will, she felt caused the fire to grow, becoming a terrifying flaming tower before her. She tried to recall what Loki had said-the advice he had given her before hand but she couldn't. Her mind was too clouded over.

Remembering her dark haired friend and instructor on the other side of the wall of heat, Allena called out, "Loki!" Her voice shook with the tense fear she felt, making it sound more of a panicked cry than anything else. "I-I can't control it!"

There was no reply.

More terror stabbed through her as the horrid thought of her fire burning Loki filled her mind. The inferno only increased as it was if she had dosed it with gasoline. _Oh no. What have I done? _Her guilty thoughts cried out in her mind.

"Just let it go!"

Relief instantly washed over Allena as she heard Loki's response over the flames. Though the relief was not able to drown out the fear that still ruled over her mind and fire.

In her desperation to end the blaze she had created before it could burn her and Loki, Allena listened to him and let go of everything-the dark image, her fear, her magic, and her control.

All of it.

She released the reins she had tied around them in her desperate attempt to subdue the fire.

For a moment all was still.

Everything around Allena was suspended in mid air. The bright flames stopped the dangerous dance they twisted to and Allena remained still in her position of hands out stretched in an anguished attempt to control the blaze.

As if time had decided to freeze in that one moment.

But then it decided to let go.

The brightness of the supernova that had become of the inferno blinded Allena. Heat washed over her, not harming her at all. The force of the eruption sent Allena flying backwards into the air.

As she fell, a feeling washed over her. The heat was suddenly replaced by coldness, as if she was drowning in cold water. It was a familiar sensation - the sensation of a premonition - and she prepared herself for the shock of falling out of linear time and into the tangled web of consequence.

Her vision, like always, came in snapshots that didn't make sense and were too quick to catch all of them. For the first few seconds the image of an Asgardian feast took up her vision.

The grander dinning hall that was shinning with decorations was filled with chattering citizens all dressed in their finest clothes. By the banquet table that had been piled high with the most succulent delicacies in the kingdom Allena could see the large frame of Volstagg that continued to stare in wonder at the food while Thor, Sif, and the rest of the Warriors stood near, all of them laughing and having a joyous time. A flash of green and gold caught the corner of her eye, the bright fabrics disappearing into the hall where no one would be.

Then there was another second of a fuzzy image that could have been a pair of pale lips. Dark blue and glowing red filled her eyes in a flash. The familiar sight of Puente Antiguo burning with destruction from her latest vision made an appearance as well. Although Allena silently cursed when she saw that the large masculine frame of a man was still blurred to wear she could not identify him. Lightening cracked across her gaze as her back collided painfully with the dirt floor and she was drawn out of her promotion and back into current time.

She guessed that the fire was gone now, that after that one massive release of her power and fear the fire must have diminished. For a moment Allena laid still on ground, relishing in that short time of peace before the questions and her curiosity took over her mind. She breathed in and out, filling her lungs with air that had been knocked out of them when she had been blown backwards. The fear and the panic she had left was long gone-released like everything else in the explosion.

The moment of peace vanished as Allena's curiosity that never seemed to rest burned to life as the questions filled her head.

The most prominent one practically screamed out at her.

_Why had that happened?_

That was the question she had felt like needed to be answered first. She ignored the snapshots of her promotion, figuring that she would be able to look over them another time since they were implanted within her brain now. The most important thing she needed to know first of all was the source, the reason that had caused such a reaction especially before she ever tried to use her powers again. Allena could not live with herself if her magic was the cause of someone getting hurt.

Never had something like that had happened to Allena before, even in that shaky time where she was going through the experimentations of her powers. They had never been that chaotic or wild to the point she wasn't even able to make it bend to her will like fire always was eager to do. She had known something was wrong from the very beginning, but had let herself go along with it any way. That feeling of dread that had emerged as soon as Loki had started speaking should have held her back.

_As soon as Loki started to speak_, Allena thought. Yes, that was when she felt that dread. When the dark description of fire burned that haunting image in her mind along with the fear. The tense fear that had fought against her will and had fueled the fire until it had become that large destructive inferno.

The fear.

That was the source of it. It had been that one emotion that had caused all the chaos, the one that had filled her mind and gave ammunition to the fire so it became exactly the destructive force that she had imagined.

It was all the way she had looked at it. Before Allena had never seen her fire as something that dark. No, she always thought of fire as something completely different. It had always been seen as a dichotomous element more so than any other element. While it could be bring death and demolition it had been fire in which Prometheus risked the wrath of the Titans to bring it to men in the Greek myths. The finding of fire was said to be one of the most important developments in human history. Also fire as it burns brightly, brings light to darkness, banishing it while it and can cleanse and purify. Even though fire is thought of destruction and death it is also be life and light.

Before Allena had always imagined fire as light. Every time before when she had done so she had completely control and confidence over her abilities. There was no trace of fear in her mind.

With the realization of what had went wrong, Allena let a breath of relief escape her. Hopefully with this realization there would be no more wayward explosions that could possibly result in her and Loki burning to death and the palace going up in flames. Allena was pretty sure Odin would not be too happy about that.

_Loki._

_Damn it! _Allena's mind cried as she sat up ignoring the groans of protest from her tired limbs that were still trying to recover from the shocking blast of the explosion. Her widened golden eyes searched the arena around her, looking for the young prince. As she observed the charred marks that scarred the dirt and the stone walls, her heart clenched in worry as the worst possible thought came to her mind.

Allena shot up and ran to the other side of the arena where she had spotted the tall figure of Loki, laying on his back in the ground. With her heart pounding, she knelt beside him, eyes assessing over him in search for any sign of harm that she could have caused. She laid her head on his chest, ears straining to hear his heartbeat.

A small smile of relief tugged at the corner of her lips as Allena heart the steady thump of his heart. He was alive-that was a good sign. She lifted her head and continued to look over him. Loki's face was relaxed and slacked with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. The pale skin that stretched across his high cheekbones was stained with streaks of black soot and dirt with a small amount of blood coming from the slash across his temple. A few strands of his usually slicked back hair the color of midnight hung in his face. Allena raised one gloved hand to brush the rebellious strands back.

Apparently in the blast Loki had been knocked unconscious, Allena deduced the obvious. In an attempt to wake him from his current state Allena reached out and took hold of his broad shoulders.

"Loki," she said, shaking him to jar him awake. "Come on. Wake up." Nothing happened.

She tried to shake harder but received the same result-nothing. Allena dropped his shoulders, allowing him to fall back to the ground as she bit her lip in concentration. Usually when she needed to wake up Allena had Tony's alarm clock to scare her out of her sleep, but here in Asgard she had no such thing. _Maybe pouring a bucket of ice water on him, _Allena thought for a second, but taking a look around she saw that she had nothing like that around.

Pressed for options and with limited resources, Allena had to resort to violence. Lifting one hand she sharply slapped him across the cheek, the sound of leather and skin contact filling her ears.

Loki's emerald eyes shot open and he sat up in reflex. His angry gaze searched for who slapped him before landing on Allena.

Giving him a sheepish smile, Allena apologized, "Sorry about hitting you. It was the only thing I could do to wake you." The anger he had once held in his gaze diminished slightly at the apology, though he was still slightly annoyed that his cheek was now stinging red. "And also sorry for almost...burning you alive," she added as well when her gaze caught sight of the destruction that had been left over from her wayward fire.

"Apology accepted," Loki responded as he looked around at the mess that had been left over. Allena looked sheepishly at the ground, trying to avoid his critical gaze that had more often then not been directed towards her. Although Allena titled her head when she noticed something. Loki's arm. The leather and fabric that covered Loki's arm near her had been burnt off by the flames, leaving red angry marks of a burn.

"You're hurt," Allena stated as she lightly grabbed hold of his arm in order to see the wound better. She heard the small hiss of pain that Loki tried to cover when she moved the arm. Guilt coursed through her as she was reminded of the fact it had been her fire that had caused him this pain.

"Yes," Loki said. "It seems we are in need to go to the healing room so I can get treatment."

"No, just wait," Allena told him. Taking a deep breath she lightly and carefully placed one hand on the burn that covered his forearm. She concentrated and reach within her to that flame. She saw it in the back of her mind, burning brightly like a candle the light from it illuminating the darkness within her. She called to that flame and the power and energy within it, concentrating on that essences of life and light that came from it. A shinning golden glow began to envelop her hands. The soft light slowly transferred from her hand and seemed into the burn on Loki's arm. When Allena pulled her hands away she saw the red burns that had marred his pale skin almost gone, reduced to a faint pink mark. She looked up from her work to find Loki staring curiously at her.

"How were you able to do that," Loki asked as his eyes shifted from his healed arm and her.

"Um, well," Allena started hesitantly as she searched her mind for an explanation. She was not sure on just how to elucidate this certain aspect of her powers she had accidentally discovered years ago during her trials and errors. "Let me see your hands," she finally stated. Loki raised one eyebrow in question but none the less placed his hands in hers. Golden eyes flashed and a energy filled their hands as a small flame appeared in there hands, the little fire no bigger than the size of a candle's flame. The small blaze flickered and pulsed in their palms like a little heartbeat.

"Fire is not all the destruction you made it out to be," Allena said, looking up at Loki to see him concentrating on the fire. "It is actually quite dichotomous. While it can bring desolation like you said before it is also the opposite. Fire is how we cook food, and it is what we use to illuminate the night, to banish the darkness away and can be a symbol of rebirth. I have learned of legends where a great bird upon its death will burst into flames and be reborn from the ashes. Just look at the flame. It moves and breaths and lives. It is full of life, light, and energy. Years ago I learn that by concentrating on the life and energy of fire, you can heal wounds. All you are really doing is transferring that life into the wound. Does that make sense," Allena asked at the end, her gaze shifted nervously to Loki, hoping that she did not confuse him too much.

"Yes," he answered as he looked at the flame. "It does."

"Good," Allena stated. She did not lose him so that was a good sign. "That is why I believe things went wrong today," she continued to explain. "When you had described fire earlier a terrible image of its destruction filled my mind along with fear. Fear about what it could bring. As I tried to augment and reduce the fire, that fear overpowered my will. It fueled the flames and caused me to lose control. Its all psychological I believe. When I do not fear my abilities I can control them when I do fear them my mind is clouded and I...apparently can almost burn down a training arena. I'm still so _sorry_ about that."

"You did not succeed in burning the arena, so there is no need to keep apologizing," Loki said while a corner of his lip turned up. Allena rolled her eyes. He obviously was enjoying her over-apolgizing a little too much but Allena couldn't help it. She felt guilty about the fact that she almost _killed_ him. Usually Allena was a bit too empathic which was another reason why she could never be a warrior like her brother. She was opposed to the idea of hurting anybody unless it was in the defense of the people she cared about.

"Alright," Allena said. "Now be quite while I heal that cut," she ordered. Like before Allena tenderly placed one hand over the small gash in his temple. A soft golden glow, completely different from the harsh red one that had once covered her hands before, emerged as she concentrated. When Allena pulled back she saw that there was only a faint line where the wound once was.

Out of all the things Allena learned she could do, she favored this ability out of all others. There was something about being able to give life and to take away the pain from a wound that Allena found extraordinary. Throughout her lifetime Allena found that there was really only two things she could do well-be curious and help other people. She knew how awful it was to feel pain and to not be understood and she strived to make sure nobody else was misfortunate enough to feel that way. With her healing abilities Allena could make sure of that. She had honestly hoped during these sessions she would be able to explore all aspects of her abilities, especially the healing ones.

"I had never thought about fire like the way you described it to me," Loki admitted after Allena had removed her hands from his head.

"Well, it looks like the student has taught the teacher something," Allena smiled.

"It seems you have," Loki smirked. "After discovering what went wrong would you like to try it again or call it a day?" he asked.

"Try it again," Allena wasted no time to answer. She was determined to get this right. She already knew what had gone wrong and saw no point in trying to put it off. Maybe her pride was mixed in her motivation as well. Allena did not want to end this bit a disastrous day without showing Loki, someone who had greatly impressed her with his own magic, that she was capable of control.

Loki nodded as if he had expected her answer and moved to stand up. His back cracked in protest as he stretched, the muscles obviously not happy often being slammed into the ground from the force of the explosion. He offered Allena a pale slender hand that she took and helped her to her feet as well. "Shall we," he asked, sweeping one arm towards the remains of the blackened fire pit.

"We shall," Allena smiled. By the Norns, she hoped it would not be too long before she finally got this right.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Magic by Colbie Caillat **

**I would like to thank all the favoriters, alerters, and the reviewers so much for the support I have gotten for this story. You guys are the best. So what do you think? Love? Hate? Please leave a review with your answer. Thanks.**


	12. Lullaby

**The Yoshinator:**** I never really did either until I started searching on the Internet about all the symbols it could represent. I found it quite interesting too and perfect for me to use in my story. **_  
_

**Xxsweet-venom-kissxX:**** Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story and relieved that you like Allena. That is always the risk about having an Oc story trying to make her likable but at the same time trying desperately not to make her a Mary-Sue which would be awful. Hopefully I have accomplished this and you will continue to read and enjoy my story.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs. The lullaby I used in this chapter is the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars and i don't own it either, merely borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
Lullaby**

* * *

_Oh as the light goes out  
Thoughts turn to angels on the run  
Oh as the night comes in  
Dreams start their drifting and you hear a lullaby  
Lullaby  
You and I  
-Lullaby by OneRepublic_

* * *

Allena's frustrated growl sounded throughout the arena. Her eyes were fixed upon the target several yards away; the gold in her eyes burning like a bright fire. She breathed heavy frustrated breaths that seethed out from her cleansed teeth. Around the arena the flames of the torches mounted on the walls began to slowly began to augment, glowing ever brighter and rising in heat.

Her face was twisted in anger, annoyance, and frustration as she continued to glare at the target. It was really a simple archery target in design, a large circle of hay with ten evenly spaced multicolored rings that led to the bright yellow dot that marked the bull's-eye. The target was relatively fine, only a small fire burning at the outer most ring.

The area surrounding it could not be described that way. Black sooty scorch marks scarred the dirt the target stood on and the wall behind it. It was almost as if a giant hand a dragged a piece of charcoal along the ground and stone, leaving the ugly marks behind instead of being anywhere close to a masterpiece.

Allena continued to glare at the target as she raised one hand, a bright ball of fire burning in her palm. With a grunt she drew her arm back and then launched the fireball. Another cry of frustration pierced the hot air as the fire-ball badly graze the target only to collide with the wall behind it and explode in a shower of sparks, embers, and magic.

"Ugh," Allena seethed as she crossed her arms over her chest. _This is getting no where,_ she mentally huffed while she tried to obliterate the inanimate object across from her with her angry glare.

Two weeks. _Two damned weeks_ and she still could not hit the target. After the fiasco that had become her first practice Allena had finally managed to successfully augment the fire and reduce it after a couple more times. It had taken so many times because she had to find that perfect between her fears where she was able to control her magic. There were times were she feared it too much it would lose control like it had down the first time, or if she was too timid she couldn't even produce more than a tiny flame one would find on a candle. Though Allena had finally managed to complete the exercise and the next day her and Loki moved on.

Now about three weeks later she was still stuck on the same exercise. Loki had shown and instructed her on how to create fireballs which she had seen him use so many times during sparring with Thor and the Warriors. After seeing him summon and throw them with such skill and precision Allena had assumed the task would be simple enough. At that time she had thought the training had gone site smoothly and she was able to pick up on things quickly.

Well that was until she realized that she could not aim. Everyday, because of Allena's stubbornness to finish the task, Allena had been in that same position trying to at least hit the target. As the days continued on without any pleasing results, Allena's patience and tolerance began to waned. She hated not being able to do this what she thought was a seemingly simple task. Really who could not throw a fireball and hit a target. She just could not stand this feeling of incompetence that consumed her as she watched each sphere of fire soar past the intended destination. It was almost as bad as feeling weak.

"That target is mocking me," Allena huffed as she felt Loki come up to stand behind her.

"It is an inanimate object," Loki argued though Allena heard the light chuckles. She rolled her eyes. Of course he was amused by this. Everything that annoyed her seemed to always being a smile-no smirk to his face. "I do not think it can mock you."

"Well it is," she retorted. She looked upon the scorch streaks she had caused by her terrible aim. In the past couple of weeks it seemed that the arena had been put to good use based upon the similar marks that decorated the stone walls, ceiling, floor, along with the few piles of ash that had once been weapon racks. "How is it possible to miss a single non-moving target a thousand times? This is so frustration!"She cried out. The torches on the walls suddenly grew a couple inches, the clacking of the flames now more noticeable.

A hand was placed on her shoulder in a manner that said 'calm down'. "Allena," Loki said, his voice full of warning. "Remember. It seems that your powers are linked with not only your magic but your emotions as well."

"I remember," Allena stated. It had been during that first week when her and Loki had come to this conclusion. As she worked through the different tasks and exercises a pattern emerged. It had appeared at times when raging emotions consumed Allena would her powers were stronger and during times she did not feeling feel anything her powers were weaker. Fear it seem was not the only fuel for her fire but all of her emotions.

In all honesty it made sense to Allena. Throughout literature there is often a common theme where the four major elements were used as symbols for many things. For example water was always thought of as change while earth was substance and air was freedom. Fire as she already knew had very conflicting and different uses and meanings. As it turns out fire was also used to represent emotion. Love was often spoken of as an eternal flame that burns within someone for the person that possess their heart. Strong emotion rages within everyone just like the flames of a fire.

With this knew knowledge Allena had to adapt. Whenever she used her powers she and Loki found that she needed to find the perfect balance between her emotions where they weren't too strong for the fire to lose its control or too weak where they fire would barely burn. Several days had been spent on trying to perfect this perfect balance.

"Good."Allena felt Loki place another hand on her shoulder as his smooth voice drifted into her ear and shivers tingled down her spine from the coolness of his breath on her neck. "You are frustrated and your emotions are raging, blinding your aim and control. Just relax. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice." She did so closing her eyes, allowing everything around her to slip slowly away into darkness until all she could do was hear his silk smooth voice. "Focus. Concentrate on that one place in between all of your emotions. Of your anger and serenity. Of your pain and pleasure. Of your fear and bravery. Where your magic burns brightest."

Darkness stretched across her mind as she listened to Loki. The tight coils of her anger and frustration that tensed her body slowly began to loosen and her limbs felt languid. She searched her mind and her essences, looking for that one point of absolute focus.

Her search of that peace allowed a memory to resurface in her mind. It had occurred years ago on Midgard, when Gwen was barely even three, before all of the pain and the trauma. Jace afar returning from some business within SHIELD had decided to treat Allena and Gwen with a trip to the beach. Being that young Gwen had never seen the soft sand and blue water and had gone crazy. For hours on end she ran through the sand and splashed through the water, with Allena and Jace close on her heels. A small smile tugged at the corner of Allena's lips at the memory. It had been one of her best when everything had been alright. The memory began to fade as blackness crept upon it.

Suddenly in the back of her mind the perfect darkness was rupture by one burst of a bright brilliant light. The light became a flame that twisted and danced like golden ribbons, illuminating her mind and banishing the twilight. Magic, hot and full of energy spread through her veins and coursed through Allena's body. Her right hand felt like there were small needles pricking every inch of her skin and she did not need to have her eye open to know that there suddenly was a ball of fire burning in her hand.

"Keep your eyes closed" Loki ordered. His hand traveled away from her shoulder, traveling down her sleeve until he gripped her wrist. Slowly he raised her hand with his. "Keep your concentration and release it." With a deep breath and a flick of her wrist Allena did so. She felt the comforting warm of the fireball leave her hand and sail forward. "Very good," she heard Loki's pleased remark.

Hesitantly and slowly Allena opened her eyes to see a hole had been burnt within the target a few rings outside the bullseye. A smile of relief broke out across Allena's face as she uttered a small chuckle. "I did it," she breathed in relief. She turned around to see Loki had a small smirk of his own. "I did it. Thank you!" Allena said happily. _Finally _after two weeks she managed to hit the target, with some help from Loki. She honestly doubted she could even get that close to the bullseye without Loki.

"Thank you so much Loki," Allena said as she, without thinking, wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. Almost instantly she felt Loki tense and that was when Allena realized what she had done. Immediately she retracted, pulling her arms away from him. "I apologize," she stuttered out as she dared to look at him. Loki remained still, reminding her of a statue with his smooth alabaster skin that always made him appear as if he had been carved from marble with a delicate, artistic hand. His striking emerald eyes observed her without any emotion contained within them.

Allena quickly avoid her eyes, looking at _anything _besides him. "I am so sorry," Allena apologized again while her mind was screaming out _dammit! Way to make things awkward Allena! Great job! _She cursed herself as she stood there, a few feet separating her and Loki. A tense air of awkwardness had engulfed them as a blush reddened her cheeks and Allena continued to avoid her gaze. She did not want to look at him, especially after what she had just done. She _hugged _him, practically invaded his personal space because she was so caught up with her relief and happiness.

Maybe if she had been more like her younger self the act would go absolved. When she had been younger she had freely expressed her thoughts and emotions, but that was no longer true. She couldn't be the same as her younger self, no. Others would find her weak like they had done especially if she clearly expressed her emotions. If she let herself show so much emotion and allow things to effect her like they once did others would not see her as strong. She couldn't allow it.

"I apologize profusely," Allena tried again. A completely awkward silence followed after she apologized. She and Loki stood there, still as if statues in a garden, neither one making a sense as if they did not know what to say. Finally the silence was cut through with a shape knife in the form of a timid voice.

"Lady Allena." Hearing her title and name Allena brought her eyes to the source of the voice. She saw standing in the doorway into the arena her hand maiden Ronna. Confusion and curiosity instantly took over Allena as she saw her handmaiden. _Why would she be here. _The question sounded within her mind. To find the answer Allena crossed the room to Ronna who fiddled with the edge of her frock.

"Yes," Allena said. "What is it?"

"Um it is Lady Gweneth," the maid spoke. The words, spoken with such hesitance, instantly caused fear to wrap an icy hand around Allena's heart, trapping the beating organ within its cold, dark grip. Panic and fear began to peak within Allena as a million possibilities, all horrible and gut burning filled her mind. The terrible image of her young sister's sweet blue eyes opened and glassed over, dead with no bright spark within the pools.

"What has happened," Allena spoke, trying to keep her voice from cracking with overwhelming emotions of fear and dread that coursed through her.

"Nothing awful," Ronna reassured. "She just woke from her nap, crying and screaming. I believe she had a nightmare and is demanding your presences."

A breath of relief escaped Allena. _Just a nightmare,_ she thought honestly glad that it was not something worse. Then again Allena knew exactly what this nightmare was. The same one that had haunted her and Gwen for the past three years, reminding them of the darkest moment in their lives. A new feeling of regret and guilt darkened her ice encased heart. It was because of her damned mistake and stupid curiosity that led to this nightmare._  
_

"That is fine," Allena answered. "I will be there in just a moment." The maid nodded and watched as Allena walked over to Loki, continuing to avoid his emerald eyes. "I have to depart. Something has come up and needs my immediate attention. I will see you tomorrow?" Allena's voice trailed off into a question for she was unsure if they were still going to continued on with these sessions.

"Of course," Loki answered. "I will meet you here as always."

"Good," Allena said. "So, umm I bid you..goodbye," she finished rather awkwardly. After Loki said his own good-bye, a lot less awkward and smoother than Allena managed, she departed. Allena traveled down the maze like hallways, taking the familiar route that led her towards the hall where Allena's and Gwen's room resided. As she walked Allena allowed the events from the past day slip away as she prepared herself for the familiar sight of her sister in tears of a nightmare she had caused.

* * *

At the feeling of Allena wrapping her arm around his torso Loki's muscles immediately tensed. He had looked down in shock at the top of Allena's head as she embraced him. Though it wasn't too long until Allena realized what had happened and immediately pulled away, several apologizes bubbling from her lips as she did so. Loki continued to stare at her as his mind remained stuck on the one-act she had committed in the heat of her relief and happiness of finally hitting the target.

In that one moment when she had acted in her relief and hugged him, Loki saw a brief glance of that little girl he had once known. The young girl he knew acted purely on emotion, doing this to express herself in the comfortable presences of her friends since she was too afraid to do such at any other time. She had once done things like this so freely and without a care in the world. Though now she clearly was more guarded not allowing things to seemingly bother her when he knew they did. When she had hugged him, that wall Allena had built-in her time away cracked, leaving a small hole for Loki to peep through and see that child she had once been was still there.

Though all too soon Allena had retreated, cement filling that hole until it was as if it was never there. She had tried to apologize for the sudden action but Loki honestly did not think she needed to. He oddly found himself enjoying the quick embrace. Before no one besides Frigga ever dared to do such. All the Aesir were wary of him, believing if they were in a few feet radius of the God of Tricks they would find themselves pranked. Although when Allena embraced him, it showed that she was not like the rest of the Aesir. That she had some measure of trust towards him. It was comforting to know that there was someone outside of his family that did trust him a bit.

The silence that had settled in had been broken by the presence of a maid. Loki did not know her name was but had recognized her as one of Allena's handmaidens. The two conversed briefly and Loki had seen the way Allena's shoulders had tensed, a sign of fear. Afterwards, Allena had explained she needed to leave but for what reason he wondered. Something the maid had said made Allena leave-something that required her immediate attention.

After Allena had left the arena Loki had summoned the maid towards him. She nodded and swiftly crossed the room. "What did you tell Lady Allena that caused her to leave," Loki questioned.

"Oh um," the maid started. "Her younger sister Gweneth. She woke up from her nap crying and screaming as if she had been plagued with a nightmare. She demanded the presences of Lady Allena."

"Hmm, that is all," Loki dismissed the maid. She bowed in respect before leaving the room leaving Loki alone to this thoughts. He found himself curious about Allena's reaction to this nightmare. She tensed as if she was fearful and then left him to go settle Gwen down? Searching for more Loki summoned his magic. All over his body he felt his limbs tingle with the magic that flowed to them. His skin bubbled over and soon standing in the place of the young prince was a raven, feathers sleek and black as midnight.

One of the many abilities he was gifted with his magic was the one able to transform into various. Spreading his wings Loki took to the sky. It was not too long until Loki landed, perched onto the stone railing of Gwen's balcony. Through the opened doors Loki could see clearly Gwen perched on the end of the bed where all the sheets and furs were scattered as if someone had kicked and jerked them off. Sunlight streaming into the room caused the tears rolling down Gwen's cheeks to twinkle. Her eyes were red and puffy as she rubbed them with her fist. The sound of a door opening and closing swiftly lead Loki's gaze to Allena.

The fire goddess swiftly crossed the room to take a seat next to the crying distrust girl. "Gwen," Allena said. Her voice was soft to the point Loki had to strain his ears to hear her and comforting. A voice one would use to speak to a small child or infant. "I'm right here sweetheart." Gwen looked up from her lap to Allena for a moment before she threw her arms around Allena's neck. Allena was unfazed by this and fluidly moved to wear Gwen was sitting in her lap and crying into the crook of her neck. She rubbed her hand up and down Gwen's back whispering soothing words into her ear. She moved fluidly as if she had gone through the motions before. This made Loki believe this was not the first time Allena had comforted her sister after a nightmare.

"I-it was a-awful," Gwen hiccupped into Allena's throat. Loki was barely able to make out the girl's words through her tears that continued to flood down her face as if the clear pools of her eyes had overflowed and became a waterfall. "Fire b-burning. Loud s-shots in the air. Cold. It was s-so cold." The girl muttered in horror.

Loki carefully observed Allena's reaction. As she held her crying sister and listened to her horrific, tear-filled pleas, Allena winced as if she in pain. Storm clouds gathered in her golden eyes, darkening the brilliant color till they seem dull something that should never occur. Those eyes like always to Loki were the open book of her emotions that he read easily.

Remorse. Pain. Guilt.

This is what he saw in those unfocused orbs that appeared to be staring off into a memory. A dark memory that seemed that seemed to haunt Allena and Gwen. A dark memory from the past Allena tries to keep hidden and one that Loki wants to know.

"I know, sweetie," Allena said softly and ruefully. Gwen removed her head from Allena's neck, her blue eyes shinning with tears as she looked at her. "I know. I'm so sorry." Suddenly those eyes shifted downwards and she lifted hand. Slowly Gwen placed a finger in the middle of Allena's chest, right on her sternum. Allena winced, her eyes closing and her teeth biting in her lip as if Gwen's touch had shot a bolt of pain through her.

"Does it still hurt," Gwen whispered. Her eyes never left the place on her chest.

"Only a bit," Allena answered truthfully.

"Can you please sing a lullaby," Gwen asked, "like you usually do? It helps with the nightmare."

"Of course," Allena said. Before she starts to sing Allena gave Gwen a soft smile though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

For a moment Loki stood still a little shocked. He had no idea that Allena could ever sing, quite well too. Her voice was soft and comforting as she sang the lullaby, trying to lull Gwen into a peaceful sleep instead of a nightmare ridden one. It seemed to Loki that her ability to sing was one of the many things that she kept hidden in the shadows.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

By the time the soft lullaby ended Gwen's eyes were closed and her chest rose slowly signifying that she had fallen asleep. Allena with a little effort picked up the sleeping girl and tucked into bed. She placed a soft kiss on Gwen's forehead before she went to leave the room. But just as Allena eased the door closed her eyes through the slit locked onto the raven perched on the stone railing observing everything with its emerald eye.

Even after Allena had left Loki remained there on the ledge. He turned his eyes away from the room that contained the sleeping child to the horizon. The sun was setting casting an orange tint across the sky as the darkness of the night crept into it as well. His mind was clouded, filled with his memories of the tender event he had witnessed as a prying bird. In that moment Loki had once again caught a small glimpse behind that carefully constructed stone wall Allena had built around her heart and past. When Gwen had touched her chest and looked up at her with tear filled eyes it had been has if Mjolnir had been taken to the wall, leaving in its wake a wide gaping hole like a wound.

There was something there. Something haunting and twisted that crept and thrived within the darkest parts that existed in Allena, making up the foundation of that wall she had built. That dark thing haunted her, it had changed her. And Loki was damned if he did not find out what it was.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Lullaby by OneRepublic**

**I would like to say thank you to all of the people that have either read, favorited, altered, or reviewed this story so far. It is really unbelievable the response I have been getting so far. So what did you think? Love? Hate? Please take a second to leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks.**


	13. Learn To Dance

**The Yoshinator: Allena certainly will reveal her past, only in the chapters to come. Hopefully you will stick around till then**_._

**Purple 'N' Blue Wings: Thank you!**

**ShadowMemory: Spelling has never been my strongest suit and I will be sure to try to pay more attention to it. Thank you for pointing it out and for the compliments. I'm glad you like Allena as a character and Loki as well. His character is always such a challenge to write because his character is so complicated and you want to get it right.**

**InsomniaticActs: Thank you so much! I like details a lot and really want to be able to paint a believable, beautiful picture within the minds of those who read my story, so hopefully I have done that. I try not to rush this story too much, I believe Loki would really need a slow romance with al that inner angst and everything and I think its more believable. Allena's past is rather interesting and shall be revealed in time. I am so so so excited to write the events of Thor and the Avengers as much as you are excited to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
Learn to Dance**

* * *

_It's one-two-three and suddenly_  
_I see it at a glance - _  
_She's radiant_ _an__d confident  
And born to take this chance._  
_I taught her well._  
_I planned it all!_  
_I just forgot..._  
_Romance!  
- Learn To Do It (Waltz Reprise) from the Anastasia Soundtrack_

* * *

Something was different.

The thought was on lapse as it crossed Allena's mind constantly. It was this thought that kept distracting her as she and Sif traveled casually through the market one late afternoon after Allena's training with Loki and Sif's sparring with Thor and the Warriors. All around them the daily lives of the citizens of Asgard when about almost as normal as usual. Some inhabitants bustled down the cobblestone road, trying to avoid running into others as they carried in their arms the fresh produce and other goods they had purchased from street-side venders and merchants that shouted out advertisements for their products. Some venders stood in front of their stands arguing prices with stubborn costumers who demanded a lower price. To the sides of the street groups of women stood gathered together, hushed whispers of the latest gossip and rumors passing between them accompanied by small giggles they made.

But there was something else, something lurking beneath the organized chaos that made up the market place. Excitement, Allena realized. Like the shouts of advertisements and the quiet rumors, the enthusiastic feeling traveled through the wind that blew through the market. The excitement seemed as if it was building up like if it was the ringing of cymbals or the pounding of snares that one heard before the grand crescendo of an orchestra. There must be something coming, something very soon that was causing this excitement. And Allena, being as ever curious, wanted to know why.

"Sif," Allena said as her golden eyes wandered around. The dark-haired warrior turned her heard to Allena after hearing her name. "Why does everyone seem so excited?"

"Oh. The Summer Feast is approaching," Sif answered. She looked at Allena with an expression of surprise as she saw the confusion on the fire goddess's face. Her tone held a bit of surprise as well when she spoke again. "Did you not know?"

"No," Allena replied as she shook her head.

"Do you remember what the Summer Feast is?"

"Vaguely," she said as memories flashed before her eyes. She could see herself as a young child with Loki and Thor. The dining hall had been full of Asgardians, all of them either eating, drinking, conversing, or dancing. It had not been too long into the feast when Allena, Loki, and Thor had made their escaping, preferring to run about the gardens then to stay within the hall.

Another image filled her gaze. One of another feast only this one she knew had not occurred just yet. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors were all stationed by a gilded table full of delicious food that Volstagg was happily consuming. A brief glimpse of green and yellow fabric appeared behind them until it had vanished. Maybe, Allena thought, her vision from earlier was of the upcoming Summer Feast. Made sense, she supposed.

"Well the Summer Feast is precisely what its name suggests," Sif explained to Allena who listened attentively. "On the night of the Summer Solstice a grand feast will be held in celebration of the upcoming warm season. All of the Aesir nobility will be attending. There shall be the most luscious food and the finest mead for the banquet and afterwards there is a ball."

"A ball," Allena repeated. Dread began to fill Allena as she thought of what happened at a ball. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she continued to speak. "One with dancing?"

"Of course," Sif said. "What else happens at a ball. I myself are not too fond of it, but everyone has to dance at least once especially if you are friends with Thor. He finds it entertaining to drag the reluctant onto the dance floor."

"Oh lovely," Allena said though her usual light-hearted tone was bitter and full of dread. _Dancing. Of all things why is it dancing, _Allena silently cried out. There was one thing that she utterly failed at and it was dancing. She possessed no coordination or skill that allowed her to make those artistic moves and spins within the classical dancing that was seen within Asgardian feasts and balls.

The last time Allena had ever danced had been when she attended one of Tony's many, many wild parties he was most famous for throwing. It really hadn't been 'dancing' more like tapping her foot in time with the music. There the music had been loud and pounding as it was blasted through speakers controlled by the DJ that had been hired, stationed next to the fully stocked bar. To the loud beat, bodies entangled within a throng on the dance floor grated and moved together, most of them not even in time with the beat. _That _had been dancing on Midgard.

Allena doubted that Aesir dancing was anything like that. They were more classical and old-fashioned, she guessed that is how it could be described. And it was not just in dancing Allena noticed these differences but in all the aspects of their lives and culture. One example was the way they spoke. It was more formal reminding Allena that of a Shakespearean scholar then modern-day humans with their more relaxed sometimes a bit cruder speech.

"Something wrong Allena," Sif asked when she heard the dreadful tone Allena had used.

"Yes. A problem has as risen," Allena stated. "I _cannot_ dance. I grew up not in nobility like you, but away in Midgard. Dancing there is quite different than it is here. I will surely make a fool of myself, something I prefer to avoid."

"Verily Thor or Fandral or someone else would be happy to teach you," Sif suggested. "All you need to do is ask. The Feast will not occur until a few more days, plenty enough time for you to learn. Well the basics at least."

"Teach me," Allena repeated. _Teach me, _the words swirled in Allena's mind as she thought over them. Yes, Sif's suggestion was a helpful, good one, especially if she wanted to prevent any self-embarssment at the Summer Feast. It was a simple fix really, just learn how to dance. Yes that seemed subtle and Allena knew the _perfect _teacher well that was _if_ he agreed.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Loki could tell. Off to the side of the arena Loki stood in the shadows, a place he often found himself in with his star of a brother, his calculating emerald eyes focused on Allena as she practice. A few days had pasted since Loki, in the form of a raven observed and eavesdropped onto the scene of Allena comforting Gwen after a nightmare, one that was verily linked to the clandestine past of Allena which intrigued Loki so much. The incident however had not strayed too far from his mind. The sorcerer was determined to uncover what she was keeping hidden. His desperation might have been a bit childish, but he felt right in his actions. He wanted to know what had happened- the seemingly dark thing that had drastically changed his childhood friend. Although, a god and prince Loki was and he was not one to be denied. So to accomplish this, he watched and studied Allena, his cunning gaze allowing him to see the small things about Allena which brought Loki one step closer to finding out her past.

Sometimes it really was too easy for him to read her. No matter how hard Allena tried to keep everything locked away. there was always one thing Loki could see through like a clear pane of glass. Her eyes. Some said they were the window to the soul and in Allena's case, Loki knew this to be true. The vivid golden orbs were always bright and expressive, giving Loki that glimpse into everything beneath the façade she had constructed well. And as the weeks of training went by, little by little Loki observed the wall Allena had built around herself start to weaken. She had come to trust him, not nearly as much as she had once but it was slowly getting to that point.

With all of these factors combined Loki could easily see from his position that something was wrong with Allena. Her back was to him as she continued to launch fireballs at the target several hundred yards away. For the past week now after Loki had helped her, Allena's aim had improved greatly, almost always burning through the red bullseye in the center. Her fireballs were always red and hot, flaming with a great intensity and control she had mastered.

Though today it seemed her heart was not at all in it. The spheres of fire she summoned were dull and more like low embers than burning flames; the little licks of fire that surrounded her hand barely moved or flickered. Her aim was more off then usual. Small little fires burned all over the target, only a bare few in the center. Whenever she did miss the target instead of glaring at it and then trying to fix her mistake, she simply brushed it off and ignored it. She was distracted and unfocused, something made clear to Loki once he saw the far off expression upon her face. Her eyes were glazed over and blurry as if they were staring past the world that surrounded her. What caused her to be distracted was something Loki wanted to know.

From out of the shadows he crossed the room, coming up behind Allena as she weakly threw another fireball at the target. This one barely grazed the far edge before it collided with the wall behind it. "Something wrong Allena," Loki asked. One corner of Loki's lips tugged upwards when he saw Allena's shoulders tensed at the expected question and the small squeal of surprise pass through her lips before she swiftly turned around. She glared at him slightly not appreciating him sneaking up on her again.

"Nothing is wrong," Allena said. _Lair_, Loki thought as he heard her answer after a brief moment of hesitation.

Loki actually did smirk as he spoke next. "I am not the God of Lies for nothing Allena," he told her. "What is wrong? You are distracted, made clear to me by your poor aim." He waved a hand towards the destruction and marks left behind around the target. Allena did not look back for she knew what he spoke of. "What is distracting you?"

"Is it truly that obvious," Allena asked only to receive a nod in response. She casted her eyes downward, trying to avoid Loki's all-knowing gaze as her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip-an unhealthy habit of nervousness Loki had observed. For a moment she remained quite, taking that break of silence as an opportunity to finally make up her mind about something she was nervous about speaking aloud. "The Summer Feast is approaching and I find myself in need of something before then."

"And it is," Loki drawled.

"A, um, dance teacher." Heat rose to her face painted her rounded cheeks a rosy color.

"A dance teacher. You do not know how to dance?" Confusion struck Loki as he repeated her words. It seemed ridiculous to him. Everyone knew how to dance. It was such a trivial thing that all members of high nobility like him and Allena were taught at a young age to do so they were able to properly participate in the balls and feasts the Aesir loved to have.

"No. I'm afraid I do not," Allena said as the blush deepened to scarlet. "Remember, Loki, most of my childhood was spent not in the nobility of Asgard. I never learned how and the modern Midgardian dancing I know would not be considered...appropriate at all."

"Why are you telling me this," he asked.

"You wanted to know what was distracting me and" Allena added, her voice was slightly shaky with her nerves and it was hesitant as well. "Sif suggest I find someone to teach me before the Feast came around. She suggested Thor or maybe Fandral but I thought, well really hoped that maybe you, um, could teach me. I-I, um just thought that, um, since you are already training me in magic that, um, maybe you could teach me how to dance as well?" Her voice trailed off into a shaky question.

_She suggested Thor but I thought of you,_ Allena's words were a soft whisper traveling through Loki's mind and for a brief point of time that was he could think about. She thought of him instead of Thor? She asked _him,_ Loki the black sheep of Asgard that everyone was wary of instead of his brother Thor the shining star everyone worshiped as they turned a blind eye to the only one not basking in his light? His pride be damned, but Loki could not help the swell of his heart at the truthful, nervous words Allena spoke to him. It seemed that both his pride and his heart tended to do such around the fire goddess.

Compliments directed at Loki were very few and most times were false and forced out through clenched teeth in respect of his high status but with reluctance lacing their bitter tone. Others looked at him with a small measure of fear and hate at the sight of any of his mischievous tricks but with Allena the exact opposite occurred. She stared up at him with wonder when ever he used his magic, laughing along with him at the harmless pranks or playfully glaring at him after scaring her. She never spoke wrong about him, only compliments. And now she had chosen him over Thor, an act that Loki had never seen before.

His ego was wounded and scarred, caused by years and years in the darkness of that his brother's favoritism brought as he desperately tried to claw his way into the spotlight even if for a brief moment where he was equal to Thor. His ego needed soothing and it seemed Allena, unknown to her actions, was just the person do so. When Loki had realized what Allena had done it was as if she had used her healing magic and closed up another gaping wound that tore his ego. Loki found himself wanting to please Allena, just so he could see admiration shining in those golden eyes when she looked at and gifted him with another truthful compliment and a melodious laugh. So she continued to chose him over Thor.

"I would be honored to," Loki answered her.

"You what," Allena said with a bit of shock as her head snapped up to look at Loki. She obviously did not believe that he would agree. Most likely she believed dance lesson to be a waste of time and that he would not agree to it.

"I agree to teach you how to dance," he explained. "When would you like to start?"

"Oh, um," Allena said as her eyes were casted away again and she blushed like a rarity. "I did not believe you would actually say yes," she admitted sheepishly, "so I did not exactly think that far ahead."

"Considering the Feast in a few days would you like to begin now," Loki asked.

"Um that seems reasonable," she replied still a bit unsure. "Might as well get it over with, right?"

Loki nodded at her answer and walked towards the center of the room, away from the targets and weapons racks so they could have enough room. He turned to see Allena still standing a few yards away from the target as her eyes followed him. One eyebrow raised in a 'are you coming' expression caused Allena's feet to move until she was standing right into front of him barely an arms distances apart. "Have you ever danced or have seen dancing," Loki asked. This little lesson he thought would go a lot smoother if Allena had a basic idea of the different positions and the nature of dancing.

"Aye I have seen dancing before," she said. "In movies and such."

_Movies,_ Loki's eyebrows rose in confusion at the unfamiliar word. Considering he had never heard of it before Loki thought it must be something she encountered during her time on Midgard. "Good we have a basis to work on. Now give me your hand." Loki held out one slender pale hand in between them. Allena glanced down at his hand before she pressed her right palm into his own, no hesitation at all in her actions.

The black leather of the glove she always wore was warm and course against Loki's cool flesh from the many years of use. The hand pressed to his own, Loki noticed was small and delicate, a hand not made to inflict harm or burn anything around her but to heal and provide comfort. Loki's grip on Allena's hand tightened as he pulled her closer as his other hand took hold of her slim waist. Allena was telling the truth when she had mentioned she had seen dancing before since as Loki tried to pull them into the most basic waltz position her other hand reached up to lightly grab onto his shoulder.

"This is the most basic and commonly seen dance. The male always leads while the woman follows so it will be rather simple for you," Loki explained to her. "All you have to do is follow me and trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Allena said with a soft smile as she shook her head at the ridiculousness that she thought filled the question. Another squeeze of his heart and pride took place beneath the leather chest plate Loki wore. She trusted him, the thought brought a small sense of comfort to him. "You are my mentor and dear friend. I have no reason not to. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Loki quickly and simply explained a waltz-a dance consisting of spinning and turning to the beat of the triple time by a couple. It was rather a simple dance once one learned the proper positions and steps. He depicted the most basic steps to Allena who nodded along to signify she understood. For precaution Loki asked once more 'are you ready' that she answered with a full hearted nod. With a flick of the wrist emerald eyes flashed and suddenly the soft sound of flutes and violins being played cried out in their minds. The tune was light-hearted and pleasant, one from drawn out from Loki's memories of past feasts and dances he had shared. Surprised by the sudden music drifting through her mind Allena looked at Loki with amazement only to be met with a smirk.

So the waltz began.

Loki's steps were steady and even as he followed the triple time beat that played out in his mind. His movements were full of the grace of a panther as he easily and flawlessly glided across earthen floor, not unlike to the way he had moved during the sparring match Allena had witnessed. While Loki was truly the epitome of elegant dancing, Allena did not live up to his exemplar. Where Loki moved fluently, Allena's steps were made with hesitation and nervousness. Instead of flowing with the music and movements Allena's body was stiff and rigid as if she was a stone statue hiding behind a cloak of flesh. Her eyes were casted down, glued to her sandaled feet as she tried to follow his lead all without stepping onto his feet which she failed at often. Each time her feet stepped onto his she found the need to apologize, mentioning how she didn't mean to do that.

"Allena," Loki said in an attempt to get her attention towards him instead of her feet. Hearing her name she looked up at Loki with a sheepish expression and an embarrassed blush creeping its way into her cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "I told you I was no good, not nearly as good as you anyway."

"No it's not that," Loki corrected her. One of Allena's slender eyebrows roused giving her face a confused, credulous expression. _Then what's wrong,_ her expression silently said. "Dancing is similar to magic casting. You have to have confidence in yourself and your abilities, or in this case your partner and footwork. Staring down at your feet and remaining stiff as a board will not help you at all. Loosen your muscles and look at me. Have faith and follow my lead."

Allena contemplated the words Loki had spoken so smoothly for a moment before she nodded. Loki watched before his eyes as Allena slowly, little by little let go of the anxiety and hesitation she had. Slowly the tightened coils that had settled within her muscles loosen their taut grip. Confidence began to fill Allena as Loki guided and twirled her across the floor. Her movements were becoming more graceful and were full of self-assurance as a dazzling smile broke out across her lips. It was contagious for Loki was starting to feel the corners of his own lips turning up wards.

The small moment was one that Loki found himself enjoying. As he continued to spin Allena it was like everything around them began to slowly slip through his fingertips like water, fading away into the darkness. Loki did not miss it all, he made no movements to reach out and stretch for it as it continued to get farther and farther out of reach. His always at work brain found itself sated, focusing solely on the music and soft laughter drifting through his ears, the dance he was leading and the girl he was sharing it with.

Although this small moment in time was broken as a loud thunderous clap sounded across the room.

It was like a stone had been launched at a pane of glass, everything stuttering and falling onto the floor. The music that had been playing in Loki's and Allena's mind and filling their ears had screeched to a stop, making Allena wince at the sudden high-pitched noise that blasted through her brain. The dance came to a halt with Loki tearing himself away from Allena to the origin of the noise that shattered the moment. There was only one person Loki knew that could that much noise.

And there standing in the doorway of the arena Allena and Loki had come to known so well was the first-born and favorite prince of Asgard, Thor.

The golden-haired warrior had his signature dazzling, blinding smile upon his face as his blue eyes danced along the scene with mirth and amusement. His laugh rung out like thunder as he made his way towards Loki and Allena. Emerald eyes, darkened with anger and bitterness from the interrupted moment, narrowed as Thor grew closer.

"Why brother I had no idea you were so light on your feet," Thor jested as he clapped a mighty hand onto Loki's shoulder, letting out another round of low chuckled. The midnight-haired prince winced at the strength that was placed onto his shoulder, preferring a light gentler hand to be there instead. He crossed his arms over his chest as his continued to glare daggers into his brother. This posture and expression reminding Allena of an upset child. "Though may I ask what is the meaning of this little dance session?"

"It is my fault," Allena answered causing Thor's gaze to turn to her instead of his brother. "Sif had told me of the upcoming feast and ball. I found myself in need of someone to teach me how to dance, so I asked Loki and he so kindly agreed."

Hearing Allena's explanation, Thor's smile widened, stretching across his face. "I have never known my brother to be one for dancing, I think I know a more suitable partner." With that Thor raised one eye brow suggestively and arched forward to grab hold of Allena's right hand. He brought the leather-covered hand to his lips to press as a small kiss on her knuckles.

Loki felt his stomach twist as he looked onto the scene as his face set into a bitter, almost loathsome expression. Emerald eyes had never looked so ferocious and frosted as they sent daggers into Thor. Loki found a bitter taste settling upon his silver tongue as he felt an emotion blaze deep within his darkened heart. Jealousy. The ugly green beast that Loki was already well acquainted with reared its head, filling Loki with the acidic feeling as Thor came swooping in all charming and dazzling to steal Allena away from. The one person that trusted him, the one person that looked at him with wonder and soothed his hurting pride. The one person outside his family that really mattered to him.

Allena looked at Thor with a small polite smile before she pulled her hand away from his lips. "I apologize Thor but I already have a wonderful teacher. I would not want to trade him for any thing or anyone." She turned her gaze to Loki, giving him a soft smile that sent a wave of heat to his icy, jealous heart.

She chose him, the small thought alone caused the corners of his lips to turn. It would be the surprised expression on Thor's face that caused Loki to break out into a victorious, smug smirk. He had to hold back a few chuckles as well. Here was the Might Thor, the praised handsome warrior whom women swooned in the presence of, being denied by a woman who preferred his brother. _Ha! _His smug mind thought.

"Why have you traveled down here today Thor," Allena asked.

Thor somehow managed to recover from the rejection and reassemble his smile. "Yes," he said. "I came in search of Loki. Its been a while since we sparred and I think it is time we did once again."

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course that is always why he searched out for his presences. Though Loki could tell how determined Thor was to spar with again. It was that which caused Loki to agree. "Fine. I will follow you out to the courtyard."

"Wonderful," Thor exclaimed loudly, the sound pounding in Loki's ear. He looked to Allena and said, "Fill free to come and see as well."

"I will follow,"she replied. Thor smiled once more before he started on his way out of the arena. Allena turned to Loki. "I apologize for our lesson being cut short once again. I was enjoying it more than I originally thought. Thank you."

Loki smiled at her, remembering how she had chosen him over Thor. "It was my pleasure," he replied. Like before Loki took Allena's hand in his and brought it to his lips to press a gentle kiss across the leather there. He relished in the heat the rose to her face and tainted her cheeks in its rosy color. A blush that he had caused, _him _not Thor. "Shall we go my lady."

With a shy smile Allena replied, "We shall."

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Learn to Do It (Waltz Reprise) from the Anastasia Soundtrack.**

**A little note about the song. It is from an animated film by Fox called Anastasia which was probably one of my favorite movies as a child. There is a scene within the movie where two characters are dancing with each other and it is a really sweet romantic moment that helped me to write this chapter. For this chapter and the last I really was inspired by a picture found on deviantart called 'Persistent Sigyn.' Yes it is Sigyn and Loki but just imagine Sigyn to be Allena, alright?**

**Thank you so much to all of the alerters, favoriters, and reviewers. Especially to the reviewers. I love feedback and would love to know what you think about everything. Hate? Like? Love? Ideas? I would love to know so please leave a review. Thank you.**


	14. Runaway

**Princess Kelso: I'm glad you loved last chapter. It really makes me happy to know that you had the song playing in your head when read it, it lets me know that people are listening to the songs that inspire me to write and I hope it helps to really make the story come alive as well.**

**The Yoshinator: Yeah last chapter was full of Allena and Loki cuteness. There is a bit more in this one as well but this get a little more heated.**

**InsomniaticActs: I thought so too. Loki is really misunderstood and not nearly complimented enough, though Allena is working on fixing that problem. I loved the Persistent Sigyn drawing so much. When I saw it I immediately thought of Allena and how I want her to be that kind of character for Loki. Hopefully this chapter will be great as well.**

** a: Hmm, some very interesting ideas there. Here is the Summer Feast chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I sadly do not own Marvel or Loki (shame) but I do own my Oc.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
Runaway**

* * *

___I have this feeling when I  
__Finally find the words to say  
__But I can't tell you if you turn around  
__And run away, run away  
__-Runaway by Maroon 5_

* * *

No would could ever deny the fact that the Aesir were passionate people. Whenever their acclaimed warriors fought in battle they fought with everything they had-all of their strength, skill, and most importantly their very heart and soul was put into every blow they landed on their enemies as they fought for their home. They took up any excuse in order to celebrate and when they did the festivities held were ones that were quite memorable, especially if they were held within the palace. The Summer Feast was no different which caused much excitement to settle within the people of Asgard as they eagerly awaited for it.

Days before the event was even held was full of bustling and sweating bodies of those assigned to organize and prepare it, who all scurried about the hall, hanging decorations and what ever else needed to be done. Allena had caught a few glimpses of the preparations and knew then the Summer Feast was verily going to be grand. She had no idea how right she was until she had taken her first step inside the banquet hall.

The large room was decorated beautifully with large, bright banners hanging from the tall ceiling that gently blew in the warm breeze that flowed into the room from the large open windows. The last rays of sunlight streamed into the room, causing the golden floors and pillars to shine with radiance. The hall was covered from head to toe in the bright summer colors of red, gold, orange, and yellow. From where Allena stood at the entrance she could see the banquet table at the far end.

The center piece on the red cloth-covered table was the large boar that Thor, the Warriors, and Sif had caught on their last hunting trip. Allena knew this for the blond prince had been most eager to rely the exciting story of their chase and slaying of the wild beast during last meal and any other chance he had. Surrounding the large animal were all the finest foods that could be found within the golden city, filling the air with their delicious aromas along with giant horns full of wine and ale. Music and joyful laughter drifted through the summer wind as the guests who filled the hall to the rim talked, ate, and danced in the celebration of the time of heat and sunlight.

"This is amazing," Allena exclaimed in wonder as her gaze continued to drift over the festivities that took place before her. Never had she seen a sight quite like this. Everything was beautiful, from the decorations and food to the guests and the gowns and tunics they had adorned. A light, happy, almost carefree atmosphere enveloped the hall, bringing a smile to Allena's lips. This event, she realized, was truly a time to celebrate, to let all the worries in the world slip away as you, surrounded by friends, ate, drank, laughed, and danced your way long into the night.

"It is," Sif replied as she stood next to Allena. a smile was brought to her face from Allena's reaction. "I have always enjoyed the Summer Feast. Tis a joyful break from the daily sparring, training, and hunting." Nodding in agreement Allena turned to smile at the maiden warrior next to her, her eyes taking in Sif's appearance.

The dress she wore was a shimmering silver that was tight enough to accentuate her womanly curves, but still loose enough for her to move and dance freely. Her arms were uncovered by sleeves, exposing the muscle and power she had acquired there from years of training and battle. A simple silver band held back her hair, leaving most of it free to spill over her shoulder. Once again Allena was stuck by how beautiful yet absolutely deadly her friend could look when wearing a dress.

"You look lovely Sif," Allena complemented.

"Thank you and so do you," she replied.

Allena smiled as she looked down at her own dress that Ronna had helped her into. The smooth soft yellow colored gossamer was tight around the bust but then flowed from her hips and to the floor in shimmering, flickering waves that reminded Allena of a candle's little light. The dress was one shouldered with a golden band tied just beneath the bust line. Her hair this time had been adorned with bright golden ribbons and the pinned into a side ponytail with her chestnut ringlets spilling over her shoulder.

"There are the Warriors," Sif pointed out. Allena followed her gaze to the far side of the room where, indeed, their friends stood. Volstagg was already consumed within the food, having a silver plate in one of his hand piled with all sorts of treats and the other holding onto a tankard of mead. Fandral was living up to his title 'the dashing' as he flirted with a pretty red varied maiden that had caught his eye while Hogun stood next to him looking at the merriment with no emotion showing on his ever grim face. Like always the Warriors were adorned in their armor that gleamed in the light as if it had been freshly polished.

Allena descended the stairs with Sif at her side. The two women edged their way along the dance floor that took up the center of the room where couples danced, gracefully twirling and twisting in time with the music that rung out. When they finally reached the tables and the Warriors, they were greeted with a smile from Volstagg that had actually looked up from his plate of food that now was nearly empty. Allena knew how capable Volstagg was of eating large amounts of food in a very little amount of time. She had stared at him for the longest time after she had seen him down a large leg of lamb and a flagon of ale under a minute.

"Lady Sif and Lady Allena," the large warrior loudly exclaimed. "How nice of you to join us!"

Allena gave a small smile to him. "Yes it. How is the food Volstagg, judging from the way you have eaten most of it I have to think it is good," she jested earning a roaring laugh from the warrior and a few chuckles from her friends around her.

"I assure you it is," Volstagg replied. It was not a second latter before he divulged himself within a roasted pheasant. As Allena fell into a conversation with Sif she could not keep her eyes from wandering around, looking through the crowd in hopes of spotting a certain dark head. It was then when she realized that there was another member of royalty missing from the throng of people.

"Sif do you where Loki and Thor are," Allena asked as her eyes continued to search.

"Oh," Sif said. "They shall be entering separately with the King and Queen."

Allena nodded in understanding. As if on cue a blast of trumpets sounded throughout the great hall, representing the arrival of the royal family. As the fanfare played silence grew among the guests as the music was ceased along with the dancing. Everyone's eyes were turned towards the front of the hall where the All-Father with Queen Frigga on his arm made his way to the grand golden throne that had been placed there. The announcer's voice was loud and clear as it filled the room.

"Prince Loki Odinson," the voice came. As his name was spoke the youngest prince appeared at the top of the staircase, dressed in his armor as well. With the grace of a panther he descended the stairs, bowing to his parents before taking his place to the left of the throne. In respect the guests applauded. Though the applause grew louder and more thunderous as Thor's name was announced, leaving Loki forgotten as the spotlight was once again shined upon his brother. The eldest son appeared at the staircase, a large white smile spread across his face as he glanced at the crowd. The applause continues on even after Thor has taken his place at the right hand side of his father.

After the claps died down, Odin stood to give a brief speech, explaining their celebration of the up coming summer season. The speech did not last very long, only a few minutes. Allena knew the All-Father must have sensed how everyone was itching to get on with the evening they have waited for.

When the All-Father's speech came to a close and he retook his seat, the music was once again struck up and the dancing continued. Allena found her golden eyes locked with emerald ones from across the room and she gave him a smile. She continued to watch as Loki and Thor turned to their parents to dismiss themselves and then make their way across the hall to where she, Sif, and the Warriors stood.

"My friends, how have you been," Thor asked loudly as he approached the group.

"Good," Hogun replied. "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Of course," he exclaimed. "This is a time for joy, and a feast is a joyful celebration! Shall we toast to this fine night?" As everyone nodded in agreement, Volstagg turned to the table to pick up some goblets of mead. He passed them around to his friends, keeping two for himself. " A toast to the summer. To the sun and all the fire in the world!"

They all lifted their goblets and drank and the night began.

It was filled with laughter, drinks and music. Fandral was asked again and again to dance with maidens who only grew prettier as the night wore on, Hogun enjoyed the festivities in his own, quiet way and Volstagg's face grew redder and redder with each horn of ale he consumed. Thor was having a roaring good time, drinking ale from giant horns and dancing with Sif and other pretty eager maidens that whisked him off, though much to the displeasure of the warrior maiden. Though it seemed she was not short on admirers as well for she too found her self being led to the dance floor often. Loki was engaged in his own conversation with a few other Aesir.

Allena found herself sitting in the sidelines, simply basking in silence and the joyful, carefree atmosphere that warmed her heart and spirit. As her eyes wandered about she took small sips from the goblet of mead she held, enjoying the way the sweet, yet tangy liquid that slid down her throat.

She did not heavily consume the ale like she observed most Aesir did. She had always been careful about the amount of alcohol she consumed, never wanting to get herself drunk. Oh no, she had seen the damage and embarrassment one could bring upon themselves after having too many drinks. It had been a one of Tony's many parties. Allena winced slightly at the memory of her friend stumbling about, knocking into guests as slurred unintelligible words stumbled through his lips.

"Enjoying yourself," came Loki's voice beside her.

In her shock of his sudden presence next to her, Allena blinked and her shoulders tensed. By now of his constant sneaking up on her, Allena's reactions have gotten better to the point now use now longer screamed or jumped. None the less she heard small chuckles come from Loki, happy he was still able to make her react. She rolled her eyes at that before she turned to him.

"Yes," Allena replied. "Are you?"

He simply shrugged his shoulder. "I suppose."

"You suppose," Allena questioned with a raised eyebrow. He simply nodded at her question glance. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really," he replied. "I've seen so many Summer Feasts. They are all the same. It tends to get boring. I believe I can make things a little more...interesting."

The corners of Allena's lips turned up as she saw the bright glint of mischievous flash in his emerald eyes. A glint she had often seen within him as a child. The jests and pranks he had pulled came to the front of her mind, reminding her of the laughs and good times they had shared as children. "Really? Show me then," she challenged. A smile broke across her face as the flash grew brighter and a smirk tugged at his lips.

His smirk could only be described as pure impishness.

* * *

"That was brilliant," Allena managed to gasp out between the fits of hushed giggles and smalls laughs that racked through her body. She was sitting off to the side of the banquet hall next to Loki as he chuckled under his breath as well. Wether he was chuckling at the expression of Volstagg's face as he spewed out a mouthful of wine that Loki had oxidized with his magic or from Allena's reactions was unknown to her.

Loki had accepted Allena's challenge full-heartedly. His tricks at first had been quite simple. A maiden's dress would change color randomly, often to one that did not flatter her at all as she looked around in confusion. Some jewels would disappear from a woman's neck or arm only to be found later hanging from a torch mounted on the wall after she frantically searched around. A man's belly would inflate suddenly, causing him much embarrassment and heat to rise to his cheeks as his tunic began to spilt at the seams.

As the night went own Loki's display of magic and pranks got bolder and eventually Allena supplied her own little trick. She would summon small flames to dance around the feet of some guests, always making sure they were not harmed but laughing with Loki at their frightened expression as they desperate tried to bat away the fire that would not leave.

"You are brilliant," she gasped as Volstagg continued to look at his drink in confusion. "All these tricks are amazing." She gave Loki a soft smile as she watched him swell with pride from her compliment. She was surpassed to see one be returned to her.

"May I have this dance." Allena blinked in surprise as she turned to Thor he stood in front of her. He held out a hand expectantly to her. She took one glance at the hand before her with a bit of shock. She hadn't been asked to dance all night.

"Um I am not sure," she stuttered out. For some reason she found herself not wanting to dance with Thor. Well not for her first dance anyway. She honestly hoped that maybe Loki would have asked her. "I-I can't dance."

"Nonsense," Thor protested with a large smile. "Loki has been teaching you, has he not?" Allena nodded, know that she could not deny the fact. He had sense the dance lesson take place before his very eyes. "Alright. I want to see how good of teach my brother is." With that decision made for her, Thor's hand clamped around Allena's wrist. She was pulled to her feet and practically dragged to the dance floor by Thor.

Her eyes shifted to Loki who remained in his seat. His green eyes were narrowed into daggers as they glared into Thor's back, frosted over with vengeance. They were darkened with an intense emotion. Jealousy? Was that jealousy she was seeing?

Though Allena's view of Loki was soon taken away as she was forced into a dance with Thor. As Thor sent her through different twists and turns she could not help but to have the feeling of a puppet. Her body was stiff as a board as she moved almost robotically and stumbled with each turn, unsure of what she was doing as Thor dragged her along to the music. A small squeal of fright escaped her lips when Thor dipped her low and she clutched his arms like a safety. By his slightly slow and off movements it was easy to tell he had already consumed enough mead to make him loose as a goose. Allena continued to follow his poor lead, praying that the music will come to an end sometime soon just so this disastrous dance would be over.

To her surprise her wish of the dance to end came true.

"May I cut in," Loki's smooth voice pierced through the air like a knife. An expression of surprise crossed Thor's face as he let go of Allena and turned to Loki. He gave his brother a large smile, as if he had just realized something before he left. As Allena placed her hand on Loki's shoulder and his hand traveled to her waist in the waltz position, she gave Loki a small thankful smile. Then the dance began.

Unlike when she was dancing with Thor, Allena's movements were graceful and full of confidence as Loki glided and turned them across the floor along with the other couples that moved in sync with them. She was used to Loki being her dance partner, after the many lessons he gave her. Instead of feeling reluctant to dance with him like she had with Thor, she felt happy that it was Loki leading her. When Loki dipped her, she gave no squeal of fright only a smile to him for she felt safe in his arms.

Though eventually the music ended and the dance ceased. Following the customs Loki had taught her, Allena gave a small curtsy to Loki as he bowed to her. She turned around and began to make her way of the dance floor only to be stopped by the feel of someone grabbing onto her hand. Allena looked at Loki with confusion only to be told, "Follow me."

She complied and allowed Loki to lead her off the dance floor, between a few golden pillars, and into the gardens. It was only when they were out of the hall that Loki released her hand.

"Loki are you trying to steal me away," Allena jested lightly with a smile on her face.

"I thought you might enjoy taking a walk with me," he replied. "The feast was getting too stuffy."

She nodded. "That does sound lovely."

Loki fell into step beside her as they walked through the gardens. The dark canvass of the night stretched above there heads, the darkness it casted ruptured by the shinning moon and glistening smooth cobblestone pathway was lit by the occasional torch and the light of the moon. A warm wind blew through, caressing their bodies while they walked. The loud sounds of celebration in the hall began to float away as they traveled further and further into the garden. Fireflies popped in and out of view, reminding Allena of the first walk she and Loki had shared.

Eventually the pair stumbled onto a beautiful marble fountain. Crystal clear water sprouted from the top, cascading down into the pool below it. Vibrant red and blue flowers surround the fountain as the cobblestone path wrapped around it. When they neared it, Allena jumped onto the ledge. The added two feet of height from the marble ledge allowed her to just become taller than Loki who stood next to her watching.

"Finally someone is not taller than me," Allena stated happily. "I felt like I have accomplished something."

He looked at her, amusement shinning in his eyes. "Tis not much of an accomplishment for it does not take a lot to be taller than you." At the comment she mocked glared at him, only adding onto his amusement. "Are you not afraid of falling though?"

She shrugged. "This ledge is quite wide. I would only fall if someone pushed me in." She fixed him with a stern glare. "Do not even think about it."

"Think about what," he asked innocently, though the spark in his eyes was verily not quite so innocent.

"Pushing me in," Allena stated.

"The thought did not even cross my mind," Loki replied.

"Good," she nodded. She turned to look ahead, just missing the flick of Loki's wrist and the flash of magic that brightened his emerald eyes. Suddenly she felt something cold and wet wrap around her ankle. She looked down to see a stream of water had come to life and take hold of her ankle. _Oh no _she managed to think before she was pulled into the water.

* * *

Loki let out a few laughs as he watched Allena crashed into the water. A scream of surprise escaped her throated as the water flew up all around her, leaving her completely drenched. She spluttered, a pathetic attempt to get the water out of her face. Hearing Loki's laugh she glared up at him as she remained sitting in the water that swirled around her.

"Ha-ha," she said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Very clever. Now will you pretend to be a gentleman for once and lend me a hand."

"I am always a gentleman," Loki protested as he stepped onto the ledge and reached a hand down for her. Allena looked up at him with a '_really' _ expression before she take hold of his hand. A certain glint flashed in her golden eyes as Allena wrapped her other hand around his. Loki managed to rise one eyebrow in question before Allena yanked him into a fountain with her.

Water splashed as he fell into the water, soaking Allena further but she didn't care for the surprised expression on Loki's face had been priceless. When he finally managed to spit and wipe all of the water out of his face he turned to Allena. "What was that for," he demanded.

"Just a bit of fun," she replied with an impish smirk. "Tis your fault. I told you not to push me into the water."

"I did not do such a thing," he argued. "I simply manipulated the water into pulling you in."

"And then I pulled you in," she countered. "I am not sure about you, but I prefer not to stay in this fountain any longer. My dress and hair are soaked."

"I agree," Loki responded as he took a look at his own clothing. He stepped out of the fountain turning to give Allena a hand that she took flashing him an appreciative look. Once out of the water Loki placed a hand on his chest. Magic was brought to life within him, coursing through his veins and yielding to his will. His eyes flashed and soon he was completely dry. He turned to Allena amusement filling him as he saw her try to wring out her wet hair.

Her golden eyes shifted to him, widening as she noticed he was dry. "What," she asked, confused. "How are you dry?"

"Magic," he smirked as he spread out his hands in a 'ta-da' fashion.

"No fair," she muttered. Allena looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Could you please," she asked gesturing to her wet gown and body. Loki nodded in agreement as he took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them. He moved his hand to place it on her dress to dry it only to find himself fully distracted.

The water had caused the gown to cling to her body, behooving her figure perfectly. The gossamer had become transparent, revealing her skin through the sheer fabric as well as most of her womanly curves that kept popping up into his view teasingly. Time felt slowed as he observed her chest heaving up and down with every intake of breath that seemed to have increased and become more erratic as he stepped closer. The roundness of her breasts was easy to behold from behind the thin cloth. His eyes traveled away from her body to her face. Her lips were parted as she breath through her mouth, revealing the fleshing warm, wetness of her mouth. She looked up with him with her large gold eyes. The orbs were bright, shinning with her ever-present curiosity and something else that Loki had not seen before. Wet tendrils of her hair dripped into her face as a few drops of water slid down her pink cheeks.

Loki lifted one gloved hand to her face, grazing his thump across her cheek to the stray droplets. He relished in her sharp intake of breath as he tucked the hair behind her ear with one hand while the other found her waist. Magic sparked in his eyes and heat erupted from his hand, spreading through her, drying her body though Loki found himself wishing the fabric to stay wet, clinging to her body and revealing it to him for it made her look both tempting and euphoric.

The warm air surrounding them suddenly became thick and heavy, pressing into them as if it was trying to suffocate them. There was an explosion of heat, tight and fierce, deep in his stomach. As if a flame had been ignited within him, burning an intense passionate red. The heat warm his body, a delicious heat he found himself craving and the source of it seemed to become from the woman so close to him. Time seemed to slow as he looked at her. His hand ghosted a caress across her cheek and down the length of her exposed throat. Her pulse leapt to life under his fingertips, pounding against the delicate skin that covered it.

Allena closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhale it. Her warm breath washed over his face as he leaned closer to her, intoxicating him with the sweet smell of the honey mead she had drunk. The fire within him burned bright, continuing to warm him.

"T-thank you, Loki," she whispered. Her voice was shaky as she looked at him, her pupils dilated to the point he could partly see any gold. A shot of desire flooded his system as his gaze drop down to her lips. His grip on her waist tighter and she was pulled against him. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Your welcome, My Lady," he whispered, his voice low and husky that caused tumors to shuddered through Allena. His lips hovered above hers, his cool breath causing shivers to tremble down her spine. Wanting to wait no longer he leaned into capture her lips.

Before his lips could brush over hers Allena wretched herself from his grasp.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Allena cried out, her gloved hands coming up to block her mouth. Her voice was higher pitched full of desperation as she breathed heavily, trying to breathe in the heat, smothering air. She stumbled back, her legs colliding with the ledge of the fountain behind her. Her eyes were wide, still dilated with desire but shinning with a new desperate fear. Loki winced at the look. Hurt stabbed through him. "Y-you can't...,"she stuttered out. "I-I um...I-it's not what y-you think...I..I-I am sorry. I am so so sorry."

She gave him once last pleading, yet fearful look before she turned around and took off. She disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving Loki standing alone in the gardens.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Runaway by Maroon 5**

***cringing from harsh looks I am now receiving* So there you have the Summer Feast. Wow, some really interesting things happened there. Pop Quiz: Who knows why Allena runaway? **

**If you don't know, next chapter will have Allena's thoughts on it.**

**So what did you think about this chapter? Love? Like? Hate? Please leave a review telling me what you think. Come on I love reviews. They make my day and the best part it only takes a few seconds of your time. Thanks!**


	15. Gravity

**InsomniaticActs: They were pretty close, just a lips distance away. Drunk Thor, yes that does bring up some funny images to mind. Haha. And right! Nice job. Allena did runaway because of her All-Sight. I agree never having a boyfriend would suck. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**The Yoshinator: Hmm, that is a good guess but not correct. Sorry. Though this chapter does give a long explanation on why she did run away.**

**KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO: Yes poor Loki. It seems like he can't get a break.**

**Lornaa: Yup they were really close. And you are correct it was her All-Sight. Loki is going to be a bit mad about it but you will find more about that in the next or so chapter.**

**ShadowMemory: Aww shucks. Thank you so much. The fountain part was one of my favorites. It was funny and cute which I made sure to add in to help balance out all of the angst thats in this chapter and especially in the ones to come. Character development is a big deal with me. I really want Loki and Allena to grow together as a couple and to have a deep relationship. I want to be able to show how it all came to be. A deep relationship is very important especially when the Thor and Avengers movies come around in the story. Thanks so much again and I hope this chapter and the reason why Allena ran away is good.**

**Charlotte: Don't worry about not remembering it is explained here. Thanks! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and my writing as well.**

**lokilover11: I agree. They were so closer but then that pesky All-Sight has to get in the way. I loved the fountain scene as well. It was so cute. And here is one update that was demanded.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 15:  
Gravity**

* * *

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.  
I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
-Gravity by Sarah Bareilles_

* * *

_Run._

The single word was the only clear sound that repeated through the tangled mess that had become Allena's mind. Her heart was loud, beating against her chest. It pounded in her ears accompanied by the sound of her sandals slapping against the cobblestone. The trees and plants of the garden blurred into streaks of green as Allena rushed past them, completely absorbed in her run. A desperate to get away.

_Run._

Allena continued to run finding it to be the only thing she could do. She needed to put as much distance from her and Loki she could. To get away from him. Away from the heat and feelings that had enveloped her.

She eventually stopped though but it was not by her own decision. In her rashness to put more distance between them she did not pay attention to where her feet collided with the ground. A sudden dipped in the stone walkway cause Allena to stumble. Her weight was jerked forward, the momentum causing her to crash to the ground in a twisted mess of splayed limbs and soft fabric. A small scream of surprise slipped through her lips as she fell. Instinct caused her to hold out her hands in an attempt to catch herself only to have her palms scrapped up by the rough surface of the cobblestones.

Allena emitted a small groan as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Not finding the energy or strength to stand after her run, Allena sat there on the ground. One hand was braced against her chest as she felt it move up and down rapidly in pants, an attempt to fill her burning lungs with the oxygen they needed and had been deprived off. The muscles in her legs started to ache with a dull pain from the rigorous pace she had run. Beads of sweat caused her brow to glisten in light the moon shone done from its position high in the night sky as the inevitable trickle of moisture slide down her spine.

Around her the fireflies flashed in multi-colors, their small bits of light illuminated the darkness that had settled after the sun had set. The brisk beating of her heart still filled her ears though in the distance the sounds of celebration and merry-making of the Summer Feast are faint whispers carried by the wind. Compared to raucous sauna of the embrace she had escaped, the wind of the empty gardens felt cooler, but it still wasn't enough to cool the heat winding through her core. The air the surrounded her was quite thin compared to the suffocating air that had once enveloped her as she continued to stare ahead her golden eyes following the flashes of light.

Although the change in climate and place, she swore she could still _feel_ him; her skin tingled with memory, and no matter how hard she tried to distract her mind, nothing seemed to be able to make it go away. The intimate moment she and Loki had shared by the fountain played in her mind like a broken record, reminding her how close he had been to her.

Her eyes fluttered closed with the memory.

* * *

_A bright fire burned within her, the heat curling and winding all throughout out her. Her skin started to feel hot as if hot coals suddenly made up her flesh. She remembered his fingers, cover by the leather of his gloves dancing their away across her jaw and down her neck, the light movements only brought more heat to flush through her. Her pulse raced beneath his fingertips._

**_My Lady._**

_She managed to hear Loki's silken voice through the thumping of her rapid heart. A shiver raced down her spine at his voice. Loki was truly an artist with words, knowing just what words to speak when he needed them. Which ones could help when he painted the most flawless lie or which ones would aid him in convincing someone to do what he wanted. He truly did live up to the name silvertongue. Though when he had spoken those two words his voice had been raw, laced with pure emotion and possession. They had been so vulnerable. So intimate that Allena found her heart stirring even more and the fire of her desire burning brighter._

_His breath had washed over her face, cooling the heat skin and allowing her to breath in his minty breath. She felt a light sensation burst over her like a gust of wind. Her heart, it seemed, had flew into her head. Her thoughts became muddled and misty. She watched his baring emerald gaze leave her eyes and drop to her lips. Through the heavy haze that had consumed her mind when he had stepped closer to her Allena realized he was going to kiss her._

**_Yes._**

**_Kiss me._**

**_Touch me._**

_Her completely consent cried out in her mind for she no longer had enough sense or control to speak them. For oh so long she had been alone, never having a lover or boyfriend of any sorts. No one was ever there for her, to listen to her, to comfort her, to understand her, to fulfill all her wants and needs. For so long she had been denied of a kiss, of a simple touch or caress._

_In the heated suffocating moment, Allena found herself craving them, wanting them in a purely carnal sense. For Loki's lips to lock with her own, for his hands to travel over her body, for his bare skin to collide with hers. For him to do something, anything to soothe and calm the fires of desire and passion that continued to consume her from within._

_Although her consent shouting out in her mind there was something else trying to speak._

**_A warning._**

_A soft plea whispered from behind the fog that had clouded her mind, protesting, trying to remind her the reason why she had never been kissed or touched. One of the reasons why she had been so lonely for so long. Though the plea was burned away in her lustful fires. It slipped away not allowing Allena to head or even hear it._

**_Why should I listen?_**_ An appealing voice said inside of her._

_She had always been so tense. Always consumed by her woes and insecurities. Always afraid of the horrors she kept locked within herself. Always worried about how the ones around her thought of her, concerned about whether or not they saw her as the strong woman she wanted to be or the little weak girl she strived not to be. She had always been like that, denying and sacrificing her own wants to keep that strong appearance. She never allowed herself to let go, never allowed herself to give into them._

_Though in Loki's embrace Allena found all of it slipping away. All of her worries and woes, the things that kept her mind alert and her body so tense, she found all of them burning in the heat and fire within her that he had ignited. They all turned to ash and then blew away in the warm wind that wrapped around her. The tension that stiffened her body loosened. The reigns of her control she had choked the animalistic, carnal, free side of her self with slackened their grip, allowing the beast to spring forward. The steady stone wall she had carefully built on the foundation of her fears and guilt began to crumble and tumble away putting up a poor fight as they came crashing down. If they even made a sound it lost on her ears from the roaring of the passionate blaze within her._

_The heat within her grew as his lips drew near to hers._

**_Yes._**

_Her mind chanted._

**_Kiss me._**

**_Yes._**

**_Touch me._**

**_Yes._**

**_Closer._**

**_Yes._**

**_So close._**

**_Yes, yes, yes!_**

_"No!"_

_The cry was desperate, unwanted as it was ripped from her throat by some sane part that remain unburned by the inferno. The beast within howled in pain and defeat when it was cranked back into its cage as she tore herself away from his arms. The heat stayed with her, continuing in its quest of consuming her. Only this time it was accelerated, persisting her to reenter Loki's embrace and allow him to kiss her, to give in to her most natural desires._

_Though the soft plea from before managed to make its self heard, turning into a battle cry she listened to._

**_My All-Sight._**

_"No! Don't! Stop!" She had yelled out, covering her lips with her hands as if to from another barrier, one that would not fall._

_Fear pierced through her. An icy clawed hand clutched her burning heart._

_As she stumbled back away from Loki she saw his eyes flash with an emotion. Was that hurt she saw? Guilt immediately flooded her. She never wanted to inflict pain upon someone she cared about and seeing that she had done just that Allena tried to explain. "Y-you can't...,"she stuttered out in a poor explanation why she had drawn back. "I-I um...I-it's not what y-you think...I..I-I am sorry." It was the only words she could say. "I am so so sorry," she finally stated with pleading eyes._

_Then she had done the only thing she could do._

**_Run_**_._

* * *

_"_Stupid, stupid, stupid," Allena cursed herself. Emerald eyes shining with hurt continued to take up her vision. In a desperate attempt to be rid of the image that caused her so much guilt she banged her palm on her head, allowing profanities and curses directed at herself to tumble from her lips.

The guilt was overwhelming. The emotion coursed through her, being the water that washed against the flames of her desire, overpowering them until they were no longer trying to devour her. No longer in a haze from the heat and her wants, Allena's mind was finally freed and able to think clearly. Immediately her thoughts turned to why she had run away from Loki.

Her All-Sight.

A gift from the Norns she had been bestowed with when she had finally come up age. That one gift had completely changed her life, bringing new difficulties she had to over come.

With a single touch, a simple brush of her skin against someone else's Allena could be allowed a clear view into the past of someone. Everything about them would be laid bare before her eyes. Their hopes and dreams they clutched onto dearly. Their very heart and soul-the things that made their very essence. Their darkest secrets and thoughts, the ones they kept in the dark, dangerous shadows of their hearts, hidden away from the world and even themselves.

Ever since she found the nature of her 'gift' Allena had always been careful. She took great precaution, always wearing gloves and long sleeves to cover her skin, anything she could do to prevent an accidental touch that would show her things that she did not need to know. She didn't trust herself. Her curiosity she knew was always a present voice in her mind, driving her to learn the things that were kept from her. Most of the time she agree with her curiosity believing she had a right to know everything, but her All-Sight did so much more than just show her what she wanted to know. Her All-Sight was the ultimate invasion of ones privacy. Nothing about them would be hidden from her.

If Allena had allowed Loki to kiss her, sure her desires would be fulfilled but she would also be given a full view into him, able to see every single part of him including the things he would prefer for her not to see.

She could not bring herself to do that to anyone, especially to Loki though. Through the weeks she had spent with him he had grown to trust her, to call her a friend when he had no other besides his brother. Using her All-Sight on him without his permission would be the ultimate betrayal.

Another image of emerald eyes filled with hurt flashed before her eyes.

Allena hit her head again.

She honestly hated how she had reacted. Seeing the hurt she had caused him by pulling away Allena had tried to explain why she had done so. That she possessed the All-Sight and kissing her was a full on invitation for her to see everything about him. But the words had died on her lips, only coming out as jumbled stutters.

She couldn't tell him.

She was not able to bring herself to do it.

She knew why she wasn't able to. A simple answer really.

_Fear_.

She was afraid of him. Afraid of his reaction if he knew what her simple touch could do. Afraid that he would turn away, reject her as a freak. Afraid he would treat her like a leper, never getting close to her, completely ignoring her. Afraid he would not _understand _her.

It was a reaction she expected. The one of the natural flaws within human nature was a fear of the different, of the unknown. Once something was learnt to be different, to be unnatural, people turned away from it, shunning and outcasting it. They never took the time to think, to understand what it was and why they shouldn't be afraid. They reacted purely and rashly on that simple fear, allowing it to cause them to turn away.

It was that same fear that caused Allena to run away from Loki when he needed her most to stay and to assure him it wasn't his fault but her own damned so called gift and distrust of herself.

And by the Norns she felt awful about her weak, pathetic decision she had made in the face of fear. The guilt crawled into her skin, creeping along her flesh and dirtying it. Its vicious talons ripped her already fragile heart apart, shredding it into messy ribbons. She was disgusted with herself and her decision. She had acted like a coward, deciding to runaway instead of pressing the soles of her sandals into the ground and facing Loki like the strong person she wanted to be-the strong person she _claimed_ to be.

But she hadn't.

Revulsion and guilt continued to flood through her as she let out a groan. Her hands dragged down her face. How did she get into this mess of situation anyways? What was it that caused her to even want to kiss him in the first place, or rather him kiss her and her want to kiss back?

_Feelings._

_You care about each other._

_You desire each other_.

A snort of a humorless laugh escaped Allena.

It was a bit ridiculous to imagine. Sure over the years Allena had her few crushes on Midgard but they all ended quickly. She had never pursued them or cared about them like she found herself caring and desiring Loki. There had always been something holding her back, something other than her All-Sight. The little unspoken truth about herself that whispered in her mind, always keeping her from starting a relationship with them.

The men she crushed on were mortal- humans. They were cursed with mortality. Like the rest of their race they would age and eventually die unlike her who was an Asgardian-an immortal that they ancestors once worshiped as gods. She did not pursue them because she knew it would be a wasted effort. Verily she might find a wonderful love with them but it would not last. His mortality would eventually claim him. She would have to watch him grow old as she stayed young and eventually see him pass while she remained among the living with a broken heart-something she preferred not to happen.

But with Loki everything changed. With him this truth rang out false. He was just like her-an Asgardian. Like her he was not bound by the laws of mortality. He aged slowly and would never die unless he was slain. With him there was no fear of her eventually to having to witness him age and die. She was free to pursue him.

And maybe it was Loki himself that caused her to care about him.

Over the past few weeks with them spending quite a good amount of time alone as he trained her they had grown closer together. The knowledge he had given her was something she marveled at and was grateful for. Day by day their friendship continued to build forming one that could easily rival the strong one they had once shared as children. They had allowed themselves to put a good amount of trust with each other. The time spent together was full of good times, of laughter at pranks Loki fabricated or the amusing teasing remarks that filled their conversations. She found herself comfortable around him. His simple presence made her want to loosen up and allow more of her true self to come out, a reaction no one else had ever managed to accomplish.

Then Loki was an interesting character as well-an enigma to her truly. He was so different from the rest of the Aesir she knew. He made her curious, made her want to know more about him, to get closer to him.

An apparently that want to know more about him had turned to plain want. Somewhere in their growing relationship feelings other than platonic had arisen. In both of them it seemed by the way he had moved to kiss her first.

_This seems so cliché,_ Allena mentally groaned. _I'm falling for my best friend and he might be falling for me. It would be nice if could happen. But I'm the one person that he shouldn't fall for._

_The one person that doesn't deserve to be the one he falls for._

Allena rubbed her forehead in frustration as the thought rang out in her mind.

Oh she knew how true it was.

Everyone has a secret, a dark one they keep in the eclipsed part of their hearts and Allena knew hers was one that should stay there. If Loki knew, _oh if he knew _who-or really what she was. If he knew what she had done-what she had allowed to happen. If he knew her past, what had happened on Midgard...if her All-Sight did not scare him off then her secret surely would.

Hel, it even scared her.

The dark fact of what she had done haunted her. It was the ghost she could not lay to rest, the one that lingered, being a constant bringer of guilt and pain. It was the monster that chased Gwen, tormented her in her nightmares, the ones she always would awaken from with screams filled with terror and tears rolling down her cheeks.

The familiar icy grip of fear clenched around her heart, hollowing it for it to be filled with dread. For the second time that night Allena found herself fearful of Loki finding the truth of her. Of the rejection she would surely face. Of the emotions and pain it would surely bring him to learn he had fallen for someone that was so twisted and dark.

These feelings, this want and desire for each other needed to stop, Allena decided.

Right here and now they need to be slain.

They needed to be severed.

Cut.

Broken.

Obliterated.

Destroyed.

She did not care how it was done but it needed to be done and quickly before any of these feelings escalated. Before this attachment strengthen. Before anyone, especially Loki was hurt.

Her and Loki had grown closer and these feelings had risen after by spending so much time together, then maybe these feelings would fall if they spent sometime apart. Yes that seemed a good solution. She would avoid Loki, give him space and time. Maybe a week or two. That seemed about right, plenty enough time for all these desires to fade away. Besides he probably did not want to even see her for a while, not after she ran away and left him there, a hard blow that must have hurt his pride at least.

Allena winced at the thought. Her heart beat against her chest as if it was trying to already pull her back to Loki.

_Two weeks? That seems a long time, without him it will seem longer._

She let out a sigh. She was not able to deny the fact that Loki had really helped her adjust into a happy life in Asgard. He made things easier for her. He made her laugh and enjoy herself unlike she had done in years. His company was one she liked and welcomed.

_Exactly why you need to leave it, _her mind reminded herself.

Yes she needed to create this space. She needed these desires to go away. It seemed a little foolish to believe that feelings would just go away but she remained stubborn, believing that she was doing the right thing.

With her mind set on what she needed to do Allena stood from the spot she had fallen onto the ground. She brushed off the dirt that had settled onto the soft yellow fabric. Tiredness began to enveloped her, urging her to go to her bed and sleep for a thousand years and allow this disaster of a night to wash away in her dreams. Deciding that she would give into this want she held her head high and continued through the garden, making her way towards her bedroom.

Already Allena could feel the loneliness hollow out her heart as it continued to tug towards Loki, urging her to give up this boycott of his company. She did her best to ignore it. These next couple of weeks were going to be torture to go through but she knew she could endure it. Loneliness was not an unfamiliar feeling to Allena, she had always felt it as she was pushed aside to make room for the glory that had been her elder brother.

But she was stronger than that. She was _not _a weakling. She was strong enough to get through this.

And once she endured through it everything would be better.

No one would know of her secret.

No one would be hurt.

Everything would be alright.

_I hope so._

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Gravity by Sara Barellies**

**Thank you so much to all of the favoriters, alerters, and especially the reviewers. Your support for this story is amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Love? Like? Hate? So what did you think about this chapter. Lots of interesting thoughts and a whole bunch of anguish. For the next couple of chapters there will be a good amount of anguish along with suspense and drama. If anyone is wondering Allena's past will be revealed soon, about six or seven chapters away. Please make my day by giving me feedback and leaving a review. I love to hear what you think and what you have to say. Thanks!**


	16. New Divide

**Guest: Yes so far Allena's past had been quite the mystery. Don't worry there are only a few more chapters left until it is revealed and until there a lot of interesting things will happened. Thank you so much I am flattered that you find this fantastic. Hopefully the future events and explanations will be worth the wait.**

**The Yoshinator: You are not an idiot. You are right, her All-Sight had not been mentioned in a while. With that fact in mind I knew I had to bring it up again soon because as you see in this chapter it will play a major role in the events soon approaching and later on into the story. Sorry for the long update but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
New Divide**

* * *

_So give me reason  
__To prove me wrong  
__To wash this memory clean  
__Let the floods cross  
__The distance in your eyes  
__Give me reason  
__To fill this hole  
__Connect this space between  
__Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
__Across this new divide  
__-New Divide by Linkin Park_

* * *

Allena watched with unsettled nerves as Gwen looked up at her with wide blue eyes. The pool colored orbs swam with concern and knowledge of the fact that her elder sister was not alright no matter the reassurance she tried to convince her with.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me Gwen," Allena tried to insist but the words were unconvincing on her own ears. Unconvinced by her words, Gwen raised one thin golden eyebrow in a '_really_'expression she had seen Allena use many times. Allena titled her head upwards so she would not have to look at Gwen and her large puppy-dog eyes that would surely tear a part her resolve.

She was met with the sight of the bright green leaves that hung from the thick branches of the tree they sat under. Around them the wind blew rustling the leaves and knocking the branches together and making a sound that reminded her of hollowed bones. It was a glorious day, truly. The bright blue sky was clear of any clouds. The temperate was just right for a summer day. The heat that burned through was countered by the gentle wind. It was one of those wonderful summer days that drew you outside. It was one of those days that children freely played like they had never done before while their parents took a pleasant break from their stressful daily lives to take the time to enjoy the marvelous weather with their friends.

Gwen, seeing the perfect conditions the day had brought, immediately dragged Allena outside to play and explore with her. After hours of endless play and joy the two sisters had found a nice spot under a tree. They basked in the shade of the tree, a nice cool escape from the heat of the sun that shined down from it zenith in the blue sky.

"Please do not lie to me Allena," Gwen begged, her voice no longer containing the unrestrained joy and childishness she often had. Now it was somber and dull, filled with concern for her elder sister. Allena winced at the sound, not liking it at all. It made Gwen sound so old, so grown up, so pitiful and scared. The complete opposite of the child she was. A dark feeling settled with Allena, one filled with guilt ad remorse. She hated that Gwen sounded like that. For so long Allena had done so many things, sacrificed her own needs to make sure her sister was happy and continued to be an innocent child that did not have to worry or fear anything.

"I am not," she tried again, though it was just as weak as her last attempt. She felt Gwen gently touch her hand, an innocent gesture to bring Allena's attention back to her.

"What is wrong," Gwen asked again, straining her voice and making it sound desperate.

_Everything, _Allena thought as a familiar bitterness crept into her hollowed heart. Even though the day brought joy and happiness Allena seemed to be immune to it. Her spirits had not been lifted but continued to be dark and bitter. The emptiness she felt gnawed at her from the inside, slowly trying to consume her. Although Allena was not about to let Gwen know that. Her sister was just a child, one that did not need to worry about things like this. A child that Allena cared for and protected with all of her heart, wanting her to remain wholly innocent and blissfully ignorant of the horrible things in the world. Allena had long ago lost this trait she once had and knowing the responsibility, stress, and pain that she now had Allena made sure that her sister did not go through it.

"I can feel your emotions," the young girl explained before she became to list off the emotions that radiated off of Allena. "They are so strong. They scream at me. Something _is_ wrong. You are bitter, unhappy and lonely. Does this have to do with Loki?"

The unexpected question shocked Allena. With wide eyes she looked down at Gwen with disbelief. _How could she possibly know that?_ she thought. Allena knew all too well that Gwen possessed the ability to feel the emotions of those around her, making it very difficult at times to reassure her that there was nothing wrong with her. But that is where the extent of Gwen's ability stopped. There was no possible way for her to know about Loki and what had happened.

"H-How do you know about him, " Allena asked when she managed to recover a bit from her shock. "I-I'm not saying a-anything happened," she blurted quickly in a poor try to keep hold of the feeble lie that there was nothing wrong with her. "Just what makes you think that?"

"Because you like him," Gwen stated, a small smile upon her face. _  
_

"Of course I like Loki. He is my friend." Allena said. Honestly though she was praying desperately to the Norns that Gwen was not thinking what Allena thought she was thinking.

Gwen corrected, "Noooooooo. Not as a friend. You _like _him_ like _him." The smile had widened considerably and a small giggle of delight had escaped Gwen._  
_

Heat crawled into Allena's cheeks painting them a bright red as she heard the oh so true accusation from her sister. Gwen clearly seeing the blush continued to giggle. It was that blush and Allena not trying to deny anything that confirmed all of Gwen's suspicions. "H-how do you know that?" Allena asked finding herself shocked by Gwen for the second time that day. "Did somebody tell you?"

In the midst of her snigger Gwen managed to hear Allena's question. She shook her head. "Nobody told me. Your emotions did, though," Gwen said.

"My emotions," Allena repeated in question. Gwen nodded happily, obviously pleased with her discovery. "Please explain how?"

"Well," Gwen began with a shrug. "I know you pretty well Allie. You are my big sister. I have noticed that you spend a lot of time with him and always smile and laugh and blush around him. No one else has ever been able to do that to you. With my gift I am able to feel that you are happier around him. There is also this..um..heat I guess it is." Her voice began to trail off into a confused tone as if she did not understand the emotion Allena had felt. "You always seem to have some kind of heat going through you, a lot in the lower belly-"

"Okay!" Allena cried out, hoping Gwen would just stop! The red on Allena's cheeks became scarlet as mortification filled her. _Oh gods, _she groaned mentally completely and utterly embarrassed that Gwen had felt that particular feeling. Although she was thankful that Gwen was too innocent and had no idea what the true feeling was. Allena let out an awkward false cough to cover her embarrassment. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Gwen said. "This last week I felt that these feelings were replaced with sadness and loneliness. You have been avoiding Loki this past week as well. It's not hard to see. I just put two and two together. You like Loki." She shrug and gave Allena a small smile.

Allena let out a groan and placed her head into her hands. For the past week she had gone along with her plan of avoiding Loki in a poor attempt to slay the desire and feelings that had formed between them. She took great measures to ensure this. She never ventured to their regular practice arena and began to spend more time with Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and Gwen. She attended the sparring matches between all the warriors almost everyday. Whenever Loki decided to attend the sparring matches Allena excused herself to the library where she would hide amongst the books or find Gwen so they could spend the day together out in the gardens, though careful to avoid the fountain and the memories it brought up.

Loki made no move to confront Allena about what had happened at the fountain nor her avoidance of him. During the meals they shared, Allena, through the glances she couldn't keep from taking, saw that he simple sat still and remained silent. He was a marble statue; limbs stiff and unmoving, eyes hard and cold. As the days wore on with Allena depriving herself of Loki's company the happiness she had once felt began to fade. Loneliness enveloped her, filling her hollow heart with it. Every time she took a glimpse at Loki during meals her heart pounding, tugging towards him. It cried out in pain and yearned for his presence. It urged her to give up her ridiculous boycott but Allena remained stubborn, shoving her feelings to the side as she continued to remain deaf to her heart's pleas and avoid Loki.

Though with all her precautions, she was not very subtle with her avoidance of the dark-haired prince. It had just been yesterday when Thor and the others had voiced their own concern for Allena's noticeable stormy mood. They, apparently like Gwen, had put two and two together and asked her what Loki had done to cause her to become saddened. Sif had quickly said she would happily strike him if he had done anything awful to her.

Ignoring the threat Sif had viciously said, Allena quickly jumped to Loki's defense. Lying slightly Allena had told them that she and Loki had simply decided to take a break from the training. With a reassuring smile from Allena, they had all accepted her half-truth.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," Allena told Gwen. "But what happens to me should not concern you. I will be fine." She gave Gwen a large bright smile. "Thank you for looking out for me though. I appreciate it."

Gwen smiled up at Allena, her doe-like eyes shinning with love and adoration. "Your welcome." She whispered as she wrapped her frail arms around Allena's torso, burying her head into the crook of her older sister's neck. "I love you sissy."

"I love you too, little lamb." Allena whispered as her arms gently wrapped around Gwen. She placed a gentle kiss to the top of her blonde head and then one to her forehead. When Allena's lips brushed Gwen's skin her All-Sight was triggered. A feeling of complete love and admiration wrapped around Allena like a blanket on a chilly night. It warmed her and gave her the feeling of protection as if the little blanket could keep her safe from the cold and darkness of the world. Allena's eyes slipped close as she breathed deeply, perfectly content in the moment. It reminded her of a simpler time where she was not consumed with worry or fear. A time of peace.

Though the moment came to an abrupt end when the deep voice drifted into Allena's ears.

"Lady Allena," he said causing her eyes to snap open. The golden orbs fixated onto the guard that stood a few feet in front of her. Like any other guard his features were hardened and serious as he looked at her. "The All-Father demands your presence in the throne room."

Curiosity brightened within Allena as a million questions raced through her head, along with all the many possibilities why the All-Father demanded her presence. Gwen lifted her head to look at the guard with confused eyes.

"Alright," Allena said knowing that she could not deny the All-Father. "I am coming."

* * *

After saying a quick good-bye to her younger sister Allena had followed the guard to the throne room. She entered the large double doors that was held open for her by a pair of guards and into the throne room. Sunlight slipped in between the large pillars that decorated the hall, lightning the golden floors and making them shine brilliantly. At the very end of the large rectangular room Odin sat in his raised golden throne, looking every bit regal as a king of a mighty kingdom should. The loud sound of the doors being drawn to a close behind her filled Allena's ears making it known to her that this was a private conversation between her and Odin.

As she drew closer to the throne where the All-Father sat Allena noticed there was something different about him. In his weathered, wrinkled face she could sees few tight lines caused by stress and his one blue eyes that shined with his wisdom was duller, darkened by a nervousness that made Allena curious.

Following the custom she was taught as a child, Allena knelt at the foot of the stairs. She bowed her head in respect and placed a fist over her heart.

"Rise," Odin's voice sound across the hall. Allena did so looking up at Odin from her spot at the bottom of the staircase.

"You wished to see me," Allena stated one eyebrow raised in her obvious question.

"Yes I did," he responded. Gripping his legendary spear, Gungnir, Odin stood. Slowly he descended the stairs and came to a stop in front of Allena. An air of concern and worry surround the all-powerful leader. The reason to why he was concerned was one that Allena wanted to know. Finally he spoke. "Many times throughout my reign," he said locking his blue eye onto the young goddess before him, "when a tense situation arose I found myself in need of a second opinion. Another voice to help and advise me on what I need to do in order to protect the Nine Realms and all of their inhabitants whom I swore and an oath to keep safe. In those times I went to my most trusted friend and advisor."

Allena whispered, knowing all too well who he spoke of. "Father."

Odin nodded. "Yes. Jace. I sought out his great wisdom, relying on it to help me unsure I lived up to the oath I had sworn. With him gone I now look to you, Allena, for that same wisdom I need."

Her heart began to pound against her chest, excitement and pride rushing through her veins at Odin's words. He needed her to advise him just like her father had once done. Throughout her life Jace had always been a figure one looked up too. The citizens of Asgard did, Gunnar did, and Allena did. She was amazed by her father's wisdom and how he was able to help people. How strong he was and how respected he had been. In her eyes, her father had been the star that shined brightest in her world. Ever since she was little girl, Allena had always wanted to be like him. To be the kind of person he was. Respected. Strong. Helping. Now she found herself in a position to do one of the greatest thing Jace had ever done. Advise the mighty All-Father.

"Has something happened," Allena asked, curious to what made Odin seek out her own wisdom.

"Yes I am afraid," he answered. "Ever since the ending of the last Great War with the Jotuns defeat the relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim has always been tense and uneven." _Understatement of the year, _Allena thought. It truly was no secret that the Aesir and Jotuns did not get along at all. "There have been many attempts to bring about a permanent peace through a series of treaties and truces between our two world but none have ever been completed."

"Why is that, sire," she asked.

"Resistance groups," the All-Father explain. "Both Jotun and Asgardian. There are still many Asgardians that hold hostilities towards the Frost Giants, believing that we should not waste time trying to bring a peace they believe would not last and instead kill the entire race." _Thor, _Allena absent-mindedly thought. She remembered the time as a young child when he had declared he would 'hunt the monsters down and slay them all'. Allena personally thought a permanent peace between the two races would be better then an unjust genocide.

"All the while there are some groups of Frost Giants that still harbor animosity and hate towards the Aesir for stealing away the Casket of Ancient Winters. Even with the exploits of peace there have been many times where war between our two worlds has loomed over the horizon. Now I fear one of those times is upon us. I have received word from Laufey, King of the Jotuns, that he is considering waging war upon us."

"A war," Allena choked out.

_War_.

The single word was whispered in her mind. A shiver of fear trembled down her spine.

War was an awful, horrible thing that only brought desolation and pain to not only one side but both. Throughout her many years on Midgard Allena had to live through the horrible wars and battles the humans fought. Nothing but pain and destruction came with war as brothers slaughtered brothers, nations destroyed other nations. War was ghastly and need to be prevented at all costs.

"Why would he do such a thing?" she asked confused.

"Every world has a symbol that they hold onto dearly. An object or maybe even a person of greatness that they look up to with pride and will do anything to protect. The Frost Giants are no different. They once had the Casket of Ancient Winters. The source of their power and the symbol of their realm. Though after the Great War I took the Casket so they could no longer use its terrible power against anyone. After this the only symbol they had left was the Ice Crown. A crown worn by the very first Jotun King and passed down to every king since him. Now it has been learned that the Crown has been stolen. In the dead of night, right from its display pedestal in the scared temple."

"Stolen?" Allena repeated. "By whom?"

"Apparently, us," Odin replied

"What!" Allena cried out as disbelief filled her. "That is ridiculous. Why in the Nine Realms would we steal a crown? The Aesir have no use for it! It would be pointless."

"You are correct. It does seem ridiculous but it is justified. We are the most likely possibility. The Aesir have already taken their Casket, who is to say we did not take their Crown as well."

"But we did not do such," Allena said.

"No." Odin answered. "Yet the Frost Giants are instant that the Aesir are the thieves. I come to you asking for your advise on what shall we do on this matter."

Allena was silent for a moment, her head spinning with the possibilities. She knew without a doubt she needed to think of a way to end this war before it began. The Nine Realms and its people did not need to be exposed to the desolation and horror of another war. Though it seemed as long as Laufey and the Jotuns believed the Aesir for being responsible for the theft there was no hope of the war not coming. A sudden spark of inspiration struck Allena like a bolt of white lightning.

"I have an idea, sire," she told the All-Father. "A way to prove the Aesir's innocence and keep this war from happening."

"Go on," he said.

"My All-Sight as you know, shows me the truth behind anything I touch," Allena explained. As Odin nodded she continued. "If I were to touch the pedestal from which the Crown was stolen from my All-Sight would reveal to me the true culprit."

For a moment Odin remained silent, his scarred weathered face set into deep contemplation as he thought about Allena's suggestion. "Yes. That seems like it is a good idea. The best one we have." He fixated his eye onto Allena, seriousness held with the blue depths. "Are you sure though? This will be very dangerous. Are you willing to go into the cold of Jotunheim, risking your own life, to prove the Aesir's innocence?"

Without any hesitation on her part Allena nodded. "Yes of course. I have a duty to my people and I also know all too well about the horrors a war can bring. With the best interest of both Asgard and Jotunheim in mind I am willing to risk anything to keep this war from starting.

Odin nodded, not surprised at all from Allena's answer. He gave her a soft smile as he spoke next. "I thought so. It is exactly what your father would have done. He was a great man and I see many traits of him within you. I am very thankful to the Norns that in his absence I have you to aid and advise me and maybe one day Thor and Loki, when one of them ascends to the throne."

Pride shout through Allena at the All-Father's words. The feeling warmed her and uplifted her, giving her a great amount of confidence. With those words of encouragement she felt like was on top of the world. She was prepared and ready for anything. It seemed nothing could tear her down, not even the cold of Jotunheim she was soon going to experience.

"When would you like to leave for Jotunheim," Odin asked, bringing Allena out of her blissful moment.

"The sooner the better," she answered.

He nodded again, seemingly not surprised at her words. "Very well. Ronna will bring you some subtle clothing for the journey. Once you are ready I will meet you at the Bifrost. Is that alright?"

"That is fine," Allena said. She and the All-Father quickly exchanged their good-byes before Allena left for the journey ahead of her.

* * *

Allena once again found herself within the large golden dome of the observatory that rested at the end of the infamous Rainbow Bridge. For a moment Allena was briefly taken back to the time when she and Gwen had stood within it after their journey from Midgard. At that point Allena would have never of thought that she would be back where she had once been, trying to prepare herself for a journey to a world she never of thought she would visit.

From a young age Allena had been told stories of Jotunheim and its inhabitants, the Frost Giants. Although most of those stories were about the Great War and how Odin, Jace, and the rest of the Aesir had fought against the Jotun when they had throated to plunge the mortal world of Earth into a new Ice Age. Frost Giants were monsters, Allena had been told. Horrible creatures that thrived in the darkness and cold of their world. And now Allena was about to enter their world, just to prove the wrong the false claims of the Aesir stealing Laufey's crown.

As a natural nervousness settled within Allena she began to play with the hem of her clothes. Like Odin had said once Allena had reached her room Ronna had already had a set of appropriate clothing laid out for her. Instead of being dressed in a silk gown, she was now fitted in tight black cotton pants with a flat black pair of boots to match. A small dagger was in a holster on her thigh, a small means of defense if she should need it. A dark blue long-sleeved turtle neck was underneath the brown leather and metal vest that served as a type of light-weight armor. She fiddled with the buckles of the armor on her side, trying to keep her shaking hands busy.

"Heimdall takes us to Jotunheim," Odin command as he stood next to Allena. Allena turned to look at the Gatekeeper that stood in the center of the room on the Observatory's apparatus. Like the last time Allena had seen him he was dressed in the same golden armor and the large sword was present in his hands.

"Yes my King," he replied in his deep resonate voice. Following the orders he was given, Heimdall pieced the center of the dome with his sword activating the Bifrost. Allena's eyes watched with the wonder of a child as she saw bright white lines of energy shoot out from the center of the dome. They reach out like the branches of a tree, dancing across the golden circles that covered the dome as they crackled and sparked. Beneath her feet the ground rumble and gears groan to life as they turned. The observatory's large turnery swung around and was aim to a specific point in space. The great turret fired a swirling beam of rainbow colors from the Bifrost bridge.

As a final step Heimdall plunged the sword deeper into the control panel.

Allena could feel her body begin stretch towards the maelstrom, changing shape, as if every atom of her being was elongated by the pull of it. In an instant, Allena's feet were ripped out from under as she was hurtled into the spinning vortex.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: New Divide by Linking Park.**

**I want to say thank you so much to all the people that have read, favorited, altered, and especially the reviewers. Thank you**

**I am so sorry about the long wait for an update. For the past two weeks I have been trapped in the middle of nowhere without any internet or a computer.*shivers in horror* Ugh! It was horrible, just so awful. But I am back so expect a sooner update and you can ensure that by leaving a review. Please! I am shamelessly begging here. I love feedback and would love to know all of your thoughts or concerns. Come on make my day. Thanks!**


	17. Fire On The Mountain

**Dr. Hillary Sacville Bahg: You are right it is about damn time! Ugh! I'm such a lazy horrible author with these long waits for an update. I apologize for it, but I am back to work, hurriedly typing away.**_  
_

**Zed: Thank you so much! I think I love you. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter so much. Details. I love to incorporate them that way you guys the readers and really know and connect with what Allena and Loki (when its in his Pov) are feeling. Oops. My bad. *Goes back and fixes it* You are right about that correction. Thank you for pointing it out so much. I hope the rest of the story will go as well as it has been and you will continue to enjoy. **

**K : Thank you!:) Here's some more of it.**

**The Yoshinator: The excitement and tension will rise in this chapter, don't you worry. Hmm, that is a _really_ good idea. Although I already have the rest of this story planned, but I _definitely_ will use that idea in the future squeals. Thank you so much for the idea and the reviews. Love you!**

**Sapphire Psycho: Aw! I'm so happy that you are liking the story so far. Allena and Loki are cute, the banters are adorable though some tension and drama will be sure to come in the next several chapters between them. Allie and Tony. I originally had not planed for them to be friends but one day the idea struck me and I thought 'why not?' So I'm glad you like it. Ohhhh Tony's and Fury's reactions. That is definitely going to be in this story and I can say Fury's is not going to be so good. He really needs to lighten up, don't you think? The Avengers! *fangirl squeal* I am so so _so_ excited to write that story. It's going to be so much fun and hopefully you will keep reading and reviewing till then. Thanks for pointing that out. I have gone back and replaced Chapter 12 with the proper one so you can go back and read the real one. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel do you think I would be writing on here? If I had my way Allena would have been in Thor and the Avengers because Loki needs some love. But I don't own anything, so that's not going to happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:  
Fire On The Mountain**

* * *

_ Fire on the mountain  
Through the freeze  
Save yourself  
There's evil  
In the garden  
But you don't see it  
I can tell  
-Fire on the Mountain by Rob Thomas_

* * *

A hole was torn through the dark vastness of space, the bright Bifrost shooting the rip in the cosmos.

A colorful turret of light crashed into the icy ground of Jotunheim.

Light and wind spun around and around in a never-ending chase powered by an old magic that has thrived since the beginning of the universe.

Then in the blink of an eye, the vortex retreated into the sky, disappearing in the blackness as if it had never happened.

Allena stumbled forward as her feet materialized onto the snowy surface. Inside of her head her mind was still reeling while her stomach tried to settle itself for the ride she had endured. Common side-effects of traveling on the Bifrost. Allena managed to catch herself before she made a face plant into the snow. Beneath her feet she noticed that the magic of the Bifrost had left Asgardian runes imprinted into the icy ground around them. As she recomposed herself, Allena turned to her left to see the figure of Odin standing next to her. From what she saw, the All-Father appeared as every bit regal as a king would, clearly not effected by the journey like she had been. When the wind and light had vanished, Allena looked through the snow that drifted and swirled around her.

Horror and wonder filled her as her eyes were met with the sight of Jotunheim.

Everything was bathed in a darkened, dull light as if there was nothing living on the surface. The whole planet was a massive flattened ring of jagged ice, slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of ice calved away from the outer edges before they floated off into space. The planet's icy surface was cracked and melted as far as her eye could see. It was a complete frozen wasteland. Laying in the distance Allena saw the outline of a Jotun city.

A harsh wind plowed into Allena, causing her body to erupt in shivers at the feel of thousand chilling needles piercing through her clothing and flesh. Allena brought her hands to her arms, trying to rub warmth into the slowly freezing limbs. Freezing weather had always had a poor effect on Allena. She could not stand it! Standing in the middle of a desert in the heat of the day was easy but standing in the middle of a snow storm held a completely different story.

She was literally a creature of heat and fire, not cold and ice. There in Jotunheim, everything was dark and chilly. Allena felt sickened being surround by her natural opposite. Her teeth clanged together as she began to tremble when another freezing wind wrapped around her. Only if it was warm!

Not a second sooner, Allena began to feel something odd, deep down within her gut, within the very essence of herself. The fire that always burned within her sparked and flared into an inferno as if it something had doused the fire with gasoline. The blaze was brought to life within her in order to fight its most natural enemy that tried to course its way through her. Heat spread all throughout her, from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes, warming her body and enveloping it in a dull, soft fiery glow. The snow beneath Allena's feet began to melt.

Released from her lips was a sigh of relief as Allena relished in the heat that now seeped through her. The heat comforted Allena, making her feel even more prepared for where she was about to go and what she had to do.

"Are you ready," Allena turned to ask the All-Father.

The King of Asgard moved to see her. "Yes. Follow me," he commanded. Since she had no idea how to get to the Temple, Allena nodded and fell into step behind Odin.

As they trudged through the snow that continued to fall around them, Allena's ever curious eyes continued to gaze upon the landscape they traveled on. The flickering curiosity was blown into a conflagration as they came upon the city or what was left of one. The ancient buildings might have stood towering and dignified once but any evidence of that was long gone. Now they had been reduced to pitiful structures of jade and ice, slowly melting and disintegrating into nothing. Large holes in the walls looked like gaping wounds among the other destruction that has been brought down upon it. Almost instantly Allena recognized what had taken place here.

_War._

The damage that had scared this place was almost identical to the battle-ravaged towns she had the displeasure of witnessing on Midgard during World War II that had raged across Europe. Sadness and pity crept inside of her heart as images of warfare and conflict filled her mind. Images of the aftermaths and the destruction that was left in war's wake. The sounds of gunshot and explosions pounded in her ears, pierced through by the agonizing cries of the poor victims that where left to survive through everything. War truly had its horrible effects on every side of the hostility.

Allena couldn't help but to image what this broken city would have been like before it the cruel hands of war had struck it down. She imaged what kind of people lived within these desolated homes and what their lives would have been like.

The sadness she felt deepened in her heart with these thoughts.

All her life she had been told stories of the Frost Giants. The monsters that thrived in cold darkness who had been defeated in a glorious battle by the mighty Asgardians which ended the Great Wars before they could rip the universe apart. A battle so triumphant that many Aesir still celebrated to that very day after hundreds of years with a continued resentment towards the Jotuns burning in them.

And apparently while the Aesir flourished in their own greatness, the Frost Giants had been stuck in the remains of their once great civilization, struggling through the hard years of tribulation they now live in all caused by the Asgardians. No wonder the Jotuns had a deep-seated hatred towards them.

"Are you certain you want to do this," Odin asked, his question bringing Allena out of her thoughts. She blinked, finding that her and the All-Father had stopped at the entrance of a central plaza. Across the plaza lied what must have been the Temple. The columns and statures appeared to be carved from jade and lazurite though they were obscured by the thick frost that coated it.

"Yes," Allena answered, her voice steady, even, and full of determination that drove her to complete the task at hand.

He nodded once to show he understood before he began to cross the plaza. Allena hurried behind him. Her golden eyes were busy tracing the shadows that danced around her in a most sinister way. A brief shot of fear was the ice that pierced through her as she saw many, many Frost Giants emerge from the twisting shadows. They were terrifying, eight-feet of pure blue muscle with scarlet eyes that glowed with a dark hate.

Allena gulped nervously as she watched their blood-colored eyes follow her small figure. Subconsciously she moved closer to Odin who appeared to her as a guardian and protector while they travel deeper into the territory of the Aseir's longest lasting enemies.

It was not long until the All-Father and Allena reach the center of the Temple. In front of the two Asgardians were stairs that lead to a raised platform where an empty pedestal shone as the center piece next to the crumpled remains of what appeared to have once been a throne. Frost Giants surrounded them, continuing to lay in wait for that one command from their king. The simple command to slay the intruders that have dared to walk on their land.

A Jotun appeared next to the bare pedestal. He was immense with large muscles bulging beneath his dark blue skin. Ridged lines decorated his chest, forming circles and patterns. Although scars stretched diagonally across his face, marks reminiscent of an ancient battle fought long ago. His red eyes narrowed and frosted over with disdain as they landed on Odin.

"What is your business here, Asgardians," the Frost Giant growled.

"I, Odin, All-Father, wish to speak with King Laufey," Odin answered, his loud voice echoing across the temple.

"Yes we know very well who you are," the Jotun snapped. "Why do you request an audience with our exhaled king? He is kept quite busy, trying to rebuild the civilization you destroyed."

"May I know the name of the one that questions me," he replied.

The Jotun straightened, puffing out his chest slightly in pride before he answered. "I am Hjorelif, esteemed General and Advisor to King Laufey. Now answer the question that I have presented. Why are you here?" The last sentence came out as a threatening growl.

"I am here to discuss the theft of the Crown of Ice."

Silence rung out in the air as the already present tension seemed to mount higher with this answer.

After a few beats of the silence passed, Hjorelif opened his mouth to respond but the words that were heard did not belong to him.

"What would you like to discuss about my crown," the new deep, disembodied voice spoke. A shiver trembled down Allena's spine at the sound that seemed to have dropped the already cold temperature a few degrees. It was similar to crackling ice that was being scraped across a rough surface. Wide golden eyes scanned the large temple, searching for the source of this new voice but Allena found herself unable to pin-point it. Whoever was speaking spoke so loud that it echoed in the large room, making the origin indictable.

"Probably how they stole it," Hjorelif snarled.

"Hush now, Hjorelif," the voice said.

"But, sire," he tried to protest only to be cut off.

"I said hush," the voice growled. Hjorelif did as he was told, though obviously not thrilled that he had been chastised like some child. "All-Father. Again. What would you like to discuss?"

Odin answered, "I would like to discuss how the Aesir are innocent in this matter, but may I please ask of you to speak with me face to face?"

"Very well," the voice replied softly which allowed Allena to perceive where it was originating from. She turned to see a balcony off to the side of the pedestal. Laufey sat there, veiled in shadow, behind a glittering waterfall that had been frozen, forever stopped in its beautiful cascade. The Jotun King was ancient, noble, powerful-too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering he and his people have endured in his stony expression. He rose from his seat where he observed all and traveled to stand beside Hjorelif, directly in front of Odin. "So," Laufey said, "the Aesir are innocent? Forgive me if I find this statement ridiculous." He added mockingly.

"Tis not ridiculous but the truth," Odin replied.

"Verily?" Laufey countered. The tension in the room was tight like a coil, winding around everyone and trying to choke them like vicious python. Only the sworn enemies spoke while everyone else remind silent, observing the conversation. Allena's eyes continue to shift rapidly in-between the King of Asgard and the King of Jotunheim. It was as if she was watching a high stakes tennis match on Midgard. With each comment, the strain that had settled tightened.

"The Asgardians are the only possible culprits," Laufey continued. "You are the only ones with access to the Bifrost that allows you here. You are the only one with a suitable motive. You have stolen our Casket and now it seems you have taken away our Crown as well. There is no one else who could have committed this crime"

"That is one possible explanation of some of the facts. You already have a solution that you like...but you continue to ignore anything you see that does not coincide with it," the All-Father responded. "And I also have evidence of the Aesir's innocence."

"What evidence," Hjorelif demanded.

Odin took a small step to the side, revealing Allena who had been shielded from Laufey's and Hjorelif's sight. "Her," he stated.

"Her!" The Jotun Advisor slyly said with a few dark chuckles. "Is this some kind of a jest? Or is the mighty All-Father reduced to offering up a _little girl_ as evidence to a crime you clearly committed. And a fire girl at that! Ice's natural enemy." His scarlet eyes fixed onto Allena, looking at her like she was some pathetic toy.

Anger sparked within her, making her blood boil and her vision to tint red. Her leather-covered hands clenched into fists. Allena glared at the advisor as she heard his sneers. She would not stand for being written off as a defenseless, useless little girl like Hjorelif was doing then. No, she knew she was better than that. She was strong. She was important. She was Allena Jacesdotter, the Goddess of Fire and Blessed of the Norns! She was not going to remain silent and allow this idiotic Frost Giant to walk over her.

"I am not some simple child!" Allena stated as she seethed. Raising her chin high and glaring directly at Hjorelif she continued to speak, "I am Allena. The daughter of the late Jace Forteson, Warrior of Asgard and Advisor to Odin. I am the Goddess of Fire and I can reveal the true thief."

"Enlighten me," Laufey said. "How can you do such?"

Allena turned to the Jotun King. "Since I have come of age I have been gifted with the All-Sight." Recognition of the acclaimed ability was shown in Laufey's expression. "An ability that reveals all to me through a single touch. An ability I am willing to use in order to find the true thief of your Crown, well if you give me your permission to do such." Allena kept her eyes on Laufey as she bowed slightly, a humble sign of respect for the king._  
_

Everything was quiet while Laufey contemplated Allena's offer. Although Allena's insides were screaming out loud as she waited through the antagonizing silence for the answer that would either prevent or allow her from fulfilling her duty and helping both races. Her nerves began to rattled and shake with a nervousness she had not felt in weeks.

"Very well," the Jotun King finally answered. He turned towards the pedestal next to him and gestured to it as he continued to speak. "You may come here to use your All-Sight to find the truth of the matter. Only you may step forward." Allena glanced at Odin for some kind of confirmation that these term were fine. He nodded in reassurance that helped to give strength to Allena.

She took a deep breath, trying to still her pounding heart, and began to mount the short stairs to the platform. All eyes were on her-both scarlet and blue following the fire goddess as she approached the pedestal. Up close she noticed the details that decorated the stand of ice. Lines and swirls, very similar to the ones that embellish the skin of a Frost Giant, were carved into the sides. Allena removed a leather glove from one of her hands and then she placed her hand onto the cool ice.

Cold shot through her hand, numbing the nerves that resided there.

That was the last thing she felt before her All-Sight was activated.

Slowly the present around Allena slipped away like water from her conscious only to be replaced with the feelings and sights of the world of the past.

Spread across her gaze was a single image, one of a crown made from sharp pointed ice and twisted metal resting on top of the blue head of Laufey.

Then more images came in a rapid succession, each one flying in front of her eyes. The crown was being placed on the podium, no Laufey was wearing it. Wait, it was back resting on its pedestal where the Jotuns looked up to it as their last symbol of pride. Years and years of the crown begin removed from and placed on the stand flashed through Allena's mind. Although each time it was only the King that touched the crown.

Allena honestly had no idea how long she stood there, going through every memory that passed within her mind. She was completely consumed by her All-Sight, only dimly aware of the present that continued to spin on without her as she immersed herself within the time of long ago. In this state she was completely vulnerable, unable to defend herself if one should try to attack her. It was another reason why she held animosity towards her All-Sight, because of the state of weakness it left her in.

Finally it seemed Allena was shown what she had been searching for.

* * *

_Moonlight shone into the empty Temple like a beacon through the pillars and the openings in the weakening walls. The iced floors glimmered in the soft light while the Ice Crown was on its display, where it belonged. Wind whistled in the air, thhe only sound in the almost serene nighttime. _

_All was silent. _

_All was at peace. _

_But soon a dark, threatening figure moved within the shadows, bringing a silent evil into the quite night._

_With footsteps as light as a feather, the form continued to walk in the safety of the shadows, slowly approaching the displayed prize. Leather-bound hands, much larger than an Asgardian's reached out from the darkness and wrapped around the crown._

_**Show your face,** Allena pleaded as her eyes desperately searched for the identity of the culprit that continued to remain hidden. **This will all be worthless if I do not see the real crook. Please. Reveal your face to me.**  
_

_Allena's plea was answered when the unknown thief took a step towards the pedestal, the moonlight illuminating the victorious smirk that was splattered across his blue face, making the scar that marred it stretch unnaturally. It was a face that she recognized quite easily._

**_Hjorelif_**

* * *

A sharp gasp slipped through Allena's lips as she was thrust into the present world once again.

She ripped her hand away from the icy pedestal, stumbling back slightly. Her mind was a storm of chaos and confusion as it swam with the new images she had remembered. The face of Hjorelif kept emerging from the tangled mess, the Advisor to Laufey and the crook of his crown. Her now wide eyes shifted around, going from Hjorelif to Laufey to Odin and then back to the display.

"Allena what did you see," Odin asked gently, seeing the bewildered look upon her face.

Laufey asked loudly, completely absent of the gentleness that Odin had spoken with, "Yes! Did you see him? Did you see the thief? Who stole my crown?"

Allena gulped, taking a moment to untangle her mind. "Yes," she said with a steady voice. "I did see the one who took your crown."

"Tell me," the Jotun King demanded. "Who stole my crown?"

Taking a deep breath in order to prepare herself for the surprise and shock that would be sparked from her answer, Allena took a few steps forward. With narrowed eyes she gazed upon Hjorelif as she moved in front of him. "For the longest time, the identity of the crook remained a mystery to me. He traveled in the dark of the shadows. Very carefully and precise as if this was planned. Though I caught a break, so to speak, when the thief stepped out of the dark as he removed the crown and revealed his face to me. It was then when I saw Hjorelif."

Like she had expected, chaos and confusion rang out along with the surprised intakes of breath from several people-Odin, Laufey, and the Frost Giants that stood as sentries.

"Lies!" Hjorelif hissed through his teeth. His scarlet eyes began to glow with a deep loathing as they bored into Allena as if they were trying to burn her in her place.

"Allena," the All-Father said. "Are you sure it was Hjorelif whom you saw?"

"No!" Hjorelif answered instead. "You can't trust fire! The girl lies! She admitted that it was dark, so she might have seen someone that favors me in appearance."

"It was you," Allena defended. "I saw you clear as day! There cannot be another Frost Giant with the _exact _same scar on your face. If there is he's your criminal, though I doubt it." Her eyes turned to Laufey. "I speak the truth. I swear upon the grave of my father that I am speaking the truth of what I was shown." Her eyes shifted back to Hjorelif with accusation shinning within the golden orbs. "Hjorelif, you are the real liar and thief!"

She did not have any time to react.

One second she was watching the seething Advisor narrow his eyes at her while he attempted to keep a restrain on his anger. The next second all Allena could see was the black spots that began to dance around her vision.

Hjorelif's hand had been a blue blur as it shout out to wrap around Allena's neck. A strangled gasp was ripped from her throat along with the air she had been breathing as she was raised off of the floor, her toes barely skimming the ground. Her hands automatically began to claw at the hands that strangled her. His fingers dug into her neck, the coldness that radiated off of them seeping through her clothes and skin while they slowly squeezed the life out of her. A light feeling flew up into Allena's head, making the protest and threats from Odin to Hjorelif sound muffled. The black in her vision began to leak, slowly filling it.

There were a few more smothered shouts that could not penetrate the haze that had enveloped her mind and then everything stopped.

The pressure on her throat was released when Hjorelif tossed Allena away from him.

She landed roughly in a tangled heap at the foot of the steps. Air swiftly returned to Allena as she took heavy pants. Coughs and chokes were ripped from her lips and she tentatively lifted her left hand to touch her injured neck.

Instantly she flinched at the feather-light touch. The skin was most likely bruised, she managed to think in her still hazy, oxygen-deprived mind. Her movements were slow as she reached out a hand to the bottom step in order to use it as a brace when she tried to sit up. Although Allena had not noticed that her hand was still bare. And she had not expected the memory to invade her conscious as her flesh touched the ice.

* * *

_The sounds of war echoed through the cold shattered world of Jotunheim. Horrid sounds __of metal clanging against another and slicing through large bodies of frozen cold flesh, the crumbling sounds of frozen earth cracking underneath their feet that caused the world to shake._

_Allena found herself within the Temple, standing on the stairs. Apparently during this point in time the war had already laid its claim upon the temple, Allena saw. Columns and statues had been knocked over, holes had been blown into the walls, and crimson stained the floors. Though the battle was not over yet for resting on the center podium in the synagogue was not the crown but the Casket of Ancient Winters.  
_

_Among the chaotic sounds that drifted through the air Allena managed to hear another. One of hurried footsteps slapping against the hardened floors, quickly making their way towards her. She turned to the source of the footsteps and watched as a Frost Giant maiden enter. Despite the tales of Jotun maidens being hunchbacked, ugly hags, this woman before Allena was beautiful. Her red eyes held a warmth that was not expected while her long hair, the color of midnight, flowed down her back. _

_Though the thing that caught Allena's curiosity was the bundle of fur blankets that was cradled ever so gently, yet closely in her arms as she traveled to the steps that Allena observed everything from. __  
_

_Soft cries begin to stir from that bundle of furs which caused the maiden to close whatever gap was between them. Allena moved closer to the woman, trying to get a peak at what laid hidden amongst the blankets even though she already had a good idea. Her suspicions were confirmed when her golden eyes landed upon the unnaturally small infant head of a Jotun's offspring._

_"My good and tender son.." the Jotun whispered. "Don't be frightened and don't be scared.." Her voice was tender, trying to bring comfort to the child and yet it was also pained._

_Pulling away, she let a finger brush against the child's soft cheek. Allena felt her heart take a heavy blow as she felt the regret yet sadness the Frost Giant reflected in her eyes as she gazed down at the child._

_"My son, I have nothing left to give," she whispered. "But this chance that you may live.. I pray that we'll meet again.." She walked closer to the steps, her eyes cautiously looked over her shoulder, by each sound she heard of the long battle outside._

_Kneeling down, she gently set the child down upon the first step, a place where he would be seen in plain view. As the Frost Giant gave the young child one last gaze, Allena's felt her heart ache greatly when the small hand attempt to grip around the woman's finger. The child looked up at her with an openmouthed smile, showing his toothless mouth._

_The smile was something the woman and Allena now would never forget. As she tempted to carefully set the child down safely onto the fur skinned blanket it was wrapped in, the maiden felt her eyes swell with tears, reaching her head down and pressed her tender cold lips upon the baby's delicate head in a lovingly way. An action that reminded Allena so much of her Gwen. Beneath her lips, she could feel the small child's face pucker up, squinting it's small eyes. Small helpless whimpers peeked out from the child's lips while it reached it's hands out towards his mother, crying for her to aid his needs._

_"Hush know, my baby.. Be still and don't cry.." her voice softly cracked as she attempted to fight back the on coming tears that tumbled down her cheeks as she tried to calm the crying child. __"Sleep and remember my last lullaby.. So I'll be with you when you dream."_

_Finally the infant relaxed, closing it's gentle eyes, wrapping his bare body in the soft, warm skin blanket that protected him from the cold. The raven head rose quickly as her ears detected a pair of heavy foot steps making their way into the temple. Though they were not Frost Giant heavy, but heavy enough as if they belonged to an older man. An Asgardian._

_Quickly she stood up and backed away from the child, back into the shadows of the temple where she remained hidden away, though still in view of her child. Allena's heart sunk deep within her chest as the pain of a mother loosing her child filled her._

* * *

"Allena."

The fire goddess blinked her eyes as the voice of the All-Father drew her out of the memory. She turned her head, that had thankfully cleared up a bit, towards Odin. He knelt down next to her, observing her with concern shinning in his one eye. "Allena. Are you well," he asked gently.

"I am fine," she answered. It was a line. She was not well. The feeling of sorrow and pain from the memory of the Jotun maiden was still weighing down on her heavy heart. Though she knew this was not the time nor place to speak about what ever she had experienced even though her curiosity was burning to learn more about it.

Odin nodded and he took hold of Allena's arm in order to help her to her feet. She glared at Hjorelif who stood at Laufey's side. He returned the glare quickly before he looked up at his King.

"My King. Do not listen to these Asgardians. They are our enemies. They lie and steal, as we know very well from before. Clearly this has all been a ploy, a plot to put doubt in your mind. What is a king but weak when he begins to suspect his own advisors and subjects of doing wrong to him?" Hjorelif spoke convincingly with grace and skill. For a brief second Allena was reminded of Loki and his own silvertounge, though she quickly put the emerald-eyed prince out of her mind. She did not need the emotions that the simple thought of him brought up in this situation.

"Why would _I_ steal your crown," he continued on. "The last reaming symbol of our people. I have no motive to steal it. I am just your faithful servant and advisor. I beg of you, my King, to listen to my advise now-kill these Asgardians that dare to come into _your_ temple and tarnish _your_ name with their lies and blasphemy. Please. Will you listen to a lying little fire girl,"he turned to glare at Allena. "Or me. Your loyal General and Advisor?" He said placing a hand on his own chest.

Laufey remained silent for a moment as he considered what had been spoke. His scarlet eyes traveled between Hjorelif and the Asgardians before him. With every beat of silence the tension rose as Allena's insides twisted and turn. Would this be it then? Her end? Will she die here in the middle of Jotun territory because she had simply tried to help? To die while she was accused of being a liar? She took a breath that slightly hurt her injured throat as she waited for the Jotun King to give her his decision of what her fate shall be.

"Hjorelif speaks truth," Laufey spoke in his deep voice. Panic shot through Allena as Hjorelif flashed her a victorious smirk. "It is an insult to my name for you, All-Father and Jacesdotter, to travel here to my temple for a diplomatic discussion only to speak lies of my loyal men. You are tricky, Odin always have been. I demand you go now with this threat if the Ice Crown is not returned to me within a fort night, Jotunheim will rage war upon Asgard."

The smirk fell from Hjorelif's face when heard that Laufey was allowing the Aesir to leave. The King of Asgard nodded solemnly at Jotun ruler's command. "So be it, Laufey. We shall do as you wish."

With his head held high with the regality of a King, Odin turned and began to make his way out of the temple. Allena, once again, fell into step behind him. As she stepped out of the temple she looked over her shoulder only to see the deep scarlet glaring at her. Her own golden eyes narrowed with hate as she turned her head around and continued to trudge behind Odin to the Bifrost site. All the while her head was brewing.

She was not going to allow herself to stay humiliated. She was not going to allow others to think of her as a liar. She knew that she had seen Hjorelif steal the crown.

Allena Jacesdotter was going to prove it and stop this war from ever happening, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**Song that inspired this chapter: Fire On The Mountain by Rob Thomas.**

**And ofter a ridiculously long wait we have an update! Whoo-hoo! Ugh, I feel awful for the wait, I really do so I made the chapter extra long to try to make up for it. I am sad to announce that summer vacation for me is over and I am now forced to spend most of my time in high school. I am honestly going to try my best to update every week or every two weeks at the most. If you don't hear from me in about a month call the rescue team because I am probably buried under mountains of homework.**

**With that depressing note out of the way, I would like to give a big thanks to all the alerters, favoriters, and reviewers. Thank you so much! Its this support that encourages me to continued writing. Please make my day and leave a review. It can be short or long I take all! I want to know what you think. If you like the characters? Any concerns or comments. Please! Thanks.**

**And coming up next chapter: Allena and Odin go back to Asgard and Allena is determined to find the crown. How she is going to do that you will have to read it. Also Loki's thoughts on Allena running away and the confrontation between Allena and Loki about it will also make an appearance next chapter.**

**Please Review. **

**Thanks!**


	18. Love Love Love

**The Yoshinator: You are right Hjorelif is a stupid butt. Though don't worry he gets whats coming to him in the next chapter that will hopefully will be out a sooner time then this one.**_  
_

**Dr. Hillary Sacville Bahg: Yes, Prince of Egypt. I actually have not seen the movie for a few months but my IPod had been on shuffle and write when I was writing that particular scene 'Deliver Us' started playing. It worked out pretty well. Thank you so much for pointing that out, I went back and made sure to fix it.**

**It's a story: Hello welcome to my story. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying it and hopefully this update is worth the bit of a wait.**

**noukinav018: Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! I enjoyed reading all of them so much. There are some pretty interesting things within them. Loki did not have anything to do with the stealing of the crown, in fact, as you learn in this chapter, he will play a part in retrieving it. I hope you like this chapter as much as you have the last few. Don't worry a little bit about Allena's and Loki's relationship is revealed here. Thanks again and I do plan to keep on writing as long as people plan to keep on reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel or Loki (a sad sad thing) but I do own my Ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
Love Love Love**

* * *

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away  
__And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it  
__Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad... bad person  
__Well, baby I know.  
__And these fingertips  
__Will never run through your skin  
__Those bright blue eyes  
__Can only meet mine across the room  
__Filled with people that are less important than you  
__'Cause you love, love, love  
__When you know I can't love  
__-Love Love Love by of Monsters and Men_

* * *

The torches of Asgard light the golden healing room as the sun slowly began to recede behind the towering mountain on the horizon. The soft fading light of the setting sun shinned off of gold of the Kingdom making it seem like an undying star as the night approached. The healing room was a large area that faced the one of the many gardens in the lower part of the palace. A gossamer drapery hung on some of the pillars acting as a concealed doorway to the nursing hall where Allena sat with a stiff back on a soft white chaise, a healer in front of her, observing her neck with narrowed, concentrated eyes.

As soon as Allena's and Odin's feet had once again materialized onto the golden floor of the Observatory, the All-Father had demanded Allena go to the healing room in order to have her neck looked over. The king now stood behind the healer, still as a statue while his weathered face held a look of deep thought, no doubt about the events that had unfolded on Jotunheim and the threat Laufey had parted with.

Allena looked to the healer wincing slightly at the pressure that had been applied to her neck. The healer's finger tips prodded the sensitive skin lightly, searching for any other signs of harm past the purple and blue bruises.

"Sorry mi'lady," the healer apologized for the slight pain she had caused. "Though based on my observations you are fine. There is not any permanent damage; only a few bruises that well fade over the night."

"Thank you Healer Eir," Odin spoke, his voice a small murmur as he continued to stare beyond the world around him. "You may leave now."

"Yes sire," Eir curtsied to the king and Allena. With a sweep of her robes she pushed through the gossamer drapes and out of the room. Only the king and the fire goddess were left as occupants of the healing hall. Silence rang out, neither one knowing how to breach the topic of what had happened in the cold temple of Jotunheim. Her fingers played with the edge of the armor that now rested in her lap, a nervous habit of hers.

"So, that did not go so well," Allena finally said, unable to stand the silence and the uncertainty that accompanied it. Uncertainty of what will happen next, of the war that she might have brought down upon her kingdom when she had meant to save it.

"No it did not," he replied. His one blue eye looked upon Allena with an amount of regret and pity"I apologize for agreeing to take you to Jotunheim. Clearly it was a mistake.

Fire burned with Allena, her blood began to boil at the pity Odin casted towards her. The feeling of helplessness dug into her skin, making her itch and it seemed to reduce her, as if she was just a small child. "No it was not," Allena protested. "We know who the culprit is. That lying little bastard, Hjorelif."

"Yes, but Laufey remains blinded by his anger for the Aesir and me to see that,"Odin countered.

"Then maybe we should open his eyes," she responded.

He questioned, "How would you do so?"

"Simple, find where the crown has been hidden," Allena said. From the time she had landed in Asgard her mind had been twisting and turning in an attempt to form a plan. A plan that would allow her to clear her name of being a liar and to stop this war before it even started. "Let me explain further," she added after seeing confusion sweep across Odin's features. "Thanks to my All-Sight we now know that Hjorelif has taken it. Judging by how arrogant and narcissistic he is, there is only one person he would trust to keep the crown after he stole it. Himself. Most likely he has it concealed it somewhere within his own home."

"What is so important about this?"

"You grant me permission back to Jotunheim where I will travel to Hjorelif's home. Using my All-Sight I can find where the crown is located."

"Hjorelif has already seen you and knows very well the abilities you posses and that you believe him to the thief," Odin reasoned. "There is no reason why he would let you into his home to search it."

"Ah, there is a reason," Allena said. "He doesn't even know I am there."

"Explain your thoughts."

"You or some Council members will pose as envoys," she began, "offering a formal apology to Hjorelif in his home about my absurd claims against him. While they are granted access into Hjorelif's home I can sneak away under the cloak of one of Loki's invisibility spells and begin my search for the crown. Once I find it I will leave, return to Asgard in order to give the crown to you so you may personally return it to Laufey, stopping this war in its tracks before it even beings."

After Allena had finished telling the All-Father of her plan, she grew silent, watching with wide golden eyes as the he considered the scheme she had proposed, waiting in the quiet for his opinion. Her heart sped up a fraction as the anticipation grew with the elongated wait, Odin remaining frozen in a completely pensive state.

"Yes," the All-Father murmured finally, "that might actually succeed." A breath of relief slipped passed her lips as a smile broke out across it. Joy uplifted her with the thought that she was being given the chance to redeem herself. "Yes," he said, completely resolute. "Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three can act as the envoys while you hunt for the crown."

"Thor," Allena exclaimed with heavy confusion before she could stop it. _Thor?_ her mind cried. That certainly was the last person she would think of to take on this role in the plan. She had nothing against him, but knew all to well that Thor loved and craved battle. He lusted for the victory that came with defeating his enemies and his own hatred towards the Frost Giants. _I'll hunt them down and slay them all,_ he had once boasted as a small child. That was not the thought process of an ambassador offering a formal apology.

"Yes, Thor," the King responded. "He is a great warrior, able to own his own in case of anything going wrong. And it is a possibility of him become king one day, so it is necessary for him to take part within the affairs of the kingdom, such as this."

"Of course," Allena relented. There was no point in denying the All-Father's logic or will. She supposed Thor could act as the diplomat. It would not have been her choice, but she could accept it. All the truly mattered was proving her claim right and halting the war that loomed over the darkening horizon.

"When shall you leave," he asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied. "The night has already come and I would like to have a good night's rest before traveling to Jotunheim once again." Allena slipped from the chaise and stood tall in front of Odin. "I shall go find Thor and the others now to inform them of what has happened and the role they will take on tomorrow and how they need to prepare for it."

"Very well," Odin responded with a nod. "I shall see you tomorrow then. I appreciate everything you are doing."

"It's for the good of Asgard. I am honored to do such," she answered.

Odin's blue eye took on this far of look, as if he was staring past everything around him and into a time so far away from the present. "You remind me so much of Jace. He was right when he said you would became a wise gifted leader all those years ago. He would be very proud of you."

A small sad smile turned at Allena's lips. The feeling of pride lifted her heart though it was accompanied by the sharp pierce of sadness and regret with the thought of her father. The mere memory of him and the rest of her lost family were reminders of a time of darkness, pain, and vulnerability that she always fought against, trying to keep locked away.

"Thank you," Allena whispered. She gave one last nod to Odin before she departed from the room.

* * *

Ever since Allena started to avoid Loki in hopes of terminating the growing attraction between them, the fire goddess had found herself starting to spend more time with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors when she was not with Gwen. By the end of the first couple of days Allena had picked up on their usual schedule. While the sun was shining down from the sky, they were all outside, sparring with one another or maybe hunting. During the night they all crowed around the central fire in the Warrior's lounge, animatedly telling stories of great victories and jesting with one another over the wine and mead the servants brought.

Allena followed the sound of loud, boisterous laughter to the lounge. Upon entering she saw the all the warriors at their usual place within the room. Volstagg spread across a couch with a wide silver plate piled with food on his chest, Sif sitting on the couch across from him, laughing at the story Thor was shouting out with excitement. All the while Hogun stood a bit towards the side smiling at Thor and Fandral was sitting in a chair surrounded by a few pretty maidens that continued to giggle and blush whenever the blond-haired warrior did something as simple as turn his head.

"Allena!" Fandral greeted with his blinding, maiden-slaying smile as he noticed the small goddess enter the room. She gave her friends a small smile that seemed strained from the darken thoughts of what she now had to tell them.

"Nice of you to join us," Thor stated loudly, his voice slightly slurred from the many amounts of ale he must of have already consumed. "You missed the mighty battle between Fandral and i this day where I once again proved to be victorious."

"Congratulations," Allena said half-heartedly, not surprised at all that Thor had won. "I'm sorry I missed it. I have been quite busy today."

"Allena why are you dressed like that," Sif questioned, as her confused eyes took in the cotton shirt and pants that were usually worn by a warrior under armor thatAllena had donned for her mission to Jotunheim.

"Ah yes, quite different from my usual dresses," she replied as she fixed a steady gaze onto all the warriors, her golden eyes dull with somber. "The reason for my peculiar outfit is one of many things I need to discuss with all of you, my friends. Alone," Allena added with a swift look at the servants and the women Fandral had brought in.

The warriors nodded in agreement. The maidens mumbled a few complaints about leaving as the servants ushered them out, closing the heavy doors with a thud that left the room in silence, everyone waiting for what Allena had to say.

"I am afraid to inform you, but the safety and peace of Asgard has been threatened," she plainly stated watching the reactions of her friends.

"Who dare threatened my home!" Thor exclaimed swiftly getting to his feet.

"It's the Frost Giants, is it not?" Hogun asked grimly.

"Yes bu-" Allena tried to say until Thor's loud voice interrupted her.

"Of course!" he growled as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand . "Those monsters of dark and ice are the only ones who would dare to threaten Asgard. He held out his hand and by some mystical unseen force the fearsome hammer Mjolnir flew into his grasp from across the room where it had previously rested. His large hand gripped the handle tightly as if he was ready to smite anything that dared to come near him that moment. "I shall destroy them all, like my father had once done. It will be our victory that shall be told through the ages."

"No." Allena said sternly as a bit of horror filled her at Thor's attitude towards the Jotuns. She had known he possessed a dislike towards them but did he really think committing genocide against them was so simple? Or that it was even just in the first place? For a moment Allena found herself doubting Thor's ability to rule a realm peacefully. Around her the warriors rotated towards Thor, hesitance obvious in the looks they shoot him. It was a relief to Allena to see that they were not quite as excited about marching into Jotunheim with the laws forbidding it in mind. "Thor stop. Listen to me please. I have not finished explaining."

"Please continue Allena," Volstagg said.

"Thank you," she said turning to the large man briefly before she faced Thor once again. "It is not the Jotuns as a whole but rather only one-a Frost Giant by the name of Hjorelif."

"What has he done to threaten Asgard," Fandral asked.

"He stole the Ice Crown, a prize possession of the Jotuns and has convinced Laufey that the Aesir have taken it," she explained. "Today I, acting as an advisor, left with the All-Father to Jotunheim where we tried to convince Laufey of this trickery, but Hjorelif managed to persuade him otherwise. Laufey now threatens to wage war upon our home unless the crown is returned within a fortnight," Allena told them, shivering slightly at the memory of the threat Laufey had departed with.

"Why are you informing us of these events," Sif questioned.

She answered, "The All-Father has charged me with duty of finding and retrieving the crown and I have come to you, my warrior friends, for help." She saw them instantly lighten up hearing that Odin approved of this mission. "Will you help me find a lost crown, bring a thief to justice and protect our borders?"

"Aye," Thor shouted raising Mjolnir into the air. Through the open pillar behind them Allena watched as a bright bolt of lightning flashed across the darkening sky. She jumped a few feet into the air at the sudden boom of thunder that rocked through the room. _He's not called the God of Thunder for nothing, _Allena mused as Sif and the Warriors stood up with smiles on their faces at the sudden display of power.

"Aye," they all chorused, taking up the weapons near them that were always close to their persons.

"We aren't leaving now!" Allena exclaimed. "And when we do we will try to avoid _any_ kind of violence." Instantly the almost happy demeanor of the warriors deflated. "We are trying everything not to keep a war from happening, which will include fighting while we are within the borders of Jotunheim."

"Then how are we suppose to retrieve this crown," Hogun asked.

"_You_ will not be finding any crown. You will be posing as emissaries offering a formal apology to Hjorelif for my actions today. While you distract him, I, under one of Loki's invisibility spells will search for the crown. Hopefully no blood shall be shed in order to deter the upcoming warfare."

They were all quiet for a moment, taking in what they had been asked to do. Allena had no doubts that Thor, Sif, and the Warriors would agree to this mission, even though Allena had stressed that there would not be any kind of combat. At heart they were warriors-they craved the battlefield and yet they also craved the honor and glory that came with serving their kingdom. It was this reason that Allena saw each one of them nod in agreement.

"Very well," Thor announced, "we shall join you tomorrow at the Bifrost where we will go forth and find this crown!" All of the warriors continued to nod, sharing smiles of excitement with one another at the thought of what shall come in the morning.

"Thank you for agreeing," Allena said with a smile as she watched them talk adamantly within one another of tomorrow. This was wonderful, having her friends agree to the plan and the terms she had included was the sign of a good omen. _There's one other person who you need for everything to be a success, _a voice whispered through her mind.

_Loki._

Emerald eyes flashed before her gaze, nearly making her wince at the memory of the hurt she had caused within their depths.

The smile from her face was dropped.

She knew very well that she had to ask him personally for his help about the invisibility spell. One on one. Completely alone with only one another after she had runaway from him that hot summer night and had avoided him a week following that night. Allena took a deep breath, steeling herself with her resolve to complete this mission Odin had charged her with and the chance to clear and prove her name.

"I shall leave you to your rest," she told Thor, Sif, and the Warriors with a fake smile she plastered onto her face to keep her darkened, saddened thoughts hidden. "There is one more person I must speak with."

* * *

_Knock. __Knock._

Loki glared at the polished wood blockade that was the door of his bedroom, the sharp knocks being pound upon it beating on his ears and interrupting his blessed time of solitude in his room where the only company he had was the book laid across his lap. His obnoxious, bumbling brother and his warmonger friends were no where near him to infest his mind with their mindlessness. And _she _was not there either to torment him with those large gold wonder-filled eyes, blushing cheeks, full, delicate lips that he could kis-

_Knock. __Knock. __Knock_

The ramparts upon his door snapped him out of his dazed state-a blessing in itself. He did not need her plaguing his thoughts once again. As the knocking continued the dark-haired prince simply turned back to his book. Why should he bother leaving his comfortable position for the person that dare come to his room to interrupt his peace. Besides eventually the person on the other side of the door would take a hint and leave soon. He was not going to get up.

_Knock. __Knock. __Knock. __**Knock.**_

"Fine!" Loki snarled as he leaped to his feet, completely annoyed by the insistent knocking that made his ears bled. He unceremoniously tossed the book in his unoccupied chair before stomping towards the door.

_Knock. __Knock. __Kno-_

The door was thrown upon leaving Loki's burning emerald eyes to glare at the small figure that stood in the hallway.

His heart that had been pounding to the beat of the knocks nearly stopped.

Allena was frozen, her hand still held in the air as if she was about to knock on the air, completely surprised to see that the door was no longer there.

"May I come in," she asked simply looking up at him.

"You may," Loki answered stepping to the side to clear the doorway. His voice was smooth like silk as he spoke, completely calm despite the sudden flare of emotions that ripped through him.

"Thank you," Allena told him stepping past him as she entered his room. For a moment she reminded still, her curious eyes wandering around his bedchambers, taking in all that could be seen. Thick, heavy curtains of black blocked out any artificial from the moon outside, only allowing the candles spread across the room to light it and the blazing fire that was kept within the marble and gold hearth. A large bed was to one side of the spacious room, swathed in deep emerald and golden sheets like the rest of the bed chamber. Bookshelves lined almost every wall, each stuffed to the brim with ancient tomes, most likely taking from the vast library. It over all was a room filled with knowledge, darkness, and the feeling of loneliness. "May I take a seat as well," she asked using one hand to jester to the pair of leather chairs in front of the fire.

"Yes," he responded, following her to the heart. With a wave of his hand the book he had tossed into his chair disappeared only to reappear in its proper place in once of the many bookshelves. With his usual elegance Loki sat in the chair, his emerald eyes never leaving the fire goddess across from him, trying not to let the way the gentle firelight washed over her, causing her hair to twinkle red as if it was the flash of a firefly or how the shadows danced deliciously over the tight cotton fabric that hugged the curves she had, or how the luster reflected with in her golden eyes bringing a new life and level of depth to them accompanied by such a tempting, lustful look, effect him.

Loki blinked, mentally cursing himself for the heat that began to burn within him and impure thoughts that now tormented his head. The very same ones he had been battling since that one night in the gardens. Since Allena had runaway from him after he nearly kissed her.

A wretched distain began to plague him like familiar company. Distain towards himself, although he chose to convince himself that it was distain for her. Who was she to turn away a prince as if he were rubbish? Too many times did he befit the seat of second best and it was a humiliation he would not broadcast. For a while he had believed that maybe he would be the adored one, the one that shined in admiration from her, and yet she had turned away from him and ran off to leave him standing alone in the shattered pieces of their moments that continued to burn into his skin with its hot, lustful edges. So certain he had been that she would return the emotions of lust, that her leaving had completely caught him by surprise. There might have once that he thought his actions had been uncalled for, but then she had to add insult to injury by completely avoiding him during this past week.

Allena had been the only person within the palace that Loki had actually enjoyed the company of. He begun to crave her company, how she bantered teasingly with him, how she blushed and laughed at all the mischief he caused, how she enjoyed his presences purely based on the person he was, not his status. How she placed him her favorited prince, over the mighty Thor.

She had been to only one to sooth his ego, but not corruptively. It was something else entirely and he still found it difficult to understand what was it about it that felt so in his own mind, he felt a curious sort of awe at such discovery. He was a priority. Oh, he felt elated. How could something to simple and childish matter so? His vanity was pleasantly caressed, his pride heating his insides in some sort of twisted deviation.

Then she left him.

Avoided him like the plague, like the black sheep that the Asgardians painted him to be. His pride had been left crushed and the one person he thought would never do such a thing, turned out to be like the rest of the bumbling race.

Realizing this he tried not to even bother with her. Let her adviod him. Let her do what ever the Hel she waned. It was not like he actually cared. He didn't need her, she was just a pathetic little girl who had served as a nice distraction for a while.

If this was true through then why had his hurt been turning painfully every time he had simply saw a flash of gold this past week?

As he suspected, it was a painful reminder to be near her now. She had appeared so calm in her demeanor, all the while he had been a furious wreck since she left him to a sad melody in his quarters. There had not been any physical harm done to him when he had tried to kiss Allena but all the same the incident had left a gaping scar in his pride that would not be mended so. How comfortable and already dimmed she had acted this past week to be free of him; it was as much pain to him as any sword mark that ever crossed his skin.

So why was she here? Possibly she sought to be free of his wroth. He smirked; perhaps it would be better to cause her relief and infringe upon someone else worthy of his attentions, after all, she was a little fickle of a being to really ever keep him interested. His heart drummed in opposition of his thoughts, but he attempted to push the feelings aside, becoming numb to all that drew near. He threw away any last pleasant feelings from that tormented attempt of a kiss and fixed his emerald gaze upon her matching her professionalism.

"What brings you to my chambers so late tonight," he asked with indifference in his tone as if her presences was not effecting him.

She cleared her throat, fidgeting slightly in the leather chair. "I come, sadly, with distressing news." The statement caused Loki to raise one perfect eyebrow in question and a small measure of surprise.

"What has happened," he asked causally leaning back in his chair, resting his glove covered hands in his lap.

"A frost giant named Hjorelif has stolen the Ice Crown and has convinced Laufey it was the Aesir," she told him. "Now Laufey threatens war against Asgard if the crown is not returned within a fortnight. I have a plan that might work to complete the goal but I need your help, or everything will fail."

He tried to ignore the feeling of his swelling injured heart and pride as he thought of an answer to her statement. Across the realm he was known as a silvertongue, master of words, but in that moment Loki released just how good Allena was with them as well. Very different, however, was the nature of them. He used his own with precision, analytical and calculating. They were his best defense, his best weapon. Words, he understood, were dangerous. Instead, her words spurred from compassionate understanding. She had spent endless times being observant. She understood people. Yet, she, in her own way used her kind words as a form of manipulation as well. What better way is there to have some come to your side them by complementing them and feeding their own ego?

"What is it exactly you need of me for this so called plan," Loki questioned.

The fire goddess quickly explained her plan of having his brother, Sif, and the Warriors acting as diplomats in order to gain access to this Hjorelif's home where Allena hidden by one of his own invisibility spells will search for the stolen crown. After she finished, she leaned back in her chair, looking at him expanctly for his answer.

"_Thor_ as a diplomat," Loki scoffed in disbelief at the thought.

Allena sighed in the shared incredulity of Thor's role. "I know it seems very unlikely that Thor would pass as one, but the All-Father insisted he be apart of this."

Loki rolled his eyes hearing the king's request. Already Allena's supposed plan was looking as a disaster. Thor an ambassador on a peaceful mission? Completely unrealistic. Not only had the golden prince expressed his preferences for war, but also his extremely scorn towards the Jotuns. Loki had no doubt that if Thor was granted permission into Jotunheim, even if it was a mission for peace, he would find some way with all his anger and aggressiveness to spark a fight, and in turn a war that would bring desolation to the peaceful lives of the Asgardians.

"But still what is your answer," she asked. Suddenly her voice became so soft that it had shivers running down his spine as she nearly begged. "You are the only one that can truly make this scheme successful. I ask of you to please help."

Beats of silence passed once Allena had finished her plea. She stared at him with pleading, hopeful gold eyes, waiting for his answer that would wither break or make this commission before it even began.

"Fine," Loki answered. "I will do it."

A large dazzling smile broke out across Allena's lips at his consent. The slight movement she had taken towards him made it look like she was tempted to embrace him, but she quickly checked herself. The smile shrunk away and she readjusted herself in her seat as if she had meant to move. The calm, professional countenance returned once more.

"Wonderful," she spoke.

"There might be a problem though," he warned as the necessaries for the spell he had in mind came to thought.

"Oh," she said, "what is it?"

"The particular spell I know requires me to be within a few feet of another person if I wish them to be invisible as well," Loki told her. "I am afraid you will have to take me along with you in your search if you wish to be unseen."

She fell silent for a moment, accepting what Loki had informed her. "That is fine," she answered. Allena got to her feet, brushing nonexistent dirt of her cotton pants in an attempt to hide the shaking of her hands. "Thank you Loki. I shall leave you now." With those parting words she turned and made her way towards the dark-wooden door that led away from Loki.

Her leather-covered hand gripped the doorknob and she managed to open it a small amount before it was slammed from behind. A little squeal tumbled from her lips as the sudden feeling of a large body so close behind her. Slowly Allena turned around to find Loki standing so close to in front of her. His cool breath brushed over her face as he looked down at her with emerald eyes that were darkened with a mix of anger and desire. Placed on either side of her head was his hands, his arms forming iron bars that kept her locked against the door.

The moment she had began to leave, Loki had made a decision. During her entree visit to his room, his mind had been invaded with thoughts of her. Everything about her, but most importantly how she had deserted him. His own curiosity clawed at him like an angry bird, wanting to know why she had such a reaction. He was not about to let her slip away from him once again without him knowing.

"I am not finished with you yet," he told her simply.

She gulped, golden eyes widening with a small measure of surprise, and something else that Loki could not detected. "W-What else is there to speak about," her voice shook slightly from nervousness or fear or maybe even need he could not tell.

"A particular night that you have forever burned in my mind," he answered. "The Summer Feast. I attempted to kiss you, but you ran away and have continued to avoid me. Why have you left me alone?"

"Loki, we are friends, why you'd want anything more from me is idiotic," Allena told him.

With an icy voice he said, "There is no use really of that argument. I have spent this past damned week trying to convince myself of this, yet I find myself craving you even more."

"You don't understand. I _can't-_" she suddenly cut herself, deciding not to finish whatever she had started. "Sorry I mean that, I'm not as fair in comparison to all other females of the court. It is simply you want what you can't have. The only one that does not desire you as well. I have no feelings towards you."

"Do not tell me what I feel." He snarled, his face screwed into agony. Was she honestly trying to tell him what he felt? She could not have any possible idea of the tempest of lust, rage, and guilt that churned through him. Loki had always been a self-serving person, driving his life based on _his_ need and desires. As a young child if he had wanted something he would have taken it, and this moral had stuck with him as he grew. Now he found himself wanting the woman so close to him and wanting her to desire him as well_. _He would do anything to get what he wanted, damn any consequences.

"Are you sure you could never desire me," he asked her. His acclaimed silvertongue began its work while his voice was just a soft, low whisper that caressed her as a lover.

Keeping his emerald eyes trained on her face for a reaction, one hand left the door to lightly touch her shoulder while the other hand gently cupped her jaw, tilling her head so she was forced to look at him. Slowly the hand on her shoulder trailed down the thin fabric of her sleeve, light fingertips dancing on the pulse on her wrist that was thumping like a drumroll.

"You really don't know of what it is you do to me, do you, My Lady? I long for you. I ache for the touch of your hands and the heat of your mouth. I crave you. Just give in. Let go of everything. Your fear. Your worries. Everything but your desire and heart." The traveling hand came to her thigh, tracing slow, seductive circles. Her breathes became sharp and un even as if she could no longer breathe."Think of all the pleasure we could share. All the satisfaction I could bring you."

Slowly the hand trailed upwards till it gripped her hip. His knee pressed between hers, parting for him as he pushed as close as he could get to her. From knee to chest, their bodies were pressed together allowing him to feel the every inch of her soft warm body. A sharp gasp slipped through her parted lips, one mixed with shock and...desire? He stared deep into her eyes, slowly taking in the dilated pupils and the passion that began to fill her lovely eyes, the colors beginning to fracture under the sensual tide.

"_Oh,"_ a dark chuckle ripped from his throat. He leaned closer, a smirk painted across his lips. "Oh you little lair. You may pretend all you want, but I now see the truth. When I touch you your heart pounds beneath my fingers, your lips open ever so slightly, your breath catches, and heat boils beneath your skin." As he spoke the heavy, seductive words his hand left her hip, slowly wandering upwards. "You are on the brink. You profess to have no desire for my touch. And you are correct, my dear. It's not a desire…it's a need. You need me and crave me. And eventually, you'll beg for me. I can make all those desires come true." He cupped her small breast, relishing when she cried out, half-surprise and half-moan.

The small noise from her caused an explosion of heat erupt within him, a dangerous, sweet, fire coursing through his veins. Heat wrapped around them, suffocating them in its alluring appeal. He took a deep breath and her scent suddenly filled him, a sweet, spicy scent of cinnamon and warmth. It reminded him of cool nights in the middle of a darkened winter long ago, siting as a small child on the floor and basking in the warmth of the fire, taking tentative sips of the warm cinnamon drink in his hands that his mother had prepared for him as she read a story out to him and Thor.

He gentle squeezed the flesh he held in his palm, loving the way a small moan escaped her this time and how she slightly arched her back into him as if she could not get close enough. "See, Allena. You want me and I want you. There is nothing here holding us back from acting on this want, let me make you quiver in anticipation as I trace every inch of your body with my hands. Let me pleasure you. Let yourself give in."

"_Loki,"_ she heavily breathed, her eyes closing. Loki nearly keened at the sight of the sweet, sweet torment on her vermillion face. Her arms that had been frozen at her sides suddenly became mobile, dragging her small hands up his chest until the rested on his shoulders. "I-I..want..."

"Yes," he asked, drawing his lips closer to hers as his other hand slowly descended from her jaw. "What do you want?"

"_...you..."_

His hand lightly touched her throat and her eyes shot open as if she had been shocked. Suddenly the moment that they had been suspended within completely fall apart.

Allena took a sharp intake of breath, the golden color now swirled with her desire, guilt, and fear. But fear for what? Him? For some reason that did not seem right.

"...t-to let go," she finished her statement from earlier with a breathy voice. "Please let me go." Her voice was a soft whisper that he had to strain his ears in order to hear, cracked with an unreasoned fear and sadness that Loki did not understand. The hands on his shoulders suddenly starting pushing against him. Heat started to build underneath her hands and Loki looked down to see a harsh red light being to envelope the leather of her gloves. Allena immediately pulled away her hands, not wanting to cause him any harm. "Please let me go before you get hurt."

Confusion struck him as he slowly pulled his body away. Instantly the heat that had once consumed it was lost and the lustful beast inside of him cried out in defeat, urging him to close the distance between them once again.

"I'm so sorry," Allena whispered, tears nearly spilled over her eyes as they filled with self-hatred. His heart clutched painfully at the sight. She cleared her throat and slowly attempted to straighten herself. Her cheeks remained flushed as her chest heaved. "I-I will see you in the morning at the Bifrost. Night." With that she turned around, opened the door, and slipped away once again.

Loki stood, completely frozen in that one spot, attempting to cool his body from the heated rush it had experienced from being so close to Allena once again. His eyes remained glued on the door as if they hoped she would slip into the room once more. Ironic how earlier he had been damning her visit to him and now all he craved was for her to return. Sighing loudly, Loki ran a hand through his slicked back hair frustration filling him. He returned to his chair, sitting upon it unceremoniously. His eyes finally left the sleek wood of the door only to land upon the fire that continued to roar in the hearth. He watched the fire, the red and golden flames that twirled and sparked in the air, cackling as if it could speak. The element he had once thought of as nothing but destruction was trying to give him advice. All he had to do, was listen to it.

* * *

**Phew! That was one long chapter. A little over 6,700 words and hopefully you enjoyed every one of them. I would like to give a big thanks to all the alerters, favoriters, and reviews. You have no idea how happy I get when I get a little email from fanfiction. So what did you think of this chapter. Pretty interesting, huh, especially towards the end. Yeah, I'm probably going to wind up bumping the rating up to M. Still please leave a review telling me what you thought. Love? Like? Hate? Tell me. Thanks!**


	19. Roll Away Your Stone

**The Yoshinator: Yes, do not fret. Loki had gloves on. A bit of a wait for this chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it.**_  
_

**WeasleysWizardingWheezer: Thank you so much. I'm glad you have been enjoying the plot so far and Allena's All-Sight. I personally thought it would be an interesting power and quirk that could add some problems to a relationship, I'm happy that you like the weird idea. The wait for this chapter it finally over! Yay!**

**Foreign Nebula: Thanks! Great! I'm happy that you are fascinated by Allena. That's the risk sometimes you have take by writing an OC, but so far people have enjoyed her so I'm happy and relieved. In the next three chapters _a lot _will be revealed about our favorite fire goddess. Hopefully you will stay tuned till then.**

**noukinav018: I know. Really? Allena should have told Loki, but she really is too insecure about it to tell him. Don't worry, the All-Sight will not be a problem in their relationship for long. *wink, wink* **

**lokilover: Yeah, the beginning really was slow and a pain for me to write and get throughout but had a few hints of foreshadowing within it. Though I am happy that you enjoyed the ending. Sexual tension is always a big seller and there were lots last chapter. Here, finally, is the update.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them! Yes Thor. I completely agree. He is a child and loves to start fights which may or may not bring up a problem in this chapter. There was a little bit of steaminess last chapter and there will be more moments like that to come ;) Hopefully you will continue to read till then.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel or Loki (silently cries) but I do own my Ocs.**

* * *

******Chapter 19:  
Roll Away Your Stone**

* * *

_Roll away your stone, I'll roll away mine  
Together we can see what we will find  
Don't leave me alone at this time  
For I am afraid of what I will discover inside  
Cause you told me that I would find a hole  
Within the fragile substance of my soul  
And I have filled this void with things unreal  
And all the while my character it steals  
- Roll Away Your Stone by Mumford and Sons_

* * *

"You do not look well rested," Fandral noted with a raised brow at an approaching Allena.

She simply shrugged and emitted a small groan from the pounding against her skull as the bright morning light burned her eyes slightly. Oh she did _not _like mornings at all. Her head felt unnaturally heavy on top of her shoulders and her thoughts were murky and muddled as she continued to approach the group of warriors gathered at the entrance of the observatory. She definitely knew the reason behind her worse than wear appearance she now supported.

Allena did not get any sleep the previous night.

All night had been spent tossing and turning under her covers that pressed down on her like heavy steamy weights. Desperately she had wanted to fall into a blessed deep sleep, but she couldn't, knowing what would appear in her dreams. Or rather who would appear, continuing to haunt her within her sleep of cool pale, traveling hands, thin lips dripping with sweet venom as they whispered promises of pleasure that she had wanted so badly to give into.

"I will be fine," Allena told her friends, who had casted her slightly worried looks. She gave them a false assuring smile, avoiding her golden eyes to look anywhere else besides the dark-haired trickster that her heart called out to as it pounded against her chest.

"Very well," Thor said. "Let us be off." Everyone fell into step after the blonde prince into the observatory. The golden dome was now a familiar sight to Allena as she entered as well as the sight of Heimdall. The golden clad man stood in the center, sword at the ready in his large hands. Quickly the warriors split into their positions before the portal of the Bifrost.

"To Jotunheim, good Heimdall," Allena called out.

"I wish you well in your endeavor," the deep, tenor voice of the Gatekeeper sounded off the gilded walls. "Let it be that you all return swiftly and in safety. Let your eyes guild and protect you, and let your ears not be deceived from poisoned words. Be it that the Norns find you home."

"Thank you Heimdall," Allena managed to say before he pierced the heart of daïs with the sword. The Bifrost thrummed to life underneath their feet, bright shots of power leapt onto the spinning walls that turned until the large turret faced a specific point in the large expanse of the universe. A beam of rainbow light and magic blasted out of the point, tearing through the universe.

Allena was thrusted into the vortex. Blinding light and spinning wind took up her vision as she traveled to Jotunheim. Once again she stumbled upon her touch down on the icy surface of the planet. She would have fallen on her face into the snow if it not had been for the person standing beside her, catching her arm just in time to prevent her from falling.

"Thank," she whispered as she began to turn around. "You..." her voice trailed off awkwardly seeing that Loki had been the one to catch her.

"Welcome," he deadpanned, completely void of any kind of emotion.

Allena just nodded, biting her lip to keep from blurting out something she would regret saying later like how glad she was he had agreed to come sorry she was, how much she had wanted him, especially after their...'talk,' if it could be called that, last night. She stepped to the side as the memory of a suffocating heat began to stir. Her golden eyes drifted away from them to see the new cold surroundings.

Far off in the distance towards the south she could see the black skyline of the Jotun city and Temple she had visited the day before against the dark cerulean sky. In the opposite direction, in the north, Allena was met with the sight of the ruins of a once palatial chateau. The diminishing towers rose up from the icy ground stretching towards the open sky above as if it could reach out and be taken away from the slowly melting world that rested below in the shadow of its once impressiveness.

The imposing structure and chilling wind that crashed into her caused shivers to erupt down her spine and goosebumps to appeared on her skin underneath the sleeves of the grey shirt she wore. Instantly she drew upon her magic to warm her freezing body. Her eyes shifted away from Hjorelif's home to the faces of the warriors surrounded her. They stare in a mixture of horror and wonder of the frozen planet before them.

After a while of the warriors taking in the enemy territory that encased them, Hogun murmured, "_This _is the great Jotunheim from the legends?"

The grim combatant's low voice was the sharp knife that spilt the trance of the warriors' first sight of Jotunheim.

"Come on," the golden prince commanded. "We must go." Around him everyone nodded and started on their way to the chateau that rested a few hundred years.

The walk was spent in a thick silence, like the still of a theatre as the curtain drew open for their performance. No one spoke, all of them steeling themselves for the tasks that laid before them, reviewing what they must do and the specific instructions. Allena had stressed the night before. Allena rubbed her hands together to produce more warmth as the wind and snow howled around them and also to stop the nervous shaking of her hands. She mentally prayed to the Norns that this mission to Jotunheim would be more successful than the last.

When the Asgardians drew near, Allena pulled the hood of the black cloak up, hiding her face within the shadows of the fabric. It was this way that none of the guards that had been situated outside the grand doors that lead in the home would recognize her. Based on her 'stellar' performance yesterday most of Jotunheim would have heard of the little golden-eyed fire girl. No doubt gossip spread just as quickly as it did in Asgard and Midgard.

The two brutes of Frost Giants that stood on either side of the doors, straightened and stood at attention once their scarlet eyes landed on the approaching Aesir.

"Why have you traveled here Asgardians," one demanded.

Loki, quick with his infamous slivertongue, was the one to step out from behind the large frame of Thor and answer the question presented. "We do not threaten," he said with sincerity, holding his hands out in a nonabrasive fashion. "We come in the hopes of peace. The All-Father has sent us as ambassadors to offer the Aesir's humble apologizes to Hjorelif for the ludicrous accusations made against him yesterday."

A smile tugged at the corners of Allena's lips as she saw the guards pause to take in account what Loki had spoken instead of automatically attacking them like they no doubly would have done, considering the obvious disdain they had shown in their glares towards them. The trickster truly did have his own way with words. In a sense they were his most deadliest weapon for he always knew which words to speak and how to speak to them in order to convince them to do what ever he desired.

Even more evidence of Loki's skillful silvertongue was shown when the Jotuns began to nod their head in agreement.

"You may enter," the guard who had spoken before stated. With that they opened the heavy iced doors revealing the would have been a grand foyer if it had been a past time. One of the Jotuns hurried ahead in order to inform Hjorelif of his guest while the other one was left to lead the Asgardians to the advisor. Loki allowed the others to pass him, slowly slipping into the back till he stood beside Allena.

"Take hold of my hand," Loki commanded softly. Without hesitation, Allena pressed her small hand against his. Automatically he gripped her hand like a vice and used the hold to drag the fire goddess into the hall that broke away from the atrium. A small gasp slipped through Allena's lips as what she thought may be blood – but was far too cold to be anything but ice water – slithered over her and made her skin slick and cold. There was almost a moment, as it slid down her spine, she briefly wondered if she was about to have a vision – but it didn't turn out to be quite the same sensation. No visions came.

"What are you doing," she questioned as the feeling disappeared. She would surely not miss it.

"It was the wisest decision to leave the group now before others could take note of our disappearance," he replied.

"But won't he-"

"Notice if we're gone? No, Jotuns usually are not very bright and will hardly remember; however if we had greeted Hjorelif, he might have recognized you even with the cloak and surely have known someone crept out of the room to explore the halls. Also, that feeling you experienced was the invisibility spell I have casted. Everyone is blind to our existence now."

"Ah, yes. That's good," Allena commented, her words were hesitant for she did not know what to say. "Nice job with..the talking...and convincing..the Jotuns to let us in." She shifted from foot to foot as an uncomfortable feeling of awkwardness mixed with a small amount of sexual frustration settled.

"We should make haste though," Loki responded, looking away from Allena. "I do not fully trust Thor to keep them entertained with his pathetic attempts of an apology."

"Aye," she agreed. Allena pushed the hood back from her face and crouched down. She removed the leather glove from one hand and pressed the bare flesh to the cold ice floor.

As her All-Sight was brought to life, scenes of the past flashed through her gaze, showing her all of the Frost Giants that had traveled the hall from its construction to the present day. Eventually she was shown the memory she had been searching for.

_The undeniable figure of Hjorelif walked down the hallway, a confident strut in his steps. The Ice Crown glittered in his hands. Allena continued to watch the Advisor, taking note of the direction he headed in. He journeyed the length of the hall, taking a right as the hallway spilt. _

Removing her hand from the floor, Allena was drawn out of the past. Slowly she stood, facing Loki who observed her with curiosity. "Follow me," Allena stated, leaving no room for Loki to ask any questions about how she knew where to go. The dark-haired sorceror nodded, gesturing his hands forward for her to take the lead.

The clipping of their shoes down the halls and the rustle of their clothes scraping together were soft sounds that took up the silence as Allena and Loki continued their search. The fire goddess felt determined to find what they needed and tag back to the others as swiftly as possible. She continued to use her All-Sight as a guiding light, brushing her hands along the floors and walls in order to see the path to the crown. What had once felt as curse for Allena acted liked its true intentions of blessing, for the All-Sight made their search fairly easier. Every part of the chateau mirrored the last corridor they had abandoned, Allena noticed as her and Loki traveled through the maze of ice, passing very few Frost Giants.

Loki remained quiet, continuing to regard Allena with curiosity and other unidentifiable emotions that swirled within the emerald depths. He made no comment, asked no questions. Only watched with merciless eyes.

Though he was not the only watching. Allena could not help bit to take side glances at the prankster, noticing that he, although well hidden, was tired as well.

Surely his being was spent from the constant casting of the invisibility charm he was using for them. He was trudging now and had long since let go of her hand. The very act of him carry his own weight seemed a heavy burden as if his muscles where tried. If Allena had to guess, she would think that Loki had not had a great sleep like Allena.

Finally the twists and turns of the hallways came to the end.

Allena and Loki stood in front of a pair of doors that rested deep within the heart of the fort, so deep that they had not seen another life besides each other for several minutes.

"This is it," she breathed as her eyes settled upon the clear doorknob and she slipped her glove back on. Lying behind the blockade of frost was the item they had desperately searched for. She had done it. She found it. Her name would be cleared, Hjorelif would be exposed as a lair and thief, and Allena had finally done something worthy of her father after years of striving to make his legacy proud when all others had looked down upon her smaller, weaker stature. She reached out a hand, taking hold of the door handle and-

Allena frowned.

She brought up another hand and tried to twist the knob, only to find it would not budge. She tried again and again and again only to receive the same results.

Her face screwed up in anger, annoyance, and frustration as she continued to glare at the handle in her hands that remained stationary.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she demanded under her breath as she shook the knob with great force. A huff of air slipped past her lips, blowing the few strands of hair that have escaped the braid as she finally stopped the poor attempts to open the door. Her shoulders sagged lightly in defeat. Slowly turning around Allena looked to Loki who gazed at her with amusement. "You wouldn't happen to have an unlocking spell within your arsenal?"

Answering her question, Loki waved one gloved hand in the air, a few bright emerald sparks crackling like fireworks from his fingertips.

The sound of a lock unlatching came from behind Allena.

Loki reached behind the fire goddess and effortlessly opened the door. "After you," he said, holding the door open with one hand and gesturing inside of the room with the other. A large smirk was plastered across his lips.

"Thank and damn you," Allena whispered as she moved past him to enter the room. She bit her lip to keep the smile off of her face. In that brief moment she felt like her and Loki had traveled back in time to the easy, tension free relationship they had enjoyed before the Summer Feast. Before she runaway. Before she avoided him. Before the night of last.

The small goddess was brought out of her thoughts as she finally took notice of the room around her. It was circular room, a bit small, but very odd for mounted on the all of the walls were mirrors. Allena blinked, curiously watching the reflections around her mirror her actions. She watched as Loki appeared beside her reflection, his head turning like an owl's as he observed the odd room before him. Her eyes followed his gaze until emerald and gold landed finally upon what rested in the center of the room.

A crown of jagged ice and jade rested upon a detailed pedestal very much like the one Allena had witnessed in the Temple. The torches that separated the mirrors caused the jade to glint and wicked shadows to dance across it, giving it a sinister appearance. Allena, from the memories of the past that were now etched into her mind, had no bouts that it was the Ice Crown put on display before her.

It was a bit hard, for Allena, to think that this tiny little artifact had caused so much trouble. A war had nearly erupted and decimated the universe all because of a little crown. Then, again, people have gone to war and killed for a lot less and a lot more.

Allena approached the crown and took it from its false pedestal. A smile broke across her face. _I did it,_ she thought.

Suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to shake. The mirrors surrounding them vibrated and trembled violently until they shattered.

With wild, wide eyes Allena spun around to face a confused Loki. "What's happening," she asked.

"I don't know," he answered quickly before they left the room.

Once outside of the room, Allena rushed to an open window. The cerulean sky had darkened to black and thick storm clouds twisted. Lightning cracked throughout the darkness and thunder soon followed it, its loud booming sound causing the structure of ice to shake around them. The storm was so sudden, so unexpected there could only be one reason for it.

Allena turned to Loki, gold meeting emerald, coming to the same conclusion.

"Thor."

* * *

**Alrighty and after two weeks we have an update! Hopefully you enjoyed. I would like to give a big thanks to all the alerters, favoriters, and reviews. You have no idea how happy I get when I get a little email from fanfiction. So what did you think of this chapter and the bit of a cliff hanger. What do you think will happen next chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Love? Like? Hate? Tell me. Thanks!**


	20. You Found Me

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Loki's a bit tired. Allena had left him a lot to think about the night before. Don't worry Allena and Loki will work through it soon. Yup you're right. Typical warmonger Thor. In this chapter and the next the consequences of Thor's actions will be shown.**

**Foreign Nebula: Yup! Sexual tension is always a great seller. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

**lokilover: The suspense and tension has its reason, reasons that will be revealed in two chapters time. A quick update this time, so hopefully you enjoy.**

**Guest 1: Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked last chapter. You're right. Allena might not be much of a warrior but she is pretty awesome in her own way. That is kinda shown in this chapter.**

**Guest 2: Thor ****_really _****isn't the one to talk is he? That's Loki's expertise. Uh yeah, interesting idea about what should happen. Read on to see what I have written and hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**noukinav018: Yes freaking way, sadly Thor got stuck with the job of diplomat. The warriors are very lucky Loki was there. He makes everything better. What Hjorelif said to provoke Thor will be revealed next chapter. Um cool idea about what happens. I will certainly keep writing and hopefully you like the chapter.**

**The Yoshinator: Exactly! Thor is an idiot. Loki has been preoccupied trying to hate Allena for running away and rejecting him instead of figuring out why she did. I finally have updated somewhat quickly and hopefully you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my Ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:  
You Found Me**

* * *

_You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me  
- You Found Me by the Fray_

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as Allena and Loki ran through the corridors, twisting and turning down the halls in a mad hast to find Thor and the others. As they quickly approached the atrium the undeniable sounds of battle grew louder and louder.

Just as the clashing of metal on metal and the sounds of blades slashing through flesh became as loud as the thunder that shook the foundation of the chateau, Allena and Loki reached the foyer where this mission for peace had begun and where it seemed it would end with war.

All Hel had broken loose, they saw.

Battle raged in the entrance hall, the blades of weapons flashed in the light before they disappeared, sinking into flesh. Dark crimson blood already stained the icy floors, pooling around the bodies that had been left. With a breath of relief Allena saw that all the corpses belonged to Jotuns, not any of her friends.

She looked through the conflict splayed before her, finding the Asgardian warriors that looked at home deep within the blood and sweat of the battlefield. As if they were back in Asgard sparring against one another, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three fought with the grace and ferocity.

Fandral was quick on his feet, slicing through blue flesh with his rapier. Volstagg grappled with one Jotun while Hogun made good use of his deadly mace. Sif spun through the air, her body arching as she twisted down and stabbed one straight through the heart with perfect precision. Thor's face was split into a cocky, confident smile, teasing one powerful Frost Giant in front of him before he swung Mjolnir and knocked him across the room. Though in the midst of his teasing, the blond-haired prince did not take notice of the Frost Giant approaching from behind, raising a blade of ice.

Before the Frost Giant could stab Thor from behind, there was a bright flash of green and Loki suddenly appeared between them. Producing a hidden dagger, Loki, quick as a whip, threw the small blade, impaling the Jotun's chest before he fell to the ground in a mass of blue skin. From then on Loki was fully immersed within the quarrel using his large supply of magic and knives to fend off the Jotuns.

Allena stood still, far away at the edge of the battle, only watching. She truly wanted to be out there, fighting alongside her friends, but it was for a very different reason than Thor who loved to live in the savage heat of battle. No, she only wanted to help her friends that continued to fight for their lives. Yet she knew she couldn't. She was not at all a great warrior. Most likely she would do more harm than good if she tried to fight. Her place was not within the battlefield. She did not bring harm to others, but heal the wounds that had been done onto them.

So, Allena stayed put even though her heart called out to her to help in some way, to make herself useful instead of just standing there like a statue. Her golden eyes nervously watched the fight, flinching every time a blow took to one of the Asgardians as her hands gripped the crown tightly in nervousness.

The fire goddess was so preoccupied with the battle that she never expected the wall of cold blue flesh to slam into her. The force of the blow sent her flying back, the Ice Crown slipping out of her grasp to clatter and skitter against the floor.

Her senses were jarred and a hand was raised to her reeling head, as she laid on the floor where she had landed. _Ugh that hurt, a lot,_ she thought releasing a small groan. _Where's the crown, _Allena thought as she realized that her hands were empty.

Shooting up into a sitting position, her head whipped back and forth, eyes searching for the reason of their troubles. Finally, golden eyes landed upon the crown that glimmered from where it had settled roughly. She let out a huff of relief seeing that it was fine.

Then a flash of blue whirled in front of her, snatching up the crown. The familiar hate filled scarlet eyes of the Jotun Advisor bore into Allena as Hjorelif flashed her a victorious, mocking smirk. Next, he fled, running off into the maze of hallways with the crown in his hands.

Immediately, Allena scrambled to her feet. _The crown is gone,_ Allena thought as she saw the figure round a corner and disappear. It was hard to believe what had just happened. She had been standing victorious with crown in her hands, but then in a blink of an eye everything had fallen apart. It had slipped right through her fingertips and into the hands of Hjorelif. After everything she had done to find the linchpin of an upcoming war was none for nothing. She lead her friends into the enemy's territory, like lambs to slaughter.

_No! _A defiant voice cried out.

Adrenaline began to course through her veins, her heart pounding against the cavity of her chest as a determination filled her. A determination that would not allow her to be as defeated that easily. She had done so much to get that crown and was not about to let it be taken away from her by a cocky lying bastard like Hjorelif.

With that thought, Allena took one last glance at the battle behind her before she took off, racing down the hall after Hjorelif and the crown.

Once again using her All-Sight as a guiding light, Allena found her way through the labyrinth like halls, so close behind the Jotun advisor.

Allena stumbled to a stop at the entrance of a courtyard, so deep within the château, the sounds of the battle had long ago faded away. The plaza, like rest of the world, was slowly falling apart. Pillars, coated in a dark frost, stood along the edges in various states of decay; the cobblestones that covered the floor were made from ice. Flowerbeds held the withering, dead remains of maybe once beautiful flowers. The lightning that pierced through the darkened sky above was the only thing that illuminated the courtyard, causing the shadows to play tricks on her mind as she continued to see wicked, laughing and dancing omens with glaring scarlet eyes.

Shivering slightly at the wind that blew through, Allena brushed her bare hand against the archway, the gift of the Norns quickly showing her the image of Hjorelif entering the piazza. Searching eyes quickly confirmed that the only entrance to be the only exit as well. Pulling the leather glove back over her hand, Allena entered.

With quite cautious steps, Allena traveled through the garden, eyes searching through the flickering light provided in hope of finding where Hjorelif was hiding like a coward. As another bright white bolt flashed, Allena caught the unmistakable wink of jewels. Picking up her the slow pace she had set, Allena followed the glimmer as if it was the North Star.

Nearing the end of the garden, she found the Ice Crown resting abandoned on a stone bench. Happiness and relief uplifted her at the sight of the artifact as she started to reach for it.

She was not aware of the club formed out of ice swinging towards her until it crashed into her and sent her flying backwards with a great force.

Pain shot through her body as her back collided with a stone column, the power of her impact jolting through her nerves and cracking the pillar. With a sickening thud she fell to the ground on her side. The collision had knocked every wisp of air from her lungs as she laid there struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything beside lay there.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Allena!_ she cursed herself mentally. _Of course it was a trap nothing is_ **_ever_**_ that simple!_

Then panic began to set in when she heard the heavy footsteps of Hjorelif began to approach. _No_, Allena told herself,_ this is not the time to panic_. Panic she learned causes the mind to cloud and not able to think clearly. She did not need that now. What she needed was a plan to get out of there and back to the others she had been separated from and hopefully with Laufey's crown.

With limbs still shaking from the impact Allena tried to push herself up, her mind concentrating on what she needed to do, her determination lending her the strength she needed to completely her mission. Seeing the Asgardian struggle clearly amused Hjorelif for his deep, almost sadistic laugh filled the courtyard. He took his time walking towards Allena, his heavy steps and the thunder that boom across the sky shaking the floor beneath her.

When he was only a few feet away, Allena turned her back towards him, curling into herself. Thinking she was trying to hide from him sent a new wave of chuckles through him. "Come out and play little Asgardian," the Frost Giant said leaning closer to Allena and reaching out one large blue hand to touch her.

This time he was the one caught of guard when Allena's fist, ignited with fire collided with his face. Instead of a laugh, a painful, angry cry erupted from his blue lips as his hands flew up to clutch his burning face. While Hjorelif was busy with his new burn, Allena took this as a chance to escape. She scramble away from the pillar, ducked under the Giant moaning in pain and start her way towards the door.

She didn't get more than a few feet until a painfully cold hand wrapped around her dainty ankle. Allena landed on the floor with a grunt, not appreciating that she had landed face first on the cobblestone. She looked over her shoulder to see Hjorelif, one hand still holding one side of his face, had recovered somewhat from her attack and grabbed her before she could flee. By the ankle he began to pull her back towards him.

"You are going to pay for that, bitch," he growled menacingly, his scarlet eyes flashing with anger. Allena answered with a growl of her own and listening to her instincts began to kick at his face using her other foot that he had not bothered to take hold of. Though the Jotun didn't loosen his grip on her ankle that kept her trapped, much to Allena's dismay.

But Allena was not done fighting. Not by a long shot. She tried again, sending another kick to his nose as she began to twist and squirm trying to escape the hold he had on her. Another kick collided with his face. Allena felt his grip began to slacken.

_Yes, _she thought almost victoriously. Another kick set her free. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, giving her energy and strength, Allena jumped to her feet ready to make a run for it.

A heavy block of ice slammed into her back before she could take a step, a blow so powerful it sent her sprawling facedown on the ice floor. Hjorelif, she realized, had let her go on purpose. He had been ready to throw a block of ice at her when he had let go. She struggled to rise again on her hands and knees.

A club of ice Hjorelif had created came whistling at her again, and whacked into her armored side. Despite the armor she wore, the sound of ribs cracking-if not breaking filled her ears as the wind whooshed out of her again. She rolled onto her back, the new pain so terrible, shooting through her already weakened body. Again Allena found herself trying desperately to draw in a breath.

Her eyes blinked black spots away and the image of her attacker came into view. He stood above her. His hand was no longer at his face allowing Allena to see the blackened imprint of her small fist burned into his cheek.

She rolled onto her uninjured side and tried to push herself up. Though her plans were foiled when the Frost Giant kicked her arm out from under her and she collapsed onto her back again, the impact jarring her broken ribs. She shallowed the cry of agony that wanted to be released. She wasn't going to give this bastard the pleasure of hearing her cry.

Then his foot came down onto her wrist, crushing it. Holding back a scream Allena watched as Hjorelif dropped to a crouch and lifted his hand. She watched as if by magic, ice spread up his arm and into his hand forming what looked like a knife. The blade was jagged and clear, giving it that ice-like appearance but with a tip so sharp that it seemed like someone could be cut just by looking at it. He raised it and in a merciless arch brought it down towards her open hand.

A small shriek bubbled from her lips as the blade pierced through the glove she always wore, her flesh and into the floor, skewering her hand to the ground.

He created another identical knife in his hand and grabbed her right hand and pulled, extending her arm. His foot stamped down on her wrist. Again he raised the knife and again he brought it down, stabbing through leather, flesh, and ice. Allena glared up at the Frost Giant, holding back tears that prickled her eyes as he gazed at her, inspecting the new prize he had pinned and trapped.

No, she still was not done fighting.

Thankfully for Allena he had not trapped her legs. She brought both of her legs up and kick up towards him. A small feeling of satisfaction accompanied the pain that flowed through her as she heard a grunt come from Hjorelif. She attempted to kick him again.

Though he fixed the problem of her legs rather quickly. He slid onto her hips, straddling her. His massive cold weight pinned her hips to the ground-rendering her legs useless- acting very much like the knives in her hands and trapping her completely. The Jotun grinned down at her maliciously. His eyes shined with bloodlust and mockery as they roam over her body that was trapped beneath him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what I have trapped. A little annoying firefly," he chuckled, his hand grabbing her chin. The cold from his fingers burned into her skin like freezer burn as he tilted her head from side to side, inspecting her as if she was a block of wood he was about to carve. It was almost as if the cold that radiated from him was seeping deep into her. This cold triggered a burning feeling in her gut-the feeling that fire that made up her existence, awakening to battle its natural enemy that worked its way inside her. "You really should have left things alone."

Images flashed before Allena's eyes as her All-Sight activated with his touch and not just any images- his memories. She saw different scenes of Hjorelif, the leader of this Resistance sitting there bored by Laufey's throne, mulling over his hate for the Aesir that had been consuming him for years. His thoughts were occupied with trying to think of a way to start a war with them and then that one glorious day when the perfect idea struck him. She saw him planning the theft of the crown and the actual operation of the crime.

The bright burn anger, hate, and annoyance towards the Aesir seared within Allena, just like it had within Hjorelif for years. These feelings continued to blaze through the Advisor, though it now was all directed towards her-the little fire girl who had almost ruined his plans of starting war with her questions, All-Sight, and damned curiosity. She felt the pleasure he felt now as he thought of all the different ways he was going to get his revenge on her-most of them so horrific it made her stomach turn with sickness and sent a violent shudder of fear through her.

What felt like hours of scenes and emotions that coursed through Allena was only seconds in real life. When Allena was brought back into the world of reality instead of memories, she attempted to bite his hand only to be meet with the back of his hand in a hard blow that disoriented her some and caused her vision to be filled with black spots.

"That is not very nice," he mocked, his hand trailing from her cheek to the column of her throat. "Such a little, delicate neck. So easy to break." A strangled choke escaped Allena as his hands grabbed hold of her throat, cutting off her airway slightly, as if he was preparing to snap her neck. As soon as the pressure had come it had vanished. Gasping Allena looked at him in confusion.

"No," he explained. "Breaking your neck would be too quick of a death. You deserve such a slow, painful death for all the annoyance and trouble you have caused me. I will certainly do my best to enjoy this as much as I can," Hjorelif told her with a cruel, cruel smile.

He created another knife and brought it to her side. In one fluid motion he cut the straps of armor and Allena wasn't sure it was an accident or not but the knife pierced her side as well, drawing blood before he flung the armor away. She winced hearing the steel collide with the ice floor. This left Allena's torso clad only in the grey cotton long-sleeved shirt she wore.

The cruel smirk widened slightly at the tight fabric that hugged the little amount of curves that made up her figure, not much left for him to imagine. He ran the tip of the blade teasingly over her face, tracing the outline of her lips making a small cut there before moving down the curve of her neck and towards the valley between her small breasts. The blade effortlessly cut her shirt as the blade was dragged across the grey fabric, revealing the skin beneath.

It didn't take long for the knife to spilt her shirt, completely displaying her torso and neck. A small yelp escaped Allena as he roughly grabbed the chestnut hair at the crown of her head and forced it back to stretch out her neck. She winced as the blade began to dig into the soft, sensitive flesh of her throat. A single drop of blood rolled down her neck from the wound.

Allena's breathing turned into quicken short breath, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, panic and pain overwhelmed her. When ever she tried to moved her skewered hands, an arctic pain would freeze her nerves. Her heart began to beat faster, pounding against her chest like a hammer in fear. Disgust and horror filled Allena as she laid, pinned beneath Hjorelif, not able to move or do anything to save herself from the fate that was soon approaching.

She was...vulnerable, she realized.

_No, _her mind cried in anguish.

She was _not_ vulnerable.

She was _not_ weak.

She had always made sure of that, putting up that strong, façade around others so she didn't seem weak like people always assumed her to be. All because of her smaller stature and the fact that she couldn't wield a sword they thought her to be helpless. Allena had done so many things, sacrificed so many things to keep her strong.

She _could_ _not_ be vulnerable or weak.

She _had_ to be strong, for her and the people she cared about like little Gwen. A long time ago Allena had learned what happened to those she cared about if she was weak-how much they could get hurt because others thought she could not protect and defend them.

Memories pushed forward filling her mind of their horrors and the pain associated with them. Memories of the time she had been vulnerable-when she had been unable to do anything to save herself that eventually caused the death of her loved ones and soon she was reliving her worst nightmare.

_She was on her knees, her jeans becoming wet in the cold snow she knelt in. A white-hot pain continued to shoot up her leg, consuming the nerves in its burning fire. Her hair was being grasped from behind, pulling her head back as she felt the barrel of a gun be pressed to her temple in a threatening manner. Though the person was only threatening her to get to her father. Her eyes widen with fear and filled with tears looked up at her father standing only a few yards away._

_Anger and worry flashed in his brown eyes as he looked at his daughter. The glare he sent to the man threatening Allena was so cold and so full of hate it was a miracle he did not drop dead then from it._

_Jace turned away from the criminal that had attacked him, taking his assailant's gun from him before slamming it into his temple to disable him. Without another glance Jace turned around and pulled the trigger, aiming at the man held Allena from behind._

_Gunshots rang out in the air, a bright flash erupted from the barrel. Not a second later, Allena heard the sound of the man's dead body falling into the snow behind her. Relief washed through Allena as pressure on her temple disappeared when the gun dropped away from her head._

_She was safe._

But that was then.

And this was now where despite the fact that she had always raged against defeat and vulnerability, she was there conquered and vulnerable. Pinned to the floor by knives and a Frost Giant with her throat bared to the edge of a blade in an open courtyard where the darkness and thunder would drown out her screams.

All..._alone_ like most of her life while her friends continued to fight against the other Frost Giants in this fortress, not even noticing her absence while they thrived in the thrill of the battle. She was at the mercy of this merciless monster whose eyes told her all of the pain she was going to experience soon at his hands.

And there was no one there to save her from it.

A bitter laugh sounded in her mind at the thought.

For a moment she was reminded of those stories that her little sister loved so much. The fairy tales where about beautiful princess in magical lands where whisked away from their kingdoms to be imprisoned by an evil witch or monster in a fearsome dragon guarded tower. And how the only one strong enough to brave the perilous journey to save them were the valiant prince charting upon their mighty steeds. Armed with nothing but an enchanted sword would these princes risk everything in order for that one golden chance to spend eternity with that same princess, happily ever after.

Allena's belief was that she wouldn't need some prince charming to save her. She was strong, independent unlike what most people thought. She was her own savior.

Well, it was her belief.

Now she could really use a prince charming.

Though reminded that she was in reality not a fairy tale, her hope began to flicker before it was completely blown out with the wind that scrapped over her partially bare torso with icy claws.

She closed her eyes, her defeated and death accepted as the blade pressed deeper into her skin, slowly begin dragged across the length of her throat, more blood began to be spilled.

_By the Norns give me this, let it be quick, _Allena's mind whispered with the last amount of bitter hope she had.

A silent child's prayer made in her last moments.

A blast of green light blazed behind Allena's eyelids as a sudden weight was lifted off of her, the hand in her hair sudden ripped away from her. She kept her eyes close wondering if some miracle had happened or maybe there was a worser fate in store for her.

A few moments later, cool fabric of a glove touched her face, but this was definitely not the hands of the Frost Giant. No, this touch she could tell was softer, kinder, more gentle. She knew this touch and often felt like she could not get enough of it.

"Allena," her name was just a whisper from his thin lips. Horror laced his tone. "Open your eyes. _Please_."

With the last amount of strength she had left Allena manage to lift her eyelids that felt like the heaviest of weights, only halfway though. The glistening emerald eyes that belonged to her savior appeared, eyes that she had grown so fond of. Though instead of being blank and cold like the stone they shared a color with, this time they actually portrayed emotion within their normally closed off depths- emotions such as concern and relief.

She managed to whisper his name just as the blackness consumed her.

"Loki.

* * *

***cringes slightly***

**Uhhhh yeah...not exactly what everyone expected to happen. But this was all on purpose. Its real significance will be shown throughout the next two chapters. But what did you think about it? Please leave a review telling me your answer.**

**Speaking of reviews! One hundred reviews! I have reached a century! Wow! This is truly awesome. I am honestly humbled by all the love and support I have been receiving. Thanks to all of you. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, follows and favourites this story. Even to those who read, but do not make themselves known. Thank you!**


	21. Watch Over You

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Don't worry, all these things are on their way to recovery and in this chapter Loki finally realizes that Allena has the All-Sight. Loki was prince charming and swooped in save Allena just in time. I (and him) was not about to let her die, I've become to attached to my character. And bwahaha! That Dory and Thor comment had me laugh for nearly five minutes. Thanks for that!**

**The Yoshinator: What a coincidence, I wrote that chapter right after I watched 'The Angles Take Manhattan." I will say oh my gosh I cried for a good ten minutes after it ended. I swear ever since I started watching that show I have been put through so many emotional break downs, yet I still love it. I meant to post a little bit quicker than this, but exams got in the way. Since that's ever I hope I can start posting a bit quicker.**

**noukinav018: Well it was a wonderful place to stop. Yup, Hjorelif is basically crazy. His brain is a bag full of cats. Those matters will certainly be addressed in this chapter as well. I'm glad you like the flash back, there are a lot more coming up and that particular one will be extended. Loki saved Allena! Yay! Thanks for that review and I will keep writing.**

**lokilover: I'm glad you like it. Suspense, I love it so I will defientely try keeping you on the edge of your seat. It makes things interesting.**

**WeasleysWizardingWheezer: Thanks! I am happy to know that you enjoyed it. Yeah, Allena was not going to go down without a fight, nope. Hjorelif will get what he deserves. That will be elaborated a bit more next chapter. Ahh yes, Loki the savior. I just had to throw in a little Disney Prince Loki in there.**

**AnnDroyd: Thank you, although this plot I have created is set before Thor. Sorry if I confused you on that. This whole plot is leading into the movie like Loki thinking Thor is not right for the throne, a treaty being formed between Jotunheim and Asgard with the return of the crown, and other factors. I had actually considered replacing the beginning of Thor with this plot, but I decided against it because of some major plot points that will be introduced in the next few chapters that I cannot mention without spoiling them. Even though I will be using the preexisting plot of the movie, I will try to use very little of it, concentrating on a few deleted scenes and then my own imagination. The Thor movie part will only take up a few chapters, possibly three, before I then again go into my own plot born out of the crazed workings of my mind. Any other questions you have about the plot or anything else feel free to PM, I will be happy and eager to answer. Thanks so much and I'm really glad you are enjoying it so far and hopefully you will continue to do so.**

**nekuranekomegami: Thank you! Glad you love it.**

**Disclaimer: You by now know the drill, I do not own anything besides my Ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 21:  
Watch Over You**

* * *

_I tried to carry you_  
_And make you whole_  
_But it was never enough_  
_I must go_  
_Who is gonna save you_  
_When I'm gone?_  
_And who'll watch over you_  
_When I'm gone?  
- Watch Over You by Alter Bridge_

* * *

Using one of his many hidden knives, Loki stabbed the Frost Giant in his large blue chest.

With quick ease and natural movements from years of training, he removed the dagger, turning away from the collapsing corpse in order to look at his surroundings. The small battle that had raged across the foyer had passed by in a blur of glimmering, sharp blades of ice and steel and cries of pain from the injured and dying. Now though, the bloody chaos of the fight was diminishing as Thor struck down the last Jotun, the last threat that remained. Like the many clashes Loki had fought in thanks his brother's love of war, the warriors of Asgard proved to be victorious once again.

With heavy breaths caused by the exertion of the fighting, Loki traveled to where the Asgardians were regrouping in the center of the atrium, careful not to step on any of the corpses that littered the now crimson ground.

It appeared that none of them had been harmed too fatally, Loki observed. Among the many cuts that marred their skin and bruises that were beginning to darken, the most serious injuries belonged to Hogun who cradled an arm that had met the blow of an ice club and Sif who limped because of the gash that had been sliced across her thigh. The tension that had settled within the sorcerer suddenly released its tight hold as he saw that Thor was fine with very few small injuries. Despite the all wounds, each of them held a small smile, obviously happy about their victory, especially Thor who looked as if his face might split because of the large grin stretched across it.

"Everyone alright," Fandral asked with a raised brow. "Hogun? Sif?"

"We'll be fine," the warrior maiden replied, her voice tough as steel like usual. "Just a scratch."

"That is quite a large scratch," Volstagg commented as he observed the wound from his place standing next to her.

"We should make great haste back to Asgard in order to get any injuries healed," Thor said before he turned to his brother. "Loki, did you and Allena find the crown."

"Yes, Allena has it," he answered.

"Where is she then," Hogun asked. After the grim warrior spoke, everyone began to look around, suddenly noticing the absences of a particular fire goddess.

"Maybe she hid to avoid the battle," Fandral suggested. "We all know she is not a warrior."

Sif said, "True, but the battle's won. She should of come out by now."

"Allena!" Thor's voice boomed like thunder, bouncing off of the walls as he yelled out. "Come out! Tis now safe!"

A frown began to tug at Loki's lips as a unsettledness began to crawl its way through him, turning his heart dark. This wasn't right, he knew. Allena, being the clever girl she was, would have enough sense to hide close by so she would know when the fight had ended. There was no sense for her to still be concealed away. Something was wrong, his instincts whispered while his logic continued to sort out why.

As the rest continued to call out as if addressing a dog in hopes of their friend hearing them, Loki decided to take matters into his own hands. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in concentration, he called upon his magic, bringing it forward in order to use it in a tracking spell he had once read about long ago in one of his spell books. Normally Loki knew he would need some kind of physical link to whom or whatever he was attempting to find, like a strand of hair or a drop of blood, although he would need no such thing in order to find Allena. According to one ancient text, he could find anyone that shared a magical link with him, a link that would have to be formed over a few moons between two magic users who held trust and friendship within one another. Very similar to the one that had naturally formed between Allena and him over the weeks of sorcery lessons.

The old, powerful words fell from his lips in a soft whisper, causing the magic within him to reach out, stretching beyond his physical body and searching through the many corridors until it located the source of Allena's powers.

A smirk of victory broke out across his pale face when the spell worked, her position appearing in his mind.

But then the smirk shifted suddenly into a deep frown as he realized his hunch from before was right.

Something was wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

Because of the spell and the link that tied them together, Loki could see the bright fire of Allena's magic burn within his mind. It was a beautiful flame of gold and red that danced and breathed with light and life, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. The very essences of her was an amazing sight to see. Though the sight changed. Loki watched as the flame suddenly bursted, augmenting quickly into a panicked blaze, so alike the fire he had first witnessed Allena try to control all that time ago. From the experience that had been permanently scorched within his brain, Loki knew that Allena was frightened, so, so frightened. But why, he had no clue.

Suddenly, the uncontrollable inferno began to diminish, growing smaller and smaller with every second that passed, its little heartbeat slowly fading.

Loki's emerald eyes shot open, his own heart began to beat faster as panic began to set it with the new knowledge. He took off into a sprint, ignoring the confused calls of the others. He was not going to wait and explain what he knew to the others. He didn't have time, or rather Allena did not have time.

Because wherever the fire goddess was, she was slowly dying.

* * *

Once again, Loki found himself weaving through the confusing halls of the chateau, only this time he used the tracking spell instead of Allena as a compass to lead him towards what he desperately searched for.

The magical trail lead him down within the depths of the ice fort to the entrance of a secluded, dark courtyard. He wasted no time, quickly entering through the archway and immediately scanning the shadowy surroundings for a flash of bright gold. It was not until he reached the end of the piazza, he finally found what he was searching for.

Anger burned through him, heating his veins, and making his vision nearly tint red as he gazed at the Frost Giant that pinned Allena beneath him and was slowly dragging an ice blade across her throat.

With out thought, his hand shot out a powerful blast of green energy and collided into the Jotun. He was lifted off of Allena and thrown into a crumbling pillar. The great force of impact shook through the column and cause another part of it to tumble-down onto the Frost Giant, trapping him underneath the heavy weight. Though, let him be crush, Loki thought for he did not care about him.

Immediately after the Jotun was away from her, he rushed to where Allena laid on the ground.

His heart nearly stopped.

Horror began to accompany the anger that set of blazing, dark trail through him, as his gaze took in the horrible condition the Frost Giant put her in. Blood pooled around her, staining the white, ice floors crimson as the liquid continued to poor in large amounts from the gash that stretched down her side and the wound from her neck. There was so much crimson covering the ground, making it appear almost as if the ice was bleeding. Her hands were skewered to the floor with two knives of ice and her shirt was sliced down the middle, exposing her bare skin to the cold air. Her eyes were closed and her face was unusually pale, twisted into an expression defeat and hopelessness that did not belong on her usual happy countenance .

Kneeling down beside her, Loki slowly reached out a gloved hand to her cheek. He bit back a hiss and fought the urge to retract his hand for her skin was burning. It nearly felt like his fingers would catch fire from the heat.

"Allena," he whispered, silently praying to the Norns she was still alive. "Open your eyes. _Please_."

His heart nearly bursted with alleviation as he saw her eyes slowly open half way. The golden color he had grown so fond of brightened slightly with the emotions of happiness, relief, and hope as they stared into his gaze.

"Loki," his name whispered from her lips sounded so sweet, another blessing to him. Though it seemed the little action had drained all of her remaining strength since her eyes fluttered close once again as she fell into unconsciousness.

A large breath of relief escaped Loki, as he sat back on his heels, running a hand through his sleek midnight hair. _She's alive, _he thought, reassuring himself, _I saved her_._ She will be alright._

The sound of shifting stone pierced his thoughts and caused his eyes to search the darkness once again. Getting to his feet, Loki approached the pile of rubble from the column. The blocks of stone moved, slowly revealing the battered blue body of the Jotun. A wave of anger swept through the Asgardian at the sight of the creature as he was reminded that this was the monster whom he had heard about all his life and who had caused Allena so much pain.

Though, this was the first time Loki received a proper look at the face of this monster, noticing the large, jagged, scar the marred it. A memory of Allena mentioning to his brother before they had left the golden gates of Asgard that Hjorelif, the cause of all of this, possessed a smilier scar.

"Are you the one known as Hjorelif," Loki asked.

The Frost Giant stopped his attempt of escape from the rubble, his head lifting so his scarlet eyes could settle upon who had addressed him. "Aye. I am Hjorelif, esteemed General and Advisor to Laufey." Even when defeated, it seemed that Hjorelif could still hold onto his pride.

"Advisor to Laufey?" Loki repeated, the dark slash of his brow raised in question and almost disbelief at his words. "If that is so why would you steal your own king's crown?"

"Why else? War," he replied simply. "The Aesir have wronged us, stolen what was ours, and left our world in ruins. They need to pay. They need to have their own home destroyed. The Jotuns have grown restless. We want war, though Laufey is too scared to dare try. I stole the crown as a motivation for Laufey to start the war. Even if he refused, there would be enough outraged Jotuns to support my rise to the throne with my promise of war. Everything was perfect until that little fire bitch came along," he muttered with hate, glaring behind Loki at the unconscious form of Allena. "She began to stick her nose in everything with her damned All-Sight."

Confusion struck Loki as he heard the name of the rare gift. "All-Sight? What do you mean?"

"Ha!"A bitter, mocking laugh came from Hjorelif. "She posses the All-Sight. How do you think she discovered I was the thief? Did you not know that?"

"No," he muttered slowly, his mind turning with the new information that made everything make so much more sense. "She did not inform me of her gift."

"And she said I was the liar," the Jotun mocked. "Such a hypocrite. Her and I are alike then."

Acting purely on rage from the comment, Loki struck Hjorelif. "Don't you dare compare yourself to her," he spat as he looked at the Frost Giant before him with absolute disgust. He was insane, completely insane if thought that plan would have worked to go to all those lengths, including betraying his own king to create a war simply out of hate. He truly depicted the monster Loki had been told about at night as a child. For a moment Loki understood Thor's belief that the realms would be better if the Frost Giants were hunted and destroyed. He was absolutely nothing like Allena-kind, clever, beautiful, Allena. It was an insult to her just to even to begin to think it. "She is so much more than you," he stated, emerald eyes bright.

"Ah, I see," Hjorelif commented as he obscured Loki with knowing, ridiculing eyes. "You must be her lover."

"No, I am not."

"But you wish to be."

"Silence," Loki commanded, waving his hand which was incased with a bright emerald-green glow. Bindings of shimmering magic appeared around Hjorelif's arms and mouth, stopping the Jotun's words. "Your voice causes my mind to rot and ears to bleed. You will not speak again till your trail. It shall be there where you will pay for what you have done, and I swear you will certainly pay in a most horrid fashion, until then I have more important matters to deal with."

Loki landed one last strike across Hjorelif's cheek before he turned around and began to make his way back to Allena. Once there he quickly went to work. In that moment all that matter was that he need to remove Allena from her and take her to the infirmary in Asgard. All past ill feelings towards her and her actions were forgotten as soon as he had learned she was in danger and she still was. She was not completely safe, not yet. She might still be alive now, but she was still heavily injured and her life was slowly draining every second spent on this Norn forsaken planet.

_I shouldn't have spoke with Hjorelif so long,_ Loki cursed himself as he reached over her body and pulled the knives from her hands, tossing them away. As they clattered against the floor, he removed his own cloak and wrapped it around Allena in order to protect her from the cold. He wished he could do more for her, but alas he couldn't. He did not know any healing spells to use or any other kind of useful medical treatments.

Slowly he lifted her small, limp body into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. She was so small in his arms, so tiny like a delicate porcelain doll that could shatter with a wrong move. He began to leave the courtyard with careful steps in order to prevent any more harm for the goddess he carried when he saw the glimmer of jewels. _The crown,_ he thought. Although he continued on his way out knowing that the woman in his arms did not have the time for him to go to retrieve it.

He quickly traveled down the hallways, rushing to leave this forsaken place when he ran into Thor and the rest of the Aesir that had come on this journey.

"There you are Loki!" Thor called as they approached him. Quickly, confusion twisted their expression at the mass of cloth in his arms.

The first one to realize what was contained within the cloak was Sif. "My gods, is that Allena?" she asked, a small amount of horror lacing her tone as her harden eyes widened.

"Yes, she's alive, but only just," Loki responded with a solemn nod.

"What happened?" Hogun questioned.

"Hjorelif."

"Where is he?" asked Thor, his hand gripping Mjolnir tightly with anger at the sight of his friend harmed. "Did you kill him?"

"I was tempted, but no," Loki replied. "I have him bound by a spell in a courtyard where I found him, Allena and the crown. Go, retrieve him and the crown while I take Allena to Asgard." Briskly, Loki told the warriors directions through the halls that led to the proper piazza.

"Make great haste, Loki," Thor told him with a clap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I will. Allena will not die today, I will not allow it."

* * *

Nervousness coursed throughout the dark-haired trickster. His body was tense and restless, wound as tight as a coil while he paced outside the doors of the healing ward, trying to keep his mind busy from negative thoughts about what was proceeding on the other side. As soon as his feet had materialized onto the BiFrost, Loki had summoned a horse and immediately rushed to the healing room. The healers, seeing the great amount of work that needed to be done on Allena's injuries, had ushered Loki out long ago.

From that moment on he had not stopped pacing, overcome with worry over the woman that was being repaired on the other side of those doors. His father, Odin, had come by towards the beginning of Loki's wait, asking him where were the others. He replied that they would soon arrive with the crown and Hjorelif. After hearing so, the All-Father left for the BiFrost, ready to return the crown and true thief to Laufey. But that had been so long ago, and now Loki found his body beginning to strain under the tension of anxiety and concern.

"Prince Loki?" the tentative voice of the healer caused his anxious strides to come to a sudden stop.

"Yes, Healer Eir," he said, quickly walking towards her. "Is Allena alright?"

"She will be fine," was her response that allowed some of the nervousness to ebb away from him. "We managed to heal all of the lacerations and broken bones. Although, considering the amount of blood she lost, she's very weak and there might be a small amount of scarring considering how long it took for the wounds to be treated. It will take her a few days to recover. Right now she is sleeping."

"May I see her," Loki asked.

Stepping to the side and gesturing with one arm, Eir said, "You may."

Without any hesitation, Loki brushed passed her and quickly traveled through the ward, towards the occupied bed in the back. Allena certainly looked better, he observed as he took a seat in a chair placed at her bedside. Her face now held some more of its naturally coloring and as far as he could tell all of her wounds had been bandaged. Although her eyes were closed in her deep sleep, and Loki desperately wanted to see her golden orbs shining at him, bright and alive.

He reached out a gloved hand to take hers. It was so small and delicate in his, her skin no longer burned against his own as his thumb slowly stroked it.

_She hasn't told you? She has the All-Sight._

The words of the insane Jotun advisor whispered through his mind, almost haunting him like the image of Allena lying cold and broken on the floor.

The All-Sight, a gift spoken only about in old legends and tales. A gift where through a single touch one would see and experience every moment of another's life. The ultimate source of knowledge of a person.

Everything made so much sense now. Allena's unreasonable fear when ever he attempted to touch her. Why her hands were always covered by the leather of her gloves. Why she almost always wore long sleeves. It was all caused by her All-Sight. It was such a simple answer that Loki had no idea why he had not thought about it before. In truth, Allena had not rejected him because she did not desire him, but because she must have feared her All-Sight would trigger as he kissed her. Knowing the personality of his dear fire goddess, she must have not wanted to invade on his privacy.

His conclusions seemed reasonable, although Loki felt as if there was something more, something he had not yet thought of that continued to persistently itch at him.

Although Loki would not be allowed to think on it any longer for the large pounding footsteps that shook the golden floors and could only belong to one person.

"Loki!" Thor called out as he crossed the room. Behind the golden prince, Sif and the Warriors Three where immediately lead away by several healers in order to treat the wounds they had sustained within the battle. As soon as Thor reached his brother, he clapped a hand onto his shoulder, asking, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes," he replied. "The healer said she will be fine. All she needs is some rest and time to heal. It is unfortunate that she was harmed so badly today, though we are all blessed that none of us were killed."

"Aye, tis a blessing indeed. We should her very thankful, but also it is no surprise we proved victorious," Thor said as a smile began to work its way on his lips. "We are after-all the greatest warriors in all of the nine realms."

"Though, I wonder, what was it that caused the battle," Loki commented, fixing his gaze onto Thor.

Thor's expression slightly darkened as his eyes glazed over slightly in remembrance. "Ah yes. It was Hjorelif. We did as Allena had instructed, apologized and tried to stall as much as we could although Hjorelif seemed very happy at the idea of Odin sending his son to apologize. He dishonored our father's name and our home with lies and mockery. I lost my temper and struck in defense of our family's honor."

Loki, for a moment, was stunned. "You started a battle because a Frost Giant commented wrongly about our father and home. A battle that injured your friends and nearly cost Allena's life," he asked incredulously.

"It is unfortunate what happened to our dear friend, but I had a right to strike." Thor defended as if it was one of the most obvious things in the universe. "He even spoke of Allena in such crude ways, lying about her. He even mentioned she had the All-Sight and was a lair for not telling us. So I struck him. Although you should not be so negative, dear brother. There was a battle, yes, but we were once again victorious and no one was fatally harmed. As you said, Allena will be fine. Overall this day has proved to be good for Asgard."

The trickster went to protest what his brother had claimed, but was interrupted by an approaching healer. "Prince Thor," she said. "I need to come with me so I can treat whatever wounds you have acquired."

"Very well. Good-bye brother," was his departing words before he left with the healer.

Loki could barely believe what he had learned. Allena had been nearly murdered because Thor used some comments as an excuse to start the battle that he had craved. His instincts had been right once again, when he had believed Thor acting the role as diplomat would prove disastrous. A small dark burn of anger began to settle within Loki at the thought. He realized even though it had been Hjorelif who had held the knife that had harmed Allena, twas Thor who had provided the opportunity for her to be harmed in the first place. If he had not disobeyed the specific orders he had been given and gone off an attacked the advisor and started the conflict, Loki would have never taken his eyes off of Allena and she would have never had gone into the courtyard alone.

Loki wondered how Thor would ever be suited for the throne with this obvious display as a childish warmonger. It was clear that these traits where not one that belonged in a ruler, especially now in this delicate time of peace that was tilting on the edge of absolute bloody chaos that would greatly and negatively effect the realms. He took a breath, trying to clear his mind of the negative thoughts.

"Is she alright?" came a sudden soft voice, pulling his mind out of the darkness of his anger.

Slightly startled at the fact that someone could sneak upon him of all people, Loki turned slightly in order to see who. He was meet with the sight of big round blue eyes shinning with concern.

"Yes, she is just sleeping,"Loki tried to say gently to Gwen. An uncomfortableness settled within him. He was never too good with children, not nearly as well as Allena and his mother were around them. He was not the most gentlest of persons that was required when dealing with the oh so delicate nature of a child and most of the time he saw them as loud, annoying little creatures that the only thing they could do was cry and whine whenever they did not get what they wanted.

Gwen nodded, her eyes raking over the form of her sleeping sister, no doubt seeing the bright white gauze around her neck and torso before it descended under the covers of the bed. "I've never liked it when she's like this," she softly murmured. The bright doe like eyes were glazed over, unfocused almost and they held a new depth of maturity that would not be expected in one so young.

Curiosity immediately flooded through his mind at the comment that was not meant to be heard and the very peculiar expression she now supported. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like seeing Allie so...small. So hurt."

"She's been in a state like this before?"

"Mhh-mhh," she nodded. "A couple years ago, back on Midgard."

"Interesting," Loki muttered, more towards himself. "What happened on Midgard to cause her to be like this?"

Gwen shifted nervously on her feet, a bit uncomfortable with the question. "I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not the one that should. It needs to be Allie."

"Though Allena will not tell me," he retorted. "That is why I am asking you."

"She will," Gwen said. "Soon."

"What is it that makes you believe that?"

"Cause she _likes_ you and you _like_ her. Maybe even more than like."

"What do you mean," Loki asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You know," she replied in a sing-song voice. A wide, knowing, almost mischievous spread across her lips, causing her blue eyes to light up, the darkness from before vanished as if it had never entered the pools of her eyes. "I have to go now," she stated suddenly. "Queen Frigga told me to check in on Allie and then come see her for dinner. So, bye-bye Loki!" She waved before skipping off, humming some childish tune her sister had taught her to herself.

Loki sighed and rubbed his temples that pounded from the day's events, even more throughly confused about children than before his conversation with Gwen. He allowed his emerald eyes to settle upon Allena once again, his hand unconsciously tightened slightly around hers as if it was enough to wake her from her slumber like he desperately wanted her to. It was a bit shocking for Loki to find himself worrying so much over another person for his personality had always been described as self-serving. But then again it could be consider selfish of him that he all wanted was to see her eyes shinning up at him, bright once again.

"Awaken, Allena." He whispered, his voice soft, smooth as he resorted to his most skilled expertise- his infamous silvertongue.

He truly had no idea what Gwen had meant when she insinuated he 'liked' Allena (surely a Midgardian term he could not translate) but there was one thing he was postitive about. Over the course of their time spent together growing as friends, his desire towards her was not purely carnal like he had believed. He wanted her that was true, but in every way- heart, mind, and body. She had became something he depended on, a constant factor of his life that he looked forward to seeing everyday ever since she saw him while he had been invisible to the world.

"You have to awaken. There are people here that need you like Gwen. She needs her older sister. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors need their friend. And I...need you as well. After finding you today, I am fully aware of how much long for you, but not in a purely lustful sense. While I do crave for your heat, I also crave the brightness of your smile, the beautiful ring of your laugh and voice, and the care you have given me."

"People come and go," Loki continued as if she could hear him. "I have become accustomed to this fact of life. But I find that with you it is different. The thought of walking away from you or of losing you terrifies me, like it has done today. Never before have I experienced such a sensation. I swear to you, that I will never leave your side, but first you can not leave my side now. Awaken."

_"Please_."

All was silent and still, as Loki continued to stay at her bedside after he finished his testimony. His hand clutched hers as a lifeline, hoping it and his words would be enough to pull her out of the darkness of her sleep and into the world of the living where he waited for her.

* * *

**Okay so last chapter, thanks to all you wonderful, beautiful people I broke one hundred reviews. This time I have broken 100 followers. Wow! This is so so so awesome. I am once again so humbled by all the love and support I have been receiving. Thanks to all of you so much!**

**Anyways, this chapter we see more into Loki's point of view about his Disney Prince Charming moment with a bit of cute, all knowing Gwen and foreshadowing thrown into the mix.**

**So what did think about the chapter and the new edits I added? Love? Like? Hate? Please leave a review with your answer. Thanks!**


	22. Exit Wounds

**AnnDroyd: Ah yes Loki. He will soon learn all of the answers he seeks. Hjorilif's fate is learned here. I'm so glad that you enjoy Gwen. She's fifty years old in a six year old body. My inspiration for Gwen came when I was babysitting the three little girls (ages ranging from three to six) of a family friends. I spent hours chasing after them, trying to get them to calm down which I finally achieved by putting Tangled on. When writing Gwen I really try to think back to them and how they act. I'm glad I have accomplished a good child character for Gwen.**_  
_

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Yes it really did. Now I can never think of Thor without thinking of Squishy which is always a funny thought. Loki knows. What happened on Midgard is brought up here, though it will be elaborated more next chapter. Children really are amazing and more Gwen is shown in this chapter.**

**WeasleysWizardingWheezer: Gwen knowns a lot of things and Loki should never underestimate her. More of her mind power comes up this chapter. Hjorilif will be punished this chapter.**

**The Yoshinator: Disney Prince Loki is awesome. Don't worry he will certainly tell Odin, in a subtly, sneaky way, he doesn't believe Thor is right for the throne. Fav Doctor Who baddie? Hmm that's tough because I like so many. The Devil in 'The Satan's Pit' was an interesting episode, the Weeping Angles and the Silence creep me out and fascinate me. But my favorite is between the Daleks since they are the original enemies of the Doctor and the Master because he is creepy and funny at the same time. Who's your favorite companion? Mine's Donna Noble because she is just awesome. I love her humor, emotion, and her whole character.**

**noukinav018: Welcome, thanks for the review! Finally he knows about the All-Sight and more of a hint is give to you readers about what happened on Midgard. He is dense on these matters. Don't worry Loki will not be silent, he will make his opinion known to Odin.**

**greenbeansrock: I'm glad you like it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the other ones**

* * *

**Chapter 22:  
Exit Wounds**

* * *

_And I'm dying, dying from the exit wounds_  
_Wounds!  
__Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
__Exit wounds  
__Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
__A million pieces of me, on the floor  
__I'm damaged goods, for all to see  
__Now who would ever wanna, be with me?  
- Exit Wounds by the Script_

* * *

Bright light shone into her eyes, burning them through her eyes lids and rousing her.

A small, quiet groan slipped past her lips as her body slowly became aware of the time. _Mornings, _her thoughts grouched, _I hate mornings!_

Slowly, her body, still clutched within the haze of sleep, began to process her surroundings, filling her cotton-stuffed mind with new information.

Something was wrong.

The sheets and blankets beneath her skin were smooth silk and plush fur, a completely different feel from her usual cotton sheets. Then Allena noticed the unmistakable silence that should have been pierced by the loud, annoying, persistent, _beeps_ of her Iron Man alarm clock.

Curious about where she was, she popped open her eyes only to immediately close them in pain. The light that flooded into the room was painfully bright. Water pooled behind her lids. It felt as if her retinas had been burned. Slowly she began to lift her lids, allowing her eyes to adjust to the new light. When they no longer burned she was able to see a curved golden ceiling high above her with swirling, ancient symbols marked in it.

Allena slowly sat up from the bed, the sheets and furs falling away from her body. A dull soreness spread throughout her body Every nerve ending felt like it was cased in ice allowing her be completely numb to all and any sensations. She was barely aware of the numb ache spreading along the side of her torso and creeping up into my neck; a fact, she realised belatedly, that she should probably be thankful for.

Around her was a large golden room completely empty besides the deserted beds and chaise. Finding nothing of interest in her surroundings, she looked down at herself with the intensions of a quick look over but a faint bolt of shock briefly followed through her nerves. White bandages completely encased her upper body, from the base of her throat to her hips. A sense of déjà vu sparked for a moment before the numbness swallowed it. Raising a tentative hand, she touched the gauze at her neck, confusion filling her with the question_ why?_

Flickering images flashed before her eyes, revealing to her the reason for her condition. She watched herself twisting through corridors of ice, entering a darkened courtyard where she was ambushed by Hjorelif. As what could only be described as her torture played out, Allena watched it as if it was a movie about some unknown character instead of a personal memory, completely unattached from the emotional trauma it should have left behind.

"Oh!"

The scene halted to an abrupt stop at the surprised cry. Allena turned her head to see a healer staring at her with surprise.

"You are awake," she stated, coming closer to her bed."Are you alright my lady? Does anything hurt?"

"No," she answered thinking that even if she did she would not be able to feel it. "I am fine."

The healer let out a breath of relief. "That is very good. You had all the healers scared when Prince Loki carried you in, still bleeding, on the verge of death. Though with some work and heavy healing spells we managed to fix you up nicely, well, except for the scars."

"Thank you for your services," Allena told her.

She answered, "Tis my duty to serve and heal. If you require no further healing I shall fetch you some sustenance and inform Prince Loki of your awakening."

As if on a silent queue, her empty stomach rumbled. "Yes, sustenance sounds wonderful, but why are you informing Prince Loki of my awakening and not the All-Father? He, usually, is the one first informed about everything."

"Ever since you were healed, the prince has not left your bedside. He was not here when you awakened only because Queen Frigga begged him to leave in order to have dinner since he hasn't eaten in days. Even then he demanded to be the first one informed of your awaking if you left."

"Oh," Allena whispered as the faint flutter of a butterfly's wing flared in her empty stomach. "That was very...kind of him."

The healer nodded. "Indeed. I shall retrieve your sustenance now." With those words the healer turned, and departed the room.

* * *

"Allena."

The sudden whisper of her name so close to her caused the goddess jump slightly from her seat in her bed and to drop her spoon into the bowl of broth Healer Eir had brought to her. Allena lifted her head in order to see the emerald orbs of the one that had rescued her from Hjorelif standing above her

"Loki," she said as the dark-haired sorcerer settled within the seat at her side that he had occupied for the last few days.

"Are alright," he asked. His voice seemed almost hesitant as if he was unsure of how to continue. A small amount of awkwardness began to settle between them like it had done the past few times they had been close since that dreaded night of the Summer Feast. Although, this tension seemed different for there there some something deeper lurking beneath. The unsureness of how to move on.

Allena answered, "Yes I shall be fine. Thanks to you. Is it true you never left my side until Queen Frigga forced you to?"

"Aye," the God of Lies answered truthfully.

"Why," her curiosity asked.

"On Jotunheim, you were hurt after you left my side," Loki explained, "I was not going to make that mistake again. Allena, you must know that despite my recent behavior I truly do care for you. Discovering you in that state made me realize just how much I depend on you as a friend. Because of this I ask you to please accept my apology for my actions those nights. I understand now."

Even though he was not specific, there were only two nights that Allena knew he would be apologizing for. Although, a strike of confusion momentarily shot through her at his words. _I understand now,_ her thoughts were muddled in her still cotton filled skull, _he understands what?_

"There's no need for that," she said. "Don't apologize. Its not your fault." _Its mine._

The corner of his lips twitched slightly upwards and a knowing gleam flashed through his eyes which confused her even more. Although Allena did not try to even question it knowing that the only way for her to find the true meaning behind it would be for the God of Mischief to tell her when he decided to. It usually would annoy Allena's curiosity but she decided to distract it with another question that was itching to be answered. "Loki what did I miss while I slept? What happened to the crown and Hjorelif?"

Loki explained, "While I brought you back to Asgard, Thor and the others retrieved the crown and captured Hjorelif. All of them returned to Asgard where my father waited for them at the Bifrost. Thor handed them over to Father. He traveled back to Jotunheim in order to return the crown and the true thief to Laufey. I personally wanted Hjorelif to stand on trial here in Asgard for his crimes against you, alas Father thought it was better for the Jotuns to deal with him considering he wronged them more than us."

"What will happen to Hjorelif," she questioned.

"From what Father said Laufey was furious at Hjorelif's betrayal," he said. "Most likely he will brutally tortured before his execution."

"Oh," Allena whispered quietly. Her feelings towards the Frost Giant's fate were difficult to understand. On one hand she was glad he would be punished for his lies and crimes, although on the other hand she was unsure about the extent of his punishment and felt a small sliver of sympathy and guilt for him as well. Thanks to her All-Sight, Allena had seen into the very soul of Hjorelif when he had touched her in that courtyard. Although he was verily mentally unstable, he had truly thought his actions where justified by the years of hardship he and his people had to endure because of the Aesir. In a sense he wanted to unite his people in order to rebuild their world in a sick way through war against the enemies that had left them in ruin. In his own mind, he had been a hero.

"Allie!"

The loud, excited voice filled the healing ward. Allena and Loki, startled by the sudden cry, turned to see the voice. In the midsts of the gold of the hall they saw a flash of pink and suddenly a great force had collided into Allena.

"Oof!" slipped past her lips, mostly in shock instead of pain which she could no longer feel. She looked down to see the wheat-colored head of her younger sister pressed against her as her thin arms squeezed around her torso. "Hey Gwen," she chuckled.

"Please don't do that again," the little girl whispered, causing a shiver of deja vu to tremble down her spine with a darkening feeling beginning to manifest in heart. Quickly it was suppressed by the numbness as Gwen continued to speak. "I'm so glad your awake," the little girl whispered. "So is Loki."

"Really?" Allena said, a smile spreading her lips as she looked at the prince out of the corner of her eye.

As Gwen answered, Loki looked down, away from the two sisters. "He is. Queen Frigga thought he was going to worry himself into an early grave since he never left your side while you where sleeping. Ohhh, does that mean he woke you up like Prince Phillip woke Sleeping Beauty?"

"What does she mean," Loki questioned not understanding the Midgardian reference or Gwen at all.

"Nothing!" Allena answered almost too quickly as the memory of the old Disney film that was amongst Gwen's favorites on Midgard streaked through her mind. Heat reddened her cheeks as she remembered the particular way the prince of that story woke his princess. Seeing the blush and hearing her too quick of answer caused Loki to raise one skeptical brow and Gwen to giggle.

"Gwen, you are crushing your sister," Loki comment as he saw the tight embrace the girl still held the fire goddess in. "She is healing which she cannot do with your arms wrapped around her."

Immediately at his words, Gwen retracted back, removing her arms but remaining on the bed. "Right. Sorry," she mumbled.

"Its alright," Allena said gently, taking Gwen's hand into her own and squeezing it in a comforting manner like she had done whenever her sister had a nightmare or experienced something that scared her. Gwen smiled up at Allena and the goddess felt a smile tug at the corner of her own lips.

Loud footfalls thundered, approaching the healing hall with a quick pace. _Thor,_ Allena thought knowing only one person that could have such heavy steps. _And Sif and the Warriors, _she added when she detected that there were more than a pair of feet making their way to the hall. It was not too long until the large golden doors opened to reveal the warriors of Asgard.

"Allena!" Volstagg's happy voice called out. Each of them had a smile stretching their features obviously happy and relieved to see that their good friend was alive and awakened. Hurriedly they crossed the room until they all stood around her bed.

Fandral spoke first, "Allena. Tis such a good sight to see you awake."

"Well, I doubt I look that great,"Allena commented. "My hair must be horrid."

"You said it, not me," Loki teased, earning a mock glare from Allena.

"Could have even me the benefit of the doubt," she retorted.

"Ah but that would be lying," he said with a smirk," and I never lie."

A snort of clear disbelief came from Sif. "Yes you never lie like the time you denied any and all involvement when my hair was suddenly hacked off in the middle of the night?"

"Yes." Sif's hardened eyes narrowed at the mischief maker who meet it with a sinful, mocking smirk.

"Stop provoking Sif, " Allena lightly chastised, earning a few chuckles from those around her. She shifted in her bed slightly and began to leave it feeling like she had spent enough time under the covers.

"Allena!" Her friends cried out in surprise. Loki reached forward and placed a concerned hand on her arm, stopping her actions entirely as she looked at him curiously.

"What do you think you are doing," he asked.

"Its quite obvious," she stated. "I'm getting out of bed."

"Why?" Thor said. "You are healing. You do not need to over exert yourself."

"I doubt I could further injury myself doing something as simple as _getting out of bed_," Allena comment in a incredulous tone. Annoyance flared, small and muffled within her. Did they think she was helpless? A little scratch on her side did not mean she could not move. "True I am healing, but that does not mean I am bedridden. I am not some delicate flower and my legs were not broken. I think I can stand up without any trouble"

With a bit of determination, Allena tossed the covers off her legs, covering Gwen slightly in the furs who giggled and pushed them aside.

"I caution against this Allena," Loki stated. "Your balance normally is not that good and, considering you have been immobile for the past few days, you will most likely fall."

She ignored his 'caution.'

The marble of the floors was cool against her bare feet as Allena went to stand up.

A smile of victory broke across her face as she stood up with relative ease. Over her shoulder she flashed a smirk that clearly said _I told you so _at Loki who simply raised an amused brow as satisfaction filled her.

Then, in her over confidence, she tried to take a step.

Although she could feel nothing, her legs decided not to corporate with her after not being used in so long and she stumbled. She heard the collective intake of nervous breath from her friends and out of the corner of her eye saw a flash of green light before she felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around her, preventing her from collapsing onto the floor. And then she felt herself being lifted.

"Hey! Loki!" Allena cried in outrage. "Put me down!"

"No," he answered before he set her down onto the bed again. "As you have just proven, you cannot yet walk. Until the healer says you can, you will not walk or leave this bed again. And I will make sure of it." Then the little bastard flashed her the same smirk she had once supported.

"Damn you," she mumbled, quiet enough to where Loki heard but Gwen did not. She crossed her arms over her chest and pursing her lips in what could only be described as a pout knowing that it was going to be a long day stuck in the healing room.

* * *

Allena was right.

The day had dragged on as she tried to keep herself entertained which was very difficult being stuck in a hospital bed. The warriors had left in order to spar with a few occasional visits. At one point they were even accompanied by Odin and Frigga whom Allena had a conversation with briefly that mostly consisted of their thanks at her involvement of creating the treaty that was now formed between the All-Father and Laufey after he had returned the crown. Though most of the time Allena was left alone with Gwen and Loki.

Her younger sister tried to cure her boredom with little childish games like I Spy and Patty Cake which was most amusing to see the little girl try to teach Loki after he had made the mistake of questioning what it was. Loki took this as the perfect opportunity to practice his magic, always smirking at his audience's amusement at the simplest tricks.

It was a large relief to Allena when, as the sun was beginning to set, Healer Eir informed her that her health was well enough and she was free to leave.

The first order of business for Allena was to take a long, warm, well deserved bubble bath.

Like everything else in Asgard, the bathroom attached to Allena's chambers was decorated in mostly gold. The tile work was in golden brown hues and black inked patterns decorated them. A torch was mounted on the spear of wall between the large floor to ceiling windows, out which she could see the sunset of blended colors and candles where scattered across the surface of the bathroom vanity. They illuminated the large bath placed in the center of the room in a soft golden light. The claw foot bath was golden inside the depths of the water as a band of silver circled the outer ring.

Entering the bathroom, Allena flickered her hand the candles bursted into a flame. She approached the tub, turning the golden nobs until a steady stream of steaming water and richly scented oils began to poor into the bath. As the sound of running water continued, Allena turned to the vanity, briefly notching the two large mirrors that stood on either side of it. She slipped the silk robe from her body, placing it on the surface. Next she slowly began to unwrap the bandages that had been wrapped around her torso, slowing piling them onto of the robe.

When she was finally bare, Allena lifted one leg and stepped into the full tub. With a long sigh Allena submerged herself within the warm water. Although the heat suddenly applied to her skin seemed distant for her body still remained numb to her surroundings.

As she continued to soak with the water, the heat of it called to her muscles, telling to loosen, to relax. Even though she had just awakened that morning from a days long sleep, she suddenly felt so tired. Her eye lids began to drop and it seemed her energy was diminishing even faster with each attempt to keep them open Slowly her body began to fade slowly into the comfortable heaven of sleep.

And then she slipped underneath.

* * *

All around her there was nothing but darkness.

It was an all consuming black that continued on, never ending, never stoping, completely devoid of any light. Coldness swept through her, causing her to shake and shiver. It was a horrible cold, one that nearly burned her nerves and necrotized her flesh.

Allena rapidly twisted and turned her head like a curious owl, searching through the black for anything, a sign or flicker of life and light, something other than the dark that seemed to be growing closer and closer, pressing in on her.

And with another brush of cold that stung deep within her, something finally emerged.

Voices and sounds of long ago rose from the dark, pounding against her ears and filling them with their horrible noise.

_You know what Father's hiding. Be a good little girl and tell me!_

_Stop this Gunnar. Listen to me. Leave it be. It is none of your concern._

_Go back to bed, Gwen. I will fix it._

_You should have never of crossed me Jace. Now you and your family will pay the price._

_The cruel crackling of an uncountable inferno._

_Tortured cries of agony and pain._

_The loud, sharp sounds of gun fire._

_Go! Run!_

_What about you?_

_I will be fine._

_Daddy!_

_One last shot._

_The wail of a siren, growing closer and closer, very slowly._

_Unknown voices chatter at a panicked, alarming rate around her, speaking medical words she did not know._

_A steady beep that seems to be following the rhythm of her heart._

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..beeeeeeeep._

_She's flat lined! Get her in surgery now!_

Then the darkness ruptured and Allena could finally see again.

_Bright flames rose up into the air, the licks of heat and elimination danced almost in a destructive joy as they consumed the building and the ones trapped inside._

_Small speaks of white snow mingled with the ash._

_Faceless men held guns, firing at will._

_Flashes of red sparked all around her._

_Brown eyes wide with anger._

_Bright blue eyes filled with tears pleading with her to turn around._

_Brown eyes glazed over, lifeless._

_Pure white snow, staining crimson._

_Flickering lights of blue and red._

_Blinding overhead lights._

_Then it was black once again._

Suddenly feeling returned to her.

_Curiosity to learn what was wrong compelled her._

_Determination to set things right caused her to leave the safety of her home._

_Fear clutched her heart and panic caused flames to appear._

_A white bolt of pain shot through her thigh and she collapsed._

_Relief eased her tension and fear._

_Confusion titled her head._

_Horror, absolute terror as she watched his body fall to the ground._

_A final impact collided with her chest, piercing through her._

_Coldness enveloped her._

The darkness grew, wrapping its greedy cold tendrils around her, squeezing and suffocating until it completely consumed her.

Allena bursted through the water.

Her breathing came uneven and sharp, as the blessed numbness fell away leaving her with only hypersensitive sensation.

Panic continued to fuel her body, adrenaline coursing through it as well. She scrambled out of the tub, the now cold water thrashing every where. In her haste, she slipped on the slick tile and fall unceremoniously to the floor in a ballet of tangled limbs.

She shakily stood to her feet, head whipping around for any sign of danger.

The past bleed into the present before her eyes and all she could see was the bright shots piercing through the dark and snow.

Then it changed.

The darkness was only broken but the cracks of lightning.

Cold azure leered over her and burning scarlet blazed into her.

She clamber backwards unsure of where she was going until her bare back met the cool of one of the mirrors.

Allena turned around and her heart froze in absolute fear.

In the reflection she saw herself only in an image she had never seen before. It was a cruel twisted image with black, soulless eyes, an evil smile, and a dark burning inferno surrounding her, thriving and destroying all because of her.

A sharp pain spilt her knuckles as she pushed the reflection.

The pieces shattered in a glittering waterfall, falling broken onto the floor.

Allena took a step back until her foot slipped and she came crashing to the floor.

Her head collided with the tile and her arm landed on the glass.

With the impact, the past began to fade away leaving her, fractured on the floor.

Her breathing was still shaky as she slowly sat up. Her eyes assessed everything around her. The candles were slowing dimming to embers, the night had grown darker outside of the windows, and water now glistened on the floor with shards of glass.

Allena turned her head to find herself looking into the other mirror.

She could not identify what she saw in the plane of glass. A woman, shaking in fear, huddled into herself. Wet hair dripped down her face into her wide, wild eyes that seemed haunted almost. Tears leaked out of her eyes, trailing down her reddened cheeks. Water trickled down her bare body along with the drops of blood coming from one arm, both glistening in the candle light. Along her side, a thin near invisible line trailed down it, similar to the small line on her neck. Although these where not the only scars she had. Among the smooth skin of her right thigh there was a circle of raised light pink skin. There was another nearly identical circle of pink between the valley of her heaving breasts.

She turned her gaze to the shards of the mirror beneath her and saw the same image reflected in the broken pieces.

It was only then when she realized she was looking at herself.

A choked sob erupted from her throat.

In that reflection she saw herself being everything she strived not to be.

Small.

Pathetic.

Helpless.

Broken.

Weak.

And the worst part about it was that she had been brought to this sniveling former form of herself because of a couple of memories.

She had always been fighting against them. They were the memories that haunted her, stayed within her mind as she tried to move forward in life by never letting something like it happen again.

Another memory of a deep, professional voice came to the forefront of her mind.

_I'm trying to help you Allie but you have to listen to me. These memories will not simply go away._

It was then she realized he was right. She could not escape them.

They were patient. They were always there, lurking in the shadows of her mind, waiting for the chance-the very moment she was most vulnerable to jump out and consumed her, making her relive her worst nightmare and memory.

And they had done exactly that. They had sprung like a predator and she was the prey, hopeless to defend herself as they sunk their claws of fear into her.

It was then when Allena began to realize that was truly all she fought against. In the light of the day and in accompany of others, she might appear strong as rock, but it was just a façade, a mask she slipped on everyday in order to hid the true weakness she really was.

But here, in the empty hours between midnight and morning, when everything is dark, every problem grows larger, and every wound and illness grows worse, where the truth was revealed. Where the walls came crashing down. Where the mask shattered.

She was nothing special, nothing strong. Damaged goods. A broken mask.

But that doesn't mean others should know.

Allena, shakily rose to her feet, leaning against the edge of the vanity for support. Her body tingled with sensitivity with every movement she made. She would have given anything to feel numb once again.

Another voice rose up out of the reaches of her mind, this one snarky and full of arrogance.

_You know I don't see you don't drink. A shot of vodka makes everything better._

She slipped on her robe, covering her trembling body and rearranged the cracked façade before she left the bathroom in search for something to drink.

* * *

**Okay, so I am a little bit nervous about this chapter, particularly the end. If you are confused that is good because it was on purpose. This part is really more like me handing you a bunch of random puzzle pieces without giving you all of them or even the picture for the puzzle. If you could not tell most of these were bits of a flashback which was me trying my own way to incorporate them into the story in an confusing, different way besides going flashback and then listing them all. Did it work? I have no idea but I'm pretty proud of it none the less.**

**So Allena's in search of finding a drink, will she find something, or some_one_ else? Next chapter this question and all of yours about what happened on Midgard and why her family died will be answered. **


	23. Iris

**Spark and Fire: Mysteries are always fun to me and I like to have them in order to keep that element of suspense and the reader wanting to read more. I'm glad the little mystery is working well. There is a lot of emotional and mental pain within Allena from what happened on Earth. The traumatic situation Hjorelif placed her in was sort of a trigger, bringing all of this mess back to her. Yes Allena did not realize Loki knew about her All-Sight but she learns it this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as you did the last.**

**AnnDroyd: Thank you! The flashbacks were really the main thing I wanted emphasized last chapter and I'm glad that I apparently pulled it off. Yes, Tony. He is a horrible role model, especially in the feeling department. Loki certainly will not allow Allena to be too stupid and get too drunk.**

**lokilover25: That was the plan! The full picture is given in this chapter. Allena/Loki action? Alright you got it, so enjoy!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Yeah it was sweet of Loki I hope that I am keeping him in character though. If you have seen the deleted scenes from Thor you can really see how almost innocent Loki is (well as innocent as the God of Mischief can get) compared to what he is like during the Avengers movie. I am trying to express that side of him, especially around Allena. That dynamic of different personalities in the movies will be a big point of conflict for Allena during the Avengers. I am glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you will feel the same about this one.**

**The Yoshinator: You flatter me! Thank you so much! Understandable, Rose for me was definitely my next favorite since as you said she could be considered THE companion. I think everything turned out well for her-she got her own Doctor! I would not mind that happening to me at all. Another hard question since Nine was the Doctor I started with and after I watched 'The Doctor Dances' I loved his personality. Tennant was amazing and Smith had grown on me, but I my favorite is also the 10th Doctor. I only started watching this show recently and it had become one of my fantoms. I am now considering writing a Doctor Who fanfic once I finish the other fics I started and have not really been taking care of.**

**nekuranekomegami: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**noukinav018: Don't worry. Allena will not do anything too brash and stupid or rather Loki would not let her.**

**Mary H. Less: Great! I'm glad you like it so far and hopefully you will continue to like it. Its not like another? Good, originality is always good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 23:  
Iris**

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
__And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am  
__- Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

Everything was still in the golden city of Asgard.

All was quiet, nearly silent as the stars glittered in the growing blackness above. All the citizens laid their heads down to rest for the night, unaware of what would happen when the sun rose during the rosy dawn. They did not care for it seemed so long till then and they had their sweet dreams to occupy them.

All of the citizens, except for one.

The falls of his footsteps were soft taps against the gilded floors as Loki traveled through one of the many halls within the great palace. He remained quiet, cautious of those sleeping, as he began to make his way towards his bedchambers from the Royal Library when he suddenly stopped. In the silence that consumed the realm, the sound of crackling fire was loud, an abnormality that did not belong.

Further ahead he spotted a sliver of light slipping between the doors into the hallway. Ever curious, Loki was compelled to learn whom or what would be awake at an hour like this, besides him of course, and what they could possibly be doing. With the same quiet steps, he traveled to the trail of light, coming to the doors that led into the lounge Thor, him, and their friends had laid about many times during the days between training and meals.

Upon slipping into the room, Loki's emerald eyes were immediately drawn the circle hearth that was lit in the center of the room. They widened slightly in a small measure of surprise when they assessed the profile of Allena, sitting so close to the blaze. The fire burned dark as it rose and twisted in the air, leaning towards its goddess and causing a low light and odd shadows to dance across her. She appeared so small. Her body, covered in the thin fabric of a robe, was almost folded into herself as she clutched a goblet in her hands. A bottle of wine sat beside her, opened although mostly full. Her face was different, the expression she held was slacked and lacked of any bright, happy emotion that it would usually hold. Her golden eyes reflected the firelight casted upon it, burning like darkened, haunted embers as they stared into the fire.

Confusion filled the prince as he shifted on his feet, continuing to study this odd, darkened version of his dear friend before him. An uncomfortableness settled within him along with the sense of wrong, a complete wrongness that did not belong. Something was certainly wrong with Allena. What it was, he wanted to learn.

"I know you are there Loki," her voice, like her countenance was dull, tired, and nearly emotionless. "Might as well come in."

"Very well," Loki answered as he stepped further into the room and began to make his way towards the odd fire goddess.

* * *

Allena remained staring into the fire, not even turning her head as Loki approached. When she had set out earlier that night in the quest for a drink, she'd had the feeling that she was going to find more than she expected.

Of course, it seemed the Norns like to play with her and had decided it would be Loki-of all people- to find her. Briefly she had debated wether or not to invite him in, especially considering her poorly and temporarily repaired state, but to Hel with it she thought. Knowing the trickster well, she knew that he would have stayed within the shadows anyway in an attempt to find the cause behind her different condition. _  
_

"You want some wine," was her feeble and pathetic excuse to start a conversation once he stood close to her. She finally deigned to look at him, holding up the goblet towards him. The rich liquid sloshed around the brim, threatening to spill. "I found some and I assume its good going by the fancy name. Though what do I know about wine?"

"Since when have you willingly drunk wine when not at a feast?" He asked, raising a quizzical brow at the offer.

"Since I needed a good distraction," she answered with careful words, pulling the drink back to herself once she determined Loki wanted none. Once again Allena found herself within a position between a rock and a hard place where she had to speak with precisely constructed half-truths in order to avoid any unwanted questions since Allena knew there was no point in trying to lie. Loki was too good for them, his title of God of Lies standing firm for a good reason and the fact that she could not lie to save her own life.

Although it seemed her mind was overall not wanting to cooperate with her, but because of conflicting emotions instead of alcohol. She had only had a sip of the wine, finding it hard to resort her self into a common drunk who turned to alcohol to drown out feelings, but then again it seemed worth it. Anything to get rid of the horrible feelings that her haunting past had awakened.

"A distraction from what exactly?" His smooth voice questioned with an underling tone of disbelief.

"...stuff," she answered lamely, eyes turning to stare into the dark, rippling wine. She brought the cup to her lips, taking a small sip. Self-disgust rose within once again and the thought _I can't do this_ crossed her mind. Then she threw the cup into the fire. The flames shot up as it came in contact with the alcohol, the flames taking on a darker color that was similar to blood red. _Note to self: never, ever, ever listen to Tony again. _

"You are hurt," Loki stated.

"Um," she mumbled, looking at her arm. When she had casted the goblet into the blaze, the sleeve of her robe had fallen to her elbow revealing her bloodied forearm. "Yes, so it seems."

"Why haven't you gone to the healing room?"

"Considering how I spent all day there completely bored, I will burst if I have to look upon the healing ward anytime soon. Besides it would be rude of me to rouse Healer Eir from her precious sleep to heal a few simple scratches. I will be fine."

She could practically see the rolling of his eyes at her answer. "Stubborn child," Loki whispered as he stalked away. Allena looked over her shoulder in curiosity to find the prankster rummaging around the lounge. Shortly after Loki returned to where Allena sat, taking a seat next to her. In his arms he held a water filled basin and in his hands he clutched onto a towel and several bandages.

"What are those for," she asked gesturing towards the medical supplies.

"To clean your wounds," he answered, setting the golden basin down. "Since you insist on being pertinacious in your decision to not go to the healing room. I am not going to let you harm yourself any further by allowing that wound to remain untreated. It needs to be clean and bandaged at least in order to prevent any unwanted infection."

"Since when did you become a healer," Allena questioned, mimicking his raised eyebrow expression from before.

"I am not. I was bored and curious in the library so I began to read some tomes on basic battlefield first aid. Now hold out your arm," Loki commanded. With a sigh, she did as ordered, watching as he summoned a pair of leather gloves before he dipped the towel into the water with one hand and took a light hold of her arm in the other.

"How in the Nine Realms did you manage to harm yourself shortly after recovering from other wounds," Loki whispered as he raised her harmed limb in order to inspect the damage. Allena knew that it was nothing near as serious as her pervious ones, only a few lacerations had cut into the soft flesh. Her knuckles were red and swollen as well and they both could see something glittering in the cuts.

"I punched a mirror," she answered as if it was one of the most simplest things in the world. "And it shattered. Then I slipped and fell on the glass."

"Why would you punch a mirror," he asked incredulously. With a gentle caution, he lightly dragged the wet towel across her skin, removing the blood. Slowly the white cloth began to stain crimson and Allena watched as he dipped the towel into the water again, beads of bloodied water dripping back into the basin.

"I did not like what I saw."

Loki looked at her with a furrowed, confused expression but he, like the rest of the sleeping kingdom, was silent. They remained that way, no words or questions arising as the flames continued to crackle next to them with Loki taking gentle care as he tended to her wounds all the while she studied him with all seeing eyes.

She tried to regulate her breathing that threatened to catch with every soft brush of his hands on her flesh. She worried that he could hear the pounding of her heart that beat against her ribs or feel the increasing tempo of her pulse on her wrist. The heat of the fire seemed to crawl under her skin and a shot of desire rumbled its way through her core with every glimpse of those emerald eyes. How could he bring such a reaction out of her? When ever she was within a hundred meter distance she was filled with the sudden urge to kiss and touch him, and be kissed and touched in return.

Though the one part of her mind that remained reasonable and unaffected by her desire for Loki, slammed the door shut of any ideas that she would later regret. It was the one part that continued to remind her of her cursed All-Sight and how she did not deserve the wonderful, albeit tricky, god before her. She did not deserve him, considering what she had done.

A shaky breath was released from her lips as cold guilt bathed her heated skin and memories threatened to arise. _No!_ Her mind tried to stand firm. _Not another...episode. I can't deal with another one tonight, not here especially in front of him._

"Are you alright, Allena," his question broke her out of her revere.

"Fine," she stated, though the words were very unconvincing on her own ears.

"I am the God of _Lies_, Allena," Loki stated softly, clearly trying to take caution around her. Now that he had finished wrapping her arm in the white gauze, his complete attention was focused on her, emerald eyes trying to bore into her. It was almost as if he knew that even though she 'appeared' fine that internally she was a complete shattered wreck. The mere thought frustrated her. For so long she strived to maintain that strong appearance and for him just to waltz on in with those damned all knowing beautiful eyes and see past her disguise to the part of her she wished no one to see made her angry. "I can tell when you are lying. Please tell me the truth."

"What truth," Allena exclaimed. Her heart began to beat faster and harder and her mind started to turn faster with the emotions that she had tried to bury before in wine growing, turning her speech into a mindless rant. "You have to be more specific than 'tell me the truth.'There are a lot of truths. For example: My arm was bleeding. I cannot drink alcohol. Tony is a bad role model. Thor reminds me of a golden retriever sometimes. Fire is hot and can burn you. You look very attractive in firelight and my gods did I just really say that." She closed her eyes in frustration caused by him with all of his attractiveness and her uncooperative mind that was slowly becoming her own enemy. Heat began to burn at her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Anyways!" Her eyes opened again, fixing onto the prince next to her who continued to watch. "Be more specific. What _exactly_ do you want me to tell you the truth about? Might as well ask now since my mind is not properly functioning at the moment."

"Why did you keep your gift a secret?" He asked, taking advantage of her offer to quench his own curiosity.

"Gift?"

"The All-Sight."

"Oh, you mean my _curse_," she nearly spat out the word. But then a question of her own struck her. "How the Hel do you know about my All-Sight?! Did Odin or Frigga tell you?" Those were the only people that Allena knew that could have possibly told Loki about the curse. They were the only ones that knew besides Gwen and the little girl was too loyal to her sister to reveal something that Allena obviously wanted hidden to Loki and everybody else as well.

"No, it was Hjorelif," Loki informed her. "Before I took you back to Asgard I shared a very unpleasant conversation with the Jotun. One I wish I could forget. In the middle of his mockery he informed me that you possessed the All-Sight. I want to know why you kept such a gift secret."

"Again I argue that the All-Sight is more of a curse. After the long years of my parents believing I might be as powerful and useful as a mortal, it was such a happy surprise when I came of age and my magic _finally_ quickened. I was a fire goddess, I could burn stuff and cause destruction like Gunnar. Woo-hoo," she added sarcastically. "My father was relived and my mother, for once, seemed like she was actually proud of the fact she went through labour for me. Then, odd things began to happen. Whenever I touched something images and memories that did not belong to me would pop up. I began to have more migraines. Suddenly I began to know things before they even happened."

"I confided in my father about this. It was then when he told me I possessed the All-Sight, a very rare ability that allowed me to see everything about what ever I simply touched. You would think my family would be proud? Ha ha...no. Suddenly I became the freak." Allena's eyes clenched shut as Gunnar's taunting voice drifted through her mind. "I was practically treated like a leper. I became different among a group of people who were afraid of and outcasted different, doesn't matter if some of them were my family. Suddenly people would be afraid of me, afraid that I would know everything from a touch. That's why I never told anyone, why I wouldn't let you touch me or kiss me even though I wanted it _so_ badly."

"I was afraid," Allena admitted as she shifted her eyes away from his. She looked at her clasped hands in her lap instead. "That if you found out about my All-Sight you would fear me, outcast me, reject me. Maybe it would be better if you did."_ Since I don't deserve you._

Suddenly she felt the smooth skin of leather taking hold of the underside of her chin. Loki tugged until she was forced to face him. "Why would I ever do such a thing? I have known about your All-Sight for a whole day and I spent it at your side. There is nothing you could say or do that would every cause me to reject you."

"Wanna bet?"

Confusion lit his eyes. "Why?"

"_Th__ere is nothing you could say or do that would every cause me to reject you," _she repeated, tearing her chin away from his grasp. "What if I told you something that I have done, something that surely would cause you to reject me?"

"Did this '_something,'"_ Loki said, "happen on Midgard? Is this '_something'_ the reason why you changed so much?"

"..Yes.." There was no point in denying the fact. It was predicable that Loki would be the one to notice her..transition from the little girl he had once knew so well to the woman he had grown to know now.

"Tell me."

_What are you doing,_ some part of her mind cried out as she took a shaky breath. _Do tell him anything! You know what will happen if you tell him the sob story. He'll listen and learn how pathetic you were, how horrible you are to allow that to happen. He won't understand, just like all the others who knew. It will be better to remain silent. Less pain for both of you._

"Why would you want to listen to my little Midgardain sob story?"

"Because," he answered simply, "you have remained silent all this time but it looks as if you have quite a bit to say. I want to hear it."

Her eyes squeezed shut and her mind began to reel with indecision. _To speak or not to speak_, her mind whispered and her heart pounded. Though her answer finally came when she realized something.

Loki was right.

She had a lot to say, a lot of pain, a lot of emotion that she had kept locked and sealed away for three years.

It seemed the time had come to speak once again.

"Alright," she whispered with finality. "I will probably never say this to any other person so you better be listening closely."

* * *

**_Midgard. Three years_**_** ago**._

_"Ha! I got you," the giggling voice of Gwen called out though slightly muffled by the large pink scarf that covered the lower half of her face._

_"Blah-you sure-blah-did," Allena tried to say as she coughed up the snowball the little girl had managed to nail her with. Gwen might have been the equivalent of a four or five year old, but she had a rather good aim which was fun when it came to snowball wars. The goddess, after wiping off all of the snow from her face, leaned down and began to gather the white cold powder in a ball in order to get her revenge. Though it was a bit difficult when the snow kept melting in her hands because of her fire abilities._

_A smile spread across her face when she finally managed to form one. She stood up, snowball at the ready until her face was met with cold whiteness._

_Gwen's laugh was loud and hysterical, causing Allena to crack a smile of her own even though she was once again wiping snow of her of her already numb, windburned face. It was such a joy to her to make her little sister so happy._

_Though the child's laughter was soon drowned out by the sound of an approaching car. Allena squinted through the snow to see the bright glow of headlights appearing, slowly making its way towards the driveway._

_"Daddy's home!" Gwen called out, excitement and hoy causing her voice to go up a higher octave. She bounded across the yard and threw herself into the arms of her father as soon as he stepped out of the car._

_"Gwen!" Allena exclaimed, rushing over to her family. "Give Daddy some time to relax."_

_Jace chuckled as he lifted Gwen, placing her on his hip. "Ever the concerned one, Allena," he said. "How are my wonderful daughters doing?"_

_"Good!" the youngest one chirped happily. "Me and Allena made a snowman. See," she pointed one small hand towards the snowman that stood in the middle of the snow covered lawn. "Then we played snowball tag. I won!"_

_"Great job, Gweny," her father encouraged making the small smile she wore spread across her tiny, pink face._

_"Thank you! Did you bring presents back from the North Pole," Gwen suddenly asked._

_"Germany," Jace corrected. "I went to Germany, not the North Pole."_

_"Oh," she said. "Still did you bring back presents?"_

_"Hmm let me think. I think I did only if you were a good girl while I was gone though."_

_"I was!" She exclaimed. "Ask Allie!"_

_"She was very good," Allena interjected._

_"Alright," he said. "Allena, take Gwen inside while I get the luggage. Where is your mother and Gunnar, by the way?"_

_"Mother's in the kitchen and Gunnar is...out. I don't know," she answered as she took Gwen onto her own hip. "How did that thing in Germany go by the way?" Allena asked curious about the whole unknown ordeal. About two months ago, her father received a call, from where she did not know, and suddenly he was packing and booking a ticket to Berlin. While Allena had been watching Gwen, she had become over run with a burning curiosity to find out what he really was doing._

_Suddenly Jace's brown eyes darkened until they were nearly black. Something did not go so well, Allena thought. "Fine," he clearly lied. "It went well. Take Gwen inside, quickly. She might freeze if she stays out here any longer._

_Allena nodded, quickly turning around and heading back into the house like she was told. Though her curiosity had been spike and now she was determined to learn what had happened in Germany and why her father had lied about it._

_**OoO**_

_Her breath was kept steady, preventing her heart from pounding at the anxiety and nervousness she felt doing something so wrong._

_She crept down the hallway, her footsteps especially light and careful in order to avoid the creaking hard wood boards of the floor. Every sense was hypersensitive ready to flare up red warning signs in the event someone was about to catch her. The only sounds were the ones the wind made as it blew in the trees outside, causing the bare branches to knock together and scrap against the frosted windows._

_Slowly Allena made her way towards the door at the end of the hallway, producing a key she had slipped from her father's coat pocket earlier that evening. She interred the key, unlocked the door, and with a quite haste, stepped inside. She closed the door soundlessly behind her as her eyes assessed the study of her father's which she had only be in once before with his permission._

_This study was his place-where he worked, eat, and slept sometimes. He spent most of his time at the grand redwood desk when ever he was home and not travel for the whatever business he had, Aesir Enterprises or SHIELD. Immediately Allena's eyes were drawn to her father's black leather suitcase that rested on the desk. She hurried behind the desk, tracing bare fingertips across the lock on the suitcase for her All-Sight to show her the combination._

_Nimble fingers entered the combination and with a satisfying click the lid opened. Allena grabbed the manilla files on top that had the SHIELD eagle logo printed on them and were labeled in large, bold, black letters **CLASSIFIED**._

_When will they ever learn that '**classified**' is synonymous with '**He****y! Lookie here! This is top secret stuff you should not read but will** **anyway!**?'_

_With that thought she opened the filed and began to read._

_Apparently her father had been a busy man these past two months._

_SHIELD had received information regarding a known German weapons developer and rumored arms dealer named Anton Rüstung. The information rumored that Rüstung had acquired a supple of HYDRA weapons and was selling them on the black market. Jace had flown of to Germany in order to participate in an undercover mission, using his identity as the owner of Aesir Enterprises, to reveal if these rumors were true or not._

_And those rumors were true._

_Jace managed to form a close friendship with Rüstung that led him to discovering the HYDRA weapons. Since they now had proof, SHIELD had the right to raid Rüstung's mansion to recover the weapons and arrest Rüstung for illegally selling arms . Although in the raid, Rüstung managed to escape and learnt that Jace had been the one to cause all of his misfortune. Now the whispered rumors had it were Rüstung was in America, looking to gain his revenge on Jace for what he had done. No one her father was worried, Allena thought. He had a ruthless, angry criminal seeking revenge._

_Satisfied with what she had found, Allena began to place the files into the briefcase, although before she closed it she removed her glove and allowed her bare skin to brush the paper._

_Immediately her Norn blessing was triggered and an image rose to her mind. An old, decaying building filled her gaze and Allena recognized it as the old abandoned offices that rested on the outskirts of the town her family currently resided in. Then she saw a medium built pale man with thinning blond hair. Rüstung, she realized from the profile of the arms dealer that had been included in the manilla folder._

_Suddenly the bright flames of fire burned her eyes. The hot tendrils consumed the building she had just seen and through the blaze she say glassy lifeless brown eyes._

_Soon she was drawn out of the images, throughly disturbed by them as her stomach turned with sickness. Realizing where she was, she placed the files and the briefcase back were she had originally found them and left the study with extreme caution. Slowly she eased the door shut, happiness and primeness swelling as it soundlessly closed. She was home free!_

_"What are you doing?"_

_Allena's heart came to a halting stop and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her startled scream. With wide eyes she whipped around to look at the large figure looming over her with dark, threatening brown eyes._

_"By the Norns, Gunnar!" Allena whispered still slightly exasperated. "You nearly stopped my heart!"_

_"You just came from Father's study," he ignored her statement. "What were you doing in there?"_

_"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly. "I wasn't in the study. I was going to the kitchen for some...water."_

_Her older brother rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "No you weren't. You were snooping around again with that freaky All-Sight. Did you find out what was wrong with Father?"_

_"Nothing's wrong with Father."_

_"Yeah right. You and I both knew something was wrong as soon as he came home. You know what Father's hiding. Be a good little girl and tell me!" Gunnar harshly command, gripping her cloth covered bicep with narrowing eyes. She winced at the force applied to her arm, notching that Gunnar was not hold back any of his gifted and acclaimed strength._

_"Ow! Fine, let go," Allena exclaimed. Nodding with satisfaction, her brother did so and listened closely as Allena explained her findings to him about their father andRüstung. His face remained twisted in deep thought which she was surprised he could do so. "What are you thinking Gunnar,"she whispered, fearing her brother's rashness._

_"Nothing," he stated without emotion. "Go back to sleep, little girl," he commanded her, turning away and walking down the hall towards his own room._

_**OoO**_

_Allena winced, hearing the verbal assaults coming from the living room the next night. After dinner, Gunnar had requested a conversation with their father in private. The fire goddess, ever curious, remained hidden in the kitchen when she had been told to go upstairs in order to hear the conversation which she had a dark feeling that it involved what she had told Gunnar before._

_In less than five minutes the voices of her father and brother grew into angry shouts as they argued. Allena hoped Gwen and her mother could not hear them, but then again she knew that people on the other side of the world and in Asgard could probably hear the two gods duking it out verbally._

_"But Father!" came Gunnar's shout. "This is ridiculous! This pathetic human, Rüstung, thinks he can threaten you! Mighty Jace Forteson, Warrior of Asgard and Royal Advisor of Odin. It is an insult to our family's honor! He must be punished, taught a lesson on why he should not dare threaten his superiors. I can do this! I am a warrior!"_

_"Stop this Gunnar," Jace's voice was clearly angered yet still characteristically leveled. "Listen to me. Leave it be. It is none of your concern."_

_"But-"_

_"Not one more word," his growling threat inturrpted Gunnar. "Do not do anything. Do you understand?"_

_A few tense beats of silence passed before Gunnar, reluctantly replied through clenched teeth, "Yes, Father."_

_"Good," her father stated. "This conversation is over."_

_Even though Jace had stated it, Allena felt as if this event was no where near over._

_It was just the beginning._

_**OoO**_

_With bated breath, Allena watched from the upstairs hallway window the lights of her father's car pull out of the driveway and into the darkness of the snowy night a few minutes behind her brother who had clearly not listened to his fathers warning. Allena knew where they were going, she had given Gunnar the exactly location of Rüstung._

_The horrible burning image of fire and lifeless eyes she had envisioned before rose again and Allena tried to shake it out of her head. She knew now that it was a vision of the future where her father or brother, who had the same brown eyes, would be killed at the offices tonight. This was a future she was not about to let happen. Her father was dear to her and her brother, how ever annoying he could be, was still apart of her own bloodline. It was this reason why she turned away from the window and towards her room in order to get changed into something more suitable._

_She was going to follow them and prevent the horrible deaths by fire, her own element. She could help them. She could protect them and prove that she was strong even though she was small._

_"What are you doing Allie?"_

_The goddess fought the urge to scream once again at the unexpected voice. She turned slightly to see her little sister standing in the open door of her bedroom. Moonlight leaked from the curtains behind her, illuminating the white nightdress and the light pink blanket she clutched in her tiny fist, the soft fabric pooling on the ground. Her other arm held the plush lamb close to her chest as she stared up at her sister with wide concerned doe eyes._

_"Nothing," she lied, keeping her emotions under control for she knew of her sisters already apparent Norn gift._

_"Where are Daddy and Gunny going," she asked with an innocent till of her head. "Are you following them?"_

_**Damn, when did she become all knowing?**Allena thought as she smiled gently trying to hide her thoughts. She walked over to her sister, kneeling in front of her. "Go back to bed, Gwen. I will fix it," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her blonde head. With another tender smile, Allena rose and made her way to her room in order to get ready for the night and self given mission ahead._

_**OoO**_

_Allena cut of the engine of the vehicle as soon as she parked in front of the decaying building she had seen in her vision. Dull lights shined out of the bottom floor casting out and illuminated the fresh fallen snow that layered the ground. Throwing her cell into the passenger seat, thinking she would not need it, she exited the car. Through the darkness of the night she managed to see the outline of two other familiar cars parked near by._

_Allena shook her head as she crept towards the building with great stealth. Her brother truly was too rash. She stuck within the protection of the shadows, hoping none of Rüstung's hired men would find her sneaking about. Reaching one of the windows she crouched down, peering into it to try to see inside and hopefully find her family._

_**Where are you Father and Gunnar?** she mentally thought before something viciously struck the back of her head._

_"Ow," she groaned, black spots suddenly dancing across her vision. A harsh grip held onto her arm, yanking her to her feet. Through the spots she managed to see the angular, harsh face of an unknown man._

_"Another intruder," he murmured as he whacked her once again with a great force. "Three in one night. You are coming with me. Don't try anything." With those words Allena found the barrel of a gun pressed into her side. Keeping the gun against her and his hand holding her arm, the man dragged Allena through the snow and into the building. Her skull throbbed and her mind was clouded over in pain._

_Eventually the grip that held her up released and Allena found herself embracing the floor. Looking up, Allena squinted in the overly bright light. Through the fading haze she managed to hear words being spoke._

_"It seems you have brought the whole family, Jace," an unfamiliar, German laced voice said but by the context of his words and by the accent Allena assumed it must be Rüstung. "First your son and now your lovely daughter."_

_"It was unintentional , I assure you," her father admitted with an ever level voice as he turned into the wise leader he was known to be. "I ask of you Rüstung to stop this foolish quest for revenge now. There is no need for you or anyone else to be harmed."_

_"I'm afraid I cannot," the arms dealer replied. "I trusted you, Jace. I thought you were a dear friend, not some kind of traitorous spy. That's hurtful. You should have never of crossed me Jace. Now you and your family will pay the price."_

_"You have brought this upon yourself," Jace said. "Gunnar! Now!"_

_Loud cracks of gun fire suddenly permeated the air. Allena clenched her eyes shut, hating how the loud sound caused a further pain to pound against her skull. An icy grip of fear encased her, freezing her innards. Upon instinct the fire within her rose, heating her body and catching flames to her hands. Someone grabbed her and drug her out of the room. Her fear rose and so did the flames until the jumped and sparked with a mind of their own. They jumped onto the wooden walls and soon the building was burning._

_She coughed and hacked as smoke replaced the air._

_"Allena!"_

_The goddess looked up, her mind slowly coming back to her. The face of her father broke through the smoke, blood trailing from his temple and soot dirtied the skin. Over the crackling of the fire she had created, Allena could make out the creaking of the foundation of the building and the tortured cries of agony and pain of those unfortunate souls who had been caught in the killer tendrils of the inferno._

_"We have to leave," Jace told her, grabbing onto her arm in order to pull her out. He led her through a few hallways, towards the doors that led outside. As they burst through the doors and stumbled into the cold air, Allena realized her brian could now make a proper thoughts. Jace pushed her ahead of him. "Go! Run!" He commanded._

_"W-what about y-you," the words tumbled from her lips in confusion._

_"Gunnar is still in there," he answered. "Go! I will be fine." With those words he turned around and plunged into the smoke and fire filled building._

_Allena watched him for a moment before common sense caught up. Run. Get to the car. She began to run, stumbling at first but eventually gaining traction. She made it halfway to her car until she heard the loud bang!_

_Pain ripped through her thigh and she collapsed. The coldness of the snow embraced her when she landed, although it brought no relief to her thigh which felt as if fire was consuming it. She struggled wanting to get up and run away, but the pain was too great._

_More sounds of gunfire drilled through the air and soon it was accompanied by the sound of boots crunching against the snow littered ground._

_**Father**, she hoped. Then a hand wrapped itself within her hair and tugged her painfully to her knees. Not Father. Now she faced the building as it was completely devoured in the blaze._

_She was on her knees, her jeans becoming wet in the cold snow she knelt in. A white-hot pain continued to shoot up her leg, consuming the nerves in its burning fire. Her hair was being grasped from behind, pulling her head back as she felt the barrel of a gun be pressed to her temple in a threatening manner. Though the person was only threatening her to get to her father. Her eyes widen with fear and filled with tears looked up at her father standing only a few yards away who had safely escaped the building but in return now had a man grappling with him._

_Anger and worry flashed in his brown eyes as he looked at his daughter. The glare he sent to the man threatening Allena was so cold and so full of hate it was a miracle he did not drop dead then from it._

_Jace turned away from the criminal that had attacked him, taking his assailant's gun from him before slamming it into his temple to disable him. Without another glance Jace turned around and pulled the trigger, aiming at the man held Allena from behind._

_Gunshots rang out in the air, a bright flash erupted from the barrel. Not a second later, Allena heard the sound of the man's dead body falling into the snow behind her. Relief washed through Allena as pressure on her temple disappeared when the gun dropped away from her head._

_**I...am...safe**, the thought whispered with relief as her father approached her._

_She leaned against him as he helped her to her feet. Her hands clutched her thigh, the leaking blood spilling between her fingers. She attempted to concentrate on her healing abilities, summoning them to at least dull the pain. With a sigh she found she could do that much, but that was all."Can you walk," Jace asked, his voice coarse and heavy from the exertion._

_"Slowly and limping," she answered._

_"Alright," he stated. "Try to make it to the car and call for an ambulance. I will make sure there are not any more men."_

_She nodded and began to limp in the direction of the car as Jace went the other way. As she did so Allena realized it was not empty. The bright blue eyes of Gwen pleaded with her, tears leaking from the clear pools. Her small lips began to move, implored the same two words over and over again._

**_Turn around._**

_Confusion caused her to titled her head and curiosity caused her to turn around._

_Against the bright yellow of the flames, Allena spotted the silhouette of one of the men raising a gun. The flash was lost against the fiery background but Allena attempted to follow the trail of the bullet only to see it rip through her father. Blood erupted and pure horror filled her as his body collapsed and an image of lifeless eyes appeared._

_She was frozen, completely still in terror to the point even her heart did not beat for a moment._

_**Bang**!_

_A final impact collided with her chest, metal piercing through her and causing her heart and body to flare with pure pain. She stumbled backwards from the force and soon the coldness was embracing her once again._

_Somewhere off in the darkness the call of sirens approached as she continued to lay there, her life slowly fading as her blood stained the pureness of the snow._

**OoO**

_Everything was a blur of bright lights shining painfully into her eyes that were so accustomed to darkness._

_Unknown voices chatter at a panicked, alarming rate around her, speaking medical words she did not know._

_A steady beep that seems to be following the rhythm of her heart._

**_Beep...beep...beep...beep..beeeeeeeep._**

_"She's flat lined! Get her in surgery now!" the voices murmured as they slowly fade away with the growing darkness._

**OoO**

_The next time Allena opened her eyes she found herself lying in a hospital bed surrounded by a doctor, nurses . In the stark white room Nick Fury stood out with his customary black leather, waiting quietly in the corner till she would be ready to answer his questions about what had happened to her and his good friend._

* * *

"The doctors, or healers," Allena explained, "said it was some miracle I survived the wounds. My heart had stopped beating and I was nearly declared dead. But they said it seemed I was not going up that easily. A few minutes later, it started to beat again, faintly but enough for them to being the operation."

Loki continued to listen intently, never speaking. Allena had left a few things out like any mention of SHIELD in order to avoid questions she could not answer and tried to translate and explain Midgardian terms like hospital and guns so he could understand better. Allena began to draw a close to her story, her voice was shaking and tears prickled her eyes. Sharing her tale brought back all the memories and all the emotions she had always fought against. But she shallowed the cry of pain and continued on.

"Gwen was fine and I made a full physical recovery with the exception of a limp and a pair of scars. Although Father and Gunnar did not make it. Mother...broke once she learned of her husband's and perfect son's death. Eventually she passes as well from a literally broken heart. Then Gwen and I were left on Midgard alone until we came back here to Asgard," she finished, casting her eyes towards the fire pit. Her hands fiddled with the old ring engraved with Nordic symbols that hung from the golden chain around her neck-the present her father had brought back for her from Germany.

The fire sputtered as a few beats of silence passed before Loki spoke.

"Allena...I-"

"Don't even say it," she nearly growled.

He lifted a brow of confusion. "Say what?"

"_I'm sorry for your loss," _she answered with a bitter tone. "I don't need any more sentiment or pity. I've received enough of it for the past three years. Enough to last a lifetime." Frustration accompanied the reawakened pain as Allena stood up. She began to pace around the fire as her mind and emotions were released. "I hate those words. _I'm sorry._ They are dull, empty words that do nothing. People say them as a reaction whenever they hear something tragic, without taking a moment to really try and think about why they are 'sorry.' They don't even try to..._understand_," her voice began to break.

"No one ever has! They just pity me. Look down at me, think I am helpless and worthless especially compared to my big brother, Gunnar. The great might strong warrior. Where did that strength land him? Dead! And I helped him do it! I was too damn curious to the point I lead my father and brother to a slaughter. Caused my mother's heart to break until it killed her. Allowed my sweet baby sister to witness the murder of her father and brother and live her life forever haunted by that night. I was too weak and could not protect them."

"Then came the aftermath. With Father and Gunnar dead, Mother barely living, I was left alone to pick up the pieces of our shattered hearts and family. In the process I had to ignore the emotional and mental pain I still felt and have continued to feel all these years. I learned my feelings did not matter for if anyone saw them they would just think me weak when I couldn't be."

"But no one ever thinks of what truly happens," Allena continued. "How things just don't go away with empty words. They just judge and pity when I really need someone to understand and give me empathy. But I am..._alone_." The sob tore from her throat finally as she stopped in front of a chaise. She titled her head down, the tears leaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "I always will be. Who would want a freaky, broken, guilty mess of damaged goods?"

Suddenly there was a presences next to her and leather covered hands titled her head upwards until she was staring into deep emerald eyes. They danced in the light, glimmering with an emotion she had never seen before from any other being.

_Empathy._

"Allena," Loki whispered, his thumbs wiped away the tears the stained her cheeks. "As the God of Lies I can inform you that, that statement is a lie. You are not weak or alone. I _understand_. We're not not much different, you and I-overshadowed by the favorite warrior child, devalued, treated differently because of a unique ability like no other. What happened to your family and you on Midgard was not in any way your fault. It amazes me that after such a tragedy you pushed forward and became stronger than before."

One hand moved to cradle her jaw while the other fell onto her shoulders, trailing her arm until he gripped her hand. Together he brought their hands to the center of her chest, parting the folds of the robe until it revealed the small scar in the valley between her breasts. Her heart pounded underneath their fingertips as they lightly touched the raised pink skin. Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, voice so soft and smooth like velvet, "You are strong and exquisite, My Lady."

"Even now you want me," she murmured.

"Of course," he stated. His hand dropped hers before it came to rest on her waist. With a ghosts nudge, he pulled her onto the chaise with him, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing her close. "Now hush. The past is done, set in stone where it can no longer hurt you. Stop these tears. Would you like me to oxide Volstagg's wine at the next meal like I did at the feast."

The memory of the large warrior's surprised, red face spitting out the wine caused a small smile to tug at her lips despite the situation.

"There's a smile," Loki said a smirk of his own turning one corner of his mouth upwards. "Rest now. I'll keep you safe."

The words dripped with sweet honey and Allena could feel her eyelids begin to droop. Her head rested on his shoulder and his long graceful fingers traced light comforting circles on the small of her back.

She felt herself relaxing her sore shoulders and, inch by inch, coming untethered from the state of stiffness and worry she had unwittingly adopted as a lifestyle in order to keep a disguise she now saw as pointless. Then there was something else occurring as her mind drifted off into the wonderful, peaceful realm of sleep. It laid on her like a scab, at first itchy and tight, but it meant something, at least. Something she had searched for alone for three years and found in the comforting, understanding arms of another.

Healing.

* * *

**Alrighty, another chapter I am slightly worried about. Soo how was the big reveal? Was it believable? How was the chapter over all? Hate? Like? Love? Tell me please.**

**So next chapter is a bit of a time skip and we are moving onto the plot of Thor. Next chapter will contain the events at the beginning so that is something to look forward to.**


	24. Everything Is Ending

**Starcrier: Thank you!**

**noukinav018: Well, that part was really a flashback, not exactly what she told Loki. She summed it up for him. Loki wanting to keep her All-Sight at bay actually appears in this chapter, so you can see how that issue is addressed. **

**AnnDroyd: Thank you! I was a little worried about Loki's character but so far it seems that I have managed to capture it well. Finally Allena is trusting more and that trust towards Loki and her healing is really shown in this chapter. I have to say that I have something very, very special planed for the first time they do touch skin to skin which will be coming up in a few more chapters. Spoiler: that particular chapter will be the one that bumps the rating up to M;)**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Thanks for the assurance. Yes, there are deleted scenes and they are great. I really wished they kept a few in especially the ones that involve Loki. I think you can find a few of them on youtube-well the ones that I based this chapter off of you can. Did Allena know Steve? Hmm, that question or rather the answer will appear in this story so stay tuned for that.**

**KilalaInara: Thanks. I have been really humbled and excited by the large amount of positive response I have received so far for my little story. Last chapter I was just worried about it since it was that big reveal chapter everyone has been waiting for. So far people have seemed to enjoy it and I hope they and you will continue to do so for the rest of the story,**

**lokilover25: Thank you. I certainly get what you are saying and I am glad you think that because that was what I was going for. Thanks for the warning I will definitely try to watch that and make sure it doesn't happen.**

**The Yoshinator: I am glad you enjoyed last chapter. The Doctor Who story is a work in progress because I feel if I am going to post it I better get it right. It will contain an Oc because I enjoy writing Oc stories and I have read a few that I really enjoyed as well. The story was inspired by a tumblr post comparing some of the Doctor's companions to fairy tale characters and from there my brain has imploded with so many ideas. If you would like some more information check out my profile. There is where I have a summary for it and a note. Feel free to PM me anytime if you want info on that story, this one, or any other reason you find. Don't hesitate I would love to chat.**

**nekuranekomegami: Thanks. I'm glad you loved it.**

**FeZeTh13: Wow that was a long review but I loved reading it even if it was a tiny bit gushy but that is perfectly alright. Thank you so much for it. I have mentioned before details are important to me because as a reader myself I enjoy those big picture descriptions. Allena's and Loki's relationship was designed to be very emotional based and I'm glad it came across as that. Her gift and worries prevents her from any kind of physical contact as you know so their relationship has to be more emotional. In a few more chapters their relationship will really deepen as it takes on a more physical aspect. You enjoy Allena/Loki ****moments alrighty I will give a nice long Allena/Loki moment in this chapter ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my Ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 24:  
Everything Is Ending **

* * *

_Everything is ending,_  
_I can't believe I didn't see it sooner_  
_I know that this is what I need to do_  
_Even though you haven't got a clue._  
_Everything is changing,_  
_I have to keep you by my side tonight  
And this must be why you found me  
- Everything is Ending by Chameleon Circuit_

* * *

For a month excitement had been brewing along the streets of Asgard. The normal mundane lives of the inhabitants were slowly being filled with a pleasurable thrill as they, with bated breath and stirring anticipation, counted down the days until the day of one of the largest events within the Aesir's history.

The day Odin All-Father stepped down from his throne and one of his sons took his place.

The day of the coronation of the eldest son, Thor.

Allena peaked through one of the many banners that hung down from the high ceiling, watching the flocks of Asgardians enter the palace chattering with each other in bursted feverishness. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for one particular dark-haired head.

"Has anyone caught your fancy," smooth words whispered into her ear and suddenly a large body was behind her.

Her surprised and embarrassed squawk rung through the air as she spun around to glare at the God of Mischief. Though the glare quickly slipped off of her face when she saw the delighted, amused expression he held while he continued to chuckle at her characteristic reaction.

"Why do you insist on frightening me every time you see me," Allena asked exasperated, heat flooding to her cheeks with embarssment of the unlady like and very unattractive sound she had uttered in her shock.

Loki chuckled again, raising his glove covered hand to softly caress her rosy cheek. "Because of the interesting squeals you make and this delightful blush always amuses me," he answered. He leaned closer, dropping his voice to a seductive whisper. "I wonder, though, how far that blush can extend." The hand slowly dropped as he spoke, traveling down the smooth exposed skin of her throat to her collarbone and further to the valley of her breasts. Allena's eyelids fluttered shut as she shivered, causing a wide smirk to adorn his face.

"Stop that," Allena gently commanded with a teasing tone and small smile. Her cheeks were now painted vermilion as she tenderly pushed his armor covered shoulder.

"Are you commanding me, dear Allena?" he asked, his brow was a dark slash as he raised it in a mock questioning manner.

"I believe I am," she replied.

"You should know trying to command me is pointless," Loki informed her. His hand continued downwards till it rested on her hip. It curved around her body, placed on the small of her back. Suddenly, Loki used his hand to pull her flush against his own body. A small gasp slipped from her throat as he leaned it, whispering, "Since I do what I want."

She laughed softly. "I've ought to have realized that by now considering how much time we have spent together."

It was true. Ever since that night where Allena had finally revealed to him her past a few weeks ago, the two of them had nearly been inseparable. They spent most of every day together doing various activities such as reading in the library, training in magic, walking amongst the gardens. Even when Thor demanded Loki participate in sparring, Allena came as well, always watching from the sidelines and cheering Loki on. The God of Mischief had watched the weeks go by, noticing the little changes coming from Allena.

There were not bad changes, but good ones. Slowly he witnessed the obvious amount of tension within her begin to loosen its strangling hold, allowing her to become more relaxed, less nervous, stiff, and cautious of her emotions. She was being to trust more, becoming more open and allowing her feelings to be worn on her sleeve more often. Their friendship or rather relationship, since he had no idea where they stood, was becoming similar to the one they had shared as children where she completely trusted him with everything. She had begun her healing and knowing he was the cause behind it sent a shock of pride to his heart.

"Yes, you should have," he told her teasingly.

He truly looked forward to these small moments they shared alone within the empty gardens or darken alcoves of the palace or any other place they could sneak of too. Their conversations were light and full of teasing remarks and innuendos from Loki who was curious to see how red he could make Allena. Through the weeks, the desire, affections, and emotions towards one another had grown stronger with every conversation. The dark-haired prince truly wished to be able to show Allena his feelings in a more physical way, but alas, her gift prevented it.

Allena, despite her growth, was still nervous and scared of her gift, still partially believing that he would reject her for invading onto his privacy. Loki thought this belief ridiculous, but listened to her wishes, never wanting to upset her. Although he spent hours searching within every book available in the library for a spell or a potion, a technique, or anything he could use in order to suppress her All-Sight so it would not show her any memories whenever he touched her. So far though the search had been unsuccessful, but that did not stop Loki from light, gloved caresses and strokes over clothing.

She mocked huffed and rolled her eyes. Allena pulled her body away from his slightly so she was not flush against it but still close enough that there was barely a sliver of space between them. Her golden eyes trailed over his figure, following the glimmering strips of gold that decorated his formal armor. She lifted her small golve-covered hands to his chest, tracing the metal patterns.

"You look very nice," Allena comment, raising her eyes to his face. "Very handsome. Though there is something missing." Her eyes shifted downwards till they rested on the great horned helmet Loki held at his side. She removed her hands from his chest and took the helmet. "Ah! The goat helmet!"

"It does not look like a goat," he argued.

"Yes it does," she countered. "But a very intimidating goat, verily better than feathers." He snorted with amusement at the comment about his brother's own sliver winged helmet. Another wave of emotion for the woman before him shot throughout he trickster as she once again commented that he was better than his star of a brother.

"But I think it would look better on me," Allena teased as she placed the helmet over her own head. Automatically it slipped down, the helmet too large for her small head. The brim covered her eyes and she had to lift it slightly so she could peer up at him.

A small smile graced his features as he looked down at her wearing his signature horned helmet. _She's right,_ he thought with amusement,_ she does look very good in it._ Another image of Allena flashed before his. A crown made of the same light catching gold, designed with his signature horn motif replaced the helmet. His colors of emerald and gold decorated her body, looking more marvelous than they have ever before. He realized this is what she would look like if she stood by his side as his partner and queen.

Suddenly the image vanished and he was once again staring at Allena. Instead of emerald, black, and gold like he had seen, her body was dressed in a golden dress embroidered with thousands of small sparkling beads forming an intricate design. The long sleeves hung from her shoulder and the neckline was lower than what she would usually wear, revealing the lightly tanned skin of her collarbone and the top of her chest- a feature on purpose for she had chosen the dress sonly from him. She slowly removed the helmet from her head, curled tendrils of her hair falling into her face.

"Here," Allena said, holding out the helmet.

He smiled, acting as if the image had not effect him when it clearly had. He leaned down allowing her to place it on his head. Loki straightened once it was on. "Thank you," Loki told her. "You look absolutely breathtaking," he complimented. She smiled softly, pleased with the compliment from him."Though I believe that dress would look better pooled around your feet."

Her cheeks darkened even further and he chuckled again. "Stop that. You'll get me all hot and bothered. Imagine the embarrassment I will feel as I am forced to stand by your mother during Thor's coronation, thinking lustful, inappropriate thoughts about you during the whole time. My sister will be there as well, and thanks to her own gift she will feel my desire for you. I want to try to keep her as innocent as long as I can."

"We wouldn't want that," Loki comment, although he pulled her closer any ways. "Especially during _Thor's_ coronation."

Loki could remember how outraged he felt at his father when Odin had announced that he had chosen Thor to be his successor. The source of Loki's anger was not because he wished to be chosen- no he never wanted the throne- but that Odin decided to allow Thor to become king now. The trickster thought Thor was no were near ready to ascend to the throne for he held all the characteristics of one not worthy of being king. As much as Loki loved his brother, he could not deny the fact that the Thunder God was arrogant, reckless, and dangerous. With time and a possible a few lessons, Loki whole heartedly believed that Thor would make a great king, but now.

Ever since the announcement of Thor's coronation, Loki had tried to vocalize his opinion to his father, but Odin never listened. He simply brushed Loki off say that Thor will reach that point as the coronation grows nearer. When talking to his father was unsuccessful, Loki told his mother. She smiled kindly at him, told him that his concerns were justified, but that he should trust in his father's judgment as well. Because of that, Loki was left as the only one in the kingdom not excited for Thor's crowning-well that was not technically true for Allena also shared his opinion.

"I understand that believe Thor is not ready for the throne," she told him after hearing his bitter comment about the coronation. "I completely agree, but I also believe that Thor, even with all of his arrogance and blood-lust, will do fine as king, but do you know why?"

"Inform me."

"Because he has you." She smiled once again at him. "Thor truly does care for you. I have heard him speak of you and it is always holding you with high regard. He will listen to your opinion. And I know you will not allow any harm to come onto his kingdom or onto anyone within it." Allena lifted her hand to slowly stroke his cheek in a comforting manner.

Loki smiled at her, hearing truth ring in her words. She was right for he would never allow any harm to come to Asgard or anyone within it, especial his family or her. It was because of that he had reached out to the Frost Giants and allowed them passage into Asgard today.

Allowing the Aesir's oldest enemies into Asgard could be considered treason, but it was for the better. After he and his opinion had been casted aside into the shadows once again, Loki's resolved stiffened and he knew it was left to him to keep the realm safe. Allowing the Jotuns into the palace was simply a way to save the realm from Thor's idiotic rule a while longer. Characteristic of his brother, Thor would be outraged by the Jotuns' entry and demanded they be punished much like he had done on their last journey to Jotunheim. Odin would see Thor for the battle-lusting child he is and determine that Thor was not yet ready to be king. It was perfect.

"You are right," Loki lied. Allena had no idea of his plans. He could not bring himself to tell her for he knew she would disagree with his actions, even if they were right. Seeing any kind of disappointment on her face directed at him was something he tried to avoid at all costs. He would not be able to stand the sight. Once he had promised her he would not leave her side and she did the same. With that promise in mind, he strove to keep her by his side, never allowing the chance for her to leave or giving her reason to. In light of all of this Allena was kept in the dark, having no clue to the tricks and lies he created.

"Of course I am," Allena stated as if it was the simplest thing in the universe. "When am I not?"

"Well there was that one time..." he commented, trailing off into chuckles as Allena lightly smacked him.

"Don't. You are supposed to agree with me."

"Oh, sorry," he grinned cheekily, clearly not though.

"No you're not."

Loki opened his mouth to retort when the two gods suddenly heard the heavy footfalls of that could only belong to one person or a heard of bingelsnipe running rampart.

"Thor," Loki said. He gripped Allena's hand tightly and began to pull her away. "We should leave."

Allena remained unmoving. "Yes, I should leave. You should not."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because you need to speak with your brother. Even though he will not show or admit it, he is probably shaking with nerves. Its a big day for him. He needs his brother to reassure him. Please talk with him?" Allena pleaded, eyes widening into expression that Gwen usually supported. He believed Allena called them 'puppy eyes.' For some reason the new expression caused his heart to clenched.

"No. Don't give me that look," he said.

"I do what I want," Allena repeated his statement from earlier. She pressed her lips together in a pout. "Please. He needs you. Talk with him. For me?"

"Fine," he huffed. A wide victorious smile broke out across Allena's face as she heard him consent.

"Good," she said before she wrapped her arms around his torso. Automatically Loki's arms went around Allena's body, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. As the pounding footsteps grew closer Allena pulled away from him. She smiled up at him, brining two fingers to her lips. Keeping her golden eyes trained on his, she kissed the fingers before pressing them against his own thin lips.

Before she could remove her hand, he took hold of it and brought it to his lips. He placed a small kiss on the thinly covered knuckles. Then he let his lips part, infamous silvertongue touching the thin fabric and applying a light suction to her knuckle. An euphoric light sparked within her eyes as she blushed like a rarity. He grinned cheekily at her, letting go of her hand.

Allena opened and closed her mouth as if she was going to comment or chastise him, but decided against it. She gave him a small smile before she slipped in between the hanging banners, leaving Loki alone to speak with his brother.

* * *

Allena left Loki to Thor, twisting and turning throughout the golden banners as she made her way towards the throne room where the coronation was to be held. After a few minutes of walking she entered an antechamber where nobles of the realm gathered to prepare themselves before they entered the throne room. Among the nobles Allena automatically spotted her friends.

She watched with mild amusement at Volstagg combing through his large red beard and the delightful expression that lighted his face when he found a grape trapped between the strands, which he proceeded to eat. Hogun entered the room as well, slipping a knife into his sleeve. Out of all the bright, laughing faces of the Aesir he was the only one not smiling, choosing to remain as ever sullen and brooding. Fandral was off to the side, surrounded by a group of women. All of them were beautiful, giggling as the held trays and mirrors for him in an attempt to become his companion for the festivities and night. Sif, with extreme care, removed all weapons from her armored person, placing them onto a table.

As the warrior maiden was handing over her various usually hidden daggers and other various small, yet deadly weapons, Allena approached. Confusion struck her as she saw a familiar curved, delicate blade.

"I'll miss you," the war-goddess murmured softly to the weapons, like a mother would do for her children, as she eyed them,.

"Is that Loki's knife," the fire goddess asked.

Upon hearing the new voice, Sif turned around. "Ah, yes it is."

"Why do you have it then?"

She replied, "I confiscated it, after he threw it at me at the last sparring. I simply have not had the time to return it, with the coronation and all."

"Or maybe the intensions," Allena commented.

Sif shrugged. "Maybe. Come along, we need to get to our places for the ceremony."

"Agreed," she answered, following her friend and the Warriors Three as well into the grand hall. It glistened and glimmered like never before, decorated artfully as the servants adorned it with bright ceremonial banners of the Nine Realms hanging from the high ceiling above and other ornaments specific for this festive, important day. Already Aesir and representatives from across Yggdrasil crowded the room, all buzzing with excitement.

The warriors and goddesses strode to their place of honor at the front of the hall, all of them beaming except one.

"I hope this goes quickly," Volstagg remarked. "I'm famished."

"Nooo!" Fandral exclaimed with feigned disbelief.

"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours," the large warrior asked. "Because one more word, and you won't be!"

Turing to the others, Fandral said, " My, we are hungry, aren't we?" Sif and Allena laughed, clearly enjoying the banter between the two friends. Seeing Hogun unresponsive to everything, Fandral turned to him. "Go on, Hogun. Smile. You can do it. Even you, Hogun the Grim. Just one smile."

He was met with silence from Hogun who just stared at him grimly.

"All right, half a smile," the blonde warrior compromised.

Nothing.

"Look," he continued. "Forget the smile, just show some teeth. Remember we are the Warriors Three!"

Sif rolled her eyes at the antics of her friends "Fandral, he is not going to do it. But if you would like a challenge I know of an even greater one for you."

"Name it, Lady Sif," Fandral smiled, most likely already accepting the challenge even before he heard.

"Keeping your mouth shut."

"Oooh that is quite the challenge for our dear Fandral," Allena teased. "Any one want to place gold on it? I say he can't go five minutes." Fandral turned to look at her with a mock glare as if she offended him by her lack of faith. She sent him a wink and opened his mouth to reply but Allena did not hear him for a small force barreled in her legs. Hearing light giggles coming from below Allena already knew the source of the dull pain now going through her legs.

"Hello, Gwen," she smiled down at her sister.

"Hi Allie!" Gwen chirped happily, retracting her arms from around Allena's legs.

"Are you ready for Thor's coronation?" Allena asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, swaying slightly on her feet causing the soft blue fabric of her dress to sway with her. "I know exactly where I'm supposed to stand during it too. Right next to you on those steps."

Allena replied, "That's right. Speaking of places," she trailed of in order to turn and face her friends, "we should be getting in them. Shall we?"

All of them nodded in agreement and began to move to their specific spot. Allena grabbed hold of Gwen's little hand and dragged her along to their place at the bottom of the stairs, next to Volstagg and across from Sif. As they took their places, the Einherjar honor guards entered, pushing the crowd back until there was an open space between them.

Shortly after wards came a blast of the ceremonial horn. An announcer's voice followed, loud and clear as it filled the room.

"Odin All-Father, King of Asgard."

With the announcement, Odin, entered on the other side of the hall. He walked between the lines of the guards, ascending the two stair-cases until he reached his throne. He immediately sat upon the great throne. Clad in his completely gold formal armor with his mighty spear Gungnir at his side, the All-Father appeared and extruded in every way the powerful Ruler of Asgard.

"Queen Frigga and Prince Loki Odinson," came the voice next.

At the end of the hall, the Queen appeared, looking majestic and radiant on the arm of her youngest son. A smile spread across Allena's face as she watched Loki and Frigga continue through the hall before they took their own places of honor at the top of the steps next to each other. The smile widened and she tried to prevent a blush from rising when he winked at her, catching her eyes following him.

Finally the voice called out the name of the subject of this coronation.

"Prince Thor Odinson."

The crowd remained silent as they turned to the entrance, waiting for the prince to appear. For several moments nothing happened. Allena glanced up at Odin who looked down at Thor's friends, searching among them to see if Thor was there. Then he turned to Loki, looking for an answered to the question everyone was silently asking to themselves. In response, Loki shrugged.

"Where is he," Volstagg whispered across to the God of Mischief. Allena glanced at Loki as he responded.

"He said he'd be along," Loki answered.

A tugging sensation on her dress caused Allena to look down where Gwen peered up at her with confused blue eyes. "Is Thor not going to come?"

"And miss his own coronation," Allena said, "I doubt it."

"Then where is he?"

"No one knows," she replied but saw something catch the corner of her eye. Allena glanced upwards to Sif shaking her head in mild disapproval. "What is it?" she called to the warrior maiden.

"He wants to make an entrance," Sif explained. Allena nodded her head, clearly thinking it was the answer to the late arrival.

"Well," Fandral said, " if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens."

"Would he do that?" Gwen asked.

"No of course not," Allena said, shooting a little glare at Fandral for the mental images that were now going through her sister's mind.

"I wouldn't worry," Loki reassured Gwen. "Father will forgive him. He always does."

Allena smiled softly at Loki. She wanted to say thank you for his reassurance or something else but could not for a sudden loud roar erupted from the crowd around them. Allena, holding back a scream from the shock, whipped to the side in order to see Thor, finally, emerging.

With a wide smile on his face, the Thunder God strode cockily into the hall. He tossed Mjolnir into the air, catching it behind his back. Cheers and claps erupted. Thor spun his hammer with a flourish, holding it up before the crowd as he basked in the moment-in his moment. He relished in the adoration as he continued to whip his audience up into a frenzy.

"Of please," Sif huffed with a roll of her eyes, but it was obvious she was also partially amused. Allena smiled at Gwen who giggled and clapped happily at the tricks Thor continued to display.

The golden prince continued to rally up the crowd as he drew closer to the front of the hall. Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, Thor placed his hammer in front of him as he kneeled on one knee before his father. Removing the silver feathered helmet from his head he glanced up at the people before him, sending a wink to his mother. Frigga casted him an admonishing glance though she was holding back a smile.

Odin slowly rose from his throne, keeping his one-eyed gaze fixed upon his son. When he stood, he struck Gungnir on the ground with a deafening boom! The crowd fell silent.

"Thor Odinson," the All-Father spoke with quiet, effortless authority. " My heir. My first-born."

He continued to speak, although Allena was barely listening. She knew the gist of what his speech would be anyway- it was that predictable. She spent the time looking at Loki, gauging his reaction during the coronation. Even though she had not told him, Loki concerned her. Thor was becoming king after years of him and Loki growing up together, both being told they would make great kings even though only one could ascend to the throne. She realized Loki did not want to be king, but she knew that did not mean he was happy that Thor, with his current personality, was becoming king. Allena just prayed to the Norns that everything would be alright and that neither prince did anything too brash.

As Odin had reached the oath part of the speech a sudden chill crept up Allena's spine and she shivered. Glancing around she noticed that she was not the only one feeling the abnormal cold. Around her Aesir began to rub their limbs searching for warmth as the cold increased, including the Warriors Three. Gwen clutched onto Allena, using the excess fabric of her sister's golden dress as a blanket. The fire goddess called upon her abilities, causing the torches of the hall to increase to spread heat and a warmth to envelope her along with a soft redden glow of her powers. The warriors glanced at her.

"No fair," Fandral mouthed silently.

She winked at him in response and sent another one to Loki when she saw his emerald eyes look to her.

"I swear!" Thor announced, lifting Mjolnir in what reminded Allena a fist pump.

"Then on this day, I, Odin All-Father proclaim you," Odin hesitated, eye glancing around at the shivering people. The smile that had been on Thor's face dropped, revealing that worry and anxiety he had hidden so well only shown because of the hesitation of his father. His blue eye widened as if he had just realized something. "Frost Giants," he said.

A collective, shocked gasp soundded throughout the crown. Allena turned to her head towards Odin watching for his reaction, unsure of a great deal as she heard the All-Father's staff thump down on the marbled floors of the throne room. The room erupted in chaos around her as she remained in her spot, holding Gwen close so she wasn't swept into the crowd by accident. People began to move towards the exits. Guards were directing the flow of traffic outside.

"Thor, Loki." the All-Father said gruffly to his sons as he descended the stairs. Thor got to his feet hearing the stress inflicted the old man's voice. "Let us go below." The two princes nodded. "The rest of you may leave to the antechambers. Wait for news." He gave a nod of the head to his wife before he left, Loki and Thor right on his heels.

Allena traveled to the Queen, pulling Gwen along behind her. "My Queen. Will you please look after Gwen? I'll remain with the warriors."

Frigga gave Allena a soft smile as she nodded. "Of course. I would be happy too. Come along, Gweneth." The little girl let go of Allena's skirt in order to take Frigga's out-streatched hand. The fire goddess watched as the Queen lead Gwen away. Satisfied with the fact that Gwen was safe, she turned to follow her friends out the side of the hall and into an antechamber.

"What do you think will happen," she asked the group.

"They'll probably cancel the coronation," Hogun grimly answered.

Sif commented, "Verily. I fear that Thor will not be happy about that."

* * *

Time passed while the goddesses and warriors lounged around the antechamber. A while ago a guard had informed them of the Jotuns attempt to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, but how the Destroyer stopped them. Allena sat on one of the chaises, nervously picking at the hem of the simple midnight blue dress she had changed it to a while back. She glanced around, searching to see if Loki or Thor had yet appeared after a couple of hours waiting for them.

_CRASH!_

At the sudden sound, the warriors shot up from their various spots strewn about the chamber.

"That would be Thor," Hogun muttered.

"Come on,"Sif brushed past the grim warrior, heading towards the direction of the crash.

A few minutes of walking lead the group to a banquet hall. Inside, the large banquet table was flipped over, various sorts of meats, fruits, and other food scattered across the golden floor. Allena heard a choked sound come from Volstagg beside her. She saw Thor sitting on the steps before the mess with Loki whispering to him after the dark-haired prince took a brief glance at the arrived group.

"Thor's been redecorating," Sif softly said.

"He is verily upset," Allena remarked.

Volstagg stepped forward, staring at the food aghast. "What's this?" He exclaimed, hands gesturing towards the food.

"I told you they'd cancel it," Hogun muttered.

Fandral said, "We thought that was just you being your normal cheery self."

As Volstagg looked about the floor, despairing, he murmured, "All this food-so innocent, cast to the ground. It breaks the heart!"

"Volstagg," Allena exclaimed. "Its just food!"

The large warrior ignored her as he retrieved a tray filled with bread and cheese. The fire goddess shook her head in disbelief at his actions but her attention was quickly drawn away.

"Thor. Its madness!" Loki exclaimed.

"Madness?" Volstagg questioned, his attention taken away from the meal he had found surprisingly. "What sort of madness?"

Thor turned slightly so he was directly looking at his friends. "We are going to Jotunheim."

"What!" Allena cried as she looked at Thor with an incredulous expression. Was he serious about this?

"What," Fandral said with a laugh of disbelief. At the mention of the ice world, Allena unconsciously shivered, her hands coming up to rub at the scars on her palms that she swore she could feel began to burn. He continued, taking a step closer. "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is_ Jotunheim._"

"My father," Thor argued, "fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket! We have traveled to Jotunheim before and proved victorious. This time we'd just be looking for answers." Allena continued to look at Thor with confusion while Loki put his head into his hands, feeling the same way-as if he could not believe Thor was serious about such a brash decision.

"But it is forbidden," Sif stressed. "Travel into any other realms, especially Jotunheim, has to be approved by the All-Father."

Thor simply laughed. With arms wide open in a friendly gesture he approached his friends extruding enthusiasm and charismatic conviction. "My friends, have you forgotten all we have done together?" As he approached Fandral and Hogun he said, "Fandral. Hogun. Who lead you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did," Hogun answered. Allena glanced at him, silently asking _Are you really going along with this?_

Thor's smiled broaden as he moved past the dark warrior to Volstagg. He clapped the large man on the shoulder, causing him to drop some food. "And Volstagg...to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

Volstagg chuckled a bit before giving in and saying, "You did."

Thor nodded before he turned on Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

"I did," she replied. _Sif! _Allena thought._ You know not to encourage him._

"True," he said quickly. "But supported you, Sif." He turned around so he faced them all, slowly walking back towards Loki. "My friends, trust me now. We must do this." All of them exchanged a glance, one that seemed as if they were agreeing on surrendering to this brash action. "Come on. You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki appeared startled as Thor spoke and clapped a hand on his shoulder as well.

"What?" Loki asked.

"You are coming with me," Thor stated though it was more of a question as if he had expected Loki to come along without being asked.

Allena let out a sigh and closed her eyes of relief. Loki would protest, she knew. He would be the voice of reason Thor and the rest of them needed to hear before they did something completely stupid.

"Yes, of course!" Allena's eyes bulged open in shock, seeing Loki stand next to Thor. _What are you doing,_ her mind screamed at him. She knew Loki's opinion on Thor's arrogance and his brash actions and because of it he should not be agreeing to anything of this ridiculous planning! "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side."

She truly wanted to protest, but it seemed words would not come to her in her shock.

"And I," Volstagg announced.

Fandral said,"And I.

Hogun nodded. "And I. The Warriors Three fight together."

"I fear we'll live to regret this," Sif muttered,

"If we're lucky," Volstagg added.

"No!"

The sudden cry of protest was shocking as all the warriors turned to Allena who seemed to have finally found her voice. "This is absolute madness. You are not thinking Thor!"

"I am thinking about the good of Asgard," the god retorted as he approached her. "Allena..."

"Don't Allena me!" She snapped, her voice similar to Frigga's when she chastised them as children. She was _not_ going to be silent. If she had been any younger she might have done so, but now that was not going to happen. Allena was not going to allow them to walk into such a brash and dangerous situation without thinking first. "You are thinking as an arrogant young boy that craves battle when it is not needed.

"You are no warrior," Thor said. "I don't expect you to understand."

She heavily breathed at the comment and stiffened her stubborn stance. "Aye, I am no warrior but I have seen this happen all before. You are too arrogant and reckless to see what such a rash action will cause. If you go into Jotunheim hammer at your side ready you will get a fight!

He chuckled. "Then let them fight and find their demise by us once again."

"Ugh!" She blurted in frustration. "You will get yourself killed and are risking the lives of others in the process! What would you do if Loki or Sif or any of them got hurt or killed?" At the thought of Loki dying, her heart clutched painfully and her throat went dry. No. No. _No!_ That was another reason Allena could not let them go to Jotunheim. There was that risk Loki could be killed, even with all of his skills. Allena had no idea what would happen to her if he died or to Frigga, Thor, and Odin as well. _Stop it, _ her mind commanded. _Stay on point. _"Could you live with that guilt-knowing it was your stupid decision that caused it!"

**"**It would not be our first battle. We will be fine."

"You are too damn arrogant to see the repercussions that will come. Trust me when I say don't go." She took another deep breath, steeling herself for her next argument. "Do you want to know the reason why my father and brother are not standing here today? It was because of Gunnar's arrogance and ignorance. He did not listen to my father when he told him not to make a brash decision like this. And when my father went to clean up Gunnar's mess, they both were killed. Do you want that to happen!"

Silence rung out as Thor and the rest of the warriors looked at her surprised for this was the first they had ever heard of what had happened at Midgard. Loki glared at them as pity filled their eyes, knowing Allena's feelings towards the emotion.

Thor spoke again, quieter and more cautious after a few beats of the silence. "I appreciate your concern Allena. But we are still going."

Allena sighed and closed her eyes. "I did not want to do this but you have forced my hand. I will inform Odin of what you plan to do and he will stop you before you even make it to the Bifrost." Her eyelids fluttered open and she fixed her gaze on each of her friends before she continued. "I have grown to care about you all too much to sit by and allow you to get yourselves kill." The depth of finality and stubbornness that shined in her gold eyes made it known to those around her that she will follow through with what she has said.

Thor looked down at the ground for a moment of contemplation. Suddenly, his head shot up and it seemed he was trying to contain a smile as he spun to Loki. Brilliance towards himself danced in his blue eyes

"Loki!" Thor called out. "Allena is fond of your tricks. Why don't you show her that one you used in Alfhiem with that one guard. You know the one I speak of?"

Loki opened his mouth to protest but closed it as his brother fixed him with a pleading look. "Fine," he huffed after a minute of consideration." But when she murders us tis your fault."

"I can live with that," Thor smiled broadly.

Allena raised her eyebrows in confusion as Loki approached her, clearly uncomfortable with his sighs and stiff movements as he moved towards her. _What is Thor asking of you,_ she tried to ask silently.

**"**I am truly sorry for what I am about to do," he whispered softly when he drew close.

"Wha-"she tried to say but the word is never finished. Loki touched her fabric covered arm. A burst of green magic erupted from his fingertips and seeped into her, spreading across her body. The emerald light was the last thing she saw before her vision faded into dark, consuming blackness.

* * *

**So we are moving on into the Thor movie! Oh the plans I have for it! This will be fun! Ehehehe. What did you think of the chapter? How did you like Allena's involvement. Please tell me in a review. Thanks!  
**


	25. It Is What It Is

**The Yoshinator: Yeah, Loki just has to go use magic to stop Allena, but she realizes why he did it in this chapter. I'm glad you like my Doctor Who story idea. It will probably be the story I will be most concerned about when trying to accurately portray the show with my added OC. No, sorry, I have never played MapleStory and honestly did not know what it was until I looked it up after your review.**

**Starcrier: Thank you! And Allena wouldn't _murder _them, maybe a little bit of a maiming? Who knows;)**

**noukinav018: I can understand the whole making a recount of the movie. I've seen it before and sometimes its like 'why read this when I can just see the movie.' I'm really trying not to do a lot of the recount and when I do I try to make it short unless its a major part of the movie. This chapter has a mix of recount and my own plot. Next chapter though will be majority my own plot, so I hope you enjoy that and this chapters as much as you did the last. With her All-Sight it would be possible for Allena to figure out it was Loki, but that's only if she touched him, which she won't do. It could be possible for Allena to discover Loki being adopted if she did happen to touch a particular room or something, but normally Allena doesn't go around touching walls and floors unless she is specifically looking for something. Hopefully you will like the surprises I have in store, especially since they are not the surprises you are most likely expecting.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: The deleted scenes are really great and hopefully you can find them. Princess Dairies 2. I loved that movie so much and you are right the moose scene does come to mind during that part;) Allena should be pissed at them, but she can't stay mad at Loki too long, can she? **

**lokilover25: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one as well. My plans for the Thor plot are...pretty interesting and I hope you enjoy them.**

**AnnDroyd: Hahaha. Thor, Loki, and Allena really could use some good advice right about now espcailly when it comes to brash decisions, horrible lying and tattling skills, and how incapacitate the woman we are trying to court could be considered rude and might end you up with a bloody nose.**

**nekuranekomegami: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 25:  
It Is What It Is**

* * *

_It is what it is _  
_I was only looking for a shortcut home _  
_But it's complicated _  
_So complicated _  
_Somewhere in this city is a road I know _  
_Where we could make it _  
_But maybe there's no making it now  
- It Is What It Is by Lifehouse_

* * *

Complete and utter coldness washed over her body.

It felt as if she was drowning in the freezing depths as the cold continued to slither and slip over her slick skin. It was quite familiar sensation to the blessed goddess of fire for it was the sensation of a premonition. Taking a deep breath, Allena prepared herself for the shock of falling out of linear time and into the tangled web of consequence that consisted of all that was, is, and could be.

A strong burst of cold wind suddenly collided into Allena as her eyes began to adjust to the surroundings her premonition had brought her to. Everything was colored in shades of blue, all bathed in a darkened light. Almost immediately she recognized the world of ice and dark that crumbled around her.

_Jotunheim._

Twisting her head around, Allena saw that she was standing in the middle of the temple she and Odin had spoken with Laufey in during her first visit to the frozen realm.

Although she was positive Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three had not been standing around last time she had been there.

She looked around, confused for a brief second. Her vision always came in snapshots that flew in and out of frame, but here it seemed more as if she would be standing witness to an event, that most likely she figured was playing out as she slept.

Allena stood directly behind Loki, watching from over his shoulder as Thor and Laufey exchanged words that did not appear peaceful in any sense. Anger flared within her as she looked upon the sorcerer, insulted and surprised that he had incapacitated her when she was acting as a voice of reason in the attempt to save their lives from Thor's idiotic plan of action. Though seeing Thor say 'know your place, brother' to Loki when he had attempted to advise words of retreat when they still had the chance to leave without anything horrible happening, quickly snuffed out the flame of indignation.

Allena could feel her heart squirm within her chest as beats of tense silenced passed when Thor continued to glance between his brother and Laufey, trying to decided if a battle was worth it. A breath of relief slipped through her lips as she saw Thor turn away.

_Good,_ her mind whispered words she would have told them if she had been there. _I'm proud of you both. Loki, for convincing Thor not to attack, and Thor, for listening to your brother._

"Run back home little princess," the gravely voice of a Frost Giant taunted.

_"Damn,"_Loki breathed as Allena thought the same cruse word. A pleased smirk graced Thor's features before he gained a proper grip on Mjolnir, swung it, and knocked the Jotun clear across the plaza.

With that one strike, the battle began.

From there on everything was a blur of quick movements, metal and ice blades, and blue and armored bodies. Cries of pain and death filled the cold air with various sounds that one would hear on a battlefield like clashing metal and warnings or remarks called out between companions. Most of the time Allena attempted to keep her eyes closed in order to prevent witnessing the deaths of her friends or even the Jotuns who had simply been caught in the stupidity of an unwanted war.

Though her curiosity, that constant itching, inquisitive burning sensation inside of her, won out as it yearned to know what was transpiring around her. Her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see the large blue body of a Frost Giant charge towards Loki, who tittered on the edge of a deep crevasse.

_Loki! _The scream of pain and fear echoed in her mind, wanting to be torn from her throat, but it was pointless. She was truly not there-her mind was while her body stayed within Asgard, so far away where she could not be of any true help.

With a choked sob, Allena watched as the Jotun launched himself towards the vulnerable Loki.

But as soon as the Frost Giant made contact he passed right through Loki, falling into the depths of the chasm. The prince's figured shifted, a green light of his magic rippling through his figure like waves until it completely disappeared from her sight.

_Damn you! _Allena wanted to scream at him in frustration as she realized it was just a trick. She had thought he was going to die, but none the less Allena was relieved that he had not been harmed. _Don't speak so soon, _a voice of warning spoke, _this battle is far from over._

Her conscience had spoken with truth, for it seemed the conflicted continuously raged on before her eyes, never ending. She watched with frustration at her helplessness and concern as an icicle impaled Fandral in the shoulder, as a Frost Giant grabbed hold of and burned Volstagg's arm, as a horrible creature was freed from its icy hibernation to chase Loki and the warriors, as Thor cotinued to fight the hopeless battle he had lusted and came for.

Allena's heart pounded against her chest, threatening to explode from her breast as her friends became surrounded by hundreds of thousands of Frost Giants. There verily was no possible way for them to battle their way out, not this time. Thor had finally done it, started a battle he could not win on his own.

Then suddenly came a deafening roar as the Bifrost tore the sky opened and a blast of light was unleashed onto the edge of the crumbling planet. Through the maelstrom of light, the All-Father appeared as an apposing sight, clad completely in battle armor, mounted astride on his steed with Gungnir glinting threateningly in his hand.

The ice beneath the Jotun King's feet came to life, slowly raising him until he was eye to eye with Odin where they briefly conversed about Thor's actions and how it has lead to a war.

"So be it," the All-Father grimly stated. As soon as the words left his weary lips, Laufey was quick lifting an ice blade to stab the All-Father, but thankfully Odin was quicker. He raised his spear, summoning the Bifrost once again till it pulled him, his sons, and the warriors back to the observatory.

From there, Allena watched the yelling match of insults continue between father and son, with a 'HWARGH' directed at Loki when he tried to intervene. Then with shock and horror, she witnessed Odin taking away Thor's powers before casting the favorited son out of Asgard and into the lonely mortal world of Midgard as punishment for his reckless actions.

The light of the Bifrost suddenly became blinding, filling Allena's vision until she saw nothing but pure whiteness.

The cold intensified, slipping and sliding over her skin like running water.

Then sight returned to her, coming in quick, rapidly shifting images of times that had not yet passed. A brief feeling of relief filled her as her premonition began to retain its normality once again.

Similar to her previous visions before the sight flames consuming the the small town of Puente Antiguo made an appearance as well. Although something was different from earlier visions. Standing outside of the lab and watching the destruction take place, Allena could make out herself, Darcy, Jane, Eric, and the large blonde man who's image was finally clear revealing that it was Thor. Confusion flittered through the goddess as she saw this, but then the image shifted to another and they continued on in this swift slideshow.

A city of tubes and temporary military buildings built around a central spot. A bright cobalt cube that pulsed with power contained within a suitcase. She saw herself sitting alone at a table, looking sleep deprived with darkened circles under her melancholy and puffy eyes. Tony holding an expression of shock, disbelief, and maybe a small amount of betrayal as he stood next to the bar within his Malibu home, next to a large hole in the floor. Light glinted off of a circular shield,decorated with red, white, and blue stripes with a star and incased within ice. Lightening cracked across her gaze as pouring rain pounded and thunder boomed in her ears.

Then from some depth of her mind arose three voices, speaking all at once, in time within another in a way that sent shivers down Allena's spine.

_Your time in Asgard has been spent well but now you must return to Midgard,_ they commanded her.

And suddenly, an unseen force pulled her out of the messy tangled webs of her premonition and into the current world of reality.

* * *

Allena's eyes slowly fluttered open as she wakened.

She sat up in the bed she had been laid, taking a glance at her surroundings and realizing she was alone within her room. Surely Loki must have brought her here after he had incapacitated her with that little trick. The thought of him taking the care and time of tucking her into her own bed so she would awaken comfortable, warmed her heart. Although she was still reeling in shock of witnessing Thor's banishment.

She quickly tossed the covers off of her body, getting out of bed in order to move towards the window to discover the time. Soft colors of pink, orange, and red decorated the sky with darkness being to bleed through as the sun continued to sink beyond the horizon, barely visible. _Sunset,_ she thought, _only a few hours since they've returned. _

After adorning a pair of sandals, Allena slipped into the hallway. She hurried down the twisting maze of halls, past guards and servants and to the lounge where she thought the warriors must be. Her thoughts were confirmed as she pushed opened the doors in order to be meet with sight of her friends, sprawled about the room as if it was any normal day, although it was very clear in their demeanor it was not such a simple day they probably longed for now.

At the sound of opening doors, all of heads of the room's occupants turned to see Allena entering, clearly surprised by the grim expression on her face instead of the angered one they expected.

"Allena," Sif began to try to explain but stopped as the fire goddess raised her hand in a 'halt' motion.

"There's no need," Allena stated, "I already know what happened on Jotunheim and that the All-Father has banished Thor."

Fandral, who looked quite well considering a Frost Giant had stabbed him in the shoulder a few hours before, looked up at her from his spot beside the central fire pit. "How could you possibly know all of that?" He asked.

"Dear Fandral," she said, "the All-Sight's name does the ability justice. I see all, including how Volstagg's arm was hurt." She turned her gaze to where the large warrior sat on one of the many couches, a glass of wine already in his hand. "Would you like me to check on the wound?"

Volstagg answered, "Please."

She nodded, crossing the room in order to stand next to the large man in order to inspect his wound further. The wound she saw on Volstagg's arm was nothing she had ever seen before. It had a deep blue and black tint to it and she cringed when she noticed its crusted appearance as if it had been burned. It was healing, but still blackened from the necrotizing touch of the Frost Giant.

Taking a breath, Allena placed her gloved-covered hands on his arms, concentrating on her healing abilities. Soon, a soft golden glow enveloped her hands as well as the harmed flash. After a few minutes had passed, Allena removed her hands to reveal barely blue skin, no longer necrotized.

"Thank you, my lady" he thanked Allena before turning to his friends.

"Tis the least I could do," she answered. "I wish I could have been more of a help, especially in trying to stop Thor."

The large warrior agreed, sighing, "We should never have let him go."

**"**Now you agree with me," Allena mumbled.

**"**There was no stopping him," Sif argued, knowing very much about Thor's stubborn nature.

"At least he's only banished, not dead," Fandral added. Allena thought,_ Always the optimistic one_. "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

**"**How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked. "Allena was the only who would tell Odin and Thor had Loki put her to sleep."

"Yeah, fun times," she added dryly as her shifted to Loki. Her furrowed in confusion when she saw him standing off to the side, his attention completely focused on his arm he had stretched out before him. He looked at it as if he expected to grow or change colors any moment now. Though it seemed that Volstagg's question redirected the prince's attention.

"I told him," Loki admitted.

"What?" Fandral said incredulously. All eyes turned to look at Loki, most with confusion except the golden pair. Allena did not feel any confusion, for she knew Loki's opinion on Thor's reckless decisions. Instead she felt proud that Loki had attempted to stop his brother after her failed attempt. She know saw why he had not agreed with her before. He had used more stealth in stopping Thor, choosing to tell Odin indirectly and without Thor having any knowledge of it for the golden prince would have surely tried to stop him like he had stopped Allena.

**"**I told him to go to Odin after we'd left," he explained cooly."Though he should be flogged for taking so long." At the comment Allena shot him a look that clearly said _it's not nice to flog people simply because they're slow._

"You told the guard?" Volstag's outburst made Allena jump a bit, but she was thankful she did not squeal.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's," Loki said, maintaining a voice as smooth and calm as ever despite the situation and the escalated tension that weighed heavily onto the room."I did not know Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki." Sif said, standing up. "You must go to the All-father and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?" Loki said, countering Sif. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today." Allena continued to watch Loki with concern. Anger rolled off of him in waves and it was finally being reflected in his voice. She had never seen him like this. "Is that what Asgard needs for its king?"

His emerald eyes met Allena's. She knew her face was filled with worry and she saw his facial features soften- but only slightly. He looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but thought better of it as he spun around and stormed from the room. Allena followed his fleeting figure before turning back to her friends.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard," Sif said. "But he has always been jealous of Thor."

"We should be grateful to him," Volstagg confessed. "He saved our lives,"

"Laufey said… there were traitors in the House of Odin," Hogan reminded them.

"Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous?" Fandral asked.

The grim warriors ignored him. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogan's voice grim voice reasoned. The others turned to him, understanding the implication.

Shock and a small amount of horror shot through Allena as she looked incredulously at Hogun. Did he really think Loki would have done something like that? Allena knew as well as anybody that the sorcerer could be capable of a great amount of mischief but was he cable of treason as well? _No, _her mind answered and she agreed whole heartedly. Allena knew better than anyone that Loki loved his brother dearly and would never do something like this to hurt him.

"No! Surely not!" Volstagg exclaimed.

"Loki's always been one for mischief," Fandral said. "But you're talking about something else entirely."

**"**Loki would not do something like that!" Allena defended, her eyes suddenly becoming livid. Behind her the flames of the fire steadily rose with her spiked emotions. "Just because all of you aren't too fond of him does not mean you have the right to suggest he has committed treason! And against Thor as well. He just said he loves Thor more dearly than any of us and that is truth."

"How often has the God of Lies spoken with truth," Hogun countered.

"Always with me," Allena stated with narrowed eyes. "Loki would not betray Thor or any of us. Did he just not save all of your lives?" The warriors casted their eyes downwards, a sign that the argument was threw. Allena took a deep breath, her mind churning with everything from the day, including her visions.

_Your time in Asgard has been spent well but now you must return to Midgard._

Allena had to fight an involuntary shiver at the memory of the voices that could only belong to three certain giantesses. It seemed the Norns were calling upon her once again, and Allena knew that she had to answer the call. But what was she leaving behind was what worried the fire goddess most. It would be easier for Gwen to stay for if she came Allena would have to spend those crucial few weeks to integrate the little girl back into the mortal world. Then there was Loki. Worry and concern for the trickster during this time with Thor nearly being crowed king when he was not ready and now Thor being banished, consistently weighed onto Allena. More than anything else she wanted him to be alright and felt as if it was her responsibility to make sure that he was. Now though her other call was sounding and she had to make the choice.

The internal battle raged, each side striking with an impressive, nearly matched force against the other. Finally though Allena made her decision.

She turned and began to exit the room, surprising her friends.

"Where are you going," Fandral called behind.

As she began to cross into the hallways, Allena paused to glance over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm just leaving for a while. I have to make sure nothing, awful will happen." She gave them a reassuring smile before turning away. "And to make sure Thor doesn't destroy Earth," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

The steady rhythm of her sandals colliding with gilded marble floors as she walked, surrounded Allena in her search for Frigga and her sister. Eventually the goddess found the Queen and little girl sitting within the drawing-room next to the Royal Chambers where the king and queen slept. Frigga sat next to Gwen on one of the chaise, smiling softly as the little girl entertained her with an animated story about a beauty and a beast she had memorized from the Disney movies. Despite the smile, Allena could clearly tell that the day's turnout caused the Queen some sadness and suffering which she hide well beneath her warm honey eyes and smile.

Just as Gwen was passionately describing the final battle with wide arm and hand motions, she froze suddenly noticing the added presences. "Allie!" Gwen squealed, hoping off of the couch and running into her sisters arms, story forgotten.

"Hey sweetheart," Allena choked out as the girl wrapped her scrawny, but strong arms around her neck. With years of practice Allena effortlessly lifted Gwen onto her hip before taking a seat beside Frigga. "My Queen, how are you this evening."

Frigga opened her mouth to answer but Gwen's voice answered her question. "Not so well. She's really sad about Thor being banished and concerned for Loki as well." When Frigga and Allena looked at Gwen in slightly surprised, she blushed and looked down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but your emotions are so strong Queen Frigga. They are calling out and I can always hear them."

Allena placed a kiss on the top of Gwen's wheat-colored head, instantly feeling that soft warm feeling of love from the little girl wrap around her. "Its alright, sweetie."

"Allena's right," Frigga confirmed. "I am sorry you have to feel those emotions."

"I'm sorry you have those emotions," Gwen stated, her blue eyes slightly darkening. The Queen of Asgard smiled, kind yet sad.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I am a mother so I am naturally concerned for my sons just as Allena is naturally concerned for you, Gwen. I pray to the Norns Thor will survive on Midgard without too much pain. I want what is best for him.

"And Loki?" Allena questioned.

"Him as well. I want what is best for both of them." Frigga answered. "Loki is my youngest son and is quite extraordinary in his own way, though some choose not see past the title God of Mischief and Lies. I am very thankful that he has one shinning star looking out for him, one he would protect to the ends of the realm." The Asgardian woman smiled softly, knowingly with warm eyes of a mother as she took a gentle hold of Allena's hand. "You have each other and I feel blessed for that."

Allena smiled softly, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "Yes. I have him and he has me. I promise to you, Frigga, I'll take care of him. I always will, but I'm afraid I have to leave in order to cast my guiding light onto your other son."

The Queen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Gwen spoke up, equally confused, "Are you going back to Midgard?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Why?" Gwen questioned. "Are you going to bring Thor back?"

"No," Allena said. She took a breath before continuing to explain to her sister and the Queen what she planned to do. "I will not go against the will of the All-Father. Even though I wouldn't have chosen banishment as a punishment, I believe that maybe this will be good for Thor. Loki was right, Thor was not ready for the throne. He was too reckless and arrogant, but this punishment might humble him. A little time on Earth can to wonders for the character."

"I have had visions, distressing ones of disaster in the town Gwen and I once called home and where dear friends of mine still call home. In the vision I saw Thor there as well informing me that the time for this event is upon us. I need to return to Midgard and...monitor the situation and try to prevent anything horrible from happening. While I'm there I will look after Thor and make sure he is alright."

Frigga remained silence for a few moments, her expression set into contemplation. "I understand," she finally said.

"Does that mean you will be seeing Miss Jane, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Eric soon," Gwen asked, tilling her head slightly.

"Yes," Allena answered. "Right now in fact. I need to leave." At those words Gwen's grip on her sister's neck tightened. "Come on Gweny. I have to go-you have to let me go," she gently said. The little girl released a deep breath and slowly her arms untangled themselves from Allena.

Peering up at her sister with big, round, doe like blue-eyes Gwen said, "You will come back though. Promise?"

Allena smiled tenderly as her heart was touched. It was really hard for Allena to say she would come back soon for she had no idea how long her and Thor would be on Earth. But she couldn't lie to her little sister and say she was going to come back really soon. Then again Gwen wanted her to promise ot come back-no time limitations mentioned. Yeah Allena could promise to that.

"Promise." Then the goddess turned to the Queen. "Frigga, I know this is a lot to ask of my queen, but can you please watch over Gwen while I am gone? I need to know someone kind and loving will make sure she is taken care of."

Frigga squeezed Allena's hand. "Of course. I will watch sweet Gwen. Though I must thank you Allena, for all that you have done for my sons and will continue to do."

"Well, someone has to watch them and it can't be you all the time," the young goddess smiled softly. "And thank you for watching over my own little one. It seems like we are trading children"

The older woman chuckled. "It does seem like that, I suppose. I give you my blessing, Allena, and wish you luck."

Heat reddened Allena's cheeks and her heart started to pound at the kind, heart-warming words of the Queen. "Thank you," she whispered one last time as Frigga squeezed her hand once again. Allena placed another kiss on Gwen's head and whispered, "I love you" before she departed from the room. Once inside the golden halls of the palace, Allena began to make her way towards the stables.

* * *

Hooves pounded against the transparent surface of the Bifrost, the bridge illuminated in the rising darkness by the rivets of multicolored lights dancing beneath the surface. As she neared the observatory at the end of the bridge, Allena brought the stallion she had borrowed to a halt and quickly dismounted.

"So," Heimdall's deep voice boomed as Allena approached his gold-clad, imposing figure at the entrance. "You wish to travel to Midgard."

"Aye," Allena answered.

"For what purpose might I ask," he said as his reflective amber eyes fixed onto the goddess in front of him.

She replied, "You see and hear all, good Heimdall. You should already know the answer, but I shall refresh your lacking memory. I wish to travel back to Puente Antiguo where I believe some disastrous events will occur. I want to be there in order to prevent any harm to come to the mortals there, especially my friends. Midgard holds a large place in my heart and I protect those close to my heart."

"And what of the banished prince being there," the guardian question. "Will you attempt to bring him back like the warriors wish to do?"

"No. It is Thor's punishment for a reason. I will try not to interfere too much, but I will make sure he will be protected as well."

"Very well," he nodded. "You shall pass." He turned and entered the Observatory, Allena behind him, making her own way towards the portal of the Bifrost.

Soon the familiar hum of magical power thrummed to life beneath her feet and the golden sphere began to rapidly spin around and around. Blinding light and spinning wind took up her vision as her body was yanked into the vortex.

* * *

Dust flew all around Allena as the Bifrost deposited her onto the desert of New Mexico.

At first she tripped, nearly falling into the dirt, but managing to catch herself at the last-minute before she was forced through another problem the of the Bifrost. Wind, lots of wind that easily kicks up a lot of sand and dust. The goddess coughed and hacked, waving away the cloud of dust surrounding her. Eventually that large cloud cleared away, finally allowing Allena the chance to look around.

The sky stretched above her was slowly turning rosy with the sun disappearing behind the far off mountains. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the skyline of the town a few miles from where she stood.

"Great," Allena sighed seeing the undesirable distance she would have to cross in order to reach her home. "I have to walk. And several damn miles too it seems. Could have landed me a bit closer Heimdall." She grumbled quietly and under her breath, hoping those tales of the Gatekeeper being able to see a single dew drop fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away, or could hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim. Knowing her luck, he probably could.

* * *

By the time Allena had reached the house her and Gwen had occupied at the edge of the town, the sky had considerable darkened, so close to night. Allena lifted a potted plant on the small back porch to reveal a rusty old key she had placed there for emergency access to the house.

_I'm so glad I remember that key,_ she thought as she unlocked the sliding glass door. She entered the kitchen, tossing the key onto the slightly dusty round table. A small smile graced Allena's features as she began to turn on the lights, small happy memories of her and Gwen (mostly her) making breakfast, of cheap dinner parties with Eric, Jane, and Darcy, of movie marathon nights filled with popcorn fights, Darcy's sarcastic as hell commentary, and blushing Jane, always embarrassed by some of Darcy's more vulgar comments.

_Stop_, her mind commanded in an attempt to keep on track. _You can have all these happy nostalgic feelings later. Right now focus on Thor and why you are here._

With her attention and mind in check, Allena immediately retrieved her laptop and her phone. _If you want to know what has happened, you check the internet,_ she thought as she turned the device on. She checked the date, noticing it was only three months since the day she had left. Huh, seemed time passed quicker on Asgard for Allena swore she was in the Realm Eternal for at least six months.

As her laptop booted up slowly from months of no use, Allena check her phone that continued to annoyingly vibrate and blare out bright red alters of unanswered texts and missed calls, ranging variety from Darcy (who didn't care Allie was in some foreign country in the middle of no where and demanded Allie picked up the damn phone in order entertain the extremely bored brunette), Jane, Eric, and Phil (all three wanting to see if she was enjoying herself and to know when she would be coming back), Pepper (who for the most part shared similar intentions to Jane and Eric whenever she was not asking Allie if the young woman knew how to deal with Tony on some occasions), and finally Tony (who kept wanting to know when she would come back so she could see the Expo, come to a couple of parties, and do some ridiculous stuff with him like try some weird foreign food he discovered).

For a moment Allena was tempted to press the call button for Tony 'Lady Slayer' Stark. Note: Never let Tony type in his own contacts on phone. Although after a few moments she decided against it. Honestly, she wanted to see her dear friends instead of giving them a brief 'Hey! I'm alive and back on this planet' call. Allena just hoped she could see them soon.

After her laptop was finally ready, Allena shifted through her e-mails seeing nothing but junk mail that provided no useful information besides the many great deals on car insurance. Pff, who needed that? She then opened up the internet, resorting to its amazing resourceful all-knowing abilities she could use. Pulling up a popular new website, Allena scrolled through the headlines in order to find out what had happened the past three months she had been gone.

_**Stark Expo: Officially Opened**_

_**Stark vs. Department of Defense: The Battle Over the Iron Man Weapon**_

_**Pepper Potts: New CEO of Stark Industries?**_

_**Mayhem in Monaco: Tony Stark Attacked as He Races**_

_**Tony Stark Is Done: The Disaster He Has Become.**_

_**Hammer Industries New Drones: Replacing Iron Man?**_

_**Chaos At Hammer Showcase: Iron Man Saves the Day.** _

"What the hell have you been doing Tony," Allena exclaimed with widened eyes at the headlines. She shook her head in disbelief at all the chaos she had missed as concern for her friend overwhelmed her as she checked the dates. The 'Chaos at the Hammer Showcase' apparently had only happened about two days ago. _Ok, definitely visiting Tony soon to find out what the hell happened. Its like I leave any everything goes up in smoke. __  
_

Allena, remembering that she needed to find Thor, scanned the headlines once again, looking for any title about some man falling from the sky or something along those lines. She sighed in frustration seeing no such thing, running a hand through her hair. _Surely, _she thought, _someone had to mention something about a spaceman. Where do people go to blurt out random facts of their life?_

_Facebook,_ Allena thought with a smile.

She opened the website, swiftly logging in and finding her wall plastered with posts from her friends-most of it being Darcy who loved to pretend Facebook was a dairy she could catalog her days spent in the boring captivity of astrophysics. The latest post that had only been made a few hours before really interested Allena.

_Day 276:_

_After nine grueling months of complete __boredom, something interesting landed in Middle-Of-No-Where, Something Mexico. Jane was out on one of her little storm chases (I don't know why) and somehow she manages to run over this dude that just appeared. He was **totally **hammered and speaking a bunch of nonsense and I, being my badass self, tasered his fine ass. Later on Jane decided to question crazy for some science shit so Jane kinda hit him with her car again as he escaped from the __hospital and then we brought him home like some stray if most strays were seriously cut. This guy I have determined is weird, even for my standards after he ate a whole pack of pop-tarts, a fucking feast of breakfast foot, and threw a coffee cup on the ground demanding 'ANOTHER' in a loud, sexy, kind of Australian voice. This guy is gonna make things around here interesting for sure which is a total relief. Don't believe that crazy guy is hot check out the pic I managed to get of him at the diner. _

Allena, throughly entertained and suspicious about this 'crazy guy' her, Jane, and Eric picked up scrolled down to see the picture she had mentioned. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head in true loony tunes style as she looked at the picture of Thor Odinson on Facebook.

"Oh my gods," she whispered in disbelief.

Well, she knew where Thor was at least.

* * *

**Let me guess, you though Allena was going be on Asgard, stay by Loki's side and try to help him as he starts to go crazy. Well, nope! Allena is back on Earth. Next chapter will have more of my own plot which will show Allie's relationship with Darcy, Eric, Jane, along with SHIELD, Phil and Clint as well. These relationships will play an important role later on in this story and int he Avengers squeal. And don't worry Allena and Loki will be back together soon...in about three or four chapters-give or take. Its a while but_ oh so _**_**curial **_**to the another main part of the development their relationship. **

**So what did you think of this chapter. Personally it was a bit slow, trying to address some key points, but I want to know your opinion. Hate? Like? Love? Tell me. Thanks.**


	26. The Pretenders

**seasidewriter1: Thank you for the review! Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Not oops actually. A couple chapters back Hjorelif revealed to all of the warriors as he boasted that Allena possessed the All-Sight. I'm glad you liked Darcy's diary entry. I had a lot of fun writing it. There is more Darcy humor in this chapter and hopefully you enjoy the relationships I created.**

**Starcrier: Thanks! Loki makes a little appearance in this chapter and will continue to make them until him and Allena are reunited in a few chapters. **

**lokilover25: I always find reviews ****helpful and have always listened to any ****critique** happily. This chapter really isn't a detail chapter. It really focuses on dialouge and the relationships Allie has on Earth. I'm happy that you like the idea of main girl being on Earth instead of Asgard-it was an idea I had at the beginning of this story and I figured I could have a lot of fun with it. Allie will show some back bone when it comes to Loki's crimes, don't worry, and you will have to wait and see what else she does for him;)

**noukinav018: For the first time it seems Allie doesn't know what _really _going on, but she'll find out, eventually. Thor will not let it slip, for reasons you will find in this chapter. Everyone's reactions to Allie's double life will be interesting and spread out across a few chapters. Imagine the shock they will get when Allie's 'relationship' or what ever it is now with Loki comes to light;)**

**The Yoshinator: I'm glad you like the idea. I have not seen it done before and I figured I could have a ton of fun with it. I'm not sure about MapleStory I've never rolepalyed before and don't think I could stay in character, honestly. I'll give it a try eventually. You got it. I'll definitely PM you when I post the Doctor Who **

**B.T.U Bijou: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoy the story so far and hope you will continued to read and review. Yeah, I've been meaning to go back and really proof read the chapters in order to fix those mistakes. I appreciate the critique and will really try to watch out for those. Thats what fanfiction is for, afterall, to share stories and become better writers, so thanks.**

**nekuranekomegami: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you. If you look closely at the beginning of the Avengers, it seems like if the bullets ricochet off of Loki and that's whats happening due to his magic. He created a force field to protect himself. Jace did not have any magic like that, so he was able to get shot and killed by the wounds. Hopefully that clears any confusion.**

**Disclaimer****: Same as always. Own nothing besides OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 26:  
The Pretenders**

* * *

_Keep you in the dark_  
_You know they all pretend_  
_Keep you in the dark_  
_And so it all began_  
_Send in your skeletons_  
_Sing as their bones go marching in... again_  
_The need you buried deep_  
_The secrets that you keep are ever ready_  
_Are you ready?  
- The Pretender by Foo Fighters_

* * *

With the turn of the key, Allie shut off the engine to her car.

Through the windshield she could see the familiar lab through the tall windows and two equally familiar figures moving around. She took a breath, trying to slow the nervous beat of her pulse at the thought of seeing her friends once again after so long. They would have questions, lots of them Allie knew, especially Darcy with her habit of digging into her friends' business out of curiosity-a feeling Allie could understand. Though she also understood that she would have to lie or try to lie when she answered since none of them could comprehend who and what she really was and where she had been. Still nothing helped to sooth the feeling of guilt that began to rise.

_You got this, _she encouraged herself, looking at her appearance in the rearview mirror and adjusting the tank top she had changed into . _Don't think of it as lying-just not telling them the whole truth for their protection. Yeah that sounds better._

With that thought in mind, Allie reached over to the passenger's seat, grabbing hold of the large, white plastic bag before exiting the car.

* * *

"Hello!" Allie called out, shoving the glass door behind her close with the heel of her boot. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her eyes wandered around the uncharacteristically empty space of the lab. Where the hell was all the bulky equipment she, Jane, and Erik had built from scratch? Did someone steal it all? And what idiot would steal that equipment?

"Where have you been?!" Darcy demanded as she got up from her seat at one of the many tables where she had been playing a mindless game on her phone in order to stand in front of Allie.

"Great to see you too," she muttered.

"Do you know how long its been!" her friend said loudly. "Three _fucking_ months and not even a text! Do you know how bored I have been! Damn seriously! Procrastinating on tumblr wasn't as entertaining without someone looking over my shoulder making sarcastic comments and laughing with me. I-I don't know how I will ever forgive you," Darcy ended her rant with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes, and turning her head away from Allie as if she had banished her.

Allie was quite for a moment before holding up the bribe she had brought only predicting Darcy's answer. "I brought food."

Darcy peaked an eyes open, reading the label of the local Chinese joint on the bag. "Is that General Tso's Chicken?"

"What else?!" she asked sarcastically.

The brunette lowered her defensive position and approached her friend. Wordlessly, Darcy took the bag from Allie, peering inside at her favorite foods. "You are forgiven," she informed Allie.

"Like you could stay mad at this," Allie retorted, gesturing to herself.

Darcy cracked a smile. Suddenly she threw her arms around her friend, nearly crushing Allie's body in the tight hold. "God, I missed you. Don't disappear the face of the planet again, you bitch."

"Alright, ho, but let go," she replied, coughing as the tight hold squeezed the oxygen her body needed from her lungs. "You're choking me."

"Right," Darcy said, retracting. "Seriously its been too long. We need to get together again. Some popcorn, alcohol-the good shit like vodka- and some sci-fi movies or Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Its a date," Allie nodded with a smile. A girl's night sounded very appealing after this mess was sorted out. The sound of a door opening flittered through the air and Allie glanced over Darcy's shoulders to see Erik Selvig entering the lab, carrying a cream-colored book at his side. "Hey! Erik!" Darcy called out loudly when she saw who entered. "Guess who decided to show their face after three months! And look! She brought food because she loves me so much."

"Allie!" Erik smiled as he made his way to his colleague. "How nice to see you again."

"You too," she replied, giving him a quick hug. "I got Chinese, thinking that you workaholics haven't bothered to feed yourselves yet."

He chuckled as they made their way over to the table where Darcy was already diving into the bag and retrieving the food. "True, true."

She smiled, sitting down and taking a box of chicken lo mein Darcy had handed her. She glanced around, noticing the lack of a light-haired astrophysicist. "Where's Jane?" she question. "Darcy did you run her up to the roof again?"

"No!" the brunette replied through a mouthful of the saucy chicken. "Why do you assume it's always me?"

"Who else could annoy her so much?"

Darcy swallowed the food before sticking out her tongue at Allie in a five-year-old like manner before stuffing her mouth with more chicken. Allie replied with a roll of her eyes before turning to Erik, knowing he would answer her questions. "Where is she and where's all the equipment?"

"I haven't seen Jane in a while," he answered. "But everything was taken. All of the equipment, computers, hell, even Jane's notebook."

"Seriously!" Allie exclaimed in disbelief. Jane treated that notebook like it was made of gold, never leaving it out of her sight and never letting anyone else touch it. She had once screamed at Darcy when the college student had accidentally misplaced it. "Taken? By who?"

"Some short government asshole in a suit with a bunch of dark cronies," Darcy responded. "Said he was from MIB or some shit like that. They even took my IPod! I had just downloaded like thirty new songs."

"What a tragedy," Allie said dryly.

"They weren't from MIB," Erik corrected. "They were from SHIELD. An Agent Coulson I believe."

Allie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath at the new information. _Damnit. Coulson. What have you done? _"What does some faceless agency need with all of our stuff?"

He explained, "Apparently, they're investigating a security threat and needed to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."

"Ooh," Allie commented. "I bet Jane was not happy with that." She nearly winced at her friends reaction to what she must have seen as the 'stealing' of her life's work. Astrophysics was Jane's everything-her heart, soul, and mind. She spent countless hours studying the stars in order to find out what waited beyond.

"She was _pissed_," Darcy said. "I don't think she has ever been that mad! I thought she was gonna strangle the guy."

"That's what happens when you take a woman's life work away," Erik added. "She was so sure she was on the verge of a break through."

"Really?" Allie questioned, curiosity filling her. "What made her think that?"

"Well," he began to explain, excitement over his work filling his light blue eyes. "A couple of months back we began picking up these...subtle anomalies that changed every week. Jane kept describing them as melted stars, pooling in a corner of the sky or a rolling rainbow ribbon racing 'round Orion." He chuckled. "I've always said she should have been a poet." Allie smiled at him. "Last night we drove out into the middle of the desert in order to gather more data and witness an anomaly Jane had predicted. Only this time it was no "subtle" aurora."

"What happened," she whispered, leaning forward in complete interest.

"There were such odd cloud formations," he described. "They swirled together and this wind appeared along with bright blind lights and a loud noise. It was indescribable. Darcy freaked and began to turn around."

"I was _not_ going to _die_ for _six _college credits," the assistant interrupted.

Erik ignored her and continued. "Jane of course wanted her data and was not about to let us leave. She and Darcy struggled over the wheel. And suddenly this man appears out of no where and they hit him."

"_Technically _and_ legally _it was Jane's fault," came another comment from the brunette. "Thankfully she didn't kill him, but obviously he got hit on the head a little too hard or was totally hammered. Kept on staying nonsense."

"Like what?"

"Oh just some shit about a Mew-Mew and Helium," Darcy casually said. Confusion filtered through Allie. She had realized they were talking about Thor from her friend's Facebook post, but what confused her was the nonsense he was supposedly speaking when they had hit him with a car. "He was freaking the fuck out of me so I did what any amazing badass chick would do. I tasered him."

Allie nearly choked on her lo mein, silently convulsing with laughter at the mental images of the Mighty Thor being put on his ass from Darcy's taser.

"Yes," Erik confirmed. "Then we took him to a hospital and left. Later on, Jane was studying her research and found some more abnormalities. Odd date. Stars that did not belong in our constellations or even our galaxy. The lensing around the edges is characteristic of an-"

"-Einstein-Rosen Bridge," Allie finished, recognizing the signs from the astrophysics classes Fury forced her through. _Or as I know it the Bifrost. Nice job Odin on not allowing the mortals to see it._

"Am I the only one that did not knew what an ensync-rose bridge was," Darcy questioned.

"Yeah," he replied . "Then Darcy pointed out a picture taken from the storm, showing a large male figure in some of the clouds. Jane decided then she needed to talk with the man we found." Erik continued on, telling Allie all about their 'adventures' with the 'God of Thunder' and how they had parted ways from him when he set off to find his 'Mew-Mew' which he believed to be in the possession of SHIELD. Through the entire explanation Darcy continued to add her own view on things, the comments and mental images sending Allie into fits of laughter.

"Seriously," Darcy was saying as she thrusted her phone that displayed a picture of Thor she had 'discretely' taken while he was changing towards Allie, "this guy was hot and quite the view shirtless. Don't you think?"

"Hmm," Allie replied, briefly glancing over the picture. "I prefer the more tall, dark, and handsome type of man."

Darcy nodded in agreement, "He was really interested in blushing, stumbling Jane. I swear I have never seen her so red and she kept stuttering. If she wasn't so infatuated with him I would _so _tap that, crazy homeless guy are not."

"Darcy," Erik warned. "I told you. He's dangerous and delusional. He kept saying things like Thor, Bifrost and Mjolnir."

"So," Allie questioned.

The man sighed grabbing hold of the cream-colored book and passing it to Darcy. Allie stood from her chair and went to stand behind her. The goddess in disguise nearly laughed at the very familiar title. _The Children of Odin: A Book of Northern Myths._ "These are the stories I grew up with as a child yet he kept mentioning them like they were real!"

The subject changed afterwards, the two of them questioning Allie on her three-month vacation. She simply informed them that she had gone to a remote part of Norway in order to deal with some family issues that had arisen suddenly. She kept her answers short and vague.

Darcy began to flip through the pages, having a fun time commenting on the drawings. "These are ridiculous!" the girl laughed pointing to a picture of the eight-legged horse called Sleipnir, whom Loki apparently gave birth to. _Still have to ask him about that,_ Allie mentally noted. A bright light pierced through the dark of the night that had settled, illuminating the lab as the bulky SUV lumbered to a stop next to Allie's car. Their heads turned up, away from the book to see a shaken Jane, her wet, muddy body wrapped in a jacket too large for her and a blanket.

"Jane," Erik said in concern, ushering her into a chair. Seeing her like this, Allie quickly got up to make a cup of coffee for her friend. The woman took the cup gladly, automatically taking a sip.

"Thanks Allie," Jane said. "When did you get back?"

"A while ago," Allie replied. "I'll answer question later, but where have you been."

She took another sip of coffee before diving into her tale of driving Thor to the crash site and how he tried to break into it and how they arrested him for it. Her tale finished with a statement about how they should go back for them. Erik immediately protested the idea.

"He committed a crime!" Erik exclaimed. "He's in jail!"

"I can't just leave him there!" Jane objected, some new passion shining her eyes Allie had only witness whenever she was working.

He demanded, "Why not?"

"You didn't see what happened," she replied.

"Hey!" Darcy interrupted as she pointed to a page in the book that showed an illustration of Thor's hammer."It Mew-Mew!"

Interested, Jane traveled to the other side of Darcy to looks at the page, before turning it in curiosity. Allie suppressed a giggle at the drawing of Loki who gave a mischievous smile similar to the real thing that Allie knew well, but clearly over exaggerated.

"Where did you find this?" Jane asked.

"In the children's section," he sighed. "I wanted to show you how ridiculous his story was.

Jane was unconvinced by this, as if she knew he wanted to believe. "Aren't you the one who's always told me to chase down all leads, all possibilities?"

"I was talking about science, not magic!" He countered.

"Magic's just science we don't understand yet," Jane stated, "Arthur C. Clarke."

"Who wrote science fiction!"

"As a precursor of science fact."

"In some cases."

"If that's really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge out there," she explained with fervor, "then there's something on the other side. Advanced beings could have crossed it!"

Erik sighed, "Jane..."

"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities," Darcy added, removing her glasses and with complete seriousness. There was none of her usually snark in her voice. Jane and Erik gave her a look, surprised by her unexpectedly insightful input. Darcy shrugged.

Jane pointed at her, grateful for the support. "Yes! Exactly! Thank you!"

As Darcy beamed, Allie added, "Yeah that actually sounded smart."

"Bitch, I am smart," Darcy huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a fabulous way. Allie cracked a smile, partly because of Darcy's antics and partly because of the conversation. Her friends and colleagues had no idea how close they were to the truth of everything. It was a thrill for Allie to sit in on this conversation, hearing them argue and speculate over myths that she knew to be true. Some guilt suppressed the thrill though since Allie knew she could confirm all their theories to their happiness by telling them the truth of herself. But she knew she couldn't.

Erik sagged into his seat, sighing since he knew he had no chance at this argument. Allie pulled her phone out of her jeans to glance at the time.

"Its getting late," she announced. "I better head home for a good nights sleep so I won't be late."

"Yeah right," Darcy snorted.

She shot the assistant a mock glare before smiling at her other friends. "It's great to be back. I'll see you all in the morning."

They exchanged pleasantries of 'good-nights' as Allie walked out of the door and towards her car. She waved 'bye' one final time before starting up the engine and leaving.

Only Allie had no intentions of going home, just yet.

She had a crash site to visit and a certain SHIELD agent as well.

* * *

Agent Coulson of SHIELD, stood clam, cool in the small white interrogation room. In front of him a large man covered in mud slumped in a chair looking completely defeated as he stared blankly into space after subduing quite an impressive amount of the supposedly top trained agents that SHIELD employed.

Over his years of many service in SHIELD and do to his position as Director Fury's 'One Good Eye' the man had seen a lot of things from the 'Hulk' incident to Barton having SHIELD practically adopt Romanov like a lost stray instead of killing her as ordered or Tony Stark using a Captain America shield prototype to level some machine when Coulson had to baby sit him. The unknown man in-front of him was another thing to add to the unusual list especially after his unusual display when he could not lift the odd hammer.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimal wage mall cops," Coulson calmly said. "That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?

He sat silently.

The agent continued to ask question, waiting for an answer or even a blink-something to inform him who this man was, but the man remained the same. Unresponsive to everything around him.

"One way or another," Coulson stated, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that."

_Beep-Beep. Beep. _

The phone in the pocket of his slacks began to vibrate with a text alert message. He retrieved it glanced at the words on his screen.

_Sir, there is a woman at the gates causing a great __disturbance_

Coulson easily masked the slight confusion he felt. "Don't go anywhere," he ordered to the imprisoned man as though he had a chance to escape. Well, Coulson had seen some impossible things before. He left the interrogation, making his way towards the gates that guarded the facility and hearing a familiar feminine, angered voice shouting.

"Seriously! Open these damn gates. I'm Allie _Jackson. _Daughter of Jace _Jackson_ you know the guy that founded this _whole organization_ whom without you would be flipping burgers at a McDonald's since you clearly cannot even check a computer for my high level of clearance!"

Add another problem to the long list, Coulson thought, knowing that an angry Allie Jackson was something even he would like to avoid.

* * *

Allie often prided herself on her usual level-head and calm demeanor.

Though there were times her anger would rear its ugly head in order to turn on the poor, unfortunate person or inanimate object that was the source of her frustration.

"Come on!" she yelled at the idiot who controlled the iron gates blocking her from the facilities inside. After ten minutes of trying to calmly explain who she was in order to gain clearance her temper flared at the arrogance and ignorance at the man whom she was contemplating of murdering or at least having him demoted. "Can someone who knows how to work a database check my clarifications or better yet _let me in_ and get this idiot demoted to janitor where he could be useful?!" Allie exasperated, rubbing her eyes with frustration.

"You heard the woman," a familiar, calm voice ordered though it sounded like a cry of angles for the frustrated Allie. "Let her in."

Her hand shot up from her hand, a large smile spreading across her lips as she saw Agent Coulson standing on the other side of the now opening gates before her. "Phil!" She said happily, approaching the man. "How glad am I to see your face right now!"

"Miss Jackson," he nodded. "Its been a while."

"Yes it has," she confirmed.

"Why are you here," he asked, cutting to the chase like usual.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see your handsome face?" He simply looked at her. "Yeah, right. Well I heard about this guy from Jane and I was curious."

"Is that all?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. "I've had some...interesting vision you might want to hear including some involving this guy you arrested. But I want to see him first and the hammer you found too."

"Alright," Coulson replied. "This way." Allie nodded, trailing behind the agent as he lead her to the main building near the center of the whole camp. Her boots sloshed in the fresh mud as she glanced around. Agents with guns and scientists in bright white lab coats walked around along with the occasional vehicle. Some guards were being put to work, rebuilding some of the structures and access tunnels that, she guessed, Thor had damaged in his raid to retrieve Mjolnir.

_Wow,_ she thought continuing to inspect the destruction all made by one man-well a not so ordinary man, she could give them that. _Note to self: Never get in between Thor and his hammer._

Coulson led Allie to a small building, lit by various computer screens that all served a different purpose with familiar agents sitting at them. It was then when she noticed some very recognizable equipment strewn about the room as well.

"You really shouldn't have taken this stuff," Allie muttered to Coulson as she picked up a leather-worn, stuffed notebook. "Jane was very upset."

"We borrowed it," Coulson corrected.

"Borrow means having the intent of giving it back," Allie said, "and you will give it back to her."

"Of course, once we are done with," he replied. "You wanted to see the man who turned my high trained agents into mall cops?"

"Yes," Allie answered. With a nod Coulson crossed the room, Allie right behind him, to the wall made out of a one-way mirror. Through it Allie could clear see Thor slumped down in the chair, his Midgardian clothes dirtied as if he had gone for a tumble in the rain and mud. His blue eyes were completely blank, staring at nothing and holding none of their usual bright light of confidence and arrogance. _What happened,_ Allie thought. He had only been on Earth for about a day and yet his character seemed to have completely changed.

"So he just waltzed in here, beating up guys for a hammer?" Allie asked. "What happened when he got to it?"

"He tried to pull it out of its dirt prison," Coulson informed her. "It didn't even budge, like usual. Then he screamed out and collapsed on his knees, providing no trouble as we arrested him."

Her heart suddenly dropped into the dark pit of her stomach. He couldn't lift the hammer because he was not worthy, she realized remembering the words of Odin from her vision of Thor's banishment. Most likely Thor must have had some hope that Odin would have forgiven him by now, but by not being able to lift Mjolnir must of shattered any hope of that.

Allie suddenly tensed as footsteps grew closer to her and a new presences suddenly appeared behind her. A small laugh slipped through her lips, knowing exactly who was behind her. After countless times of Loki sneaking behind her, her insects have improved, yet the Trickster seemed to be the only one left to have an effect on her.

"Hello Tweety," Allie said with a smile as she turned to face her friend, Agent Clint Barton aka 'Hawkeye.'

"Allie," he replied lips slightly twitching. "Looks like your back in town."

"You sound so disappointed," she remarked.

"How did you know," Clint replied. "So where did you disappear of to so suddenly?"

"Um, Norway," she answered with her practiced story from before. "An old familial problem arose and I had to deal with it immediately. What have you been up to lately?"

He shrugged, "Same old same old. Secret assassin stuff."

"Any neat missions lately?"

"A while back Tasha and I were assigned a supposedly simple mission in Budapest," he said as his clear eyes began to glaze over in remembrance."Things turned...interesting rather quickly."

"Really," Allie smiled with raised, suggestive eyebrows. "What happened in Budapest, Clint?"

"People shot at us," Clint answered though Allie felt that it was not the whole truth, "A lot. Tasha complained about how we should have done this and that."

"Oh," she said. "And where is the red-haired spider? She around?"

He shook his head. "No. She as assigned a shadowing mission."

"Who is she shadowing," she asked, her head tilting in curiosity.

"Barton," Coulson interrupted. "I will have to begin the interrogation soon. Can you show Miss Jackson to the hammer?"

"Yes, sir," the assassin responded.

Allie gave the Agent a quick smile of appreciation before following Clint through the many tube tunnels where she continued to see more damaged of Thor's attempted retrieval. As they entered the center of the whole maze where Mjolnir rested surrounded by scientists intently staring at it, Allie commented, "Wow. That guy did a number on the place."

Clint snorted. "Sure did. Beat the shit out of most of the agents. I was beginning to root for the guy."

"Oh," she said, "and were you up in your little nest with a bag of bird seeds, enjoying the show and laughing at the suckers."

"Correction, I was up in my 'little nest' with my bow, not bird seeds, enjoying the show and laughing at the suckers."

"Honest mistake," the woman replied as they dodged another scientist orbiting the hammer. Allie looked at it curiously, shivering slightly as a sudden chill spread across the back of her neck like someone was behind her, breathing onto her skin. "Has anyone tried to lift it?"

"Yeah," he responded. "Before SHIELD got here a whole colony of townies gathered around it, hosting a whole party and seeing if anyone could lift it. No one could. Even some of the agents here have tried it and that guy, but same result."

"Hmm, very Sword in the Stone," she commented. "Have you tried yet?"

"No."

"But you want tooo," Allie sing-songed. "Come on, Hawkeye, you have nothing to lose. Don't be a stick in the mud. Entertain me. I'll pay you if you lift the hammer."

"Seriously," he raised a skeptical brow. "Pay me?" She nodded. "Alright, what the hell," he shrugged. "I've done worse besides lifting a hammer."

"Attaboy," she smiled, giving upper-arm that was surprisingly covered by a jacket inside of bared like usual a light smack of encouragement, before he approached the hammer.

Clint reached down and tried to lift the hammer, but found that he couldn't lift it from its dirt pedestal. "Come on, come on," he whispered between gritted teeth with a few more pulls, yet it never gave way. With a heavy breath and lightly tinted red face, Clint released the hammer, turning towards a chuckling Allie. "You think this is funny? Why don't you try?"

"Me?" she questioned, a finger pointed at herself.

"Yeah, come on up," he said, "Let's see what you got."

"Sure," Allie finally said. "I'll humor you since you did for me." The fire deity approached the hammer and reached forward and wrapped her hands around the handle. Power raced up her arm in a shock of lightning and filled her body with inconceivable electricity, causing her limbs to tingle. She began to pull slowly, feeling something give way as the loud boom of thunder pounded in her head.

She hands shot away from Mjolnir, wide golden eyes staring at it in shock. She certainly did not expect that.

"Something wrong Allie," Clint asked, keen eyes seeing her odd reaction.

"Yeah," she lied. _Pull it together, _her mind commanded as she glanced at her friend. "Everything's fine. Its too heavy, couldn't lift it."

"Alright," he said with narrowed eyes. "Where's my money? You said you'd pay me for trying."

A sinful smirk crossed her lips, "Nope. I said I would pay you if you lifted the hammer. Gotta read the fine print, Tweety Bird, if you wanna make a deal. Pepper taught me that."

"You little sneak," Clint said. "You tricked me."

She winked at him. "No you just did not listen with those hawk ears."

He chuckled and suddenly stopped, hand raising to the communicator in his ear. For a moment he listened intently before his eyes turned on Allie meaningfully.

"What is it," she asked, worry fluttering through her. Another shiver rippled trough her as the cold feeling suddenly left like a ghost in the night, as if it had never been there.

He answered, "It seems like you are not the only that wants to see our guest."

* * *

"His name is Donald Blake," Coulson questioned.

"Doctor Donald Blake," Erik corrected as he stood in front of Coulson, shifting nervously in his obvious discomfort about the situation.

Allie shook her head, placing it into her hands as she hid in the shadows beside the computer where Agent Sitwell was running the clearly fake driver's license that supposedly belonged to 'Donald Blake." From her position Allie could hear every transparent lie Erik was spouting to Coulson, who she knew was not buying it for the Agent's bullshit detector was the best she had ever seen besides maybe Fury. Though, Allie could admit she was proud of Erik who was doing this in order to get Thor out for Jane.

"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig," Coulson commented.

"He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research," Erik explained. "That was years of his life, _gone!" _The agent turned his head as a beep emitted from SHIELD's Security Check Analysis but the astrophysicist continued on. "You can understand how a man could go off like that. I mean, a big, faceless organization like yours, coming in with their jack-booted thugs," he paused seeing Coulson's whip towards him. "That's how he put it," he added quickly.

Coulson said, "That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."

"Steroids!" He exclaimed. "He's a bit of a fitness nut."

"Sir," a techie said to alter Coulson to the warning red sign that said SECURITY ALERT, FALSIFIED DATA.

Despite the alert, the agent continued on as if nothing was wrong. "It says here he's a MD."

"Well he is, o-or he was," Erik corrected with a stutter. "He, uh, switched careers and became a physicist. B-but a brilliant physicist. He's a wonderful man, he's a man in pain." He took a deep breath.

Coulson remained silent, sizing up Selvig before he turned to Allie. "Your call," he whispered. "Should we release Donald?"

"You're giving me this decision," Allie asked, surprised and unsure about this. She was not an Agent of SHIELD yet he was asking her to make a call as if she was one of the top Agents that held this kind of authority. The trust Coulson had in her made her heart sink with guilt, knowing the fact she was practically lying to him whenever she mentioned she knew nothing about Thor or anything concerning her true self.

"Yes. You're the psychic," he responded. "Your call."

Allie nodded, taking a breath. "Release him."

Without hesitation, Coulson nodded. He turned back to Erik. "Alright. Release Dr. Blake to Dr. Selvig." Eric began to mount the short flight of stairs looking shocked by Coulson's command.

"Thank you," Erik said as he shook the agent's hand.

"Make sure he stays in town for the next few days in case we need to talk to him again," Coulson advised as he led the scientist to the holding cell.

"I will," he confirmed as the door slide opened. Allie could hear his sudden calls as he entered. "Donny, Donny, Donny! There you are!" Peaking out, Allie could see Thor suddenly looked up, unsure what the hell is going on. Erik pulled Thor to his feet, giving him a warm hug.

"It's going to be all right, my friend," he continued to say loudly. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He pushed the flummoxed Thor out the building, making their way past the SHIELD Security. With a pounding heart and bated breath, Allie slipped further into the shadows, remaining completely hidden where Erik and Thor could not see her so neither of them could not recognize her especially Thor. As Thor passed he slipped Jane's note book into his pocket quickly and discreetly.

"Dr. Selvig Just keep him away from the bars," Coulson called out to the retreating men.

"I will!" Erik yelled back.

"No he won't," Allie predicted.

"Follow them," Coulson ordered and within minutes two agents had been dispatched in order to keep watch on SHIELD's new 'friend.'

"That was interesting," Allie commented to Coulson. "What happens now? What are you gonna do with Jane's equipment, also? I doubt anyone hear knows how to work all it properly."

"There is one person," he said.

"Who?"

"You," Coulson turned towards her. "Miss Jackson, you've worked with Foster and Selvig for months. Surely you know how their equipment works."

She said, "Yes, I helped build most of it."

"Great, you'll be working with our scientists to study the data and help us with this threat," he informed her. "Also I'll have to debrief you on what we are trying to accomplish here and you sill need to tell me about your visions. Looks like a long night."

"Awesome," Allie muttered sarcastically. "Alright, I'll need lots of caffeine. And if I die from sleep deprivation I'm haunting you."

His lips spread in a short lipped smile. "Great. Let's get started."

* * *

Anger burned through him, a poisonous fire that scorched through his body and caused his vision to tint an ugly scarlet.

Loki, to unsure his brother did not return to steal his rightly claimed throne, had traveled to the little Midgardian base where the mortals had kept the distragutht God of Thunder. Tricking his brother had been too easy, if Loki had to be honest. The large brute had fallen for his lies about the All-Father- as he heard Allena say before 'hook, line, and sinker'.

In another time and another situation, Loki would feel guilty about how he had treated Thor. Not now though. Thor was not his brother. He never had been. Loki had done what he deemed necessary to protect the nine realms, and more importantly, Asgard. His actions had not been evil, this he knew. He was a hero for keeping Thor on Earth were he couldn't bring harm to any of the people Loki cared about in the Realm Eternal.

After deceiving Thor, Loki teleported to the site where Mjolnir had landed. The mortals that scrambled around it, did not even sense his presences due to a heavy, impressing shield of invisibility. He stared at it with intrigue, wondering if he could it he. He had attempted to lift the hammer, to finally see if he was _worthy _enough for the foolish man he had thought once of as a father only to find the damn hammer would not budge an inch.

Loki let it go, eyes it with contempt, then stepped away. He folded the Midgardian coat he had adorned for his meeting with Thor, preparing to leave this place before he heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Wow. That guy really did a number on this place."

_No,_ his mind whispered, _it cannot be. _Loki turned to the sound of the voice, emerald eyes widening with disbelief as he took in Allena, standing a few feet from him, comfortably dressed in Midgardian clothes and standing next to what he assumed to be another one of the mortal guards.

Confused to her presences here on Midgard, Loki approached her, remaining invisible. He stood beside her, watching on her as she conversed with the HawkMan, as Allena, called him. They spoke familiarly to one another as if friends and acted comfortably as well. They teased each other, Allena tricking the HawkMan into trying to lift Mjolnir and then her attempt herself. Loki's insides turned and rottened with green jealousy as he observed their interactions.

_What is she doing here on Midgard with this 'SHIELD' and Thor?_

_With Thor._

The sudden realization ignited anger with the dark-haired king.

She was here to retrieve Thor. Why else would she travel to this measly planet? Betrayal stung his heart, crippling the pounding organ. He had thought Allena agreed with him, that she believed Thor was not ready to be king, yet here she was trying to bring him back.

Hurt and anger mingled, stabbing through him that Allena would risk treason against him to bring Thor back. The hurt was swallowed by the anger as the dark emotion rose, suddenly turning to the ice that encased his heart.

_Thor._

He must have done something- convinved Allena somehow and stolen her away from Loki. The only person that had supported Loki, looked up with admiration and affection towards him. The only one he had began to truly cared about, the only one that worshipped him instead of _Thor._

But Thor could not allow that to happen. He took Allena from Loki and the new King of Asgard was going to make him _pay._

Not yet though.

Loki was not like Thor. He was patient, calculated, not at all brash and stupid. He had plan, a brilliant plan with a few more pieces that needed to be set. Once everything fell into place, Thor would have paid and Allena would be Loki's once again with a crown of her own perched on her head, dressed in emerald and gold at his side- both of them finally released from the shadows of their brothers, being worshiped as they deserved to be as King and Queen.

But for now, Loki allowed Allena to wander Earth and help his brother while he continued to have delicious thoughts of what his success would bring.

And besides, he had a desolated ice realms to visit, where he would continued to use his silvertongue to weave such perfect lies and tricks over the eyes of another would be king, Laufey, completely unaware he was just another simple pawn in Loki's game.

* * *

**Ooh, so there we have Allie on Earth. What did you think of all the conversations? This really was a dialogue focused chapter-more so than I think of the others. And what about the little Loki blurb at the end. Looks like he is slowly going down that madness path. **

**Next Chapter: Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Earth and Allie is forced to explain her double life to her friends moments before the arrival of the Destroyer.**

**W****hat did you think of this chapter? Like? Love? Tell me, please. Thanks to all the reviewers, alterers, and favoriters. ****Thanks.**


	27. Explanation

**noukinav018: Yup, Loki has been thrown of the deep end. He's started to act reckless, really in that mad attempt to prove he is worthy of Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Allena. Witnessing what happens on Earth will shake and confuse Allena because she knows how Loki thinks, or used to think before his mind began to twist. Here she has been put in a situation where she does not know all the facts and what is really going on, which is different for her because thanks to her All-Sight she usually already knows everything. ****  
**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Thanks. I'm glad you liked Darcy. She's...interesting and there is more of her in this chapter. Yup, Benedict Cumberbatch. I watched Sherlock again a day before I wrote the last chapter so of course he had to be mentioned. Mew-Mew. Its Mjolnir, during the actual movie Darcy kept on mispronouncing Mjolnir, making it sound more like Mew-Mew. Yes, jealous Loki. He is a insane idiot that right now will believe anything since he really doesn't know what to believe. He did just find out his whole entire life had been a lie, but still that doesn't mean you can go lie to your brother or destroy a planet. Allie will definitely explain to him that its not nice to destroy things, especially when you're lost in anger. And Allie gets everything explained in this chapter and hopefully you will enjoy how.**

**Starcrier: Ah yes, Benedict Cumberbatch just had to have a mention. I've recently fallen victim to British television, including Doctor Who and Sherlock. The day before I wrote last chapter I rewatched Sherlock so Benedict snuck into the chapter. Yeah, I changed that bit of the chapter to make it more clear that Allie made sure Thor did not see her in order to avoid him recognizing her just yet. Loki is misunderstanding everything nowadays, hopefully it will all be worked out.**

**lokilover25: Thanks! Darcy's and Clint's interactions were my favorited to write as much as they were for you to read. Ohhh, jealous can always add a little tension and spice. I would think Loki to be slightly possessive and somewhat jealoused easily, especailly since he's never really had anyone that perferred him over big, popular Thor. This jealous of Loki's towards Clint will appear again and there will be more interactions between Allie and Clint as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Charlotte: Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy that you have enjoyed the ****story and my writing and hope you continued to do so. Currently I have planned for there to be a squeal following the Avengers, then to settle me over till Thor 2 comes out I'm working on an AU story set post-Avengers, and then a story following Thor 2 as well. Hopefully you'll enjoy, read and review all of them.  
**

**The Yoshinator: Yes, Allie could have used Mjolnir. I'm glad you like that idea, it was one that had just struck me in the middle of writing last chapter so my whole brain just went 'what the hell' and I typed it down. Besides, considering what Allena is trying to help and protect both Thor and Loki, I think Odin would consider her worthy, she did get his wife's blessing. Oh, I read something that said it was a role-play. Well you can't always trust the internet;)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing besides OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 27:  
Explanation**

* * *

_What's your explanation_  
_'Cause everybody got one_  
_What's your expectation_  
_I know you got some of those too  
- Explanation by Train_

* * *

_Sleep. I need to sleep._

Allie found herself in a very familiar position, head laid in her arms that rested on a table while her mind teetered on the thin edge between consciousness and the blessed depths of sleep. Coulson had put Allie through hours of work trying to help the scientists they had hired to use Jane's equipment to collect more data, all throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning. It was now where she finally had the chance to sit down and rest for a brief moment.

_There's nothing wrong with a short little nap,_ her mind reasoned quietly as it began to slowly turn to mush. _I deserve any sleep I can get and a vacation at that._

Her eyes fluttered close.

"Miss Jackson," Coulson's voice filled her ears as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Yes," she answered with a small groan as her mind protested. A small amount of annoyance began to form towards the agent when she lifted her head to look at him, for in that moment he reminded her of that damned Iron Man alarm clock whose purpose in life seemed to keep her from sleeping. "Can I please sleep longer. Its been only like a two-hour nap and I've worked my ass off for longer than that_._ Just five more minutes, Mom."

"I know," he replied. "But you told me to inform you when it was 7:00. Its 8:00 now."

"What!" Allie exclaimed shooting up from her chair and silently cursing when she banged into the table. "Where did that hour _go?"_

"I spent trying to wake you," Coulson said. "Be thankful I did so, Barton wanted to stick your hand in a cup of water."

She rolled her eyes with a yawn. "Of course he did." Allie fished her phone out her pocket, automatically seeing the bright red text alerts from Darcy who already was wondering where the hell she was and criticizing how she was late..._again_ and missing breakfast made by a blushing Jane and the homeless Blondie._ "_I gotta go," she told Coulson, pocketing the phone. "Darcy is already wanting to know what's taking so long."

He nodded. "Alright. We still need you to come in tonight to help."

She groaned. "Fine, but I get hour breaks to sleep and an unlimited supply of coffee. 'Kay?"

"That can be arranged," Coulson said. "Goodbye for now, Miss Jackson."

"Bye Phil," Allie waved before she traveled out of the building and towards her car. She slid into the driver's seat, quickly inserting the key into the ignition and starting the car. "Shit," she whispered, seeing the dashboard clock blare in bright green _8:06._

_I'm late._ _Again. I better pick something up as bribe, maybe Jane won't be too mad. Donuts make everything better_, she thought as she quickly drove through the desert towards the lab, having no idea what was waiting for her there.

* * *

The white coffee cup slipped out of Darcy's hand, landing with a crash on the floor, but she did not hear it over the single thought that screamed in her mind.

_What the **hell**?_

Darcy Lewis's life, much to her disappointment, had not been one she would call interesting, more like absolutely boring. She was surprised she had lasted this long out in Middle-Of-Freaking-No-Where, Old Mexico where nothing happened at _all._ But ever since Jane hit that appeared from nowhere crazy cut homeless guy with the SUV, her life was suddenly interesting, but now it had turned just plain freaky.

As homeless guy-well Thor, she better start calling him by his 'name' since it was apparent he was not leaving Jane or them anytime soon- cleaned the dishes after their very nice and domestic breakfast, Jane explained to her and Erik (mostly the old guy) her theory about Asgard and other worlds and that Einstein-rose bridge thingy Thor had apparently told her about the night before.

"It's a beautiful theory, Jane, but," Erik said. _Here comes another optimistic comment from Erik, _Darcy thought. "You'll never convince the Scientific community. Not without hard evidence."

Not a second late did Darcy hear the rapid pounding of a fist on glass. _Knock, knock, knock. _Curious about the noise, Darcy turned her head and her mouth dropped, shortly followed by her coffee cup at the sight of the four people on the other side of the glass, looking happy with smiles on their faces and as if they had come straight from some type of fantasy convention.

"Found you!" The largest one that looked like Gimli exclaimed.

Darcy continued to stare in shock and confusion as these...odd people walked in hugging the self-proclaimed God of Thunder as if he was some long-lost brother and laughing with happiness and relief.

"I don't believe it," Erik muttered.

"I don't have any clue to what's going on," Darcy commented, eying the new guests and giving them names mentally to keep track. The large one with Red hair that was round around the middle, boisterous with a curly beard- Gimli. The serious Asian guy with weird hair- Jackie Chan. Then painfully pretty warrior princess with dark hair- Xena. Ad then finally there was the pretty blonde guy with some obvious arm muscles-Robin Hood. They all wore this odd armor that would fit in at Comic-Con, not here in Kansas with weapons at their sides that did not look like spray painted cardboard cut outs.

"Oh, excuse me," Gimli said, nodding to the confused scientists and assistant. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard of us. Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and, I, Volstagg the Valiant?" _Uhh too complicated names, _Darcy thought, _I'm sticking with mine._

Erik nodded, speechless since he was seeing stories and myths of his childhood before his eyes, Darcy figured. He exchanged a look with Jane who continued to watch their new guests with wonder.

"My friends," Thor said, clapping a hand on Jackie Chan's shoulder, but his face slackened from his wide smile turning into a slight frown. "I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

"We're here to take you home," Robin Hood laughed as if he could not believe what Thor was saying.

"You know I can't." Thor suddenly seemed so sad. "My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile." Darcy turned to look at Jane, seeing the woman looking at Thor with sparkling eyes filled with sympathy for the man she obviously had developed feelings for. Seriously, Darcy could practically smell the love and sexual tension between the two.

His 'friends' exchange puzzled looks.

Xena tried to gently correct, "Thor... your father still lives." Suddenly, a dark realization replaced the sadness. Xena opened her mouth to speak again but a sudden tune interrupted her.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_B__ut here's my number,_

_S__o call me, maybe__?_

The popular song accompanied by a vibrating erupted from Darcy's pocket and she tried desperately to hold onto her laughter as the warrior friends continued to look around, Robin Hood exclaiming' What is that noise?' Jane shot Darcy a small glare, mostly because the assistant knew the woman hated that song Darcy had played nonstop for a week which was the only reason why Darcy had it as her ringtone.

"Sorry," Darcy said, pulling out her phone glancing at the screen to see Allie's number attempting to call her. She looked to Jane. "Its Allie, so I better take this." Jane nodded in agreement, flashing an apologetic smile to Thor and his friends for the interruption as Darcy answered. "Hey! I gotta say perfect timing with the call."

"_Really," _came Allie's voice through the phone. "_I'm just calling real quick to say I'll be there soon."_

Darcy snorted. "You better. You're already like an hour late. Again and missing some good stuff like seeing Erik hungover which is hilarious." Darcy flashed a smile to Erik after the comment.

_"Shit, I know,_" she sighed. "_I'm bringing a bribe, hoping Jane's not too angry."_

"Donuts?" the brunette questioned.

"_What else,_" Allie replied. _"Can you have some coffee ready. I need my caffeine fix and pronto. I got like an hour of sleep only last night."_

"Got it," Darcy said. "And by the way when you get here, don't be too...shocked. We got some unexpected guests," she mentioned glancing at Thor's friends who stared oddly at her as she talked on the phone.

_"What, like more agents,"_ she questioned.

Darcy answered, "No more like...um just wait till ya get 'll have to see them to believe me because tellin' you over the phone will only make you think I'm high as fuck."

"_Alright," _Allie said, hesitant. "_Be there in a few. Bye."_

_"_Bye,"she said before shutting off the phone and placing it in her pocket. She turned to Jane and Erik. "Allie's on her way and bringing another bribe to make up for being late...again. Seriously that chick needs to get a better alarm clock."

"Who is Allie," Thor questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

Jane answered him, "Allie Jackson is a brilliant colleague of ours and a good friend as well."

"Why have I not met her if she works with you," he asked.

"She's been gone for a while," Erik replied. "A family problem in Norway. She returned last night while you were...um...with SHIELD. And that will be her," he added gesturing to the approaching black vehicle. Everyone turned their heads to watch the car drive around the side of the lab before parking in Allie's usual spot in the back.

"Yay, finally someone's here that will laugh with me over this whole screwed up situation," Darcy commented before she made her way towards the coffee maker in fulfill her friend's request. As Darcy began to make the drink, she heard the tale-tell sign of the back door opening and turned her head to see Allie pushing it close with her back turned to everyone.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late. But I brought bribes-I mean food," she called out turning around finally and holding up the paper bag filled with the donuts. Darcy smiled, waiting to see her reaction that was sure to be amusing to the brunette. Allie's odd golden-colored eyes widened into saucers and her mouth dropped open. She blinked several times as if trying to see all of this would go away.

"Allena?" Darcy heard Thor blurt. Confused by the sudden out burst, Darcy looked to Thor and his friends seeing all of them holding looks of confusion and recognition as well when they looked at Allie. _They recognize her, _Darcy thought as she glanced at her friend again, _how?_

Allie's shoulders sagged and her hand dropped. She titled her head and exclaimed, "Are you _fucking __kidding _me?"

* * *

Allie had no idea what to _think._

She stared wide-eyed and confused at the sight of Thor, Sif, the Warriors, Jane, Erik, and Darcy standing around the lab like as if it was another normal day. It was like seeing Allie's two worlds-or lives-crashing together in a chaotic, confusing situation for her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why where Sif and the Warriors here on Earth? They should be in Asgard, away from Thor.

Allie knew that she would eventually have to run into Thor if the god continued to stay with Jana and Allie figured that could deal with that. Thor would recognize her and call her 'Allena' but she could reply with a lie saying she was not Allena and must simply looked like or reminded him of his friend. But with Sif and the Warriors here, that was five people recognizing her and she knew she could not lie that well in order to convince all of them she was not Allena. It seemed everything was starting to go wrong.

She sighed heavily, her body feeling tired and frustrated from lack of sleep and constant worry over her friends-especailly Loki. This situation was unreal, completely impossible for what where the chances of the warriors coming here to Earth at this exact moment? Yes, it was impossible too impossible. _It's a dream,_ her tired mind tried to convince Allie.

"Did I fall asleep while driver here?" she asked rhetorically. Judging by the expression most wore, they were all too surprised and confused to answer. "Am I dreaming or is this some kind of sleep deprived hallucination cause there is no way in _Hel_ that you four," she pointed to Sif and the Warriors, "should be here."

"Allena-" Fandral started, taking a step forward.

"Just no Fandral," Allie stopped him as she made her way to the table. "I'm confused, frustrated, and about to collapse from no sleep. My mind's not working and I haven't gotten my coffee yet so I'd advise you to wait a moment before trying to speak to me again. Alright? Alright." With that Allie set the bag on the table before collapsing in the chair. Holding her temples in her hands she groaned. "Darcy. I need caffeine and some aspirin, now please."

"Got it!" she replied, quickly bringing over the cup and medicine to the woman while the others moved away from the front of the lab and towards the table. Jane and Erik took their seats at the table while the rest stood around, watching Allie as she downed the drink and aspirin.

"Allena," Fandral said with caution. "Why are these people calling you Allie and speak as if they've know you for the longest time?"

"Uh, no," Darcy corrected. "More like Allie why the hell are these people calling you _Allena _and talk as if they're your friends or something?"

She sighed, setting the cup down as she glanced at the people who surrounded her. _Moment of truth, _Allie thought. She always knew that her secret of being an Asgardian would hold out forever and it seemed the moment to tell Jane, Erik, and Darcy everything had arrived. The goddess only hoped they would still call her friend- or at least speak to her- after they learned she was an alien and a...consultant of the organization that had stolen their life's work. Hopefully.

"They call me Allena because that's my name," Allie replied, glancing down at the table in order to avoid their reactions. "Its my given name, Allena Jacesdotter. Jane, Erik, and Darcy call me Allie because it was the name I chose all those years ago when my family first came to Midgard or Earth. Allie Jackson."

"Wait," Jane said. "Are you saying know them?"

"Of course she does!" Volstagg answered instead. "This is Allena! Our dear friend, especially of Thor's and Loki's. They've known her since childhood, until she left."

"You're one of them?" Erik asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yeah," Allie replied. "I'm an Asgardian, like them. I was born there and grew up there with my family till we moved to Earth around the, um, 1860s."

Darcy exclaimed loudly. "1860s? That's like hundreds of years ago! You were alive during the fucking Civil War?"

"Yup."

"Damn!" she said. "You're _old._ What kinda of skin products to you use cause you look like you're in your twenties. That's some quality cream."

Allie couldn't help but crack a smile. "None. Asgardians have a different biology. We age at a slower rate. I'm really centuries old, but appear this young, yet I've looked this way for ten years. We all have," she glanced at her fellow Asgardians.

"But if you're this, um, ah goddess," Jane questioned the term, receiving a nod from Allie. "Then why are you on Earth?"

"Yes," Sif said. "We never learned why your family left."

Allie replied, "My father had always been fascinated by mortals, or humans. He wanted to learn more about them and see if he could bring any good to Earth. Once an Advisor, always an Advisor. He spent years emerging himself with the governments of this world. He became very involved and always had a hand within any important decisions in history until he passed three years ago."

Sif nodded, satisfied with the half-truth Allie had given since the fire goddess knew that she could not explain the Norns involvement within everything. Erik asked a question next. "You didn't really go to Norway three months ago did you?"

"No. I returned to Asgard, feeling as if it was the right time to do so. I came back so soon only because of Thor's banishment."

"Were you trying to bring me home as well," Thor questioned.

"No."

"What?" Volstagg said. "Why not?"

"Because," Allie explained, "even though I would not have punished Thor with banishment, I respected the All-Father's decision and was not going to go against it. I came back because of a vision I had received."

"Vision?" Darcy question.

"Yeah. See I've possess an ability known as the All-Sight. True to its name I can see everything. Past, present, and future. Though the price of such a gift is that it can only be..activated through touch. Hence why I always were the gloves," she held up her hands. "You've all read fantasy novels. Its kinda like psychometry."

"That's cool," Darcy commented.

Allie looked at with surprise. She had not expected that reaction to her 'gift,' seeing as most people preferred to treat her as a leper once they knew what she could do. Overall she was fairly surprised, but happy at the reactions of her mortal friends. Even though they found out she was an alien, they seemed to still accept her. But, Jane still had no idea about her connection with SHIELD.

"What did you see," Jane asked.

"Puente Antiguo, burning," Allie replied. Jane's brown eyes widened, surprised. "And I also saw watching the destruction myself, you, Darcy, Erik, and Thor. It was because of that vision I was...stationed here."

"Stationed? It sounds like someone ordered you to be here," Erik chuckled as if it was a joke. Seeing Allie continued to be serious instead of turning into her normal joke-cracking self he sobered. "Allie?"

She sighed and sipped some more coffee, knowing she was heading more into the delicate area for them since she knew the scientists had a more personal connection to SHIELD then Asgard meaning it would affect them more. "During his time here, my father, Jace, did many important things. One of them was towards the end of World War II, after the success of a something known as 'Project: Rebirth' he helped found a government organization with the intentions of preparing it to deal with the more...secretive and abnormal matters of the world. It was called-"

"Men in Black!" Darcy interrupted with a smile. "What?" she said at the glances turned towards her.

"I'm cutting you off of Sci-Fi movies," Allie told her.

She scoffed before reaching for the bag of donuts on the table. "You can try."

Allie held back a few chuckles at the confused looks of her Asgardian friends who did not understand the reference. "No it wasn't called MIB, but the stupid long ass name of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. They _really _need to work on that."

"SHIELD!" Jane exclaimed. "You work for that agency that stole all our equipment?"

She winced. "No, not exactly. Just listen, please. I do not _work_ for them, I kinda...consult I guess. The only reason I have any involvement with SHIELD is my father was one of the guys that found it, I'm friends with a few of the agents, and when ever I have a distressing vision of future disaster I inform SHIELD so they can take precautions to try to prevent it, that inculdes the vision of Puente Antiguo. What they did was employ me here as an astrophysicist to monitor Puente Antiguo until my vision came true."

"So everything was a lie?" Jane questioned.

"No!" Allie said. "The only thing that was a lie was my reason for being here. Everything else is the truth, that includes the friendship we have. I care for you and that is why I returned here from Asgard. To make sure none of you or the innocent people who live here are hurt if my vision does come true. I am truly sorry that SHIELD took the equipment, I would have stopped them if I was here, but since I couldn't do that I can guarantee you will get everything back."

"Can you do that?" she asked.

Allie nodded and with a smirk added, "Yeah. Coulson knows I'll raise Hel if I get angry enough."

"That would be funny," Darcy commented as chuckles came from the Aesir, none of them doubted the fire deity's anger and her way of getting what her friends wanted.

"Even if they don't listen I can always steal it back, like Thor did with your notebook." Allie sent a smile towards the God of Thunder. "Oh yeah, I saw you slip it into your pocket as you left."

He was confused. "You were there?"

"'Course," she replied. "Who do you think gave the order to have you released? That was the other reason why I came to Earth. To make sure you did not start any trouble and I must say I'm proud of you Thor. You've really...matured in these few days and have truly become the great man I've always known you to be capable of underneath that...childishness. You'll make a wonderful king," she smiled gently at him.

"That is if Loki ever let's go of the throne," Hogun muttered darkly.

Allie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Loki on the throne? What had she missed when she had left Asgard? "What do you mean?"

"Odin fell into the Odinsleep," Fandral explained. "Quite unexpectedly. With Thor banished, Loki was the next in the line of succession. We attempted to reason with him to end Thor's banishment, instead he forbid it. We committed treason in order to save our friend."

Allie wanted to applaud their loyalty to Thor, but she frowned hearing the tone spoken towards Loki. Honestly it was no surprise to her that Loki would not end Thor's banishment. He once shared her opinion of Thor not being ready for the throne, but know seeing Thor change her opinion had changed. She thought if Loki saw the same change as she did then of course he would end the banishment, for he truly did love Thor. "Well, it makes sense Loki did not end Thor's banishment," Allie defended. "He did not believe Thor to be ready to be crowned and was right. I'm sorry Thor but you must realize you were an arrogant child and were not ready. Now, things have changed. I'm sure if Loki saw that Thor has changed he would end the banishment."

"I would not hold so much confidence," Sif argued. She turned towards the blonde prince. "You thought Odin was dead. Did Loki tell you that?"

"Yes," Thor replied. "While I was with..SHIELD he visited me. He told me that Father had died, the truce with Jotunheim was based on my exile, and Mother had forbidden my return."

"Why would he do that," Allie asked in confusion. This did not sound like Loki, she knew with a sinking heart. Something seemed wrong, so so wrong. The feeling was practically palpable, as the dread scrapped across her skin with chilly claws and squeezed her falling heart.

"Because he wants the throne for himself," Hogun answered. "Why else?"

"No," she muttered, shaking her head.. "Somethings wrong. Something must have happened because this does not sound like something Loki would do on his own and in his right mind."

"Why do you continue to defend the trickster," Sif questioned.

"Because if I stop who will," Allie replied with hardened eyes. "None of you will that is obvious. I will continue to defend Loki. His is my friend and I will _not _leave him alone. I know better than anyone what it feels like to be left alone and I will not allow that to happen to him." _I promised, _her mind added,_ and that is a promise I will not break._

That foreboding feeling continued to grow stronger as it sunk its claws deeper within her flesh and clutched her heart tighter. Hearing nothing else from Sif or Hogun she turned towards Darcy who had taken hold of the bag of donuts. "Can you pass me a donut. I haven't eaten."

"Sure," she answered reaching into the white bag. Darcy pulled out two miniature pastries covered in powered sugar handing one to Allie before stuffing the other into her mouth. The mention and sight of food immediately interest Volstagg.

"What is that," he questioned pointing at the donut.

"It's a donut," Darcy said. Seeing Volstagg confusion and amazement at the treat she added, "You've _never _had a donut?"

"No, its been near a millennium," he said. "So much of Midgard has changed, including the food I see."

The brunette shook her head. "Well, Gimli, you have been deprived." Allie snorted a small puff of powered sugar at Darcy's nickname for Volstagg. "Donuts are fucking awesome. They're small cakes of sweetened dough fried, like any good American dish, and often covered with glaze, chocolate, sprinkles, or in this case powered sugar." She handed him one which the large warrior quickly devoured, getting some of the white sugar in his red beard.

His eyes practically widened as he ate. "This is delicious!" he said. "What other delicacies does Midgard have?"

"Ever heard of soufflé," she asked only to be answered with a shake of his head, "cause that is some good shit. The French sure do know how to make desserts."

Allie chuckled at the conversation, the dark feeling briefly forgotten. But quickly she stopped chuckling as she glanced past her friends. She left her seat and made her way to the front door in order to get a better view of what was happening towards the horizon. Obviously she had not been to only one to see the odd clouds swirling for several people had gathered int he streets as well and she could feel her friends joining her at the doors. All of them were familiar with the abnormal formation of clouds, knowing that it was a sign the Bifrost was active.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked.

Just then the funnel of clouds exploded down to the ground, a surprised and alarmed cry coming from the locals watching.

Allie whispered, "I have a _really_ bad feeling about this."

* * *

**So there we have Allie _finally _giving her explanation for everything. Thanks to all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews. You guys are amazing.**

**How was the chapter? Did you enjoy it? Like? Love? Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Next chapter: Tensions rise as the Destroyer finally comes. How will our dear Allie play a part in that and then there will be a decision she will have to make.**


	28. Iridescent

**Guest: Yeah, they all kinda just surprised her. Its true, her feelings towards Loki are always casted aside. Its like if the Warriors cannot even comprehend the fact that someone might actually like him. Well, hopefully you enjoy what Allie does once the Destroyer comes around.**_  
_

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and hope you will enjoy this one as well.**

**The Yoshinator: Yeah, Loki will be enraged seeing Allena standing with his brother since his mind is currently blinded with rage, ****jealousy, and all those other complicated emotions that drive him to be so brash. This update it quicker than usual, caused by an upcoming project in school I feared would have prevented me from updating at my usual time so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. Also because I really want to get to the next few chapters because I have alot of good stuff planned. Thanks for the offer of help, I will consider joining and if I do I'll definitely look for you.**

**lokilover25: I'm glad. Comic relief is among the many motives behind these last couple chapters which include explanations, establishing relationships, and etc. The comic in these chapters have been to help to balance out the angst galore and heavy emotions that will come up towards the end of this chapter and the next two. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter with Allie's involvement and more of Darcy's comedy. I'm excited for the Avengers squeal too and I can't wait to write it as much as you can't read it.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Yup, Darcy certainly is one of this character's and their is more of her in this chapter as well. I completely agree, Cumberbatch is very attractive. I honestly cannot pronounce it myself. Norse words are always so weird when it comes to pronunciation. Yes, poor Loki, so confused and driven mad with so many emotions including jealousy. I'm glad you are enjoying Clint. Even though he had like fifteen minutes of screen time (which was awesome) I really liked him and decided to include him in this story as well. I love donuts and could really use one right now ;) The Norns are currently sitting by ****Yggdrasil laughing their asses off and seeing what else they can screw up for Allena since they enjoy messing with people so much, especially their champions. I agree that was not a smart move Fandral. Never mess with a sleep deprived goddess. Worse thing you can do. Sadly, besides Allena and later Thor, no one would defend Loki, but at least the trickster's got them. Nope not good at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

******littledhampir13: Yup, lots of things got serious. Fury's reaction to Allie's true heritage will be revealed next chapter and Tony's time will come soon as well. Yes, poor Loki. Its really interesting to see the dynamics between the Loki portrayed in Thor and the Loki portrayed in the Avengers. ********In Thor he seemed so misunderstood and confused and mad, while in the Avengers he seemed more confident in himself though he lacked conviction and acted like a little shit through the movie-a very attractive little shit. I will have so much fun with this dynamic when it comes around to the squeal, especially when it involves Allie's reactions and thoughts about the changes. I'm also really excited for Thor 2 to see the new dynamics for Loki and honestly I want everything to turn out okay for him. Oh, sorry, I've actually not read that **many Thor/Oc stories. But the ones I did read and enjoy were Thor/OC/Loki. One was Mirror by cut3inferno and In Fear and Faith by TheCountessCorpse. 

**nekuranekomegami: Thanks!**

**Starcrier: Don't worry no one gets hurt, too badly. **

**Charlotte: Hello! Welcome to my story. I'm good, maybe need a little more sleep but I love writing and this story more. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter even though you did not expect it. Yeah, that's exactly what Darcy is and what I intended her to be like kinda of as a homage to the awesomeness that is fangirls. There can never be too much Sci-Fi ;) I had to throw that Lord of the Ring reference in there consider I had just watched the Fellowship of the Ring and because I'm bursting with excitement for the Hobbit. I'm glad you enjoyed it, there will be many more references to come, hopefully you will understand them all and continue to read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing besides OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 28:  
Iridescent**

* * *

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms_  
_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go.  
__Let it go  
__- Iridescent by Linkin Park_

* * *

Fear and worry gripped Allie's pounding heart as she slowly made her way into the streets with her friends close beside her. All of their eyes, including the innocent town folk, were centered on the odd funnel cloud a few miles beyond the borders of the small New Mexican town. The dark emotions that coursed through Allie caused her stomach to hollow and her heart to sink into its dark depths. Tension was strung in the air as the people waited with bated breaths to see what the dark omen would the anomaly bring.

A sudden ringing from Allie's pocket shocked her and caused the others around her to jump slightly with the sudden noise.

"Uhh, nice timing Alls," Darcy, who stood next to Allie commented as her friend pulled out her phone.

Recognizing the number displayed on the caller i.d, Allie informed her curious friends, "Its Coulson, maybe he knows what's going on out there." With a nod of approval from Jane and Erik, Allie answered the phone. "Hey Phil-"

"_Miss Jackson_," she was interrupted by another calm voice but it was much different from Coulson's own voice.

"Oh," she said, remembering who owned it. "Agent Sitwell. Why do you have Coulson's phone?"

The agent replied, "_He's busy at the moment, trying to communicate with the...thing that arrived via bullhorn. Before he order me to call you and ask if you know what this thing is?"_

"I'm not there so I have no fucking clue," Allie retorted, ignoring Darcy's amused giggles. "Can you give me a description of it to help?"

"_Sure_," he said with a sigh. "_It's a giant man-made out of metal ribbons, about ten feet tall with weird glowing eyes that look like fire. Is it one of Stark's?_"

Hearing the description, Allie winced, knowing exactly what they were up against. How could she not? It was only one of the most powerful lines of defense within Asgard. "No it's not Tony's but _get out of there now_!" She stressed into the phone, very much aware of the concerned looks Thor, Sif, and the warriors shot her.

"_Why_," Sitwell asked.

"I can't explain. Just Trust me on this Sitwell," Allie stated, feeling her frustration rise due to the stubbornness of the man and his questions at an inappropriate time. "Tell Coulson to retreat. Just get in one of your ominous vehicles and drive the _hell away."_

"_Here we go,"_ she managed to hear Coulson mutter in the background before an explosion ruptured her eardrum.

"_Shit!"_ she cursed loudly, her heart picking up in pace. "Sitwell. Coulson. _Get out of there!" _But the line was dead, Allie nearly threw it out the ground in frustration after realizing so. Her eyes turned to the horizon, widening as they observed the large fire roar to life and a cloud of dark smoke bubble into the air, off in the distance. The crowd of humans cried out in alarm at the sight. She pocketed the phone and dragged one hand through her loose, messy hair.

"What is wrong," Jane asked, her eyes filled with concern for her friend.

Allie turned towards the group of her allies. "We are in deep trouble. There's only one thing in Asgard, besides me, that can make a fire that big." Her eyes fixed onto Thor, Sif, and the Warriors as understanding worked its way into their features.

"Jane, you have to get everybody out of here," ordered Thor automatically as he turned to the woman.

Wit concern she asked, "What about you?"

"I'm staying here he answered."

Hearing Thor's answer, Volstagg exclaimed happily, "Thor's going to fight with us!"

"My friends, I am just a man," admitted Thor. "I'd only get in your way or worse get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." Allie smiled at Thor, hearing his words that showed such growth and maturity as he placed consideration of his friends wellbeing before his own urge to battle.

Jane, though, was not going to accept that without a condition. "Well, if you're staying then so am I!" she stated.

"We'll need time," Thor told his friends, not bothering to argue with the stubborn glint in Jane's eye. _Smart move,_ Allie thought.

"You shall have it!" Fandral stated with a nod of his head.

"Umm, what are we fighting, or hiding from?" Darcy questioned, completely oblivious to any of the references made to Asgard.

"The Destroyer," Sif answered her simply.

"That doesn't sound too good," she said. "What is it, anyway?"

Allie explained to the clueless brunette. "Its...um...an artificial construct created by the All-Father to act as a guardian, defending the Vault with its great size, strength, and power." Darcy blinked and titled her head with a confused expression on her face. "It fucks shit up," she translated.

"Oooh," Darcy nodded in understanding, finally. "Yeah, that's not good."

"Not at all," Allie agreed, so many memories of stories about the destructive power of the guardian filling her mind and causing her worry to ebb deeper. Though there was still one things she could not seem to figure out. "But why would it be here on Earth when it has no business here?"

"A gift from our king apparently," Hogun muttered.

Allie narrowed her eyes at the dark warrior as her heart twisted in worry over Loki. Why couldn't these warriors see him for the great man beneath the lies and tricks like she could? "Why would he send it?" she persisted and continued to defend him. "This makes no sense."

Hogun turned to reply to her with another statement of the trickery of Loki, no doubt, but was called away by Volstagg.

"Hogun! Come on!" The large warrior bellowed, trying even more attention to them from the panicked locals. "We must help Thor!" Hogun nodded before jogging off to join the rest of the Warriors of Asgard to make their stand against the brute of metal.

Allie turned to the remaining Erik and Darcy, noticing and not surprised by Thor running off with Jane already. "Let's go."

"Alright! Move it people!" Darcy called out loudly to the lambs they need to shepherd to safety.

As Erik jogged over to the dinner and Darcy went to the pet store (crying out 'I will save you small adorable animals!'), Allie quickly ran through the streets towards the small library. She shoved open the door, the customary ringing of the bell following her entrance. Wasting no time to breathe in the comfortable familiarity of the library she had missed, Allie hurried to the check out counter where Mrs. Burns stood with another book laid out before her. The woman must have been so absorbed within its tale that she didn't notice the chaos the town outside was being thrown into.

"Mrs. Burns," she gasped, catching her breath from the quick run. _Damn,_ she thought as her lungs ached and the muscles in her legs throbbed, _I need to run some more. Probably won't happen._

Shocked at the sudden presences, the old woman looked up. A smile began to form on her chapped lips at the sight of her young friend but quickly disappeared seeing the worry and stress on the Allie's right red face. "Allie? Something wrong," she kindly asked, hand reaching out to cover hers on the counter.

Allie nodded rapidly, her breathing returning to normal slowly. "Yeah. Something...bad is coming into town. You have to leave. Call your family, friends, everyone. Tell them to get out-of-town and _quick_. Don't come back for about two days, I guess."

Mrs. Burns remained silent for a moment, warm brown eyes searching Allie's face as her eyebrows furrowed, causing the wrinkles on her forehead to deepen. "Alright," she said after a while. "I trust ya."

"Great," Allie replied with relief. That was one friend sure to be safe when the impending doom walked into town, only about ten more left and a whole city full of innocents. She had some work to do. "Is there anyone else in here?"

The woman nodded. "A few, Mr. Gaines, Mrs. Miller, Jeffery, and some of the other regulars. Warn them too while I call my son, Bradley and his family."

"Alright," Allie said. While Mrs. Burns warned her family, Allie weaved through the many stacks of bookcases, telling anyone she came across to leave the library and town immediately. With great persuasion and some help from the ordering of Mrs. Burns', she managed to get everyone out, even the more stubborn people she had briefly considered dragging out by their ears. 'This is for your own good' she tried to tell the more disquiet folks that cursed at her under their breaths.

"Are you leaving with Gwen too," asked Mrs. Burns as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the now empty library.

She shook her head. "Gwen's safe, but I have to stay here. There are people and friends that will need to be helped and I just can't leave them here alone."

Mrs. Burns smiled softly and expectantly at her answer as if it was exactly what she thought she would hear. "Of course you're stayin'. I wouldn't expect anything less noble from you. Be careful Allie dear, please. I would miss your smiling face in my library."

"Don't worry," Allie smiled with reassurance. "I'll try."

"Good," the older woman stated before enveloping Allie in a hug. The young woman blinked at the sudden sign of affection. Allie had known the woman liked her enough to give her a house, but it seemed their friendship was deeper than they expected. "Thank you for warning me. Once this blows over I expect you to be back here, checking out another fantasy novel. "

"You got it," she replied as the hug ended. She waved good-bye to the librarian as the old woman entered her car. When she had driven off a loud explosion sounded through the air. Gasping Allie spun her head around to find the source of it. Over the rooftops she could see a thick, black cloud of smoke rise, appearing to be coming from a building on the strip of street in front of the lab.

"Dammit," Allie hissed before she broke off into another run, heading towards the destruction that had already come.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Allie slid to a stop behind the green building of Smith Motors near the lab where she came across Thor, Jace, Erik, and Darcy.

"Where have you been," Darcy asked seeing her approach panting. "You're missing everything."

"Checking out a book," she replied, taking deep breaths like before. They peered around the edge of the building that stood as their shield, wide eyes taking in the damage that the metal beast had already caused.

Some of the buildings were already in flames including the gas station and a few shops. Another boom clamored as a car exploded, embers flying everywhere. Snapped power lines laid in the street, sparks crackling from their broken roaring fires continued to spread into the dirt street and dark, suffocating smoke-filled the air, making it a bit harder to breathe. The Destroyer's metal skin gleamed in a wicked light as it stomped through the destruction like a soldier on the march, unaffected by the fires burning around it or the raining down of glass and ash. With a shiver, Allie realizes it was her vision come true.

Catching a glimpse of raven hair, Allie squinted to see the figure of Sif, retreating, more like scrambling away from the Destroyer. Fandral and Hogun supported the large weight of Volstagg as the red warrior leaned against them, giving him strength to fall back with them as well.

Disgust filled Allie as she saw fire, her own element, twirl in a sickening dance within the eyes of the metal behemoth, growing stronger and stronger. The Destroyer released a blast of raw, destructive energy that was the polar opposite to Allie's own pure, healing energy at the retreating Asgardians. A gasp slipped through Allie's lips as she saw Sif thrown aside onto one side of the street and the Warriors Three tossed through the glass store front and into the café. The fiery Isabela, who never took any shit from anyone in her little diner, would be furious, Allie knew.

"Go now! Run" Thor commanded, pushing Jane in front of him while the Destroyer was distracted. Taking the hint, the astrophysicists and assistant began to race across the street for a better choice of safety. Allie ran behind them but in the middle of the street she turned and began to head towards the Destroyer.

"Allie!" Jane called out seeing her run off.

The goddess ignored the call of concern because of her own steel resolute. She stopped in the center of the street, taking a deep breath. For too long she had stood on the sidelines and watched her friends fight and nearly die. No longer, though. Allie knew she could help and was determined to do so in any way she could in order to prevent any harm towards her friends.

Besides if the Destroyer wanted to play with fire, she would give him fire.

The metal beast faced the cafe where the Warriors Three had been thrown into, preparing to send another blast at them. Just as the Destroyer began to release the power it held, a fireball struck the beast's face, causing it to whip back with the force. Slowly, unnaturally, the metal guardian turned to where the goddess of fire stood tall and proud, her hand alit with fire and eyes golden glinting with her own power as they stared it down.

The inferno within its eyes burned brighter with anger, rising for a blast as it took a step closer towards her.

"Allena!" yelled Sif.

"Allie!" Erik and Jane cried out.

"What the _hell!" _Darcy shouted, having to add-on to the screaming match at her. "_Run_, bitch, _run_!"

Allie shifted her stance, strengthening it and showing that she was not going to move. Her friends continued to call out in concern as the Destroyer continued stepped closer and closer.

"Loki," Allie pleaded softly. The metal giant stopped suddenly. The fires that surrounded them continued to burn, the only noise that filled the air besides Allena's gentle voice. She looked straight into the heart of the blaze that was the eyes of the Destroyer, knowing they were Loki's window into what was transpiring on Earth. "Stop this, _please._ You are better than this, I know it! End this now before anyone is harmed. Allow Thor, Sif, the Warriors, and I to come home where we can sort everything out together. _Please_, Loki, I beg of you to _stop_."

With a pounding, twisting heart and bated breath, Allie waited for the Destroyer to make another move.

Slowly, the blaze of its eye diminished and Allie let out a breath of relief. She smiled at it, pleased that Loki had stopped. _I knew it._

Then something grabbed her arm.

Squealing and spinning around, Allie looked up into the face of Thor. How did she not hear him approach? Concern filled his sky blue eyes as he gazed down at her.

"Its okay," she whispered with a comforting smile. "It's over."

Hearing her words, the golden prince smiled at her with relief. His blue eyes shifted upwards, past her head and suddenly the darkened as his features hardened. "Allena," he whispered in warning that she could not understand. The grip on her arms tightened as Thor pulled her towards him, his muscled arms easily engulfing her small frame within his large body.

"What the hell," Allie asked trying to push him away.

Suddenly a humming pierced through the smoke-filled air, shortly followed by the crash of another blast.

The storefront next to Allie and Thor exploded, sending the pair flying through the air.

With a grunt, Allie landed on the dirt. Broken glass rained down as her head colliding against the ground and Thor's own head since his body landed on top of her.

"Oh gods," she groaned, trying to escape the heavy weight that pinned her to the ground. "I spoke too soon." Something in her mind started to pound against her skull like a wild drummer. Feet shuffled through the dirt, coming towards where the gods laid on the ground. Thor rolled off of Allie and Jane grabbed hold of the fire deity's arms, pulling her to her feet.

"Ow," Allie muttered, raising a hand to her head. Feeling something warm and liquid beneath her hand, Allie pulled her hand back. Her stomach churned with the sight of crimson staining the leather that covered her fingertips.

"What was that," Erik asked once his colleague was on her feet. "You just summoned fire!"

"Yeah, fire goddesses can do that," Allie replied, blinking away the dark spots that appeared in her vision.

"Really fire goddess?" Darcy questioned. She nodded. "Cool, but moving on. You could have been killed, bitch! What the hell were you thinking!"

"That he wouldn't hurt me," she muttered her thoughts at that time.

Jane asked with curiosity, "Who wouldn't hurt you?"

"Loki," Allie answered softly. She was the only one that truly knew the trickster and had seen the affection and protectiveness he held towards her. Because of that and what Frigga had told her, Allie had assumed Loki would have listened to her, or at least not cause any harm to come to her. Though, she realized then the Destroyer only attacked after Thor had grabbed onto her.

_Speaking of the Thunder God_, she turned looking around for the blonde prince that had suddenly disappeared after removing himself from her. Eventually she found him, speaking to the Warriors Three near by. Straining her hearing she managed to catch some of their brief conversation.

"You must return to Asgard," Thor told them. "You have to stop Loki."

"What about you?" asked Fandral with concern.

"Do not worry my friends, I have a plan," he gave them a small smile to reassure them, but it only made Allie's heart sink. She knew that smile all too well. It was her own 'everything will be fine' smile she only gave to comfort those around her in a time of distress and hopelessness-when everything was destined to go wrong.

Though it seemed the Warriors did not know this, for Fandral flashed Thor a smile before muttering 'come on' to his friends. He helped Hogun pull Volstagg towards where Allie, Jane, Erik, Darcy, and Sif stood.

"We need to fallback," Fandral ordered, being loyal to his prince's instruction. "Come on!" Sif began to tug on Erik's shoulder, trying to coax the humans and Allie into turning around and leaving like Thor had said.

Jane though wasn't going just yet.

"Wait!" she said, halting and spinning around. The group followed her actions, most figuring she wouldn't leave and they wouldn't leave her behind, watching as Thor walked towards the approaching Destroyer, completely defenseless. "What's he doing?"

Allie closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears as she realized what Thor was going to do. The defenselessness Thor exhibited reminded Allie of the attitude a lamb being lead to the slaughter would hold. If she had not witness the great maturity and change Thor had gone through, she would never believe the once arrogant prince capable of such a sacrifice, but now...there was nothing Allie could imagine Thor would do instead of this.

"He's saving our lives," Allie whispered in response. Her eyelids lifted, allowing her to see the metal beast push aside an overturn car before it came to a stop a few meters in-front of Thor. Jane breathed heavily next to Allena, watching with anxiety as Thor spoke unknown words to Loki through the Destroyer. Beneath its chest fire churned, rising up into its eyes for another blast.

_No,_ Allie thought, hoping someone way he, all the way in Asgard, could hear her silent pleas. He had heard her silent prayers once before when she had been hopeless and a life had been in danger, so why not again. _Please don't Loki. _

The fire disappeared once again and the Destroyer began to turn around.

A smile spread across Allie's lips with relief. _Thank you, Loki. I knew you wouldn't do anything._

Then, in one swift movement, swatted Thor with its enormous arm, sending the god hurtling backwards. A gasp of shock and horror slipped through Allie's lips at the sickening _crack_ of breaking bones that sounded through the air. Tumbling to a stop, he landed in a crumpled, broken heap. The wounded Asgardians watched helplessly with horror as their prince laid still on the ground as if he was a corpse already.

"No!" Jane cried out. She rushed forward, hurrying to where his body laid on the dirt. Erik lunged to stop her, but Sif held him back. The woman knelt down beside him, holding his head in her hands, hurried whispered words tumbling from her lips as she pleaded with him to stay alive.

"Jane! Thor!" Allie called out. She slipped out of the grasp Fandral tried to hold her in and ran over to her friends. Following Jane's lead from before, Allie knelt down behind Thor's head, empathy filling her as she heard the soft, whispered conversation between the two people who had managed to fall in love within two days.

"You're safe," Thor whispered, his voice shaking as his lungs began to fail his body. "It's over."

Jane shook her head in protest. "No, it's not over."

Thor smiled at the light-haired scientist that had captured his heart one last time. His features began to slacken and his breathing began to become shallow.

"Jane," Allie said softly.

"No!" she shouted. "I won't let it be over."

Allie gently replied, "Then move. I can heal him." For the first time, Jane glanced away from Thor to Allie. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears, the colors begin to fracture with the heart-retching emotions that were surely coursing through her at the sight of a bloodied, dying Thor.

"You can?" she croaked.

"Yes." Jane nodded and removed her hands from Thor's battered face. As she did so, Allie brought her own to his forehead, calling upon the flame that burned with life within her and willing it into Thor. A golden glow began to enveloped her hands, slowly the magic seeping into his skin. "Come on, come on," she whispered, waiting for a sign of recovery, but it seemed Thor's condition only worsened. "Come on you big brute. You can't die now, not with Jane here. Just, for Odin's sake, _live." _The seconds ticked by as Allie drew on her powers in an attempt to save her friend, but nothing worked.

Tears threatened to spill from Allie's eyes as she felt the life of Thor Odinson flicker away like the fragile flame of candle caught in the midst of a hurricane.

She removed her hands from him as he drew his last breath.

"Jane," Allie tried to comfort but the woman's sobs covered her voice. The fire goddess lifted her head and glanced towards her other friends, the sadness that darkened her eyes confirming all their fears. Despair and disbelief twisted their features, darkening them with anguish and Allie's heart clenched at the sight of so much pain. A pain she could have prevented, if she had just been quicker, or better at healing...maybe Thor would have a chance. Unable to stand it all, she squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head.

Heavy thumps lead away, signaling the Destroyer was leaving since its mission had been completed.

Suddenly the large crack of lightning rumbles through the air. Confused, Allie and Jane lift their heads to see the sky darkening with clouds and something off in the distance flying towards them at a blinding speed.

"Jane! Allie!" Erik yelled out, shaking off Sif's grip and running towards them.

"We gotta go," Allie muttered before scrambling to her feet. Erik rushed to Jane, heaving her up and dragging her back towards the group while the woman protested and struggled the whole way.

"No, no, _no!"_ she cried.

The object continued to fly closer, like a rocket, leaving a trail in its wake. As it approached Allie recognized it as Mjolnir and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Thor's arm shot up to catch the hammer. _He's worthy,_ she thought.

A blot of lightning shot down from the clouds, engulfing Thor in its white brilliance. All around Allie, the Asgardians grinned and sighed with relief as they watched their friend become the God of Thunder once again.

"Oh my god," Jane stated slowly with a slacked jaw and wide eyes. She couldn't believe the sight and neither did Darcy nor Erik.

"Yeah," Allie confirmed with a wide smile. "The God of Thunder is back."

"And about to kick that things butt," Darcy added as she rubbed her hands in anticipation. "This gone be good."

* * *

The battle between the resorted Thunderer and Destroyer did not last very long, as Allie had expected. Using his reacquired powers, Thor had taken to the sky summoning a whirling funnel of clouds that sparked with lightning. The two brawled with each other in the sky, the rest watching from below as the white blots collided with the fiery blasts. Within a few minutes, Thor had demolished the metal guardian by using its own power against him.

After wards, Thor walked out of the black cloud of smoke that was left, his bright red cape flapping behind him. Never once did he look back at the falling remains of the Destroyer or ruined cars in a true 'badass' manner as Darcy commented.

"So this is how you normally look," Jane innocently questioned when the god drew closer to the stunned, delighted group.

"More or less," answered Thor.

Jane breathed with an approving nod of her head, "It's a good look."

"I second that," Darcy mentioned, wide brown eyes taking in the impressive leather and armor. "Asgard certainly likes metal and leather, not that I'm complaining."

Thor gave her a smile before turning his gaze to the Warriors. "We must go to the Bifrost site," he sated. "I would have words with my brother." They nodded in agreement, but before anyone could move a familiar voice to Allie spoke out.

"Excuse me!"

Allie turned her head and nearly winced, seeing the black vehicle of SHIELD's parked near by and Coulson approaching them. As always, Coulson was clam and collected despite the unusual occurrences, though his custom suit looked dirtied and know that Allie thought of it the agents that had accompanied him also showed signs of untidiness. _Signs of their Destroyer encounter,_ she thought, _this is why you follow rule number one: Always listen to Allie._

"Donald," said Coulson in his 'professional voice,' gazing up at the impressive god without any fear that made Coulson further impressive towards the fire deity."I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, Son of Coul," Thor replied in his deep serious tone. Allie snorted with laughter at _Son of Coul._ "You and I, we fight for the same cause; protection of this world. From this day forth you can count me as your ally _if," _he added. _There's always a clause,_ she thought seeing Thor step beside Jane. "You return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen!" corrected Jane.

"Borrowed," argued Coulson."Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research." The astrophysicist nodded with approval at his words, exchanging a look with Erik.

Thor turned to Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

"Uh," she said, twisting her head around as if she thought he was speaking to someone else. "Sure," she finally said.

He smiled, grabbing hold of the astrophysicist around the waist, swinging his hammer and launching into the air towards the Bifrost site. As they shot up into the sky, Coulson yelled, "Wait, we need to debrief you!"

"Show off," Allie chuckled. The smile on her lips slowly slipped off as she saw Coulson turn to her. "Ahh, hey Coulson. You look aright. Anyone harmed? Is Clint okay?"

Coulson nodded. "No one was gravely injured and Barton had remained at base. Though I'm more interested in the interesting conversation you had this morning , Miss Jackson, that Agents Cale and Garrett informed me of." _Shit,_ Allie mentally cursed, _how could I forget the agents assigned to watch and listen to the lab? _"It seems you haven't been completely honest with me, either."

Allie shuffled on her feet, her nerves shaking. "Uh yeah," she managed to say.

"Director Fury will want to know about it too," Coulson informed her. "He'll be here to..get the story from you directly."

"Great," Allie's voice dripped with sarcasm as she plastered on a smile trying to hide the sudden spike in nerves. She had known Fury for many, many years due to her father's friendship with the man and held great respect for him. Informing him that she had continued the lie her father had created for years and years and then finally telling Fury the truth set her on edge. She had no idea what his reaction would be, pissed, astonished, or none at all. Allie could only hope he didn't lock her up for experimentations like the government did in those alien movies. "From one to blinding fury how pissed do you think he will be?"

"Can't say for certain."

"Wonderful," she groaned, rubbing a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm so _fucking_ screwed."

"Hey!" Darcy interrupted, glaring slightly at Coulson in remembrance how he stole her iPod. "Alls, we got to! Come on, bitch!"

Allie waved at Coulson, "If you'll excuse me I have to find a Norse God. Bye!" Coulson tried to call out in protest, but Allie had already jogged off to where her remaining friends stood.

"Sooo," Darcy dragged out the last syllable of the word. "How the hell are we gonna get there? I don't think Air Thor is coming back for more passengers." She turned to look at the Asgardians. "Can any of you fly off into the sunset?"

"No. It seems there are no horses here," Sif said, thoughtfully. " We simply must return the way we came: on foot."

"Ha, ha, hell no," Darcy objected as she looked to the West where Thor and Jane had gone, seeing the formidable storm clouds still hovering over a spot that seemed impossible to reach by foot in such a short amount of time. "I'm not walking that far. I'm too lazy."

"Then what do you suggest," Volstagg asked.

"Well," Erik interjected, pointing behind them "We always could take the van." The Asgardians turned around in confusion, looking at the 'van' Erik pointed out. Seeing the great, bulky vehicle their confusion only deepened.

"This is going to be very interesting," Allie muttered.

Once again Allie was right.

It had taken about eight minutes to solve the seating fiasco since the van could no longer be called a 'passenger van'. The back of the van no longer had that much space left for seating since Jane had,in Darcy words, piled and stacked shitloads of science stuff there. Erik and Allie took the two seats in the front while the back they found could only hold three people, causing Darcy to sit in Fandral's lap for the duration of the ride, no complaints coming from the brunette what so ever. Volstagg, with his massive size was left to laid across the roof and clutch on for dear life, though the warriors had agreed he could handle it after Allie expressed some concern for her friend.

Ten minutes later, Erik pulled the van up to the Bifrost site where Thor stood waiting while Jane continued to look at the engraved symbols on the ground in fascination.

"We are here!" Darcy exclaimed as she got out. "I'm sure you missed us or not since you kinda abandoned us."

"Darcy," Allie said, not looking at the assistants antics for the over turned SHIELD cars captured her gaze. _At least on one was hurt,_ she thought recalling Coulson's answer from before. She stood beside the others, watching Thor walk into the center of the circle.

"Heimdall" bellowed the thunder-god towards the open sky ahead. "Open the Bifrost!"

Nerves rattled through the Asgardians seeing nothing happen in the sky, no swirling of the clouds or sudden appearance of light. Worry began to settle on them like a thick blanket, nearly smothering them with despairing thoughts.

"Heimdall?" Thor tried again with question and hesitance in his voice. He turned to look at his fellow Aesir, sharing their concern. With a couple more unsuccessful calls, Thor left the circle and approached his friends. "He doesn't answer."

Hogun's always _pleasant_ voice emerged. "Then we are stranded here forever."

"Then I suppose we'd best start settling into our new lives," Fandral shrugged. He turned to Darcy, his signature charming smile plastered across his face. "Are all earth maidens as fair as you?"

Darcy immediately lit up with a smile of her own, eager to reply to his advance but it was Allie that spoke. "Fandral. No," she said with the voice of a chastising mother.

"Ahh more like Fandral. Yes," Darcy argued. She looked at Allie, whispering quickly. "Stay out, Allie. Do you know how long its been since I had a guy and here I have perfect Prince Charming that fell from the sky that who've apparently known your whole life. Jane gets a hot god, you probably have one in Asgard, so why can't I." Hearing the comment about Allie having a man of her own in Asgard, an image of Loki pushed through Allie's mind, causing heat to rise in her cheeks at the thought. The brunette then turned back to the blonde warrior, a flirtatious smile on her face and her eyelashes batting together. "No, none of them are as fair as me."

Allie groaned, placing her head in her hands as Fandral's smile widened.

"Heimdall!" Thor tried again while Allie tried to block out the flirting next to her. "If you can hear us, we need you now! Heimdall, we need you now! Heimdall!"

With the final cry, the sky began to dark, clouds swirling as a bright ray of light exploded onto the ground. The Asgardians laughed and breathed with relief at the wondrous sight of the working BiFrost. They started to head towards it.

Fandral turned to Darcy, smiling sadly. "Sorry, my love. These things happen." He reached over, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss on the knuckles. Darcy's mouth dropped open, nearly touching the ground practically at the unexpected, gentlemanly action of affection. Fandral gave her a wink before heading of to join the others. In shock she remained speechless, turning to Allie and pointing at the retreating Fandral as if to say _did you see that!_ Allie simply smiled, shaking her head.

Soon her attention was caught by Thor holding Jane close as they exchanged good-byes. Allie smiled sadly at the sight, her heart touched by the love for one another. Though she had to look away when they started to kiss, trying to give the couple some form of privacy.

"Well Jane's getting some action," Darcy muttered, seemingly recovered from her interactions with Fandral even though her voice seemed dazed. "How far do you think her tongue is down his throat?"

With red cheeks, Allie elbowed her friend in the ribs. Thor and Jane spilt apart, _finally_ according to Darcy who had wondered how long go they go before one passed out. He turned towards Allie whom he had noticed not with Asgardians. "Let us go Allena," he said to her when he reached the fire goddess.

She shifted her feet, nervousness rocking through her as she spoke, "I'm not going back."

"What!" Fandral blurted with confusion.

"I do not understand," said Thor with furrowed brows.

Allie sighed, unsure how to explain why exactly she decided to stay. Inside, she could feel her heart pull at her and her instincts flare to life, whispering that she needed to remain on Earth. Though the voice inside her head sounded oddly like multiple voices, not just one and if it truly was the Norns, Allie knew she had to stay. "Its a feeling," she hesitantly explained. "My instincts tell me this is were I need to be and they've never been wrong before. I have..work here I'm needed for. Besides someone here has to clean up this mess you left." Allie smiled at the God, gesturing the wreckage left around.

"Are you sure, Allena," Thor asked.

"Positive. It's not like I'm not going to come back" she stated, then her smile disappeared and her voice dropped to a whispered plea. "But Thor when you are back in Asgard please go easy on Loki. Don't hurt him. You know Loki about as well as I do so you must know that somethings wrong. There must be an ulterior motive hidden away that has caused him to do all of this. I can't be in Asgard to protect him so you must. Promise me, Thor." Her fiery golden gaze pierced through his. "Promise me that Loki won't be harmed."

"I promise," Thor solemnly swore.

"Good," she smiled. Then she hit him on the arm affectionately as if he was a brother. "Now, get going. You have a world to save."

Thor returned the smile, before joining his friends at the BiFrost.

The smile widened on Allie's face as she waved good-bye to her Asgardian friends. As the wind continued to spin widely, she watched as their bodies were absorbed by the Bifrost as they left her on Midgard and returned to Asgard.

_Please,_ she prayed,_ let no one be harmed. Especially Loki._

* * *

Pain. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal.

The emotions roared inside of Loki as he glared at Thor, the Bifrost casting its brilliant light onto the golden son. The different feelings clashed and collide with one another forming a tempest of confusion and madness within Loki's mind that had once been a clear weapon he could call open at any moment, but so many things had changed within the dark prince-no king. He was a king now the rightful one that could led Asgard into a golden age instead of destroying it like Thor would have done.

"I'm not your brother," Loki spat, his voice shaking slightly at the thought of what he truly was.

"Loki, this is madness!" Tho pleaded. _Ha! _His mind snapped at the irony of the situation. The warmonger prince saying the killing of the race he could have completely destroyed with one strike of his hammer was madness. The anger and hatred began to take over, rising to the surface. The dark emotions encased his blackening heart and mind with a thick sheet of ice, completely impenetrable.

They gave Loki strength, whispering poisonous dreams to his conscious of the praise he would live in if he prevailed above Thor and proved how worthy he was by killing the race of monsters that the Aesir had called enemies.

"Is it madness?" Loki forced out. "Is it? What happened to you on earth that made you so soft." Loki's thoughts drifted to the mortal he had seen called Jane he believed. Ah, there must be his brother's weakness. A man would always have an Achilles heel towards their woman, unless they picked the right kind, one that could defend herself if she need to do so. Golden eyes flashed through his mind and the pain flared before he shoved the image away.

"Don't tell me it was that woman," he said angrily. Hot tears prick in his eyes in his bitterness for he knew Thor's woman would most likely support the god in any of his endeavors while Loki knew Allena would never do so for him. He had seen her there on Earth with _Thor_, at his side while he fought against the Destroyer-against him. "Oh, it was." Loki said when his brother did not respond. "Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

That did it. Loki's infamous silver tongue caused his brother to lash out at him and the two began to fight. In between he blows and clashes of weapons, Loki lost track of who he was. The thrill of the battle held his complete focus and he heard himself laugh out loud at the exhilaration of fighting Thor and proving to be quite the challenge against the favored warrior.

The two brothers continued to duel until Loki felt a feeling of weightlessness come over his body before it harshly impacted the surface of the Rainbow Bridge, the light and power of the Bifrost lashing out irrationally before him. His mind was too far lost in the heavy gravity of tempered grace to realize the danger he had created for himself and the entire Realm

He attempted at place another blow on Thor who had been fooled by an illusion of Loki's (when did he not fall for that), but with a strike of lightning found himself on his back on the bridge with the Thunderer towering over him. Loki looked into his brother's eyes only briefly before Thor placed his hammer on Loki's chest, rendering him completely helpless under its heavy weight. Even his magic could not move such a powerful object as Mjolnir off of him.

But in the end, Loki still had his most effective and powerful weapon, his silvertongue. "Look at you," he sneered harshly he watched the oaf before him flailed about in an attempt to stop the Bifrost's destruction of Jotunheim. "The Mighty Thor! With all your strength, and what good does it do you now, huh?" He let out a painful groan as the hammer's weight cracked a few of his ribs. "Do you hear me, brother, there's nothing you can do!

Suddenly the pain radiating through his chest disappeared along with the weight of the hammer as Thor summoned his weapon. Loki looked up not believing the sight before his eyes of the God of Thunder slamming his hammer into the bridge. Easily the opaque surface cracked and continued to break as Thor repeatedly slammed Mjolnir down.

"What are you doing!" Loki asked with shock at the actions, though his voice rose with his next statement. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Those damned golden eyes appeared in his mind again, though this time he could not drive them away. They scorched his mind, reminding him that she too was still on Midgard where she would forever remain, away from him if Thor destroyed the Bifrost. Growling slightly at the thought of the thunderer keeping Loki away from what was his, the trickster picked up his staff and charged at Thor.

With burst of blinding, powerful light that could blind even the stars, the Bifrost exploded.

Weightlessness surrounded Loki as he flew through the air. He and Thor fell together but the golden prince managed to grab hold of one end of Gungnir, while Loki still clutched the other end. They continued to fall, both soon to be lost to the current and pulverized by the debris, when a powerful hand caught Thor's leg. Thor dangled from the edge, holding onto the spear as Loki hung onto the other end.

Loki casted his gaze upwards, shocked to find the newly awakened All-Father standing at the edge of the shattered bridge. "I could have done, Father!" he told the man who had raised him and believed to be his father, his voice no longer filled with mockery and malice but the innocence and vulnerability of a child. "I could have done for you, for all of us!"

"No, Loki," Odin replied.

While the observatory was ripped apart under him, Loki searched his father's face and one blue eye, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption, but all he could see is disappointment and regret. A tear left a burning trail on his cheek as Loki realized he had failed. Everything he had worked and strived for had crumbled to dust. Now he was a disappointment in the eyes of his parents, an enemy of Thor's and Asgard's, and Allena would surely not want the monster he was.

There was nothing left for Loki, only a destroyed hope of sadness, pain, and frustration.

_Let go,_ something whispered, a pleasing voice arising in the chaos of his mind.

So he listened and let go.

Thor cried out but Loki was too far to hear.

He fell into the dark space beneath that swirled with the ruins and stars, knowing with cold desperation there would be no one to catch him.

* * *

_CRASH._

The porcelain coffee cup shattered to pieces as it collided with the tile flooring.

Allie staggered backwards, her hands clutching the counter behind her to support her body that rattled and shook with the vision that had invaded her unprepared mind. This vision had been so unlike the others, instead of coming as quick snapshots it had been as if something had transported her away, taking her from her kitchen and tossing her into the middle of the battle at the Bifrost. Around her she had watched the two princes battle one another and then stood by, completely helpless as Loki's hand slipped from the staff.

_Loki._

Weights pressed against her chest, crushing her lungs and suddenly Allie couldn't draw in a breath. Pain, such horrible pain erupted in her twisting heart as if thousands of knives were slashing it, tearing it into fine messy ribbons that could never be joined again. Her body shook as the pain spread rapidly like deadly virus through her as the tears began to leak from her eyes.

She wanted to believe the vision was just a cruel trick, but even she was not that hopeful. These emotions were too real to be caused by something false. The thought only caused her heart more pain as the finality of the event in Asgard settled in her mind with a single statement.

_Loki is dead._

* * *

**Phew, that was a pretty long chapter which brought the Thor movie to a close. Don't worry this story is not done just yet. I have a couple ideas still hidden in my sleeve. So what did you think of it? Love? Like? Please leave a review telling me. Thanks. ****I would also like to give a big thanks to the people that have alerted, favorited, and reviewed.**

**Next Chapter will show Allie's grieving. Our favorite badass Director of SHIELD will make an appearance as well in order to finally get the truth from Allie what will his reaction be? Don't think Loki's out for the count because he will have a bit in the next chapter. Ooh, so much fun stuff ahead;) **


	29. Falling

**Guest: Thanks!**

**noukinav018: I'm glad you enjoyed it, hopefully you'll like this one as well.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Its alright, somethings happen like that. I'm glad you like Clint. He makes a little appearance in this chapter too. Yeah, poor Steve the only girl he ever had is now like 80 years old. Our favorite Captain will be appearing soon, so not that long of a wait. Ways of 'woman' haha, its a lesson quickly learned and never forgotten unless you want to be harmed. Sometimes when Darcy doesn't understand you have to change it to her native speech. The part between Fandral and Darcy was actually inspired by a couple fanfics I read and the original script actually had that in there so I added it into my story. Fandral/Darcy will problem be a pairing I'll have in later squeals. Hopefully you'll like the chapter and Fury's reaction.**

**MusicManiacGirl: Yeah, aww poor Loki. He just has to go and let go of the spear.**

**Starcrier: Thank you! Hmm, a Loki/Allena reunion. We'll seeee;)**

**The Yoshinator: Woo! I'm on a role with these updates! You want Loki back-don't worry Allie and I do to. Thanks for the offer of help on MapleStory. I will definitely keep ****you in mind if I start to play;)**

**Reader: Thank you! I'm glad you are loving the story and continued to do so. Here's another quick update.**

**lokilover25: Thank you so much for the review and critiques as well. After reading it I really thought about what you said, and agreed with it. Looking back on last chapter some of the descriptions are really pushing it and seem overbearing even to me. So I went back and tweaked last chapter a bit, taking out all that unnecessary descriptions. Allie's part of the end is a lot short and a whole lot better in my opinion. Writing this chapter, I really kept in mind about what you said about Allie's character and her strength and really incorporated it for her grieving. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter like all the others. Thanks, again.**

**Charlotte: Don't die! You do not have permission to die until this story is finished, then you can die whenever. There will be more Allena and Loki...eventually but you never know. I'm glad you loved it and hope you love this chapter as well. There will be a squeal to this story with Allena in the Avengers. Oooh I can not wait to write that story and hopefully you'll continued to read, enjoy, and review till then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 29:  
Falling**

* * *

_Sometimes I wish for falling_  
_Wish for the release_  
_Wish for falling through the air_  
_To give me some relief_  
_Because falling's not the problem_  
_When I'm falling I'm in peace_  
_It's only when I hit the ground_  
_It causes all the grief  
- Falling by Florence and the Machine_

* * *

"No! No, no, no. Darcy!" Jane screamed frantically. "Put that _very delicate_ prototype down!"

The brunette looked up from the small device she twirled unceremoniously in her hands to her employer, trying not to and failing to giggle at the crazed, over possessive gleam in the scientist's eye who was practically ripping her hair out in frustration and lack of sleep. "Why? What the hell does this thingy do?" Darcy asked with a careless shrug of her shoulders and a wave of the device.

Jane sighed, wincing at Darcy's treatment of the prototype. "Well, its an-"

"Don't even try," Allie interrupted Jane's sure to be long and complicated explanation, lifting her head from her arms. "We all know she won't understand anything you say-no offense Darcy but you don't have a degree in astrophysics."

"Ehh," Darcy replied with a nod of her head. "None taken. I really don't know shit about the first thing when it comes to astricphysics."

"Its as-," Jane shook her head as if to say _I quit_. "Never mind. Just be careful with that device. Its not only a prototype but its not ours either. SHIELD, partnered with Stark Industries and Aesir Enterprises, have so _generously_ loaned all of this new equipment for our research." The woman explained, gesturing one hand around the lab. The once empty space had been filled with Jane's returned equipment and several more bulky additions, printed with the names of either company on the side in bright white letter and with SHIELD-employed scientists stationed at. Darcy shrugged again, setting down the device on Allie's desk. Jane glanced at Allie. "Thank you so much for all the equipment, by the way."

She replied, "Welcome and no problem. Right before I started working here I had called Olivia-the CEO of Aesir Enterprises-and told her to get a program started on working with astrophysics so I could, hopefully, get you some more equipment eventually."

"Its great. All this new stuff will help create our own version of the Einstien-Rosen Bridge- or Bifrost as you call," Jane said with a smile as a spark of ebullience lightened her brown eyes. "Imagine all we could accomplish with inter-dimensional travel! And Thor will be able to come back...and you will be able to visit Asgard again," she added as an afterthought.

"Hopefully," Allie stated with a yawn. She lifted one hand and began to try to rub the sleep out of her tired eyes.

"Nice nap?" Darcy asked curiously.

"With all this chaos going on, I can say I've had better," she replied. "And worse."

The assistant snorted. "Be thankful they let you sleep. Whenever I try its all 'No! You can't take a nap! You have work to do!'"_  
_

"Sitting on your ass, getting coffee, and listening to your iPod is work?"

"When you're sitting on this fine of an ass, yes it is."

Allie cracked a smile at Darcy's reply while a SHIELD agent provided the goddess with her required cappuccino that needed to be refilled hourly to prevent a collapse due to sleep deprivation. The extra shots of chocolate and caffeine immediately brought Allie's senses to life, making her more alert and ready to continue on her work. Ever since Thor's visit and the discovery of the Bifrost, SHIELD had taken a special interest in the subject, finding the inter-dimensional travel could be very beneficial for the human race.

"How much sleep have you been getting Allie," Darcy asked.

She glanced up at her friend with a raised eyebrow as she took another sip of coffee. "My, my Darcy. That question sounded like you actually had _concern_ for me."

"Pssh, you know I don't have a soul," Darcy answered kiddingly before her tone turned more serious then Allie had ever heard before, even though it was not much. "But seriously. You look like absolute tired shit. You came in early this morning with red, puffy eyes as if you had been crying all night like a pathetic middle schooler that had broken up for the first time. Not to mention those horrid big, purple bags under your eyes that completed the tired as fuck college student who pulled an all nighter look-which I know trust me. You nearly drowned when you fell asleep while eating cereal Thanks for that hilarious picture of you with Cheerios stuck to your face that is now circulating the internet by the way. "

"Your welcome," Allie said dryly, discreetly checking her reflection in the black computer screen. _Wow_, she thought, _Darcy's descriptions are pretty damn accurate. _

"What's wrong, ho," she asked.

_How can you even begin to explain?_ Allies mind stated as pain and guilt crept in her heart. _Even though you knew it was going to happen you still allowed the town you had called home for months be nearly leveled to the ground,__ the only way to go back to your home in Asgard and Gwen is __destroyed, and you broke your promise. You didn't look after Loki, you didn't protect him and now he's forever lost in the coldness of space. You did a **wonderful **job, _her mind added sarcastically.

Allie shook her head as if it was a way to physically remove the guilty thoughts from plaguing her mind. She didn't need them and had already decided not listen to when they had first emerged last night.

**_Stop it,_** another more practical part of her conscious demanded in a strong voice. After the vision had invaded her mind with its horrible knowledge of Loki's fate, Allie had collapsed on the tiled floor and cried till all of her tears were spent.

Though somewhere between the tears she eventually came to the realization that no matter how much his death pained her, Allie knew she could not fall apart because of it. Not like she had done when her family had been killed. Thanks to Loki, she had discovered that it was alright to cry and grieve, but it was also important not to let events such as death and loss hold you back and prevent you from moving forward. When her family had died, Allie had put up that good front in order to disguise how she broken she was and how she had not recovered from the event. In the end, though, never laying down the dead to rest and accepting the past that was set in stone had almost led to her own demise.

She could never allow herself to go back to such a state, not again. Right now, she needed to be as secure as ever, moving forward with her head held high like the strong goddess Loki had once said she was.

Also, there were other people who needed her and things she needed to complete like the building of SHIELD's own makeshift version of the Bifrost. It would be only through this portal that Allie could return to Asgard where her sister waited, and where Frigga, Thor, and Odin where in need of comfort for Allie knew they would be effected by Loki's death. Especially Thor, whom Allie had also promised to watch over.

This is what Allie had decided to do with how Loki's death effected her. She wanted to use the emotions it sparked and refocus them into a worthy, noble cause. Something that would help her to continue to remain strong, to focus all of her efforts in, and to help others in the process as well.

_It's what he would've wanted,_ she reassured. _A way to honor his memory and everything he had taught me about myself._

"Everything that's happened," Allie started to explain to Darcy, "has had its toll on me, but I will be fine. In fact, I will be brilliant. Even with all the destruction and loss, I've found a drive, a purpose, and a promise to keep."

The corner's of Darcy's lips twitched slightly in a genuine, non-sarcastic smile. "That's great, Alls but when did you start going all Rafiki and mysterious on me?"

A giggle slipped through Allie's own lips when her sarcastic, witty friend suddenly returned from the serious moment of concern. "Do I look like a crazy monkey to you?"

"Technically, he was a baboon."

"What_ever_," she replied with a roll her of eyes, lifting the coffee cup to disguise her smile. "But he was an awesome baboon, too."

Darcy nodded with agreement, "True, true."

Allie allowed her friend to see her smile and opened her mouth to say something else but never got the chance. The sound of one of the doors opening and closing traveled through the air before Coulson spoke.

"Miss Jackson," he said.

Turning around with a friendly smile in her face, she called out, "Yeah?" Then, seeing who was with him, the smile dropped. Nick Fury was an easily recognizable man with the completely black leather assemble, eye-patch, scars, and a gaze as cold as ice. The Director of SHIELD stood to the left of Coulson with Clint on his other side. "Oh. Hey, Fury. I wasn't expecting you so...soon."

"Well," Fury replied," I've been rather anxious to hear this...story of yours."

"Right," Allie muttered. " Can we do this somewhere else? I don't want to distract Jane or anyone else from their work. There's an office in the back I think is not too cluttered you can use for your intero-I mean questioning."

Fury said, "Of course. Lead the way."

With a nod of her head, Allie slowly stood from her desk, trying not to react to the amusing pout that Darcy supported. The brunette fixed a disappointed look on Allie, obviously wanting to overhear the sure to be interesting conversation. Allie ignored the look she had received as she turned and began to make her way to the office she had mentioned. It was a simple medium-sized space, filled by the table in the center of the room, the various shelves that held old notes and maps, and other objects no longer needed for the group's research. She glanced over her shoulder to see Fury, Coulson, and Clint right behind her.

"Here we are," she stated with a gesture of her hand over the room. "Is this alright?"

"This will be fine," answered Fury. "Please take a seat Miss Jackson."

"Alrighty," she muttered, doing as the Director had commanded. Inside her stomach twisted with nerves, unsure of how this ordeal will unfold. She truly had no idea how the Director would react to everything she had to say. The goddess could only hope there would not be too many unpleasant ramifications for the lies she had continued to uphold. While Fury sat down across from her, Allie glanced up to where Coulson and Clint stood on either side of the now closed doorway, making no move to leave. "Uhh," she started to say in confusion. "Are they gonna leave? Or watch like those people do during interrogations in all those crime shows?"

"Do you think this is an interrogation," Fury asked.

"Yeah, or a really intense interview with lots of questions," Allie replied, catching the twitch of Clint's lip before the agent's amusement was once again hidden by the calm mask of professionalism. Here with Fury and Coulson, he was once again the top agent of SHIELD, no longer sarcastic, teasing friend Allie had the opportunity to see at times.

"Miss Jackson," Fury said. "Can you tell me about your relations with this...Asgard and Thor, as well as your father's relations with them?"

"How much do you want to know," she cautiously asked.

"Everything, preferably."

"Alright, but you are going to be here for a while," she told them before she dived into her long explanation of everything. Starting at the beginning, Allie told her father's old friend about her family's life and position on Asgard and then she informed him of Jace's decision to live on Midgard. Her story continued to describe her family's life on the Earth up to the point Jace met Fury, afterwards she skipped some points in time the Director already knew about. When her tale caught up with the last few months, she explained that when she had left it was to return to Asgard, and how it was the vision of Puente Antiguo that had caused her to return so soon.

Through out the explanation, Fury inserted a few questions of his own that Allie answered. It was because of one question she found herself telling him of her position as Goddess of Fire and the extent of all her abilities including her All-Sight. Seeing a spark of interest appear and quickly disappear within Fury's eye, caused her stomach to unsettle further.

With a deep breath, Allie said, "That's it. Everything you can possibly know about my or my family's life and relations."

"Thank you, Miss Jackson for that information," Fury replied, although Allie could tell from the far off sound of his voice and look of his eye that his mind was busy processing the novel length of information she had told him. A few moments of unsettling silence passed for Allie before Fury spoke once again after it seemed he had gathered his thoughts. Although his voice held some anger, she could hear, as well as disappointment which caused her heart to sink.

"These last few days have been filled with many new changes. We have learned things that before we would never consider to be possible. Now it's that you've know about many of these things. Why haven't you told me of this before?"

"Father-Jace," Allie corrected," taught me from everyday since we came to Earth up to his death there were two things I needed to keep hidden from everyone not in the family. One-my All-Sight and two-my true...heritage. He always said 'There will come a day that the humans learned of an otherworldly existence and that is when you can tell your friends who you really are. But till then they must remain ignorant, for right now they are not ready and knowledge you would share with them will have dire...consequences.'"

"Honestly," she explained, leaning forward slightly. "It was Jace's decision not to tell you before now. If I had the choice I would have spoken long ago for I _hate_ lying, but I had to listen to my father's wishes. I just hope you can understand and forgive me." A long breath escaped Allie. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Excuse me?" Fury asked.

"What are you gonna do with this..information," she clarified. "I'm technically an alien that has been lying to you for years and I want to know what you are going to do about it. Arrest me and lock me up? Experiment on me? I have no clue and I would wish for that to change."

The Director became silent once more, showing Allie he was considering what she had said. After a few minutes of silence and Allie nervously glancing to Coulson and Clint for some sign of comfort, he answered, "Nothing of that sort will happen to you. You will not be imprisoned or...experimented on." The goddess allowed a breath of relief to escape, glad none of the horrible things she had imagined would become reality.

"But."

_So close,_ her mind whispered as she winced.

Fury continued, "with this new information about yourself, SHIELD will monitor you more closely and raise your position on our 'Potential Threat' list. Also, considering your vast knowledge of...everything you'll be asked to consult more often." His voice suddenly darkened and turned to a whisper as he leaned forward. "You are getting off very easily. If you were any other person besides Allie Jackson and if I was any other past Director, you would have been severely punished. But I know what kind of person your father raise, it's that reason why I will continue to use your services. Consider yourself very lucky, Miss Jackson."

"Thank you. I do...and that's...fine," Allie breathed, surprised at the not so bad punishment and confusion that had her heart lifting with pride. "I can do that, and expect my full corporation as well-a way to make up for the lies I guess."

"Very well," Fury nodded. "Since we are done here I will be leaving. Coulson and Barton will continue to supervise you as you work with Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig on the Rosen Project. If any other consulting opportunities arise Barton will deliver the files to you. Good-bye Miss Jackson."

"Good-bye Fury," Allie answered as the man rose from his seat and exited the office. Once he was gone, Allie slumped into her seat, feeling a new way of tiredness and strain wash over her after the intense questioning. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Miss Jackson."

Hearing Coulson's questioning voice, the woman glanced up in order to see that he had moved from his position at the door to across from the table. "Um, back to work, right," she asked, predicting the agent's words.

"Not exactly," he corrected causing her eyebrows to shoot up in confusion and interest. "You've been working nonstop ever since you came to the crash site two days ago. Why don't you take the weekend off and come back in Monday afternoon when you're not being held together by the thin strings of a caffeine rush."

"You're serious," Allie questioned, surprised the man she swore would work her to death was offering her two days of rest and relaxation.

"Of course," Coulson answered. "I cannot have one of the best scientists collapsing of sleep deprivation."

"Thanks," Allie smiled as she rose from her chair. "I appreciate it." Coulson nodded in response.

As she began to leave the room, she paused in the doorway right beside where Clint stood. Turning to him she said, "Keep on eye on everything, especially Darcy. Make sure nothing goes up in smoke while I'm gone. Things like that tend to happen."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that," Clint replied. A smile appeared on Allie's lips as the cold, professional agent slipped away and the sarcastic friend returned. "You got it."

"Do I?" she joked. "See you Monday, Clint." He nodded, a small thin smile on his lips as she slipped out of the doorway.

* * *

"Darcy," Allie groaned into her phone, ceasing the brunette's long rant.

_"What!" _the assistant replied. "_Its not my __fault you were a bitch and didn't take me with you. Jane's got me running all about the place. She's flipping out about the new atmospheric data she collected. Says there's gonna be a big, unusual storm in the next few_ days."

The new information perked Allie's interest. As she leaned against the counter top, she glanced out of the glass sliding doors. Even with the sun setting and the sky darkening with night, she could already make out the dark clouds of a storm forming over the horizon. By the looks of it, a storm was evident to happen by the next day at most. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Normally New Mexico did not get rain, but then reminding herself that the weather in Midgard could be influenced by the state of a particular mourning Thunder God she figured it shouldn't be a surprise the weather was about to get wonky.

_"How did you get a day off?"_ Darcy asked.

"I'm special," Allie replied. The tile of the kitchen floor felt cool beneath her bare feet as she traveled to the freezer. A rush of cold air blew over her body, only covered by the customary tank top and shorts she wore around the house, and a shiver rocked through her. Darcy continued to protest at Allie as she shifted through the pile of frozen dinners she had collected in search of one particular frozen food.

"_Sureeee_," Darcy said. "_So_,_ ho, what are you gonna do with your undeserved time off?"_

Smiling as she pulled out a tub of double chunk chocolate ice cream, Allie answered, "Oh the usual lazy weekend doing nothing. Ice Cream and Lord of the Rings marathon. Sure to be fun."

_"You __absolute whore," _cried Darcy. _"Please, take me with you now!"_

"Sorry Darc. Jane says you gotta work and I just want a nice, uneventful weekend to myself. Gods know when I'll get another opportunity."

_"True, true. Well, enjoy your stupid weekend that will not nearly be as awesome since I'm not there."_

"Oh, I will," Allie replied, fishing out a spoon from the cutlery draw. Once the two friends exchanged their good-byes, Allie hung up the phone and began to make her way to the living room connected to the kitchen. After quickly putting in a DVD, Allie unceremoniously flopped down on the couch, drawing the tub of ice cream to her chest as the opening credits began to play.

Time passed as Allie tentatively watched the movie, eating spoonfuls of the frozen treat. Her eyes traced the screen as she was draw in to a particularly suspenseful part of the movie.

_BANG!_

A small squeal slipped through her lips and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the sudden noise. The bang, she realized was too loud to be coming from the movie. In confusion, Allie began to look around for the source of the noise.

_BANG!_

A scream nearly ripped from her throat as her eyes landed upon the figure behind the sliding doors in the kitchen. The light of the moon shone into the house, making the figure appear as a faceless silhouette standing outside of her house.

_Don't go looking at. __Don't go looking at. __Don't go looking at,_ her mind cautioned, though like every single time Allie's burning and consuming curiosity won out.

_One day your curiosity will get you killed!_

Allie ignored the thoughts.

With a cautious, slow pace, Allie slowly made her way towards the glass doors, a sphere of fire burning in her palm as a line of defense. Her eyes remained stationed on the figure, watching its very move to see if it posed as any threat.

Fireball at the ready, Allie opened the door.

Muffling a scream, she lunged backwards, wide eyes following the figure that collapsed onto her kitchen floor.

_Calm down,_ her mind informed her as her hand clutched her chest that felt as if it was going to explode. As she tried to still the rapid beat of her heart, Allie's eyes traced over the figure, taking in the dirtied leather assemble. Familiarity tugged at her mind with the sight of the leather and mused black hair.

Moving with caution, Allie knelt beside the man she had determined by the size and slowly rolled him over.

Seeing the bruised and grimy face of the god she never thought she would see again, her heart stopped.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded him.  
_

_Many men suffer from the fear of falling, although Loki felt enlightened by the sensation._

_The endless, eternal expanse of space flew by him as he continued to fall, catching brief glimpses of broken stars and shinning worlds that even Asgard was blind to. _

_The falling seemed everlasting since time no longer held meaning to him. It completely passed him by. He could not determine the difference between a second and a year, never knowing how long it had been since he had let go of the end of that spear in acceptance that he was a failure. He casted himself into the free fall of the swirling remains of the vortex, allowing the dark depths of space to take him away with silent hope of a relief or maybe even the chance of better world of opportunity somewhere of in the cosmos._

_Though it seemed that Loki could not hold onto this nearly blissful release for soon he felt himself speeding towards the dark, looming ground._

_With a mighty crash he landed._

* * *

A burning sensation of pain consumed his entire being as Loki laid in the crater his impact had created.

Slowly he opened heavy eyes, seeing nothing but twisting trails of dirt and sand in the air around him. This seemed familiar, this place he had collided with.

_By the Norns,_ his mind groaned with realization. _Midgard._

Was this irony? A trick of the Weavers of Fate to allow him to land on the damned planet where his not-brother had found his salvation. Or maybe irony for Thor since his fallen brother was not upon the world where the Thunderer wished most to be with his beloved.

Blackness began to creep into his vision, his mind slowly slipping away as the darkness spread.

Suddenly, at the back of his mind, he saw it. A small flame burned, bright like a candle's light that illuminating the darkness within him.

Out of those twisting flames, golden eyes appeared, scorching his mind with their brilliance and a voice filled his ears as his heart tugged and burned.

_Loki._

A familiar presence filled the dusty air, one that Loki could not have mistaken for any other.

His heart ached with a pain that nearly over shadowed the one flowing through his broken body. Closing his eyes, the sorcerer concentrated on the little silver of magic within him, using the power to draw himself away from this grave and to the goddess of that little flame.

* * *

**Yay! Loki's safe and back to our favorite fire goddess. So what did you think of the chapter? Like? Love? Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks a million to all of the people that have favorited, alterted, or reviewed this story.**

**Next Chapter will cover more of Allie's reaction to Loki showing up on her doorstep. All the while her curiosity will be burning to know the truth about what happened on Asgard and what caused Loki to act such a way. Though will he tell her the truth about his own demons, or will he lie in order to keep her blind? So many questions, but you'll have to wait a few days to know the answers.**


	30. Demons

**The Yoshinator: I'm glad that you enjoy how they've remet. It has been an idea I have kept in mind from the beginning of this story. Loki will not invade Midgard just yet, and before he does he will actually have some time to be happy with Allena. And if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see them during this time on Midgard, please tell me. I'm really open to ideas right now and would love to hear some.**

**noukinav018: Loki certainly did find her. And for now this is a good thing. I will certainly keep writing as long as people are enjoying reading it.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: If you PM me the information for your OC I would be happy to look at it and consider using them if you would like me to. If its a SHIELD agent I can definitely incorporate them in some way. Fandral/Darcy is definitely a ****weird cute couple that I've enjoyed reading fanfictions about and will probably include in my Thor 2 story. Allie gave the title CEO of her father's company to her fathers old assistant, kinda like Tony gave the title to Pepper. Allie did so because she felt that Gwen was her main priority and that she probably could not handle the role of CEO, but considering her father founded it Allie still makes a few suggestions and has a small amount of power. Caffeine is amazing and pretty much how Allie keeps going. Yes, Allie has certainly learned thanks to Loki. I love Rafiki and just had to incorporate him especially since I just watched the Lion King with the little girls I babysit. Fury certainly has secrets of his own. He is THE spy. I'm glad you like Darcy's role, I really designed her in this story to be the comic relief and the sassy female best friend. It could be slightly scary to live at the edge of town, but Allie's got some goddess fire power to protect her;) Yep its Loki! Landing on earth really is not the most pleasant thing in the world. Keep your hopes up, for its sorted out this chapter.**

**Starcrier: Ehehe. I can tell your frustrated. Oooh how I love suspense and oh joy there's even more by the end of this chapter!**

**DarkestInk: Tell me if I'm wrong but i think you are happy Loki's alive? Hehe. Yup he is and I'm glad your happy.**

**Reader: You love this? Great! Loki is back...I can't keep him away for long. I have a couple of things planed for up coming chapters. Most of them will be really leading into the Avengers sequel.**

**nekuranekomegami: I'm glad. Hopefully you will continue to love this.**

** 15: Hello and welcome! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The characters are so much fun to write and its good to know that so far people have liked they way I've portrayed them. Thanks! Hopefully you will continued to read, enjoy, and review;)**

**DMMD: Thanks! ;)**

**Skyspitter: Yes, Loki is certainly back due to my own weakness for him. I just can't seem to keep him away;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Marvel and therefore own nothing besides my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 30:  
Demons**

* * *

_So they dug your grave  
__And the masquerade  
__Will come calling out  
__At the mess you made  
__Don't want to let you down  
__But I am hell bound  
__Though this is all for you  
__Don't want to hide the truth  
__- Demons by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

_Impossible...that can't be...him._

Her heart stilled and her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes, widened to the size of round saucers continued to stare his face and figure, trying to see if he would disappear at any moment. _This can't be real, _ her mind tried to convince her of the impossibility of him. _Loki is dead. You saw him fall._

_If he was dead, then how is he right in front of you, _another part reasoned.

Slowly she reached out a slightly shaking hand to softly touched his face. Feeling clammy, cold skin beneath her fingertips confirmed that this situation was real- _he _was real and not some hallucination conjured by her sleep deprived mind.

"Oh, Loki," Allie whispered softly as she finally released a breath. Softly she brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek, eyes tracing the face she thought she would never see again, wining at the scratches and bruises that marred the other wise perfect skin. Suddenly his eyes shot open, the emerald orbs locking onto her gaze.

She let out a strangled sound that was some odd cross between a sob, a growl, a breath of relief, and a laugh of joy at the clear sight of his life. In that moment she felt elated yet weighed down for her emotions where unclear about how she should feel towards Loki's survival. Should she simply revel in relief and happiness, or be angered by how he so willing let go as if he had not had her in mind, or saddened by how close she had come to losing him, something that had become so precious, in her life.

_Stop,_ the more practical of her mind commanded. _Don't get lost in your feelings. He's wounded, and terribly so. Heal him first, make sure he won't die on you and get him comfortable. Then will be the time to sort out your emotions. So get to work.__  
_

"A-allena," he croaked. Loki attempted to sit up only to fall back down, a flash of pain twisting his handsome features into something ugly and horrible.

"No, no," whispered Allie in a calm, soothing voice she imagined doctors would use, lightly placing her hand on his chest to signal he need to stay down. "Take it easy. Everything is going to be alright. Just let me take care of you." Loki attempted to nod only to stop when another wave of pain hit. At the sight Allie's heart constricted and an impulse to heal him-to take all the hurt and pain away filled her for it seemed very stab of agony he felt effected her as well. "Where are you hurt?"

"To-r-so," Loki managed to rasp. Allie nodded, thinking back to the fight on the Bifrost and how most of the damages he received had impacted his chest. With nimble fingers, Allie undid the buckles along the side of his armor, carefully removing the chest piece and depositing it onto the tile floor with a soft _click_. As soon as the armor was gone she began to remove the silk green tunic beneath the armor. Doing so, Allie continue to take glances at Loki, watching is facial expression for any signs of pain, which appeared with any slight movement.

When his chest was finally bared Allie allowed her eyes to take the taught muscles beneath usually smooth, pale skin that made up his figure. There was no denying his defined well figure was attractive. It appeared as if sculpted from marble with a careful, precise, artistic hand. Although dark, ugly bruises marred the would be perfect, aesthetic flesh. Particularly the large rectangular bruise on the center of his sternum stood out. _Mjolnir. _"Wow," she breathed, eyes widening with shock and horror at the damage he sustained. "You've been through Hel. Bruises, contusions, broken bones probably as well, but I'm no doctor so I can't say for sure. I really need to shut up and heal."

Loki forced out, "That would be best."

"Right," Allie muttered, lightly placing her hands on his wounded chest, right above his heart. With a deep, steadying breath she drew upon the flame of life that burned so bright within her being, calling forth to its light and power and forcing it into him. A golden glow enveloped her hands before slowly spreading across Loki's chest until it covered his whole body. Minutes ticked by; the wounds began to fade away with her healing abilities seeping into his skin, looking for all of the cracks and bruises and mending them.

Once every bruises was faded, every broken bone repaired, every slash stitched, Allie rocked back onto her knees. Spots blinked in her vision; tiredness washed over and nearly overwhelmed her body at the use of so much of her own energy. Taking heavy, exhausted breaths she glanced at Loki. Seeing his healed, perfect body and no ounce of pain contorting his features suddenly took away some of the brute of exhaustion as she realized it was all worth it. Having him healthy and healed was worth any kind of tiredness or even pain.

Allie placed a hand on his cheek once again, smiling softly at the relief in his emerald eyes. Though noticing his mirrored fatigue, her eyes flickered about their surroundings, taking in how the floor of her small kitchen was not the best place for sleep. "Do you think you can move? There's a guest bedroom right down the hall. The bed is verily softer than the floor."

"Yes, with some help," Loki respond, his voice still slightly hoarse.

"Alrighty," she nodded. With a few grunts, she helped haul him to his feet. Once he stood with most of his weight supported against the round table, Allie took a few steps back to catch her breath, her muscles, that were still sore from the Destroyer's unpleasant visit, beginning to groan in protest. Seeing Loki's stance wobbling as he attempted to take a step, Allie knew she would have to support most of his bared body if they were to make it to the guest bedroom. "Give me a moment," Allie told him before darting down the other hall to her room and returning to the kitchen quickly, pulling on the short, silky black robe that she had received as a present one year from Tony and Pepper.

Loki raised a brow in confusion as she tied the belt around her waist. "What is that for?"

"All-Sight," she simply answered. His confused expression only deepened to which Allie began to explain. "Your strength has not yet returned, so in order to make it to the guest bedroom you'll have to lean against me. This robe will prevent your bare chest from touching any of my exposed skin." She shrugged, "A simple precaution, that's all."

Hearing her explanation, Loki nodded in understand as Allie approached him. She maneuvered one of his arm to drape across her shoulders with his body leaned against hers and her arm wrapped around his waist. With slow, cautious steps Allie helped him down the end of one hall and into the guest bedroom across from Gwen's room. Loki removed his body from Allie's, collapsing onto the softness of the bed. The goddess leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees, her muscles burning with a small ache. A few moments were spent with both of them breathing heavily from the journey that was starting to take its toll on their tired bodies.

"Here we are," Allie stated, straightening from her bent over position and ignoring the protests from her body. "You can sleep here. There's a bathroom over there," she pointed to the door on the other side of the room."

"Where will you be," asked Loki, pulling himself to a sitting position at the end of the bed.

"Well..my room's on the other side of the house, but don't worry about me. You are healed and tired, so just go to sleep. I'll be right here."

For a moment he remained still before hesitantly nodding. "Very well," Loki responded. He gripped the edge of the headboard, using it as support to stand up. Confused by his actions, Allie began to ask what was he trying doing before she saw his hands began to untie the fastenings of his leather pants.

"Whoa!" Allie exclaimed spinning around rapidly until her back was to him. Heat flooded through her cheeks as she heard the creak of leather being removed and the gentle thunk of boots placed on the floor. "What the hell! What, what, what are you doing?"

"Removing my trousers," Loki responded in a tone that suggested it was the simplest thing in the world. "Soiled leather is not exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep in."

"True," she shrugged, "But you could have given me a warning! Gods! You just don't start taking off your pants in front of someone without a heads up."

"I apologize," Loki said, but Allie swore he was chuckling internally. "I did not know you would be so bothered."

"You're not sorry, but aright. Just don't take off your pants in front of me again."

"What if you want me to?" She could practically feel his wide smirk as the heat continued to flush through her at the situation and to her mortification the heat was not only in her cheeks but a far lower place.

"Are you covered yet?"

"I am. You can turn around." Hesitantly she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was speaking truth. When she saw that he was sitting up in the bed, the sheet pulled to cover his waist, Allie finally turned around and approached him. An amused smirk danced across his lips at the sight of her colored cheeks to which Allie matched with a mock glare.

"I'll wash the pants and your other clothing," she told him, holding out a hand. He nodded in agreement placing the leather pants in the offered hand. "Now get some sleep. You just battled and fell off the Bifrost and then crashed into Earth. That sounds like an exhausting day." At the mention of the battle and the Bifrost, Allie noticed his eyes darken and the amused expression dropped. _Nice going Alls,_ she thought and taking a mental note about how sore he was to the topic she knew that they would have to breach eventually. _  
_

_Just not tonight._

Lightly she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "Sleep," she gently commanded. "You'll be fine. I'll watch over. I'll take care of you." Loki silently nodded and began to lay down with some help from Allie. Remembering the motions from many nights of taking care of her younger sister, Allie helped Loki get comfortable, tucking in the blankets and adjusting the pillows. Finally, she lifted her hand, kissing two fingers before pressing them against his forehead. Loki's eyes fluttered shut and soon he was breathing deeply, completely lost to the well desired and deserved sleep.

A smile tugged at her lips seeing Loki in his most peaceful, innocent, and vulnerable state. She stroked his cheek in the most gentlest of ways as not to wake him. Seeing him like this finally seemed to sort out Allie's conflicted emotions from before at his sudden appearance from the dead.

She could feel nothing but happiness that he was alive, safe and sound with her. And in that moment, she realized she would do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

Loki awoke to the sound of the thunder.

The loud boom carried through the air as Loki's eyes fluttered open. Slowly he sat up in the bed, the sheet falling from his torso as his groggy mind called out with muddled protests. Despite his complaint mind, he could find no other ill feelings in his body; in fact it felt nearly new and bursting with a life and energy he had never experienced before. No ounce of pain stabbed him, although his empty stomach began to rumble, nearly as loud as the thunder. Food, he needed substance and had no idea where to receive it. Though fortunately he knew someone did.

He glanced around the room Allena had provided, squinting through the darkness for the little goddess as his mind slowly awakened. She was nowhere to be seen. His eyes rested upon the nightstand, finding his tunic and pants there, cleaned and folded neatly. While he had slept, Allena must have washed and then placed them there for him when he woke. Loki left the soft bed and warm sheets that still seemed so inviting and began to dress.

The wooden floors felt cool beneath his bare feet as Loki ventured from the guest bedchambers, retracing his and Allena's journey from the kitchen to his room. Slightly distant candles towards the center of the house provided the only light in the short hall, and left huge swaths of blackness crouching along the walls. He followed the small blinks of light as a beacon until he came upon what he determined the heart of the home.

Through the dim light, he saw that to his left was the lounge area he determined by the comfortable couches and chairs spread around, reminding him slightly of the Warrior's lounge he had spent many a days in. Although he had no idea what to make of the large black mirror against a far wall. On his immediate right a granite bar stood, and past it Loki was met with the familiar sight of the kitchen and the glass doors he had appeared to after his fall.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed several candles strew about the counters, some lit and some not, supplying a little bit more light and the smell of something warm and delicious invaded his senses as well. Allena, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, stood at what appeared to be a stove, though Loki could not be sure for he knew very little about modern Midgard. Thin curls of steam rose from the silver pot that sat over a small fire in front of Allena as she idly stirred the contents, completely oblivious to his presences.

"Allena," Loki said, lightly touching her back from behind. She let out an undignified screech, the wooden spoon she held slipping through her hand. It clanked against the floor as she spun around, golden eyes wide and cheeks flushed crimson. Loki could not stop the amused tug of his lips at her expression, glad that he still had quite an effect on her.

"Damnit, Loki!" she cried out in exasperation, her hand pressed against her pounding chest. "Gods why do you insist on scaring the Hel out of me?"

"Because it's so enjoyable," he responded simply.

"Well," Allena began as she picked up the fallen spoon from the floor. "Getting drunk and vandalizing things is fun -for some people, not that I have ever done so- but that does not mean its okay to do it all the time." Loki shrugged at her argument, obviously not taking what she said to heart for knowing he caused such a reaction within her amused him too much. "Are you alright," she asked with concern shinning in her golden orbs. "No pain or anything?"

He shook his head. "None at all. I feel fine, though hungered."

She smiled up at him and jerked a thumb towards the pot boiling behind her, admitting, "Good, I have enough soup to feed an army. I wasn't sure how much you would eat when you woke, or when you would wake."

"How long have I slept?"

"Umm, about two days. You went to sleep late Friday night. Now its Sunday night."

"A while then."

"Aye," she nodded. "It concerned me for a while. I spent the time busying myself. Cleaning your clothes and the house. Watching tv...well I was until the damn storm knocked out the electricity." She glanced at him, "Electricity is-"

"-I know what it is," Loki stopped her. "It's the power mortals use for their...machines. I don't know much about modern Midgard, but I do know that."

"Then I'll have to teach you a couple of things. Since the power's out so are the lights, hence all the candles. Thankfully I have a gas stove for if it had been electric it would have been useless. Anyways, why don't you take a seat and I'll bring you some food and drink," she said, gesturing to the wooden table near by. He did as order and, while sinking into the chair, watched Allena move through the small space. Amusement filled him as she stretched and reached up on the tips of her toes to retrieve two blows and glasses that resided on the top shelf of one white cabinet.

It was not long until Allena placed a steaming bowl of the soup and a glass of water in front of him. Taking a sip, Loki found the soup was a simple, delicious beef and vegetable broth that warmed his vacant stomach and reminded him of the comfort meal Frigga would feed him when he had grown sick as a child. Instantly he forced any thoughts of his not-family and Asgard out of his mind, not wanting to be reminded of the now painful memories of his former home like he had continued to ever since he fell. Allena sat across from him with her own bowl and they ate in silence, the only sounds were of the lightning and thunder.

"Thank you," he told Allena as she retrieved the empty bowls once they had finished. "It was very delicious. I did not know you could cook."

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Without any servants or cooks here I had to learn or go hungry." The goddess left the table, moving across the kitchen to the sink. "The latter did not sound to appealing."

"Not it does not," Loki murmured. He turned his head to the side, eyes staring out the glass doors. Dark clouds swirled in the night sky, steadily closing in like the lid of a coffin. While lightning blinked and thunder boom, Loki feel his expression darken as he was reminded of Thor briefly before shoving the bitter and nostalgic again. He glanced at Allena who remained with her back turned to him as she leaned against the edge of the skin. Confusion flittered through him as his eyes traced the tension of her body, shown on her bare, stiff shoulder blades. "Allena?" Loki asked, standing up. "Something wrong?"

Finally she deigned to look at him. Walking with the cautious pace one would use in the company of a wild animal, she inched closer to him, stopping a few feet in front of him by the end of the bar. "Loki," she said gently. "I need to know what happened...on Asgard."

"What do you mean," his expression darkened further.

"You know what I mean," she told him, fixing her golden eyes upon his. "I leave Asgard to protect my mortal friends from the impending danger I saw in a vision. And then while on Earth, Sif and the Warriors Three show up stating how you are King and lied to Thor about how Odin had died, a truce was conditional on his banishment, and Frigga had forbidden his return. You send the Destroyer that hurt a lot of innocent people and nearly killed Thor! Then later I have a vision and have to stand by while you let go of that staff. I know you Loki and because of that something _must _have happened. You are not that brash nor that mad enough to cause so much destruction. What caused this...change?"

Loki removed his gaze from hers, eyes noticing the thin scar on her throat before he focused at the ground, unable to stand the sight of her large pleading eyes. She wanted to know the truth, why he had done all of these terrible things.

_I was simply doing what I was born to do. Be a monster._

But could he tell her the truth she searched for? That he never fit among the Asgardians because he was never one to begin with. That he was the stolen son of Laufey, a Frost Giant and monster, so similar to the one that had hurt her before. How could he admit to her what he was, knowing that she would scramble away in fear and horror that she was so close to a beast like him.

The thought stabbed him and Loki wished it were something he could crush and make bleed as it was making him bleed. He had always strove for the light of someone's approval to be casted upon him as he stood within Thor's shadow. Allena had been the first and only one to do such and because of that she grew on him. Through the countless hours spent with her, every smile, every laugh, every look drew him closer to her until he became dependent on her presences and acceptance of him. Seeing her fear of him would destroy any remaining part of his unmarred heart. So how could he possible tell her the truth knowing the horrible outcome?

Yet lying to her would not have a better result either. He had been mostly honest to Allena, knowing her hatred of lying towards her. She had voiced before how she always wanted him to be honest with her, to which he had promised do such. Lying to her would only bring about disappointment, another thing he could not stand to see her direct towards him.

Caught in between a rock and hard place, Loki remained silent, unable to say anything because of his torn mind.

"Loki," Allena said gently, moving even closer. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems the silvertongue has finally been drawn to silence," he managed to answer truthfully.

"Why?"

"...I do not know what to do. If I tell you the truth you will react poorly. If I lie, you will react poorly as well," Loki found himself saying honestly. Damnit, how could this simple goddess bring the truth out of the God of Lies so effortlessly? This woman used to be able to bring so much confidence to his hurt ego. He sued to be sure of _everything_, the path before him was mapped out perfectly. Now she seemed to be causing so much confusion and hesitance within him, completely throwing him out of his comfort. "You probably won't even listen to the whole story at the least. Certainly won't understand."

"Oh Loki," Allena whispered, a gloved hand cupping his cheek and forcing it up until he was forced to stare in her golden eyes, always shining with so much emotion. She sighed before hesitantly saying, "There's a way for me to learn and understand every thing you've gone through...without you having to speak."

"How can you possibly do that," he asked.

"All-Sight," she answered, her voice suddenly picking up pace out of nervousness. "Just one touch of skin and I'll be able to experience everything. But that's only if you are willing. I don't want to invade on anything you don't want me to."

At the suggestion, Loki's jaw nearly dropped. He knew all too well her opinion and fear towards her gift and hearing her offering to push past all of that for him caused a wave of heat towards the ice-covered heart. "You would be willing as well?"

Slowly she nodded. "Yes. I can tell what ever happen is a sore subject for you, like how my All-Sight is for you. I figure its only fair if I sacrifice some of my own comfort as you are yours. But only if you want to touch me, I will not force you to submit yourself to my All-Sight."

A few beats of silence passed as Loki collected his thoughts, adding in everything she said to the already chaotic mess. With her All-Sight there was no hiding, she would see every single dark detail of the last few days; yet, Loki found this alternative better than lying to her. This was a quick way to get to the inevitable that would be less painful than attempting to explain the truth that would still be coldly harsh with the aid of his silver tongue. Even though she would scramble away Loki could have some condolence that at the end of the day he had done what she wanted. He'd kept his promise.

"Very well." Loki finally stated. "But if you have to touch me in some way, make it worth my wild and kiss me before you learn everything." Well, he figured, why not try to use this horrible situation and make something good come out of?_  
_

Allena's mouth slightly opened in shock at the request. Stumbling slightly over her words she answered, "Well..um..if you put it like that how can a girl refuse?" She attempted to smile. "Um..ah..go ahead...I guess."

As Allena took a deep breath, Loki stepped forward until their bodies were pressed together, curving one hand around her waist. He cradled her jaw with one hand, marveling at the warm skin underneath his palm. "This is for you," he murmured quietly.

Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Ehehe, hell of a place to stop right? This chapter served mainly to lead more into next chapter which will be a nice long chapter with tons of angst, tears, laughs, emotions, Allena/Loki moments, and a whole lot more. I'm so excited because next chapter has been once I've been planning since the very, very beginning for it will be a very big step in Allena's and Loki's relationship and I hope and think all of you will enjoy it immensely.**

**I'm striving for the update to be this coming up Saturday or Sunday or sooner if I can manage, but I can't make any promises for the dreaded finals week is upon me. Wish me luck because I probably have no idea what the hell I'm doing...then again when it comes to school when do I?**

**A big thanks to all of the people who have favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story. Your support is overwhelming and very much appreciated.**

**Anyways, so what did you think of this chapter? Like? Love? Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks!**


	31. Rise

**The Yoshinator: Yes, last chapter's cliff hanger was a bit cruel, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. That is a cute idea XD I might actually use that. It would be interesting to see Loki's reaction to an amusement park.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Nope, Allie has a good reason to be shocked and disbelieving. She thought the guy was dead. This is Loki, he certainly is good looking ;) I'm glad you enjoy her healing powers so much, they are pretty neat. Loki's always a bit mean to Allie, he just ****can't pass up that opportunity to scare her. I'm glad you like their interactions. They really are cute at times. But it was such a good place to stop;) Hopefully this chapter can make up for the sudden stop.**

** mischievous. flame15: Yes, they finally kissed after thirty chapters. It was an awful cliff hanger. Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it so much.  
**

**Am4444: Hello! Yes, Allena and Loki finally kissed another. Just about time too;) I couldn't leave Loki hurt, now could I? He needed to be healed. Allena's reactions to everything Loki did is in this chapter. Don't worry though, she'll understand. I'm glad you are enjoying my story and hope you continue to do so.**

**Starcrier: Ehehe, I'll admit it was a bit of cruel cliffhanger but necessary. I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**DarkestInk: I'm glad!**

**lokilover25: I was wondering where you had gone. I missed your reviews;) But your back and here's a new chapter...so everything is alright. These last few chapters have had quite the plot twists, hopefully you enjoy what this chapter holds in store.**

**noukinav018: Unexpected things are always fun;) I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs.**

**Warning: Alrighty, if you have not noticed by now, the rating has gone up from T to M and this chapter is the reason why. If you don't want smut then stop at the OoO but for those who do, please enjoy and keep in mind this is my first time writing a scene like this. R****ead at your own discretion, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 31:  
Rise**

* * *

_And surely it's a sign now  
That everything's in tune to some kinda higher plan  
Yeah, surely it's a sign  
That you were right_  
_And there's this secret line  
That we've been denied,whoa  
I'm crossing it tonight  
And together we will rise, yeah  
Together we will rise, we will rise  
__-Rise by the Frames_

* * *

His lips touched down on hers in a sweet pull, feeling cold and thin like a sheet of smooth ice that stole her breath away. The wonderful feeling of his kiss caused her heart to skip a beat and her head to feel light all of a sudden.

Everything around her began to fade off into darkness, her mind crying out in protest. She didn't want to be absorbed by her gift. She wanted to stay, her mind fully aware of the lips and body pressed against her.

Though her pleas fell silent as the sensation of the present was replaced with the memories of past.

* * *

_The sounds of war echoed through the cold shattered world of Jotunheim. Horrid sounds __of metal clanging against another and slicing through large bodies of frozen cold flesh, the crumbling sounds of frozen earth cracking underneath their feet that caused the world to shake._

_Allie found herself standing in a familiar place within the Temple on Jotunheim. Confused struck her as the hurried footsteps sounded among the __chaos, signifying the arrival of another. Silent in shock, Allie watched the memory of the Jotun woman leaving her child with the hope he would survive. The pain of her sacrifice tugged at Allie's heart when the mother slipped back into the shadows at the heavy footsteps of an Asgardian solider._

_The intruding goddess's attention was caught as the footsteps grew closer. She had not made it this far into the memory the first time she had witnessed it. Through the gloom that had settled onto the world, the approaching figure's gold and silver armor shone brightly although stained with the dark blood of slain giants. Her eyes nearly __bulged from her head as Allie recognized the figure as a young Odin. Blood seeped from his empty eye socket as the King of Asgard looked upon the crumbling, empty temple._

_The little blue babe began to cry once more._

_The high-pitched wailing certainly caught the All-Father's attention. He found the source of the noise, kneeling down beside the crying bundle of furs. With the gentleness of a father, Odin cradled the small baby in his hands. A soft smile tugging at one corner of his lip, slowly stroking his small head with his thumb. The wails began to die down and the azure of the baby's skin began to fade away leaving behind soft pink flesh and brilliant emerald eyes._

_**Loki?** Allie thought, recognizing the brilliant orbs anywhere._

_Suddenly the scene changed._

_Warmth replaced the cold as gold replaced the blue. This time Allie found herself standing beside the crackling fireplace of the Royal drawing-room. A younger version of Frigga sat upon a chaise, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for her husband to return from the front lines. At the sound of the grand doors opening Allie turned her gaze to watch Frigga shoot to her feet and quickly cross the room to where Odin stood. The fire goddess noticed his arms where full of his bundled red cape._

_Frigga gave Odin a quick kiss before retracting slightly to gaze at the bundle she had surely noticed as well. "Odin," she said softly, her hands parting the fabric to reveal the sleeping face of the Jotun baby. "Why do you have a babe? Where did you find him? Surely his parents are worried."_

_"Frigga," Odin began to explain as she cradled the baby into her own arms. "Once the battle ended, I went into the Temple to find it only occupied by this child. Blue with the skin of a Jotun, but small for a giant's offspring. He had been abandoned, left alone to suffer and die in the cold of Jotunheim."_

_A shock, horrified gasp slipped through Frigga's lips at the thought of the babe's fate. Surely as a mother she could not imagine doing such to a child. "T-that's awful. The poor, poor baby," she whispered, eyes filled with sympathy as she __slowly rocked him, the movements very familiar to the mother. "You saved him. Why, though? You always have a purpose for everything you do?"_

_"He's an innocent child," Odin replied. "I could not leave him there."_

_Frigga fixed him a look. "Odin...I am your wife. I know when you are hiding something from me. Why did you save him?"_

_"He's Laufey's son," he answered, knowing it would be to no avail to __lie to her. "One day we can untie the kingdoms of Asgard and Jotunheim, bring about a permeant peace, through him._

_"Oh, Odin you cannot use a child like that! Saving him only to use as a pawn later, that's wrong." She looked at the sleeping child in hers arms, softly stroking the babe's head. Then she sighed. "But saving him to give him a home...that is a cause I can support. He would have a very good home here, with us."_

_"You want to raise him?"_

_"Well, yes. He needs a good home, one that we can give him. Besides, Thor's been lonely. He needs someone to play with. Like a little brother."_

_Odin remained silent for a while, contemplating what his wife had said. Finally with a breath, he __decided, "Very well. We will adopted him and raise him as our own."_

_"Thank you," Frigga whispered, giving him a quick kiss. "Do we get to name him?"_

_He nodded, "Yes. I don't know his name or even if he had one. What do you have in mind?"_

_"Loki," she answered, gazing softly at her new son. "His name is Loki."_

_Odin smiled at Frigga and then the child. "Loki," he whispered, "welcome to your new family."_

_Then the scene shifted and Allie was thrust into the memory of Loki and Thor meeting for the very first time. Rapidly memories began to fly by. She stood by, standing witness as Loki's childhood invaded her vision. She saw him grow up, progressing from the tricky little boy she had known so well into the dark, mischievous trickster she had gotten to know. Watched as the Asgardians casted him into the shadows of Thor, never believing he could be worth anything more than a liar and trickster. _

_Eventually she reached closer to the present, seeing their time together on Asgard. She smiled at the memories, at how happy they seemed to be together. Though the smile faded as her mouth dropped open in s__hock. After his worries and concerns about Thor's readiness for the throne were ignored once again, Allie watched Loki show the Jotuns into Asgard to ruin the coronation._

_The scene passed quickly, as well did the coronation. Soon Allie was once again standing in the middle of the fight on Jotunheim._

_Sometime during the scuffle on the icy world, a Frost Giant managed to grab hold of Loki's bare arm after destroying the armor that covered it. The sorcerer stared at his arm prepared for the worst, but, instead of the blackness of necrotizing flesh, Loki's arm turned blue - like the Frost Giant's own skin. The blueness spread painlessly up Loki's arm. He and the Giant that held him stared at the blue flesh in confusion, before Loki stabbed the Jotun._

_The battle continued on and on, the giant beast born from the ice chased her friends and then finally Odin saved them. The next events passed, to which Allie paid no head to until Loki entered the vault._

_He walked down the single pathway in the center of the familiar room, passing relic after relic. Each relic was powerful in its own right- that's why they had been locked up here. A safe place for them to be stored until a time arose where they could be useful. Mjilnor had once been housed here before Thor had bonded with it, in fact. Though Loki ignored each item of power, his eyes set on the object at the end of the room. _

_He approached The Casket of Ancient Winters, hands shaking as he reached out for it. His hands made contact with the cool metal handles on the sides and Loki was slightly taken aback as power flowed through him. But then the same tint of blue he had witness in Johtunheim began to consumed his hands. He let out a gasp of fear._

_"STOP!" Odin's voice suddenly sounded. Slowly Loki set the Casket down._

_"Am I cursed?" he asked quietly._

_"No," Odin said. Allie winced slightly at the look of anger suddenly rising within his facial features that were now blue. The look he held reminded Allie of a snake- a vicious python ready to strike. _

_"Then what am I?" he nearly growled. He had not turned around to look his father in the eye, nor did he plan to it seemed._

_"You are my son," the All-Father replied evenly, calmly. His voice held the love of a father, but it did little to sway Loki's anger._

_The trickster turned around then, knowing that his now turned body would show truth. No surprise shone in Odin's one eye, nor did fear or hesitation, showing that the King had known all along. "What more than that?" Loki asked dangerously. He began to walk slowly up to his father. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took that day in Johtunheim was it?"_

_The blue skin of the Frost Giant began to fade away as Loki approached._

_"No," Odin said before he explained the tale of finding the forgotten baby of Laufey's in the temple._

_He walked towards the All-father, every bit of him hating what he was, what he saw before him, hating the man who had claimed to be his father for so long, so many pointless years. He listened as the old man spoke to him of finding a baby on the altar of a forgotten frost giant temple and his blood turned to ice to hear that it had been him: Laufeyson, the son of the king of the frost giants._

_"Why?" he said as tears began to form in his eyes. "You were knee-deep in Johtun blood. Why did you take me?"_

_"You were an innocent child."_

_Allie saw the serpent in Loki rear again, nearly bursting forth and consuming him. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" His father merely looked at him, the gentle blue eye peering back into his green ones. "TELL ME!" he screamed and Allie's heart broke at the anguish, fear, sadness, and anger that was contorted into one heart-retching expression. _

_"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter."_

_Loki cut off his father's words, reminded of the objects that surrounded them. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use for me." _

_"Why do you twist my words?"_

_"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Loki desperately asked._

_"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."_

_"Because I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years." He spat, no longer able to contain his emotions as he spoke over his father. He had been the shadow for so long; let his father finally see him in his own light, however negative it was. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard." He hissed the last words with bitterness, lacing them with the venom._

_Loki continued to hiss, not noticing how Odin was falling backwards onto the golden steps until it was too late. Allie watched with wide eyes as the Odinsleep fell upon the King. Slowly, the anger and venom disappeared from Loki as he reached for his father's hand. The Odinsleep was not supposed to occur like this and he feared its consequences._

_"Guards," he cried out, his voice sounding more choked than before. "Please, help!" _

_The scene changed once more and Allie watched the events that took place on Asgard while she stayed on Earth. His rising to the throne, tricking Thor, dealing with Laufey, sending the Destroyer, killing Laufey, and finally the battle and fall from the Bifrost._

_As every single memory passed through her mind, __she did a lot more than simply watch his life flash before her eyes. No, she experienced it. Every thought, every emotion he ever had Allie found it coursing through her. The __anger, sadness, jealousy, loneliness, the betrayal, the horrible self hate and disgust, the need to feel loved, adored, to be exhaled-all things that she had experienced herself within her own life. Things she had grown to understand so well, unfortunately._

_Allie was given a brief glimpse into the heart of Loki. Black frost consumed it, fueled by anger and hate. But beneath it all she could still see it- a bright pulse of light that continued to burn. Most, she knew, saw the dark, lying trickster, but now all of her own suspicions were confirmed. That there was so, so much more to this man than anyone could imagine. So much love and care and so much __potential he had, yet it was hidden behind so much pain that had been building and building like water behind a dam, all throughout the centuries only to overwhelm him and burst forth with the betrayal and truth of his true heritage. The result of such an explosion frosted his broken heart and cracked his mind._

_Blackness consumed her vision and with a mighty pull, her mind was once again in reality._

* * *

She tore her lips from Loki's, pulling away from his body slightly. Her breaths came heavy and quickly, trying to fill her lungs with the oxygen they had been denied of while her golden eyes widened - a reaction to everything she saw and felt. Her mind raced, spinning in wild circles as it tried to process all the new memories permanently engraved within it.

"Did you see," Loki asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He removed his hands from her body quickly. His emerald eyes attempted to be hard and steeled, though with everything she experienced she could see the emotions beneath the cool sheen.

"Yes," Allie responded, her breath catching with her once again. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the kitchen. Glancing out the glass doors briefly Allie wondered when had the storm drawn so close. The clash of thunder made her jump.

"How much?"

"Everything."

His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, hardening his skin for the blow of her reaction. Eyes opening once again once he was ready, he said, "Well, now you know what happened on Asgard. And who I truly am."

"You're Laufey's son," she stated. His gaze that had been intently focused on her turn away as if he could not stand to look at her. Though she knew it was not caused by anything she did, but out of hate for what he was.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. "Laufeyson. I was never an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant in disguise...a monster."

Her heart clenched as his self-hatred for the race he belonged to iced her veins. Oh, how wrong she thought he was. "May I see you," Allie whispered quietly, "in your Jotun form? Please"

He glanced at her oddly for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in confusion to her request. Reluctantly Loki said, "Fine. Though you should know what a monster looks like." His eyes glared daggers at the scar on her neck, a reminder of her death that had nearly come at the Jotun hands of Hjorelif. He closed his eyes with a snap and let the magic flow.

Silently Allie watched the pale skin darkened to the blue of the Jötunn. The blue slowly spread from his face, down the long column of his neck, disappearing under the tunic before reappearing to encase his hands. Slowly, Loki opened his eyes, the now scarlet orbs gaging her reaction as if waiting for her to run and scramble away in fear and disgust.

She did neither.

Allie stared wide-eyed at the rigid lines that decorated his forehead and cheeks, proclaiming him prince and warlord from birth, the blazing red of his eyes, and the darker blue of his lips. Fear nor disgust filled her, as she raised a tentative hand to his face. Carefully, she stroked her leather-bound hand over the chilly flesh, enthralled by the contrast of the decorative lines. "Beautiful," the words slipped through her lips as she continued to be mesmerized. How could this be the face of a monster, she wondered.

"What?" he blurted, clearly surprised by her movements as he took a step back. "What did you say?"

She took a step forward, keeping them close. Allie stated "I said beautiful because that's what I see."

"Monsters are not beautiful."

Shaking her head at his words, she told him earnestly, "You are _not_ a monster. I know you are not."

"And how could you know that," he spat with venom.

Fixing her golden eyes onto his, she answered softly, willing herself not to be come frustrated with his cynicism, "My All-Sight. It truly shows me everything and I saw every single part of you. When it comes down to it though, you are not _just _a Frost Giant -your race does not define you- but a man. A good man who made the wrong choices. Even after seeing all you have done, I still saw that good man who cares and loves his family. All that has changed from before is that you've been betrayed and lied to. That pain and anger helped convinced you to do all these things. I'm not saying I condone your reaction, but I can understand how it was born."

"But there's still darkness and frost in your heart," Allie stated, her eyes continuing to watch his own as she slowly stripped away all the layers to what laid beneath with the truth of her words. "You've fallen, landed bloodied, wounded, and broken in this blackness of pain that hurts like Hel and seems never-ending, but it's not. There's hope because once you hit rock bottom, there's nothing left but the rise."

"How do you know this," Loki asked, softly. "Your All-Sight could not have shown you what's to come."

"Because I've gone through it,"she responded. "During those years between my family's death and my return to Asgard, I was broken. Shattered to pieces and in so much pain. But I ignored it, thinking it made me weak. Though doing such I was nearly destroyed, that was until you. You, Loki, showed me how wrong I was to do such. You assembled the pieces together and began my healing. I'm still healing, but things have gotten so much better. From my own experience I know the pain will fade away, but only with time, care, and healing. And I will be with you every step of the away like you were and are for me."

Loki continued to look at her with disbelief, one wall still standing strong within. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? Stand to stay by me-not only the Frost Giant but the twisted, outcasted, false prince of Asgard?"

A small laugh of her own disbelief escaped her as he continued to think so lowly of himself. She could never see him as those horrible things. "Titles have never mattered to me that much. All I care about is _you_. To me you are Loki. Not a prince or a Frost Giant, just Loki. _My_ Loki-the amazing, trickster that I-I...love," she whispered. " I love you, Loki."

With those words she took hold of his face with both hands and pulled his lips to hers. Her All-Sight did not emerge, though Allie didn't notice because all of her mind was focused on the cool lips pressed against her own. With her eyes closing, she could not see the lightning, but heard the loud thunder clash, accompanied by the pelting of rain against the glass. At the feel of the cold of his lips, the fire within her reacted immediately, forming a protective warmth around her that kept his Jotun touch from necrotizing her flesh. Although she was not harmed, she pulled back, searching for his reaction._  
_

With closed eyes, he released the spell; a shimmer of warmth passed over his form as his flesh returned to the Æsir pallor they'd always known him to have. Slowly removing her hands, she whispered, "Loki?"

His eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. Finally the last wall came crumbling down, revealing to Allie the emotions beneath without the use of her All-Sight. She could still she the pain and anger from before, but for now they were less prominent due to the love and care that shined within the emerald depths. "Truly?" He asked, still slightly unsure of everything.

"Yes, it took a while and you nearly dying from me to realize it but at least I realized it. I love you, but do you...love me?" Allie couldn't hold the question back nor the slight crack of her voice as old fears of being rejected and left alone rose again on instinct.

"Oh, Allena. My sweet, darling lady," he whispered, his hand coming to softly touch her cheek. "Of course I love you." The hand cradled her jaw, tilting it up slightly and Loki pressed his lips to hers.

At first it was just a quick brush of his lips against hers. Loki's kiss was subtle and soft as she felt him wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her body tense slightly, before quickly relaxing in the trust she had towards him.

The subtleness began to fade away as his lips began to move against hers, running his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for permission inside. Nerves shook her as her inexperience finally reared for before this night she had never been kissed nor touched in such a way. Though remembering Darcy's tales of her own romantic adventures and all those chic flicks, Allie parted her lips hesitantly in what she hoped was the right move to do.

She shivered as his tongue stroked against her own, teasingly light. Her hands ran up his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric of the tunic he wore before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Allie threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer to her as a sudden heat exploded deep within her, urging and craving for more.

One arm tightened around her waist and his other hand slid up her back, making her spine arch against him. Her small breasts pressed against his chest in such a way he surely could feel her heart threatening to burst. A gasp escaped her when his tongue suddenly stopped its teasing and swept inside, conquering and demanding as it traced every dark corner of her mouth. It was his turn to gasp when her tongue fought against his own like a fierce tigress. The battle and kiss became hot and lusty, not sweet at all like it had been once. Soft hair wrapped around his long fingers, keeping her captive to his plundering mouth, though for once Allie did not mind playing such a role.

Not breaking the kiss at all, Loki took a step forward, then another and another, forcing Allie back until the edge of the counter of the bar dug into the lower part of her back, trapping her between it and the body pressing against her. Then Loki pressed his knee between hers, parting her legs for him and he pushed even closer. A haze filled her mind and heat continued to grow due to the feel of his lips melded to her own as his tongue twisted with hers in a strange dance and with his body locked against hers.

Finally the need to breath caught up with them and Allie had to tear her mouth away before her lungs bursted. Loki took this time to trace his lips down her throat, licking a path down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She sighed, closing her eyes at the feeling. A surprised moan escaped her as his teeth sunk into the delicious skin there. The sound provoked him to repeat the bite, earning another moan, the surprise in it gone and leaving nothing but her throaty groan. Loki suckled the skin, swirling his tongue around the area, surely leaving a deep mark that would last days.

Her hands in his hair tightened, pulling his lips away from her throat so they could collide with hers again. This time the kiss spun on and on, deep and hot and ravenous. She warred her tongue with his own, plunging into his mouth and making demands of her own.

His hands began to wander, soon one found its way beneath her shirt, causing her to shiver as his cool fingertips glided over the warm skin of her trembling abdomen. Feeling his hand on her bare flesh shot a bright bolt of fire through her. Her long-lasting desire for the man pressed against her reappeared, reminding her of his seductive promises of not too long ago that had once haunted her with what she could not have. Now though, there was truly nothing holding them back.

Allie removed her lips from Loki's, dragging them along his jaw and towards his ear. With a breathy voice she whispered, "My bedroom is just down the hall."

At her words Loki suddenly froze. Wide eyes glanced at her, uncertain and confused. Though Allie could tell by the dilated pupils and dark gaze he desired her as well. "What was that?"

She took a breath, trying to fill her lungs with the air they had been denied of. "My bedroom is right down the hall. This is where this is all leading to, isn't it," Allie asked, hope and nerves sliding into her expression.

"Do you wish it to," he asked.

"Gods, yes," she answered. "I always have, but the fear of my All-Sight and rejection prevented it. Now...there's nothing holding me back. Do you wish it? You were the one telling me to give in before."

Loki licked his lips before stating, "Yes, but that was just the lust I had for you speaking. Now I love you and do not want to hurt you. Taking away your precious innocence will be painful." Allie stared into his eyes, knowing there was something else that now held him back.

"What else is there," she asked. "There is something else that's caused you to hesitate when you wouldn't before." Loki looked away, lips sealed. Allie waited for him to answer her, but seeing the stubborn set of his jaw she knew he would not tell her. Sighing, she removed the gloves from her hands, tossing them aside, before reaching up and touching his skin. Concentrating on his current emotions, her All-Sight allowed them to flow into her and she discovered why he was so hesitant.

Despite her words and confessions, the self hate still lingered battling against his desire for her and leaving Loki unsure whether to stop now or take her. He felt as if he did not deserve her, that his actions on Asgard and his heritage meant that he was unworthy of everything. Especially of her love and of her 'precious innocence' she was offering.

"Loki," she whispered, pulling him closer till she could feel his breath across her lips. "You feel as if your darkened heart is unworthy of the light of my love, but you're wrong. You need it more than anyone. This hate that will continue to linger whispers the impossibility of my love for you. I know it will not go away for a while, but for tonight will you let it go? Can you let yourself love me? Can you let me love you? Please."

He glanced at her remaining silent. A bolt of lightning sparked in the dark cloud outside; thunder roared. "Yes," he whispered before pressing his lips urgently to hers. They tasted deeply and touched each other with a frenzy of eagerness fired by wonder and craving, the two of them released at last to test the edge of their passion.

A votive candle on the bar next to them began to sputter and pop. Allie pulled away from Loki. Chest heaving, damp with perspiration, she watched the candle's glowing ember fade out, and when it had been consumed by the darkness, she pushed him back a little more to wriggle free from between him and the counter. She held out her hand to Loki and he took it.

One candle had sparked brightly and died but one was still burning. Allie picked that one up and used it to light the way for them to her bedroom.

* * *

**OoO**

Loki allowed Allena to wordlessly pull him down the other small hallway to her room.

Once entering, Allena released his hand, traveling across the room to set the candle on top of the dresser that stood against one wall. While she did so, he approached her from behind, noticing the way her hands shook with nerves as she set the candle down. Loki wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him for it seemed something magnetic was pulling them together. He nuzzled his face against her neck, kissing and occasionally nipping the soft skin. Her heartbeat pounded strong, matching his own as his lips grazed her pulse.

She sighed in content, leaning her head back against him and stretched her neck to give him more access to the sensitive flesh. As she did so, the quality of the tension that had wrapped around them, changed. He could smell her hair, her skin, their scent of candle smoke and cinnamon and warmth, something truly unique to her. Loki became suddenly, intensely aware of the curve of her back, her hips as she leaned back a little toward him, bringing her body into contact with his. The heat of her was something that could have singed him. Her breathing changed, growing faster heavier as he began to bite and suckle her throat and his hands began to wander. She turned her head, enough to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes burned, and her tongue flickered over her lips.

Her hips brushed against the front of his trousers, and she let out a gasp at the feel of his hard arousal. She turned in his embrace, folding her arms around his neck and drawing his mouth to hers. Their kisses became deep and urgent, familiar all at once, his tongue finding the depth and sweetness of her open mouth while she explored his once again.

Eventually, Loki drew himself away, their ragged breaths mingling as he rested his forehead against hers. Desire shot through him at the loving and feral gleam in her golden eyes. She truly amazed him for it was unbelievable that such a warm, pure creature of the light loved and desired him. He was truly her opposite, filled with ice and darkness, yet she begged him to take her love. Darkened thoughts rose once again, reminding Loki who he was and how he would be her ruining.

Softly, Allena pressed her lips against his and at the wonderful feeling, all of his recent worry, fear, anger, pain- it all faded away, burned to ash by a sudden fire of love and raw need. To feel her in his arms, to have the scent of her filling his head- he'd craved and dreamed of it on too many cold and lonely nights. Nothing was left in his mind but the urge to pleasure her, to act on his promises from before and show her his love for her in every way he could.

Suddenly, he swept her up in his arms and delighted in her gasp of surprise. Continuing the deepening kiss, he traveled through the room, illuminated by the single flame and brief, flashing white light of the lightning that streamed through the window.

Carefully and almost reverentially, he laid her on the bed. He kneeled over her body for a moment, mesmerized by the sight beneath him. His head titled slightly as he noticed her slightly quivering limbs. "Allena," Loki said gently. "You are shaking."

She nodded, stuttering out, "I-I'm just...nervous. I have no idea what to do."

He gave her a soft smile and kiss. "That is alright. You'll learn and I have been told that I am a wonderful teacher."

Allena giggled only to have the sound swallowed by Loki as his lips crashed against hers again. One hand slipped beneath her shirt with his fingers resting on the curve of her waist. Wrapping them slowly to her heated skin, soft smoothness caressed his hand. There was a pleasure in it, a primal, possessive, loving pleasure in touching her. He ran his palm and spread his fingers over her flank, her belly, in slow and light circles. She arched at the caress, her eyes closing, and whispered, "Yes," over and over again. "Yes."

A gasp slipped from her as his hand stopped its movements and grabbed onto the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up. Once removed, he tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. Turning his gaze to see her exposed skin, his eyes were betrayed for a moment, staring at a resplendent piece of white clothing on her chest. Allena's soft laugh drew his confusion-filled eyes away from the clothing to her. "Oh right, you don't know that much about modern Midgard. That apparently includes clothing."

"Yes. I know some of the men's fashion, but women I know nothing. What…is it?" He asked, hooking a finger under a white strap and tugging with impatience.

"It's a brassiere- or bra for short," she informed him, eyes glittering at his reactions. "Women wear them here on Midgard for extra support and modesty. A more comfortable alternative to breast bindings or a corset."

"It's lovely on you, but also blocking me."

"There is a clasp in the back," she instructed while he looked for a way of freeing her from the 'bra.' He pulled her up slipping his arms around her, his hands trailed up the skin of her back that prickled with goosebumps. Her spine arched to his cold, and his fingers found the dainty hooks on the back. Once the clasp was undone, and he made quick, aggravated work to remove the garment from her with Allena helping him by shaking her arms out of it.

He lowered her onto the bed once again, her eyes shy as she lifted her arms to cover her exposed torso and blushed like a rarity. Quickly, Loki grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms away. He looked over her form with approving desire, taking in the small, pert breasts and the smooth plains of her stomach. He leaned down, leaving a kiss on her lips. "There's no need to hide," Loki whispered. "You are beautiful, exquisitely so."

A soft smile spread over her lips, and faded away to an openmouthed gasp as he ran his fingertips light over her breasts. He cupped the soft mounds of flesh in his hands, teasing her breasts, loving the way their tips hardened to rounded points beneath his fingers. "Oh, Loki."

His lips left a trail of tender kisses down from her jaw, passed her collarbone to the valley between her lovely globes. A smile of triumph graced his lips when she let out a cry when his mouth grazed her left breast. His tongue made circles and flicked the pink peak lightly, causing her to mewl beautifully and then moan when he tugged the tip and began to suckle. As Loki continued his work on her, switching to the other breast, breathless little sounds of pleasure escaped Allena. If Loki had enjoyed the little squeals she made when he frightened her, then he absolutely loved the euphoric sounds she made now.

Her fingers buried themselves within his silky hair, tugging gently. She pulled his head away from her breasts and for a moment Loki was concerned he had done something wrong. "Allena?"

"You have too much clothing," Allena stated, her hands leaving his head to tug at his tunic.

"Then remove it," he teased. With a mock huff, she did just that. He helped her yank the tunic over his head, bundling the fabric before tossing it away. Her eyes widened at the sight of his exposed torso.

"Wow," she breathed, "so beautiful." Pride shot to his heart at the compliments, happy that he pleased her. Her soft, small hands traced heated paths over his chest. She giggled when a gasp slipped through his lips as she ran her nails over his nipples. The giggle ended with a long moan as his mouth descended onto her breasts once again; Allena arched her back, pressing her chest against his assaulting lips and withering at the pleasure.

She let out a grunt of protest when he removed his hot mouth from her. His eyes flickered up to her, assessing the look of pleasure upon her face. He felt terribly smug at the thought he was the one to cause such a reaction from her. He returned his gaze to her chest, landing upon the circle of scarred skin on her sternum. Slowly he stroked the scar with his fingertips, a permanent reminder of that night long ago and a beautiful testament to Allena's blinding strength. She took a deep breath as his lips gently kissed the skin before continuing downwards.

He couldn't get enough of the taste of her onto his lips. Loki spent a slow and delicious moment traveling down the smooth plains of her stomach with his lips and tongue, tasting her skin, testing its texture with his teeth. Some part of him struggled to remember to be gentle. Another part didn't give a damn. _Feel. Taste. Indulge._

His teeth left small marks here and there on her skin as he continued his decent when the cotton of her shorts blocked his mouth, a sudden ugliness beneath his lips. He straightened with a snarl to get it out of his way. Her panting gasps all had a quiet vocalization to them now, a sound that both spoke of her need and urged him on. He grabbed hold of the waistband of her shorts and panties, sliding them both down her legs and flinging them away.

Once the last remains of clothing was gone from her body, Loki continued his exploration, starting at her naval and continuing lower. Skipping over her center in a pure tease, Loki traveled over her legs, charting and exploring every inch of her flesh . He kissed the scar at her thigh as he moved upwards. A loud cry rung through the air as his lips finally pressed against the center of her desire. He shivered and paused to spend another moment savoring her with his hands, his mouth, placing delicate kisses and biting at sensitive skin to elicit more desperate movements of her hips and louder moans. The scent of her was driving him insane as he kissed her nub and thrust his fingers inside of her.

"Gods!" Allena shouted, her voice urgent.

Though his own desire strained against him to take her now, Loki didn't hurry. He wanted to prolong everything, to live in this precious moment as long as they could. He didn't know how long he spent kissing, touching, driving her cries into higher and more desperate pitches, all the while teaching her how to enjoy his touch and how to touch him in return. All he knew was that something he'd wanted, needed, longed for had come to him finally. At that moment there was nothing in Midgard, Valhalla, or Hel that meant more to him.

With fingers and tongue, Loki brought her to her peak. She let out mewling sounds of raw need as her body began to shudder with its first completion. Loki pulled away, pleased with his work and then began to kiss up her stomach, nuzzling the swell of her breasts as he allowed her time to recover. She breathed deeply, looking at him with smoldering eyes while he pressed his lips to hers, surely tasting her own desire for him.

Her hands continued to wander his chest, feeling the coldness of his skin which was a surprising contrast to the heat burning within him. A gasp ripped from his throat when her hand found his arousal. He let out a groan, burying his head in the crook of her neck as her hand slipped under the waistband and gripped the hardness beneath. Her inexperience did not rear as she brought pleasure to him with her small hand stroking and squeezing his length. Her lips attacked his jaw, nipping at the skin like he'd once done to her.

"Stop," he panted, grabbing hold of her wrist to still her delicious movements. Allena glanced at him with worry-filled eyes, fearful she had done something wrong. The sight clenched his heart and he gave her a reassuring kiss to wipe away the look. "You were wonderful, but you need to stop now or you'll make me come too early."

"Alright," she nodded in understanding while a satisfied smile played along her lips since she'd been able to pleasure him so. "But you need to remove these pants."

Smirking cheekily, he teased, "I told you, you would be begging me to remove them."

"Yes, so hurry up and get to it," Allena commanded with an impatient tug at the hem. He chuckled when she, not wanting to wait for him, began to undue the bindings of his pants. Her nervous hands shook slightly as the smoldering fabric unclasped and allowed his manhood to spring free. He kicked the rest of his trousers the way down his legs until nothing else came between them.

Loki pressed his forehead against Allena's, emerald gazing into the gold as the storm raged around them. Another flash of lightning briefly illuminated the body beneath him and thunder shook the house. "Allena, are you sure," he asked, hesitantly, giving her this last chance to stop all of this now before they dived too far where there was no opportunity to turn back. Once the act was done, it was done- the finality of it bound and set in stone. "Understand me now. If you come to my bed and give your innocent self to me, I will not let you take it back. Are you certain?"

"Aye. I haven't been more certain of anything," Allena whispered, stroking his cheek softly and comforting. "_Loki_, please, make love to me."

Searching the bright depths, Loki could find nothing but love in her gaze and that was his final conformation. "As my lady wishes." His hands pulled her hips against his and in a rush of fire and silk felt his hardness press into her.

Her eyes clenched in pain; her teeth bit into her lip to keep her cry back. Loki did all he could do not to explode at the deliciously tight, warm feel of her around him right then. He fought away the inevitable for a while longer and gave her time to adjust to him. Then he began to move, making love to her gently and with everything he had.

Slowly the pain she felt was replaced with pleasure. Her golden eyes flew open wide, out of focus, and she cried out, moving against him, meeting his motion with her own. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips pressed into the side of her neck and sucked hard at the pounding point of her pulse. She gasped again, a string of unclear claims and curses spurting from her lips and her hips canting up to drive him in deeper.

His breath came in short gasps as well as he trailed his tongue from the base of her throat to her jaw. He smothered the cry she gave out with his lips when he pressed into her again, shuddering as she raked her nails down his back. He drove into her, deep and slow as he rested his forehead against her own, wanting to be inside of her as far as he could. He wanted to feel her fiery passion, wanted know that she was taking just as much pleasure from this as he was.

Loki plunged into her deeper and deeper each time until he found a spot that made her scream his name to the stars above, loud enough to rival the continuous booms of thunder. Again, he muffled her cries with his kiss. This was perfection, he thought. The closest he could get to Valhalla was to be here, to be surrounded by her, to be with her in such an intimate way.

The movements of her body were swift, burning, desperate, and there wasn't any way he could keep her from driving him over the brink with her.

Their cries mingled together in the air, accompanied by the crack of lightning and the pounding of thunder and rain as they intertwined. The cry of his name from her lips, the strain of muscles and bodies and hungers over whelmed him. Pleasure like fire consumed them both and Loki came apart in Allena's arms with her name leaving him.

Rolling over, Loki pulled Allena against his chest, laying her satisfied, boneless body on him as they both basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their breathes were heavy, the only sound in the room besides the faint crackle of the candle and the soft patter of rain as the storm outside subsided. His hands trembled with amazement as he smooth light circles on her back. His skin felt aglow in life with her resting beside him. Allena stretched her head, placing a long, loving kiss on his lips.

"Thank you. That was amazing," she whispered, a smile on her lips and awe slipping into her voice. "I love you."

He grinned at her praise, pride and satisfaction welling up within him and his heart heating with the reminder of her love. He'd never experienced anything sweeter than pleasing this woman. "I love you too, my sweet lady," he told her quietly.

She gave him another smile before tugging the sheets to cover their bare bodies that were wrapped intimately with each other. She settled against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck and her eyes fluttering shut with the smile still gracing her lips. Satisfied, with his arms wrapped around her, Loki drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Phew, another nice long chapter with some very...interesting things happening. **

**Sooo how was the chapter? This was the first time I have ever attempted writing smut, so please be gentle. I have no idea how I did. I was also kinda trying to challenge myself by writing this scene because its so different from anything I have ever written before and its also why I'm a bit nervous about posting this chapter. But to hell with my nerves, I'm posting it anyways. I kinda wanted the scene to be a mix between steamy and tasteful and something intimate because its Allena and Loki's first time together. Did I not tell you last time that this chapter would further their relationship;)  
**

**Thanks to all of the people who have favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story. The support is ****overwhelming and amazing.**

**Next chapter is the morning after. What will it bring for our two lovers? **


	32. Monday Morning

**butterflykrp2: Yes it was quite interesting, was it not? Trust me I was blushing up a storm writing that scene.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Well did last chapter make up for the cliff hanger? *grinning and chuckling* Loki and Allena are very cute together, and there is even more cuteness in this chapter. Yay! They finally confessed. About time too! You're right, Allena will love him no matter what, even if his mind becomes a bag full of cats. Who wouldn't be jealous of Allena ;) Of course you would be even more jealous if it was a certain blonde, blue-eyed Captain with abs and a nice ass XD You're not a sad girl, just a perverted one and that's okay;) Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. **

**noukinav018: Allena will explain her perspective to Loki, really soon. Next chapter in fact. I put the warning there because I understand there are people who don't read smut and that's fine. Whenever there is lemon I will be sure to put up warning. There's a bit of sexual content in this chapter as well, but its not a full out lemon. Its lighter and more like the little bit in the first part of last chapter.**

**The Yoshinator: Well, believe it because it was my first lemon ever but I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. That question will be answered...eventuallyXD**

** 15: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Charlotte: You do say oh my god a lot but that is fine;) Thank you so much! I'm over joyed that you enjoy my writing and that this story is one of few you enjoy. I fell honored. O, flattering and ass kissing is just fine with meXD It was a bit of a twist that I'm glad you enjoyed. Nope, this story is not quite over yet;)I still have a few more chapters to go.**

**nekuranekomegami: Aww, thanks! I'm happy that you are enjoying my story and writing so much.**

**zodiacgurl17: Thank you! I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much that you were reduced to a word.**

**Sophiana: Thanks!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 32:  
Monday Morning**

* * *

_Fingers trace your every outline _  
_Paint a picture with my hands _  
_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm _  
_Change the weather still together when it ends _  
_That may be all I need _  
_In darkness she is all I see _  
_Come and rest your bones with me _  
_Driving slow on sunday morning _  
_And I never want to leave  
-Sunday Morning by Maroon 5_

* * *

The darkness of the night did not last.

The dawn came with the rising of the golden sun; its bright, shinning rays casted upon the desert sand and pierced through the heavy storm clouds that suffocated the lightening bruise black sky. As time passed and the sun rose higher, all that was left of the dark, ominous tempest was the scarce grey clouds and light rain. The drops of water collided with the window, a silent and almost discreet tapping from the sky. Sunlight peaked through the decorative curtains and landed onto Allie's face.

The soft sounds and glaring light slowly roused her.

Allie moaned softly as the precious clutches of sleep left her. Her eyes, reluctantly, fluttered open and began to slowly adjust to the light that flooded the room. She lifted her head slightly to glance around, only for her eyes only to land upon the figure next to her.

A soft smile graced her lips at the sight of a peaceful, sleeping Loki. She lifted the hand that had once rested on his pale chest to lovingly stroke his cheek. Her lips stretched further seeing his head turn slightly into her touch. Glancing down the bed, Allie could see their bare bodies pressed together underneath the tangled sheets. His arm wrapped around her form, keeping her curled against him with her head resting in the curve of his neck. She couldn't help but notice how well they fit together, nor the memories of the night before rising once again.

The grin only widened.

Tired eyes returned to his face, tracing over his facial features. Her heart fluttered with contentment and pure happiness to see him agin in his most peaceful, innocent, and vulnerable state. Beside her, he breathed evenly and slowly as though the weight of the world wasn't crashing down onto him and resting on anyone else's shoulder but his own.

What a sight it truly was. In the past few days, Loki had gone through Hel and back, emerging with bloody wounds that ripped through him physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had seen and felt all the pain he carried within his frosted heart and knew all too well the emotions and wounds could be such a heavy burden on shaking shoulders despite how strong and unaffected he would certainly act like. She knew of the healing that would lighten the load and scar over the wounds, but also how long it could take even without any difficulties. Too see him in such a state was a hopeful light to her, that one day Loki would find his peace.

Reaching up slightly, Allied kissed the corner of his lips in the most gentle manner so as not to wake him. Making sure he had not woken, she laid her head down in the crook of his neck; an involuntary grin widened on her own lips at the feel of the arm wrap around her waist tighten slightly to bring her closer to him.

Normally, Allie absolutely hated mornings. The light of the sun burning her eyes and that persistent, infuriating beep of an alarm clock that rudely brought her to a sudden awakening and drawing her out of desperately needed haven of dreams.

But _this_ morning, with the slow ascent into consciousness by the light sounds of nature and the sight of a peaceful Loki beside her, she couldn't find anything better than this. _I...could get...used to... this,_ her still somewhat somnolent mind declared. Wanting to savor this morning, she snuggled deeper into the warmth Loki provided and tried to lull herself back to sweet oblivion to the lullaby of the soothing heartbeat beneath her ear.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Slowly Allie began to her body relax as sleep approached again and a smile of content began to form.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Dammit._

Loki shot up into a sitting position, throwing Allie from his chest with a small screech at the sudden movement as she collapsed on the bed again. His emerald eyes, wide and awake and alert, glanced around the room for a potential threat with annoyance burning within them as well. Apparently he shared her sentiments about being awakened in such a rude, infuriating manner.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Damn you to Hel, Anthony Edward Stark," Allie groused with chagrin darkening her voice, flopping her head against the mattress from where she now laid on the bed. _And I thought this morning was going to be kinda nice. Waking up slowly, again, next to man I love, or maybe even with a kiss from him like in those cliché chic flicks Jane loves so much. But noooo. Mornings suck._

"What is that infernal noise!" Loki demanded, slightly growling with vexation.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

With a groan from her lips and body, Allie pulled herself to a sitting position besides the annoyed and tensed Loki. She placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting and 'calm the Hel down' manner.

"Loki," Allie stated with gentle persistence, "calm down. Nothing's wrong."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He countered, "My ears feel like they are bleeding. How is nothing wrong?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes, choosing not to reply because she mostly agreed with the bleeding ears statement. Loki continued to glare over Allie's shoulder at the brightly colored and blinking source of the 'infernal noise' he had discovered on her nightstand.

Allie could feel Loki watching her with interest as she turned away from him and leaned across the bed, only to slam her hand on the 'off' button. Bright neon blue numbers reported that it was _8:30 _and she sent a glare at the picture of Iron Man that decorated the side of device, wishing briefly for some kind of laser vision. Turning back, she found Loki gazing at her, confused and curious.

"What is that wretched thing?"

"An alarm clock," she answered.

"It's certainly alarming, in sound and shade. What's the reason for it?"

"Well, it's a clock with a device that can be made to sound at the time set in advance, used to wake someone up. I do not awake well, so my friend gave it to me to help get me to work on time."

"What a horrible friend," he remarked with another glare at the perviously screaming device.

"He's not horrible, just this particular gift is."

He shrugged indifferently, his opinion not changed on her 'friend.' "That red and gold box needs to be destroyed."

"It can't," she informed him with a slightly sadden tone. _Oh, how wonderful would the world be with out that alarm clock._ "Trust me, I've tried. A lot."

"How can you not destroy it," questioned Loki.

Allie responded, "The friend that gave it to me knew how much I hated mornings and waking up, so he...personalized it. One feature is that it 's made out of a thick, indestructible metal that can't be destroyed."

"A clever, horrible friend then," he commented. Loki laid down again, the tension in his body gone now since the 'nuisance' had been removed. Allie followed suit, laying on one side beside him and propping her head up with her arm so she could look down at him. A smile tugged at her lips seeing the smirk that was forming on his as he gazed at her with glittering eyes that showed his thoughts had drifted to the activities of last night.

"He is pretty clever," admitted Allie, trying not to blush at the look he held. "One of the most intelligent people I know."

"Should I be jealous then," Loki asked and by the tone he used Allie was not sure if he was kidding or being completely serious. None the less she smiled softly at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. Immediately Loki responded, lips pushing back against hers and his hands lifting to tangle themselves within her muddled hair. Soon the hands left her hair travel down her body and to grab hold of her hips. Never breaking the kiss, he pulled, bringing her body to rest on top of his with her legs straddling him and their bare chests pressed together.

Pulling back slightly, she whispered across his lips. "Never be jealous. My friend and anyone else, mean almost nothing compared to you. I love you."

With that statement, she dove back in for another kiss, not giving him the time or opportunity to rebuke anything he thought of. Her eyes fluttered closed with a shiver as cool hands began to trail across the skin of her back with slow, deliberate movements that traced every outline of her body. Her hands slipped through Loki's hair, black as a raven and disheveled in a way she had never seen before, but found herself enjoying. A slight tug at the strands and a nip at his lips caused him to groan lowly.

Giggling, she pulled back to look at Loki, a shot of heat suddenly erupting at the sight of dark hunger that bloomed within the emerald gaze. "Now _this _is a pleasant way to be woken," muttered Allie with a smile.

"Agreed," he replied, one of his hands sliding up the arch of her spine to rest on the back of her neck in order to crash her mouth against his. Though the kiss did not last for the rumble of Loki's empty stomach.

Snickering, Allie glanced at him with a bemused expression. "It seems someone is hungry."

"In more ways than one," he grabbed her hips, squeezing them and then pushing his own forward.

"Stop that," she lightly chastised, cheeks heating to a rosy blush. "No, not now. Food first...that later."

"Are you sure," asked Loki with a raised brow. "I'm very comfortable and reluctant to leave this position." As if to further his point, his hands began to skim and stroke her smooth, naked skin.

Suppressing another shiver, Allie fixed him with another chiding look. _Two can play at that game,_ she thought, moving into a sitting position astride him. She slowly and tortuously caressed his chest, occasionally scraping her nails across the flesh and utilizing the knowledge of his body she had learned the night before.

"Yes," she persisted without stilling her movements. "I'm starved as well. Plus, I know for a fact that _someone_ will expect a repeat performance of last night so I should definitely eat. For more energy of course." Hearing another groan deep within his throat caused a sinful smirk to appear on her lips, one that would easily rival his.

Loki replied, words slightly strained, "Of course. Very well then."

Hearing his agreement, she smiled before leaning down to plant another kiss. But before Loki could deepen the kiss, most likely as another way to convince her to stay in bed, she removed her body from his and quickly slipped out of the sheets and bed.

Glancing over her shoulder, Allie saw a small look of disappointment settled upon his features. "Damned woman," he muttered, "Since when did you become such a little minx?"

"I don't know. You bring a lot out in me, Loki," she smirked, giving him wink.

"Gods," he groaned, throwing his head back. "You'll be the death of me."

"At least you'll die happy." At her reply, he chuckled and she smiled. Allie took a step forward towards her closet, only to freeze and let out a groan at the soreness that radiated from the apex of her thighs.

Instantly Loki was up from the bed and standing behind her. His hands held her waist as if he was afraid she would collapse. "Allena," he spoke with concern.

"I'm fine," answered Allie, trying to keep back a hiss at the unfamiliar pain in her center. "Just..._sore."_

Behind her, Loki breathed deeply. "Darling..I apolo-"

"Don't you dare," she protested. Allie turned in his arms and kept back another groan of pain. Her heart clench at the sight of guilt darkening his features, and for a moment she was worried he regretted the amazing night before. Her hands held his face, forcing him to look at her. "Making love with you was incredible and the best experience of my life. Do not apologize for it. If I have to feel a little pain because of it, alright. I'll take it in stride because I love you and I know you would never hurt me intentionally. Besides I can heal any pain."

To prove the point, Allie removed her hands from him, placing them on her abdomen. The golden aura of her healing abilities seeped into her and eased away all the pain and aches. "See all better, no need to worry," she stated before giving him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," answered Loki. Smiling, she pulled herself away from his arms and began to cross the room towards her dresser. Allie slipped on another bra and a pair of panties; she retrieved her short, silken robe from the closet as well. Tying the belt around her waist, she turned only to be shocked and confused by Loki already dressed in a pair of slacks and an unbuttoned, dark green dress shirt, that she had never seen before.

"Where did you get those," she asked with incertitude and noticed the price tags on the side.

"I summoned them," he replied easily. "These 'slacks,' I believe they are called, are more comfortable than leather."

"But _how_ did you summon them? There are tags on the clothes, does that mean they came from a store?"

"Yes. Magic is very powerful, but it cannot create objects such as clothing or food out of thin air. That goes against the laws of the universe and would be considered dark magic. What ever I summon is already created; I simply used my magic to bring it to me."

"Did you pay for them?"

"No. Of course not. Why should I?"

"Loki!" Allie exclaimed, shaking her head at his blameless expression. "That's stealing and its wrong. If you want clothes you have to pay for them. I'll take you shopping for some more clothes soon, but until then...I suppose you can wear those for now."

He stated as be began to button his shirt partially, "Very well."

Allie nodded and began down the hallway to the kitchen with Loki close behind her. A few rays of sunlight dully lit the small area; Allie flicked the light switch, hoping to find that the power had been restored from the night before. Smiling as the lights blinked on, she turned to Loki.

"The power is back on, which is a good thing. Why don't you take a seat while I fix breakfast?" Loki nodded and took his place at the same seat. "What would you like to eat," she inquired, opening the refrigerator. "Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?"

"What are...bacon and pancakes," Loki questioned, testing the unfamiliar words of Earth on his tongue.

_Damn,_ she cursed herself, _how could I forgotten he knows little to nothing about Earth? _"Darcy and Gwen would kneel over at that question," she commented, retrieving all of the necessary ingredients for the pancakes, eggs, and bacon since she had decided to make him the full Earth breakfast. "Well, pancakes are thin, flat cakes of batter, fried and turned in a pan."

"Why would Gwen and this..Darcy kneel over at my question?"

"Gwen loves pancakes," Allie explained while she began to open a cabinet to get out the pan ."They're her favorite. She used to wake me up at the most ungodly of hours to make them for her. I could never deny those damn puppy eyes. Darcy is a great friend of mine. She likes to think of herself as a funny, rude sarcastic bitch that's addicted to the internet, which can be true but she's also so very loyal. When it comes to food, she's practically a smaller, female version of Volstagg. She loves it and would be shocked that you did not know what a pancake was."

"I doubt anyone could rival Volstagg's gluttony."

She had to keep her curiosity at bay when she noticed the slight darkening of his eyes as he uttered the name of their large friend. Ignoring the questions her mind screamed, Allie said, "You've never seen her devour three boxes of chocolate under two minutes during her special time of the month."

Loki was silent for a moment as he pictured that particular scene. "I've been proven wrong, then."

Turning on the oven, Allie flashed him a small smirk over her shoulder. "Rule number one: Always listen to Allie. Rule number two: Allie is always right."

"There was that one time-"

"-don't even."

He chuckled quietly, giving her a smirk before she turned away from him and began to cook their breakfast. It was not too long until the delicious aroma of frying pancakes and brewing coffee filled the kitchen. It was accompanied by sizzling and crackling sound of bacon cooking as well. While Allie bounced around the kitchen, she and Loki settled into a light conversation that was mostly filled by Loki's questions of modern appliances like the microwave, radio and her answers. She showed him the radio and even turned it on, only to find that Loki leaned more towards the classical music stations.

Once everything finished cooking, Loki helped Allie set all of the piled plates of food onto the table.

She leaned back in her chair, waiting with a small smile as Loki began to take his first bite of the golden-brown pancakes_,_ which she felt was an important moment for him. "Soooo," Allie asked expectantly as he swallowed.

"I like these...pancakes," replied Loki. "They are very sweet."

"That would be the syrup. It's a thick sweet liquid made by dissolving sugar in boiling water. Gwen loves the stuff. She _drowns_ her pancakes in it, leaving me with a hyper active child to take care of." A small smile lifted her lips at fond memories. "Now you need to try the bacon."

As breakfast continued with Loki, Allie found herself starting to enjoy mornings more. Their meal continued their light conversation with laughs and findings. With each new Midgardian experience Loki had, Allie found herself beginning to learn even more about the god. For instance, he preferred his coffee black and bitter opposed to her own preference of creamy and sweet; they also discovered he found the texture of eggs peculiar and only like butter on his toast.

After they had eaten almost everything, Allie began to clean up, taking all the plates and dishes to the dishwasher.

"Thank you for the meal," Loki told her with a small smile as he handed her his own plate.

"You're welcome," she answered, returning the smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know it doesn't compare to the food in Asgard, but so far I've managed not to poison anyone."

"That would unfortunate," he remarked, eyes slightly darkening. Allie raised a curious brow at the expression, and she began to wonder if it was the mention of Asgard that kept darkening his mood.

"Indeed."

A silence settled over the kitchen as Allie cleaned up and Loki continued to finish his coffee. She would take the occasional glance at him over her shoulder, questions that burned at the back of her mind pushing forward until it completely invaded.

There was no doubt in her mind that Allie loved Loki and that the night before had been the best occurrence of her life. But there was also no doubt in the process of last night they had crossed a line, completely changing their relationship in the process. And now, she had no idea of the road ahead of them. Before Loki she had been untouched and pure in every single way. She'd never had anything resembling a romantic relationship nor imagined herself to ever be in one. Yet it seemed Loki was changing all of her expectations.

Because of her lack of knowledge involving relationships, Allie could not help the concerns and questions that arose; the main one was _where do we go from here? _It was a question that Loki had to answer, Allie thought, for he probably had a better grasp on relationships then her. The skills he had used to make her scream during their night of passion were surely from an experienced lover and not a blushing virgin like she had been.

A little spark of jealousy began to bloom at the thought of Loki being with other women.

_No,_ her mind protested.

She did not need to be jealous, the rational side of her argued. There was no reason for it. The amount of women he had slept with before Allie came along did not matter. His love for her and their relationship _now _was the only thing that truly mattered. Even with these thoughts, that little wriggling, poisonous worm of jealous did not go away completely, but it was laid to rest for now.

"Loki," said Allie, softly.

"Yes," he answered. His eyebrows drew together in confusion and concern at her soft voice as he stood up and began to approach her. "Something wrong, love?"

"No," she said, "It's just...where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she chewed on her lip nervously, attempting to keep old fears at bay. "Surely you know that our...relationship has changed. Dramatically. We are no longer close friends in that awkward stage of waiting for the other to admit their feelings, but intimate lovers. I-I've never had such a relationship, or any kind of romantic relationship. Judging from your skills last night, its obvious you're experienced where I am not. So I'm asking you what happens next? Where do we go from here?"

For a while Loki gave her no reply. He remained silent, standing like a perfect sculpted statue in front of her. His face was slacked, holding no emotion. His emerald eyes held a different story since Allie had already torn down the wall that usually stood tall within him. His eyes screamed out the emotions his expression nor words did. She could see he felt as uncertain and afraid as she did.

"Loki," she whispered. Allie gently placed a hand on his cheek, hoping her touch was enough to bring him out of his spinning mind and back to her with an answer perhaps.

"I don't know," truthfully he finally answered, releasing a heavy breath. "Allena...it's true that I am experience in the acts of the bedroom because of past women, but that was different from now. They did not mean anything to me, unlike you. Today was the first time I ever awoke with a woman still in my arms and bed. I honestly have no idea what to do next."

As he spoke, some words felt false to her, but most rang true so she decided not to prod. It was then where she truly began to realize that he was just as vulnerable and unsure of the future as she was. No vision had gifted her with a preview of what was to come. Although she usually depended on the advantage her All-Sight gave her of foreknowledge, Allie found this situation to be alright, instead of uncomfortable and anxious. Based on both of their inexperience in a serious relationship, they would both have to learn through trial and error like most as their relationship continued to grow.

"How about we take things slow," she suggested, "learning as we go along. Together."

Nodding, he said, "Very well. As my Lady wishes."

She smiled at him, sliding her hand across his cheek and jaw until it became buried within his raven locks. Leaning into him and tilting her head, Allie pressed their mouths together; she loved the way he automatically responded to her, tongue slipping between her lips and grip finding her waist to pull her even closer. A small whine escaped her when he nipped at her lips and his hand delved into her robe to tease the flesh of her thighs.

Then the doorbell rang.

"For the love of Odin," Allie groaned as she reluctantly pulled away from an equally annoyed Loki.

As the sound doorbell continued to fill the house, Loki growled, "Now what is that infernal noise."

"The doorbell. It's like the trumpets at feasts. It rings when ever somebody arrives."

"Well, who ever it is tell them to leave so this noise ceases."

"Fine," sighed Allie. "Let me find out who it is, first. If it's not important I'll send them away." Loki nodded, though he did not seem to please with the chance she might not send who ever it was away. Allie walked through the kitchen and the near-by den to the front door. Peaking through the peephole, Allie managed to make out the figure of Clint standing on the other side of the door, impatiently pushing the button of the doorbell.

"_Shit_," she muttered. Quickly, she left the door and walked back into the kitchen, over to Loki who waited as well in frustration and curiosity. "It's Clint."

"Who?"

"Another friend named Clint Barton."

"The HawkMan?"

"Yes," Allie replied slowly, surprised and curious to how Loki would know Clint's codename. She also noticed the way his voice had dropped, light in anger. "His codename is Hawkeye, but that doesn't matter now. The only reason why he would visit me, _especially_ this early in the morning was if something happened or he has something for me."

"So," he questioned.

"So he can't see you," she hissed. "As far as Clint and SHIELD know I have never had any kind of intimate relationships. So if Clint suddenly sees a man in my house, he'll probably report it to SHIELD. Then I'll have to explain who you are and I can't lie to them for my life. Once they learn your name is Loki, they'll figure out that you are the reason for the Destroyer and they will make you pay for the damage. So you have to _hide,_" Allie stressed, tugging on his arm so he would move. "There's a closet in the hallway. It might be a bit of a squeeze but you can hide there."

The ring of the bell began to come in quicker successions, showing more of Clint's impatience or his joy of annoying Allie with the sound. _Damn you to Hel too, Clinton Francis Barton._

"Or I can turn myself invisible," he said.

She dropped his arm and her cheeks heated in slight embarrassment. "Right, yeah, so turn invisible now."

Obeying her command, Loki summoned his magic. She watched in amazement as he once again shimmered, the light of his magic continuing to rippled through his figure like waves until it and he completely disappeared from her sight. After Loki disappeared, Allie made her way back towards the door, stopping in front of the mirror on one wall.

_Has my hair looked this awful all morning? _her mind screeched while she began to run her fingers through the tangled mess in order to make it more presentable and less like sex hair. Stretching her head slightly in her inspection, her eyes caught sight of a deep purple mark that contrasted with the tan skin of her collarbone. _A hickey, seriously?!_ _By the Norns. _Sighing in slight frustration, Allie pulled the robe tighter, making sure the fabric covered all of the marks Loki had created._  
_

Deeming herself suitable, Allie finally opened the door. "Clinton!" She cried when he continued to ring the doorbell, not even noticing she had opened the door.. "I'm here and the door's open. Stop ringing the damn bell."

"It's about time," Clint commented, finally moving away from the button. "What took so long?"

"What not even a hello?" Allie asked.

"My 'hello' was the doorbell, which I had to ring a lot of times for you to show up. Again, what took so long?"

"I had to get presentable," she informed him. Glancing at him, Allie noticed he was in SHIELD's signature ensemble of black and that he carried a rather large pile of grey folders in his arms, each one having a very familiar logo on the side. _So this is SHIELD business._ "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks," he nodded.

She allowed him to step inside and lead him to the kitchen. "Would you like anything," asked Allie in a good hostess manner. Stretching on her toes to open a cabinet where she kept the coffee mugs, she started to call out all of the refreshments she had available at the moment. "Coffee? Milk? Water? Breakfast? I have a few eggs left over."

"No thank you," Clint replied. Allie tensed her grip on the handle; she held back at yelp of surprise at the unexpected closeness. Turning her head, she found him standing right next to her instead of sitting down at the table like she had expected him to do.

"Nice try Tweedy bird," she said. "I've gotten better. You'll have to do a better job if you want to scare me."

One corner of his lip twitched. "I'll take that challenge."

"Of course you will. Why don't you take a seat?" Clint did as she suggested while Allie put up the now useless mug. A burst of cool breath suddenly blew across her neck and Allie shivered at the sudden presence so near her.

_Loki._

Ignoring the invisible god, she settled into the seat across from Clint, noticing he already placed the pile of folders on the table. "Straight to business then," Allie remarked. "What are all those files for?"

"Its a simple consultant job," Clint explained to her. "Director Fury wants you to look over them and for you to provide your opinion on them. He would also liked to be informed of any kind of vision you've had or will that might concern any of these subjects."

"What are the subjects involved?"

"There's a wind range of topics. But I think this is the one you should read first." He picked up the top folder from the stack and slid it across the table to her. Raising a questioning brow at him, Allie picked the grey folder up. **STARK SHADOW** **REPORT, **the title across the front declared in proud, bold letters. Seeing the familiar name, Allie immediately opened the folder and began to read quickly.

Apparently, a lot more had been going on in Tony's life then Allie had previously thought. She read the report Natasha Romanov had written in shock at every thing she learned. _Tony was dying,_ her mind thought angered, shocked, and hurt slightly that he had kept something like that from her and everyone else that cared about him. Her worried mind had been settled slightly when she read that Tony had successfully created a new element to replace the poisonous palladium.

She continued to read through it, learning more about the Ivan Vanko and the Hammer Drones and feeling satisfied that Justin Hammer had been arrested for his involvement in the release of Vanko and the damages at the Stark Expo. The report finally came to an end with two notes. One mentioned how a SHIELD personnel would be informing 'Mr. Stark' of a meeting he would be required to have with the director to talk about a future position within the _Avengers Initiative_. The other said refer to the _Avengers Initiative_ for Stark's possible involvement with it.

With a deep breath Allie dropped the folder onto the table. She ran a hand through her messy hair and glanced at a waiting Clint. "What does Fury want me to do about that particular file," she asked.

"Same as all the others," said Clint. "Like I explained before, Fury wants your opinion on Stark and if he is qualified for the _Avengers Initiative_.'"

"Why my opinion? I'm not even a real SHIELD operative, just a consultant."

"But a consultant that personally knows Stark in a way a regular operative never will. Fury will be getting the professional viewpoint on Stark from Natasha. He wants the more personal one from you. Are you willing to do it?"

Allie leaned back in her chair, staring blankly at the file before her. Her mind began to race with pros and cons to taking up this job, weighing which one was worth more than the other. Moments of silence passed before the fire deity finally made her decision. "I'll do it."

"Great-" Clint started only to be cut of by Allie.

"There is one condition though. In two days, there will be a SHIELD personnel that will contact Tony to tell him about his meeting with Fury. I want to be that person."

"Why would you do that? Stark would then know you have an involvement with SHIELD."

"Exactly, my lies have lasted long enough. I want Tony to know the truth about me."_  
_

"Including how you're an extraterrestrial being from another planet that humans once worshiped as a god?"

"Yes, the _whole _truth."

"I would like to see his reaction when you tell him that," the assassin smirked. "I'll talk with Coulson and see if we can arrange it."

Allie replied, "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet," he commented."I said I'll talk with him but I can't make any promises."

"I know, but thank you for trying."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him while he checked his watch. "I have to go."

"Spy stuff?"

"More like watcher stuff. Currently I'm helping Coulson oversee specific projects, including the one here."

"Ahh, well, who's better to an overseer than Hawkeye," smiled Allie. "What time do I need to come in to help."

"You don't," he informed her, standing up from his seat. Hearing his words, she glanced at him in surprise."Right now your main priority is these files. Once you finish with these you can come back to the project if you chose." Lowering his voice slightly, Clint added, "And if I were you, I would take a _long_ time to finish those files. Rest, relax, and enjoy yourself. This is the closet you'll get to a vacation in SHIELD. Good-bye Allie." He gave her a wink and began to make his way towards the door.

Rising from her chair, she called out, "Clint." The agent stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to indicate he was listening. "Thanks for everything. I'll see you later, Tweedy Bird."

He gave no verbal reply, only a nod and twitch of the lips before he opened the door and left. But before Allie heard the sound of a car revving up and driving away, the doorbell rang once more.

Allie began to chuckle at the odd goodbye. Another burst of cool breath spread across her neck and long arms suddenly materialized around her waist, holding her close to a body behind her and ceasing her chuckles.

"I though he would never leave," Loki murmured, his voice deep and seductive. Although Allie could have sworn she heard something else far more darker. His lips brushed the shell of her ear and he placed a delicate kiss just below it. She shivered in his arms when Loki began to drag his lips down the column of her throat teasingly. At his touch, her body immediately reacted; she stretched her neck to give him more access and a now familiar heat began to flush through her. Even though her body enjoyed the attention, her mind could not help but wonder why was he doing this _now._

"What are you _doing,_" the last word came out as a surprised yelp when he stopped teasing with his lips and suddenly bit down on her tender flesh. He lathered the area with his tongue and applied suction that caused her to moan quietly. Her thoughts jumbled together as a haze of heat and desire fell upon them. The hands that held her waist began to move, stroking her as if he was painting a picture. A moment passed before he released the spot on her neck and began to trace the path of his lips to her ear.

"Feeding myself," Loki answered, nibbling on her earlobe and squeezing a breast. "I'm still _very _hungry and I believe it is now _later_."

With those words he swept her into his arms and began his way back to the bedroom. Along the way, Allie managed to recollect her muddled thoughts. The rational side of her mind began to protest that they couldn't because she had work to do.

_Then again,_ she thought as Loki laid her on the bed and climbed over her. He began to tug at the belt of her robe with impatient hands. _Clint did said to 'enjoy yourself.' _She grabbed hold of his face, bringing their lips to collide once again as the robe slipped open. _And I will certainly do just that._

* * *

**Alrighty, we have another lonnng chapter that hopefully you enjoyed. This chapter really helps to set up what's to come soon. Also sorry for the longer wait then usually. These past two weeks I have spent talking with the wonderful Shadow Realm Triforce and she has been helping me create an awesome OC for a new Avengers fic that will be appearing once I finish Stop and Stare. This time though its a Steve/Oc pairing and will be a spin off of this story as well. I will be sure to have more information on my profile. So if you enjoy this story, I do hope you will also check out this upcoming one.**

**Thank you so much to all of the readers, favoriters, alerters, and reviewers! **

**Next Chapter will continue Loki's introduction into Midgardian society and a few more surprises as well. **


	33. Where I Belong

**Shadow Realm Triforce: How could I forget the alarm clock? Allena will get her revenge on Tony for it eventually. Allena can be quite the evil tease to Loki, as it is shown in this chapter too. You did call it, nice job ;) And yes you did win yet _another _bet. Loki can be sweet at times. What he keeps thinking of that rottens his mood is addressed in this chapter. Yep, Clint. I couldn't keep him away, Tweedy just had to make another appearance. Allie is about to tell Tony everything...in the next chapter. Oh, you are right, Allie certainly had some fun XD Aww *blushes* thanks. I'm sure once we get around to writing the new story they'll love it.**

**The Yoshinator: Well, its a bit of a spoiler but yes Loki will still try to take over Earth since I will be following the Avengers plot in the squeal. Only somethings will change as well since Allena's in there. The reason why Loki still attempts to subjugate Earth will be throughly explained in the squeal but I can't say more. You know because of *imitates River Song* Spoilers!  
**

**DarkestInk: Thank you! Correct characterization is very important to me, so I'm glad I've accomplished it so far. ;) I'm also glad that you've enjoyed the last few chapters. It was a longer wait for this chapter but I'm back and its up! **

**noukinav018: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, I know I had a _ton_ of fun writing it XD. Oh, Loki. He really can be a jealous idiot.**

**Charlotte: I think you miss understood the announcement, and I'm sorry about that. The last several weeks, I've been working with the amazing Shadow Realm Triforce and she has helped me to create a new OC, thats not Allena, for a different Avengers story focused on Steve. That story will pair the new OC whose name is Indy and Steve together. Also in the Stop and Stare squeal that does follow the Avengers movie, Indy will be another OC I'm adding in, like Allena. Don't worry, there will be plenty more of Loki ;) Loki/Allena is a pairing that I'm not changing. I hope this clears any confusion, but if you do have questions I would be happy to answer them. :) I'm very flattered and honored that you have so faith in me and my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you have the rest of my story.**

**mischievous. flame15: Well, you never know ;) I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry for longer wait for this one, but I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**nekuranekomegami: Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 33:  
Where I Belong**

* * *

_I've been trying to do it right_  
_I've been living a lonely life_  
_ I've been sleeping here instead_  
_ I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
_Sleeping in my bed_  
_ So show me family_  
_All the blood that I will bleed_  
_ I don't know where I belong_  
_ I don't know where I went wrong  
__- Ho Hey by the Lumineers_

* * *

"Seriously? You are going to do this _now?" _

"I am not coming near that thing."

"For the sweet love of Odin...what is wrong? It's not going to hurt you."

"Yes it is. The creature is growling at me."

"That's the _engine_! It's just a car!" Allena cried out to him, throwing her hands into the air. Her expression, that was a mixture of frustration, amusement, and disbelief caused her cheeks to flush and her eyes to shine as she stared indignantly at him across the black roof of the car.

Loki stood several feet away, refusing to come any closer to the snarling metal beast that separated them. She had tried to explain to him how the creature was the Midgardians equivalent to horses as transportation that they would need to use in order to go into town. At first, he'd been willing to try it, but as soon as the 'car' started to roar and its eyes flashed Loki stopped in his tracks. From experience on many of Thor's wild hunts, Loki knew best not to go near a provoked animal; he'd dragged a bloodied, injured Thor to the healing ward enough times to know what could happen.

"It's an animal," he protested, watching it with narrowed, calculating eyes.

"It is a machine," explained Allena slowly and clearly, as if speaking with a stubborn child. "It will not hurt you. Trust me and get in the car..._please._" The goddess looked at him with large, pleading eyes -those 'puppy eyes' she'd once called them. _Damn,_ he thought with a clench of his heart.

Shifting his stand and strengthening it, he groaned "No, not that look again. I refuse to move."

"Really?" She sighed loudly, pressing a palm to her forehead. Suddenly, she looked up at him; a smirk tugged at the corner of a lip and a mischief gleam in her eyes in an expression that would better suit him. "Really," Allena repeated in a lower voice that was nearly a purr. "Alright, I'll give you two options. You can get in the car _or _not see or touch my naked body for a week." The smirk widened as she added in a mocking seductive voice. "So, which do you choose?"

Loki raised a questioning brow with a snort of amusement. Was she really going to threaten him with abstinence? "I doubt you could follow through with that threat," he informed her.

"Do you _really _want to try and find out?"

He remained silent for a few movements, weighing her threat. Coming to a decision, Loki slowly and cautiously moved towards the passenger side, concluding it was best not to risk it. Allena smiled victoriously before she blew him a kiss. She opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Watching her movements, Loki copied them. Once he close the door, he looked around in curiosity at the car's dashboard and leather seats. Allena remarked, "see, not an animal."

"I see," Loki admitted slightly begrudgingly causing another smirk to bloom on her lips in satisfaction.

* * *

Despite his cautious reluctance at first, Loki found the 'car ride' was not too horrible.

After the HawkMan left, the rest of yesterday was spent with each other between the sheets once again. Waking this morning with Allena in his arms, Loki hoped for a similar day in bed, only to have his hopes crushed when Allena demanded they had to leave to get him new clothing in town. He'd protested, arguing he could always summon more, but Allena was a stubborn woman and eventually won the argument despite his strategically placed kisses and caresses to coax her into staying. She had explained to him how she planned out the day as they got dressed, mentioning how they would use the 'car' to travel into town - another thing he felt no enthusiasm to do.

It was to his surprise that they did not meet any untimely end, like he'd once thought at the beginning of the ride. The longer they drove throughout the small town, the more relaxed he became. That ride had been full with more teachings of modern Midgard as well. Allena explained more about the 'car' to him, telling him the mechanics of the vehicle. She even showed him the radio embedded within the dashboard which he spent a while experimenting with. Once in town, she would point out the different buildings and tell him what they were and their purpose. They stopped by one store meant to provide clothing and spent an hour in it with Allena throwing several garments over the changing room door for Loki to try on. All the while she would smile encouragingly, giggling softly at his questions and confused actions of the new situations.

"I don't see why you find this amusing," Loki told her as he helped her load several bags of his newly purchased clothes into the back seat.

Slipping into the driver's seat again, Allena replied with another one of her smiles. "Because you look adorable clueless and confused."

"Adorable?" he repeated, pausing briefly at the adjective before he got in the car. "Most people would not describe me as..._adorable_."

"How would they describe you then?"

"Oh, it's a variety of insults; some are more creative than others. I've been called any thing from venomous snake to lying bastard to eunuch." He tried to keep his voice light for her sake, despite the sudden darkening of his thoughts at remembrance of Asgard and his life in it. Even before he'd discovered his true heritage, Loki had been the black sheep of the realm, most hating and cursing him for his lies, tricks, and 'wrongs' against them. His heart and pride fell again, pained by the memories of his not quite home that stung the fresh wounds from his fall.

"None of them are completely true. That last one _especially _is not true at all," she informed him, a smile stretching her lips further. Although her eyes seemed to darken in concern and curiosity. Oh, how thankful he was for her, Loki thought. His hurting pride swelled again thanks to his lady's kind, honest words. "You are many things, Loki. Some might be better than others, but they are part of you which is perfectly fine. Everyone has their faults, but they also have other qualities that make them wonderful. You, for example," she said as she leaned over the console of the car to place a light kiss on the tip of his nose, "are adorable when you're confused."

He chuckled in amusement, adding, "You forgot handsome and great in bed."

"And vain as well."

"It's not vanity if you know it to be true and judging by how you screamed last night, I would say its very true."

She giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Stop that."

"Make me." He grinned cheekily at the sight of her reddening face, loving his ability to always spark a reaction from her. Allena rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on his lips. Much to Loki's disappointment, the goddess pulled away and sat back in the driver's seat right before he could take control and deepen it. He accused, "Minx."

"I love you too."

* * *

The sound of classical music drifted through the car and their conversation after Loki had discovered the classical music station on the radio. "Where are we now," he asked, noticing the different scenery outside the window. He

"We are about to enter the center of the town," Allena replied. The car pulled to a stop at the red light, giving the gods in the car a while to look at the road before them.

It looked like a war had exploded over the place.

Each building, if not completely destroyed, was charred in some way. A pattern was present in the burn marks, making its seem as if a fire had bit into the buildings, though instead of spreading, the flames had only taken a small, precise war path of desolation. Wooden boards covered most of the windows while wreckage on the edge of the also scorched street was hauled away by people who were attempting to repair the town. Judging by how much debris was left, whatever had caused this chaos must have not been a week ago.

Familiarity tugged at Loki's mind and then he realized this is where the Destroyer had fought Thor only a few days ago.

He turned to Allena, who had also seen the damage. Her smile from their earlier conversation had dropped, and her eyes darkened with sadness and disappointment as she continued to stare out at the desolated town.

Loki adverted his gaze from her, his heart sinking slightly with guilt, but because of her disappointment. In all honesty, he felt justified in sending the Destroyer to Earth. He simply was trying to keep Thor on Earth and away from Loki's throne. The trickster knew Thor would have taken his throne away if he had been allowed to return -and the thunder-god had done just that. Despite the justification Loki held, he still felt slightly guilty seeing that disappointment that did not belong on Allena's countenance. He'd always strove to please and impress her, to keep it where she continued to look up at him like so many had done for Thor.

Their conversation disappeared and silence settled, even after they had driven away from the destruction and onto the next street.

Then suddenly, Allena slammed on the brakes, causing Loki to jerk forward unexpectedly.

He mumbled a string of curses as he righted himself. "Something wrong," Loki turned to ask the goddess who was currently gazing out the window intently.

"Nothing," she answered, still not looking at him. "I need to do something." Before he could ask any questions, Allena parked the car in front of a small, unassuming building that did not appear to be damaged at all. The wooden sign above the door read _library _in a large, cursive script.

Loki followed Allena out of the car and into the library. A bell sounded through the quiet air as Loki closed the door shut behind them. Glancing around, Loki could see the thick carpets, dark wooden bookshelves that lined the walls, the assorted books perched on the shelves. The musky scent of old books and novels surrounded him with its familiar smell, reminding him so much of his own library in Asgard that was much grander and larger compared to this one. Though, he decided the quaintness of the place made it feel welcoming and pleasant.

Allena, quite familiar with the library, immediately traveled to a dark wooden counter where an older woman stood, looking down at a book in front of her. "Mrs. Burns," she said quietly as Loki approached as well.

Hearing her name, the woman - Mrs. Burns glanced up with a smile on her lips and a glint in her warm brown eyes. "Allie. It's great to see you," she said. "How are you? You're not hurt or anything?"

"No," the deity smiled kindly. The trickster watched the conversation in silence, determining that Allena was friends with the woman by how they easily spoke and acted around one another. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you and your family?"

"That's good. Unharmed and safe thanks to you," replied Mrs. Burns. "Thank you so much for the warning."

"Anytime."

The old woman continued to widely smile at Allena before her eyes shifted, for the first time, to the man standing behind the girl. "Allie, who is this?"

Allena glanced back at Loki and then Mrs. Burns, a slight amount of panic brightening her eyes. "Oh, this is...this is," she stumbled over her words in an attempt to form a lie to explain who Loki was, knowing all to well she couldn't introduce him as the Norse God of Lies and Mischief. Failing slightly, Loki tried not to smirk in amusement at sight of his lover bumbling at something as simple as telling a lie. Lying came second nature to him. She really was too honest, too good.

"Liarson," Loki smoothly said with his silvertongue, deciding to end Allena's pathetic attempts at a lie. He stepped out from behind Allena, holding out a hand to Mrs. Burns that the woman took. "Luke Lairson. It is nice to meet you. Allie has told me many things about you Mrs. Burns." Loki lifted her hand to place a light kiss on the knuckles, like his mother had taught him to do whenever he met a lady.

Allena looked at Loki in appreciation for covering for her and he had to keep from smirking. Mrs. Burns smiled, eyes slightly widening in surprise as Loki released her. "Wow, and I thought chivalry was dead. It's nice to meet you, Luke. What brings you two to my humble library?"

"We were out shopping and I saw your car outside and decided to stop by to talk and catch up," answered Allena, taking over the conversation. "Luke here wanted to look around for some books."

"Well then, the library is yours Luke," Mrs. Burns replied with a wave to the many shelves. "No one is in here right now. So enjoy."

Loki nodded, "I'll leave you ladies to your conversation." With that, he began to make his way towards the shelves, giving Allena a small smile as he passed.

Once he'd turned his back and began to walk away, Loki heard Mrs. Burns said to Allena, "Wow, he seems like a nice young gentleman. There aren't many men like him."

"No there aren't," replied Allena fondly.

"Nice catch. I'm glad you two are together."

"H-how did you know we were...together?"

"I'm an old woman; I know what young love looks like and I see it in the way he looks at you," the librarian replied. "And there's several hickeys on your neck."

"Damnit, Lo-uke," Allena hissed, and Loki had no doubt she was blushing like a rarity.

A smirk broke out across his face.

* * *

Time ticked by.

Loki sat on one of the couches in the back of the library, flipping through the many, many books he had selected at random while the women still chatted away. Some were he had determined, as fictional stories that were quite interesting like _The Lord of the Rings_ and_ Harry Potter. _Others were language or religious books like _The Bible. _The rest of them he had discovered were on the history of Midgardians. Currently he was looking through one tome that spoke of 'World War II' and how devastating it was on the Midgardians. Now that he'd thought about it, many of the historical books focused on the many wars the humans had in the past.

"Whacha reading," Allena asked curiously as she took a seat on the couch next to him, peering at the book in his lap.

"A book," he answered without turning to look at her, completely deadpanned.

"I know that," she stated and Loki could tell she probably add a slight roll of her eyes. "A book about what?"

"Things."

"Could you be a little more..._specific_ than things?"

"Of course. I am reading a book about events involving people in places at a certain time."

"Damn you."

A cat-like smirk dawned on his face as he closed the book and turned to face her. He lifted one hand to brush against her cheek. Amusement filled him at the glare of frustration she sent him. "Darling girl, do I frustrate you," Loki cooed, sliding closer to her on the seat.

She knocked his hand away with a scoff but his smirk widened at the rosy color spreading on her cheeks. "No."

"Verily? That blush says otherwise."

Her golden eyes narrowed at him; the blush shifting from rosy pink to bright red. "Stop that," she insisted, hitting her hand on his shoulder once again. Before she could pull back, Loki caught her hand in one of his. His smirk widened at her confusion as he set the book down next to him. She tried to smack him again only for the same result. Using his grip on her hands and his strength, Loki tugged her onto his lap.

Allena gasped out in surprise as Loki forced her to straddle him. Their new positions caused her cheeks deepened to a vermillion color that looked lovely on her, Loki thought. "Loki," the goddess hissed quietly, fearing the embarrassment if someone like Mrs. Burns would walk in on them like this.

"Something wrong, love?" Loki asked with a tilt of his head and large grin. "Feeling a bit frustrated?"

The smirk widened as Allena nearly growled at him. Though her expression suddenly changed, lifting as if she had been struck with a stroke of genius. Then she gave him a small smirk, eyes gleaming with pure mischief. She pressed her warm, pliant body flush against his; he shivered as her lips brushed his ear and her warm breath blew across his skin. "No, but do you?" With that she bit his earlobe and rolled her hips sensually down into his.

The smirk was wiped off his face.

"Allena," he groaned, not expecting her to do that at _all_, but certainly not complaining. His hand let go of hers to grab onto her hips that continued to move on top of him. Her lips descended from his ear, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin of his neck. Loki titled his head back and closed his eyes in the small pleasure that shot bolts of hot desire through him. "Gods," the trickster sighed.

Suddenly, all pleasing warmth left him as Allena stopped her ministrations and left her position on his lap.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked to his side to see Allena in her seat from before with his book opened on her lap. That's when he realized she had only pleasured him for a moment to retrieve the book. "Damned minx," Loki grumbled, wondering again when did she become a tease. He was used to teasing her, not the other way around. She smirked in satisfaction.

"Teasing bastard," Allena retorted as she flipped a page. "So World War II? You've been reading up on human history?"

Loki shrugged, "I randomly chose books while you and the woman were busy chatting away. Some of them happened to be on Midgardian history. From what I've read, the humans are a very violent race it seems by the many wars they've fought."

Allena grimaced at his comment. "They can seem that way, I suppose. I've lived on this Earth for many years and have seen many of their wars. In fact, my family first arrived at the beginning of the Civil War here in America. Since then I've been witnessed to many of the humans' battles, including World War II," she gestured to the book. "It was a horrible time. The world was literally at war, tipping on the fine edge of total bloody chaos. I may hold a soft spot for this world, but I do hate the fact that the humans slaughter each other so carelessly in a war. It's a waste."

_She worries for this place and the sake of the mortals. _He realized, trying to understand her notions. He himself felt little for the mortals, truly being raised in the mindset that he was a god and was above them because of it. However, Allena had spent most of her long years of life on Midgard and amongst the mortals. She was very much apart of this realm and over time it had grown a place in her heart. Would he never understand? Most likely not, but he could admire her large heart, especially since she had found a place for him within it too.

After a moment of silent she shook her head. "Sorry, forget that. I was just rambling. What other books did you find," Allena turned to the two pile of novels stacked on the table. Her eyes glittered with recognized as she pulled out the _Fellowship of the Ring_ from the stack of books he'd already looked at."Wonderful book and an awesome movie."

Loki looked at her with confusion. "What is a movie?"

"Dear gods," she started at him incredulously before shaking her head. "I keep forgetting you nothing nearly _nothing_ about Earth. Well, a movie is...um..kinda like a story only told in moving pictures...I guess that's the most basic way to explain it. You'll just have to see one to understand."

"Interesting."

"Very. I remember when the first movie came out, all the way back in the late 1800. Though they were only short films. The first full length one was called _The Story of the Kelly Gang._ Jace took me to the preimeire of it as a present one year. _Damn, _Darcy was right- I'm starting to feel old." Loki chuckled in amusement at her and she gave him a sheepish smile, adverting her eyes back to the books. Suddenly she reached out to pull a small, cream-colored book from the bottom of the stack he'd not looked at you. "Here, you need to read this one," she handed it to him with a smile.

He raised a brow in question as he took the book. The title read in a cursive gold script: _The Children of Odin: A Book of Northern Myths. _"What is this?"

"A book."

Loki looked at her with a '_really'_ expression as he recognized the response. "Of course it is. What is the subject of this novel? And don't you dare say _things."_

She pouted slightly, disappointed that she was not able to use his own words against him. "Fine. It's a book on the myths of the Norse Gods," Allena explained to him. "Myths about you, Thor, Odin and everyone else. It's an...interesting read. The humans are quite creative with their myths, and I can't tell if they are true."

"What do you mean by _interesting?" _

"You'll have to read and find out," she smiled.

"I rather not," Loki stated with a scowl as he handed the book back to her. If the myths happened to be true, Loki certainly did not want to read them. He knew they would bring up memories of Asgard which was a place he desperately wanted to forget. His wounds felt too raw and fresh to be diving back into the pain that the remembrance of his false home that he'd never belonged in the first place. _No, stop, forget them, _Loki's mind hissed.

Allena's smile dropped as she took on a more curious and concerned expression. "Why not?"

"Let's just say I rather leave the past where it belongs."

"But how can you move forward without the past?" Allena questioned. "Loki, I know its hard, but you need to...accept what happened. Only then can you move forward in your life.. for the better."

"Accept?" He hissed, the wound in his heart tearing open and allowing the residing angry snake within him to lash out. His fists clenched as they rested on his thighs. "How can I accept the fact that I spent my life living in a lie, completely oblivious of my true heritage? How can I accept that I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? How can I accept a man who claimed to be my father and lied to me my whole pitiful life as he kept me locked away like some relic until the day came he could use me? How can I accept _that?"_

The goddess before him remained unfazed by his accusations. The only reaction she had, was her eyes shined with empathy as she placed a gentle hand on his fist. "Loki," Allena said softly. "I know all too well what you went through- I experienced it thanks to my All-Sight. Every single emotion you've ever felt from the loneliness of being an outcast to the self-hatred to the need of being recognized. I _understand_ you, but I also understand Odin and Frigga's decision."

"Odin might have saved you from Jotunheim as part of a plan, but as he said that plan changed when he and Frigga fell in love with you. You truly did twist Odin's words when you two argued in the Weapons Vault. They loved you so much that they keep the truth from you to spare your feelings. I know that you feel as if Odin, Frigga, and Thor are not your true family but they are. You all have a bond, not formed out of blood, but something much more powerful- love. They do love you and you still love them as much as you love, despite what want to believe," she stated firmly.

Loki remained silent, the strength of her words weighing down on him. A part of him lifted with hope that she spoke truth- that he truly did have a family that still cared for him. The other part of him, that was filled with rage, self-hate, and pain, scoffed at her words, doubtful that she was right. He still could barely grasp onto the concept that Allena loved him as much as she did, so what family would too?

Why would he even _want _to be apart of that family? A family that had lied to bury the dirty secret of his true parentage for all his life. A brother that had overshadowed him and left him in the cold darkness. A father that claimed to love him and then casted him away in the favoritism of Thor. A father that said he was born to be a king, only never giving him the chance to prove his worth and how a great of a kind he could be.

But then there was Frigga. The sweet mother that had always shown kindness and love to him. The mother that had sung to him when he had nightmares when he was a child and had listened to his concerns and thoughts as an adult. Then he was reminded of the great times of childhood games he had spent with Thor and Allena. How they ran about the castle like bingelsnipe, causing havoc and mischief. How Thor had once stood up for him when a warrior had mocked his magic when they had been adolescents.

Clashing thoughts pounded in his head, battling against one another and cracking the fragile stability Allena had helped to construct a few nights ago.

"Allie, Luke!"

Mrs. Burns loud call broke the strength of his rampart thoughts, causing them to still. Loki took the opportunity to lock them deep within the recesses of his large mind, where they would no longer plague him.

A few moments later the woman entered the back room. "It's getting late. I have to close up and get home. I suggest you two leave as well."

"We'll be right out in a bit," Allena answered, smoothly with a false smile. Mrs. Burns nodded, quickly leaving the area. Once she was gone, the deity turned back to look at Loki with expressive eyes. She leaned forward pressing her sweet lips to his in a long, deep kiss that was whole with virtue and sentiment. Many emotions of Allena's pressed into him with that kiss, even more so as her hand gently cradled his jaw- all of her concern, hope, and love for him. It made his heart rise with joy and fall with guilt.

When Allena finally parted their lasting kiss, she placed her forehead against his, their heavy breathes mingling. "T-these coming times will be hard for you in so many ways, make no mistake of that, but that doesn't mean you'll have to be alone during it. I promised to protect, guide, and care for you, and I'm willing to raise Hel to so. I love you," she stated firmly as she spoke a scared testament. Pulling back, the goddess placed a soft kiss to his lips and forehead. Stroking his cheek with her thumb softly Allena said, "Come on. It's time to go home. We're going to have a movie night. You need to watch _Lord of the Rings **immediately**_. Be prepared, for I'm going to introduce you to the wonders of Earth films and snack food- including popcorn and soda and much more."

"Very well," he stated with a nod. For now, her testament had calmed the storm of his chaotic mind for another while longer.

She smiled widely at him with excitement lightening her eyes. Allena grabbed his hand and then dragging him out of the library and to the car, waving good-bye to Mrs. Burns on the way out.

"Bye! Have fun you two," the grinning woman called out.

Allena stated, "Oh, we will!"

* * *

**I live!**

**Wow, its been a while, hasn't it? More than a month right? Oooh, sorry about that. Writer's Block was a serious bitch. It and a few other issues kept me from writing anything down. But I'm back! _  
_**

**Alrighty, so this chapter is not my favorite, and I was kinda scrambling to get something out but none the less I hoped you lovely faithful readers enjoyed it. I would like to say a big ol' t****hank you to all of the you beautiful readers, favoriters, alerters, and reviewers! Last chapter you guys broke 200 reviews- the most I have _ever _gotten, so thanks for that! ;)**

******Next chapter will be out soon and will be sure to have some fun stuff including , foreshadowing galore, interesting top secret SHIELD files, ********Loki flying on the plane for the first time, **AND the appearance of the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark! 


	34. Trust Me

**Fellowship of the Avengers: Thanks. :3 I know, I know, just wait a little bit longer. Puppy eyes are one of Allie's most successful weapons against him. She can be quite evil. Lol. XD He did. ****Yep. It is. Libraries are the best, that's where the books are. Allie can't lie very well. Of course he come to mind. He's always on your mind. XD Mrs. Burns is cool. Those are some great books. There's even more Tony in this chapter.**

**The Yoshinator: Yep. Oh so do I. River Song is pretty cool. ;) It was a longer wait for an update then expected, but it won't happen again.**

**Charlotte: Your welcome, I was happy to clear up any confusion. It wasn't an obnoxious ****question and did not bother me at all. Yeah, writer's block sucks and it is one of the main reason why it tok me so long to update again. The Lord of the Ring movies are awesome. Tony is one of the main subjects in this chapter. I actually don't have a tumblr. Thanks. :)**

** 15: I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was one of the more fun ones. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I'm officially back!**

**noukinav018: Thanks. They definitely are. Yes seriously, it's a slow progress. Thank you. Knowledge is power, and Loki could defintely use the things he's learning to his advantage. True, that could be very amusing. XD**

**AliceOfCards: Thanks.**

**Guest: Me too. It really fit the chapter.**

**CrackHeadBlonde: Thanks! I'm glad you have been enjoying the story and the characters so far. Maybe.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or alerted. Also, sorry about the long wait. School just let out for me so I'll be able to update more ****regularly now.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 34:  
Trust Me**

* * *

_Looking for something I've never seen,  
Alone and I'm in the between  
The place that I'm from and  
The place that I'm in  
A city I've never been  
I found a friend or should I say foe  
Said there's a few things you should know.  
- Trust Me by the Fray._

* * *

The engines of Stark Air One hummed quietly as it flew through the air; it's destination set for the Los Angeles Air Port.

Seated at out of the tables within the private plane, Allie looked up from the piles of SHIELD files and reports, running a hair through her mussed hair before rubbing her tired aching eyes. For the two hours they had been in flight so far, she had been focused on reading through the variety of folders Clint had brought her, forming her opinions on them and trying to divine some future information on them before typing out her consultant report. A small groan slipped from her lips when she noticed she had barely made a dent in the stack.

_Damn paperwork, _she thought, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. _It's gonna kill me. _

"Allena? Is something wrong?"

Opening her eyes, Allie looked towards the source of the question. On one of the tan couches, Loki comfortable sat there, sprawled across the cushions. _Star Trek_ continued to play on the wide-screen tv imbedded within the wall; Loki no longer payed attention to the amusing scene of Bones stabbing Kirk in the neck with a vaccine since he had heard his lover groan in frustration and immediately felt concern for her.

Allie had debated with herself all last night on whether or not to bring Loki along on her trip to California. For hours she struggled with the option of letting him stay at what had become _their _home in Puente Antiguo. When that option had passed through her mind, a million of worse case scenarios quickly followed it which included and were not limited to Loki destroying the house and/or the town while she was gone, destroying many of the appliances that still confused him (for instance the toaster), Clint or Darcy coming by the house to 'check in' (or to really annoy) her and discovering Loki, and many more possibilities ending in disaster and the end of the (or rather her) world. She felt responsible for him and also concerned about him. It was those mothering instincts that kept kicking in, insisting she need to help him, to watch him, to constantly care for him.

When all the scenarios had disappeared, another part of her mind quickly reminded her that Loki was a full-grown man...or god, not a small child that always needed her. He could handle himself just fine.

With that thought the scenarios just reappeared.

Her mind spun in endless arguments for hours, much to the amusement of Loki who had sat back and watched from their bed as she paced across the room, muttering to herself and nearly tearing out her hair in frustration. Although he hadn't enjoyed it when she would rudely shush him whenever he tried to speak in an attempt to give his own opinion or to suggest her coming to bed where he wanted to make her forget about everything.

In the end, she finally decided to not take any chances and just bring Loki along. It was the easiest option that would less likely result in her aneurism. The only problems this option really presented was Loki reacting...negatively to the plane. Allie honestly didn't want another _car_ indecent, and had thankfully avoided it by throughly explaining _the metal bird _as the trickster called it and how safe it was. For good measure she added in another threat of abstinence.

Sure, some of her plans had changed with the addition to Loki on her trip, like how she had to book a hotel instead of taking up Tony's invitation to stay with him. Also, she had to convince the assigned flight attendant to take a day off so she wouldn't see Loki and report back to Tony Allie had brought a strange man along. Allie didn't really want to go through _that_ interrogation with her eccentric friend.

Seeing the concern written across his face, Allie gave him a strained smile in attempt to hide the frustration and tiredness weighing down on her. "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me, just watch the movie." She pointed to the screen as Bones dragged a sickened Kirk he was trying to sneak onto a ship away from Spock, calling the Vulcan a _pointy eared bastard. _"You're missing a really good part."

Loki raised a brow, giving her that damned _'are you really trying to pathetically lie to the God of Lies look.' _Wordlessly, he picked up the remote, hesitating a few seconds before he clicked a button and successfully pausing the movie. _At least he's got the hang of it, _Allie thought seeing him use the remote. That had been a long explanation... The trickster rose from the couch and crossed the small space to the table Allie sat at, taking a seat next to her. "There. The movie is stopped, now tell me what's wrong. Don't even bother lying- I can tell," he told her with a smirk.

"Stupid God of Lies," she muttered ruefully, glaring at that smirk that filled her with frustration and caused her knees to go week. "Fine. It's all these files," Allie finally stated, waving her hands towards the grey folders strewn across the surface of the table. "Doing all this paperwork is a very frustrating, mentally straining thing."

"Then why do you do this...paperwork," Loki asked curiously, picking up a few files she had already gone through, "if it is so frustrating to you?"

"Because it's my _job. _My _responsibility. _I have to do it."

"Truly, you do not have to do anything you wish not to."

"Alright, then I chose to do it."

"A rather poor decision really."

"...yeah, I know."

Loki chuckled with a smirk, eyes scanning over the open file he held. "So what exactly is this... SHIELD?"

"It's a government organization co-created by my father in World War II to keep the peace and order of the world," Allie explained, her answer automatic. It almost seemed like explaining was second nature to her now, considering it was all she pretty much did. Well, that's what you get if you have many secrets and curious friends. Although, she was getting tired of having to explain so much. Seeing the curious glint in his eyes, Allie shifted in her chair, trying to get comfortable since she knew he would have plenty of questions.

Nearly an hour later, Allie was right.

Loki had been very thorough in his inquires, taking time to expand on the current subject of question whether it was her specific job within the organization or the friends she had made from there. She told him of more interesting subjects and her jobs within SHIELD, like the _Avengers Initiative _and how she had gained access to the War Cabinet meetings during World War II. Recalling that particular memory, she also explained how she met Howard Stark there, informing him how his son, Tony was the dear friend she was flying to visit now on SHIELD business and the one who created the alarm clock. The goddess talked about the different people she'd grown to know well, including Clint, Natasha, Coulson, Nick, and Maria along with their different positions within the organization.

The seeming to never end questions finally stopped and Loki began to look through the files, still curious about them. Sighing, Allie turned to her open laptop, quickly finishing the last sentence of one report. She went through the easy motions of reading, thinking, divining, and typing that now had also become second nature to her. The pattern stopped when she flipped open the next folder from the large stack, her gaze locking on the subject of the folder.

**The Tesseract **

As she read through the report which included the history of the object, an overwhelming sense of dread foreboding suddenly fell upon her, tension filling her shoulders and causing her heart to sink down into her stomach. Towards the back of the report where two pictures. The first was an aged sepia photo of a cube; next to it she could spot the black symbol of HYDRA. Instinctually a shiver trembled down her spine. The next picture Allie could tell was more modern and depicted the same cube, now a bright ethereal blue.

Coldness washed over her, sliding across her skin as suddenly saw a completely different imagine. The Tesseract stood upon a display, surrounded by other sacred objects in what Allie realized with a shock to be the Weapons Vault in Asgard. The scene shifted and now a man with a hollowed, red face held up the glowing cube in his hand, staring at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then, horror filled his eyes; he screamed out as the object began to burn him in a blinding azure light. When the light evanesced, she saw the Tesseract cube again, only contained in the middle of circular silver machine. Small wisps of glowing, blue energy sparked into the air, curling and twisting.

Allie blinked, finding herself staring at a picture once again. Her body subtly trembled, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest cavity. The folder slipped from her hand as she let out a shuddering breath. Noticing her reaction, Loki dropped his own folder and turned all of his attention to the fire deity. "Allena?What is wrong now?"

She swallowed thickly, trying to get right of the lump that suddenly blocked her throat. "It's the, um, just this folder," Allie gestured towards it with a slightly shaking hand. "I-it's about an object called the Tesseract. I recognize it. It used to be on Asgard, in the Weapons Vault. Some how it found its way to earth and in 1942 a man known as Johann Schmidt managed to harness the energy of 'Cosmic Cube' to power weapons. When a super soldier called Captain America stopped Schmidt's plan, the cube was lost. Later on Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean during the search for the missing Captain America. According to this, SHIELD kept custody over it throughout the years. This report mentions the possibility of forming a program to study and research the Tesseract more thoroughly."

"And what is wrong with that?" he asked, picking up the folder to look at as well.

"I just have a bad feeling about it," she admitted, "and usually my bad feelings turn out to be justified. I'm psychic. _A program to study and research-_ knowing SHIELD that's not all they're going to do. This is an object of pure, powerful energy and it's in the hands of humans. I'm afraid the Council will try to use the Tesseract as a weapon. To me, it feels like this cube can bring nothing but disaster." Letting out another sigh, Allie rubbed her eyes, feeling tiredness almost becoming a physical weight pressing down on her head and shoulders. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, her worries about this trip, Tony, Loki, and a million other things keeping her mind restless.

Suddenly hands gripped her shoulders, slowly squeezing and massaging them until the tight tension in her shoulders untethered slowly inch by inch. A small whimper escaped her lips as her head titled back to rest against a body. Glancing upwards, Allie discovered Loki standing behind her as his hands continued to knead her shoulders, trying to make her body relax. When his hands hit a particularly sore spot, she moaned. "Darling," he tsked with a smirk, putting more pressure to the one spot, "you really must relax. I hate to see you like this." He leaned down, brushing her hair aside to place a soft kiss at her neck.

Her eyes slid shut with a content sigh. "I know. It's just a lifestyle I've adopted. Always working. Always doing something. Always trying to help."

"The universe does not need you to keep it in check," Loki replied, his kisses ascending across the skin of her throat. His tongue grazed across a sensitive spot on her neck, causing Allie to release another small mewl as pleasure suddenly started to spark within her.

_"We will be making our decent into the Los Angeles Airport in approximately three minutes."_ The pilot announced over the intercom. "_Please fasten your seat belts. Please do not leave your seats until we are safely in the boarding zone. Thank you for flying Stark Airlines." _

"This is becoming a habit," Allie muttered, feeling Loki's smirking lips retreat from her skin. Blushing slightly, Allie collected the files on the table, putting them in her workbag along with her laptop. Loki traveled back to his seat, listening to the instructions and buckling his seatbelt. With a sigh, she did the same, leaning back in her seat and preparing for the descent.

* * *

"Welcome Miss Allie," a computerized British voice warmly greeted Allie as she pushed open the glass doors to Tony Stark's home with one hand.

A smile tipped her lips at the greeting while her thumb pressed the _end call_ button on her phone. She had just finished a call with Loki, telling him she had arrived at Tony's home and would be back at the hotel room soon. Throughout the long call, Allie had gone through everything he needed to know, like how he could call her if anything went wrong, how food and drinks were in the small fridge, how if he got bored the _Fellowship of the Ring _was in his bag, how...

Loki had interrupted her rant with a statement of how she was acting like a worried mother and how he was a god that could handle himself perfectly well. She retorted that claim by reminding him of the toaster incident which he waved off with a 'I shall be fine on my own.' With a final reassurance, a goodbye, and a 'I love you' from Loki, Allie finally ended the call.

"Thank you JARVIS," Allie replied, slipping the phone into the business bag she had brought. "Can you tell me were Tony is?"

The AI replied quickly, "Yes. Mr. Stark, Miss Potts and Mr. Rhodey are all in the living room."

"You're the best JARVIS," she responded with a wider smile.

"I know. Thank you Miss Allie," came the reply. That amused the fire deity, sending her into a round of chuckles as she entered the hallway, traveling towards the living room. The path through Tony's house was familiar to Allie since she had been there many, many times over the years. Although, walking through the home this time was quite different.

Instead of spotless floors and extravagantly decorated walls usually seen within the Stark mansion, there were large holes blown through the walls and floors as if something had ripped thorough the house. Broken shards of glass and other bits of debris littered the floors; some of the wreckage had been swept aside in an ongoing attempt to clean up.

_Holy shit, _Allie thought, concern and worry for her friends clutching at her heart and creasing her expression. Passing by the waterfall in the center of the home next to the stairs, she noticed the blue chips of glass laying at the base of the statue. _Wh__at happened here?_

"Alls!" At the loud call of her nickname, Allie jumped, suddenly drawn out of her concerned thoughts. She turned to see a widely grinning Tony Stark approaching her with his arms open. Her eyes drifted towards his chest, noticing the different glowing outline of the arc reactor through his t-shirt. SHIELD's report of Tony creating a new element seemed to be correct. _Thank the Norns, _she thought, happy that her friend was no longer being poisoned by the palladium.

Tony stood in front of her, his expression turning to a mock reprimanding face that caused Allie to smile. "Hey Tony."

"How long has it been seen you've last seen my handsome face," Tony questioned. "A few years right?"

"A few _months,_ Tony. I've just been gone for a few months."

"Really? Felt like years. How could you survive without seeing me for that long?"

"I barely managed to," she included a fake shudder of horror, bringing a pleased smirk from the billionaire.

"I know, I know." He clapped his hands together. "Well! You're here now and just in time for dinner too. Come on." The genius wrapped one arm around her shoulders, using that hold to pull her further into the living.

"There's a large hole in the middle of the floor," Allie pointed to the new addition. Peering at it, she could see the floor below through the hole along with the bits of metal sticking out from the concrete. Glancing around, she noticed the other damage the room had sustained like the black burns marks streaked across the walls, along with the construction equipment strewn about. Clean up and repairs were just starting. "Tony what happened?"

Tony simply brushed it away, "Don't worry about it." The goddess frowned at that, unhappy that he wasn't honest with her. Over the course of their growing friendship, the two of them had become accustomed with usually being honest with one another, speaking the truth and any opinions when they needed to be heard. Both Allie and Tony were used to lying or holding in things around most people, so with each other they didn't hold back as much. _That doesn't seem to be true anymore, _she thought sadly, _we've both been keeping secrets it seems. _

With Tony leading, they eventually came to a circle of new couches placed in the side room with a small table in the center, filled with containers of pasta. Not too far away was a full stocked, but temporary bar. Seeing it, Allie rolled her eyes. Of course _that _could be the first thing he repaired, or rather remade. Pepper and Rhodey sat on the couches, conversing with one another.

"Look who finally showed up!" Tony loudly announced. Turning around to look, Pepper smiled as she saw Allie.

She stood from her seat as Tony and Allie approached the couches. Immediately, the woman embraced Allie tightly in a hug. "It's great to see you again Allie! How was your trip?"

Smiling softly, Allie hugged back quickly. "Uh, my trip was...good I guess. Life changing. And how are you? New CEO of Stark Industries. Congratulations. How does it feel to be officially running over thing?"

"That's good," Pepper stated, pulling away. "Thank you. It was quite the shock when Tony told me but the transition has been easy."

"Good," Allie then turned to Rhodey. "Hello Rhodey. How are you?"

He gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, Allie. I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay!" Tony interrupted. "So now the happy reunions over, let's eat."

Shifting slightly in discomfort, Allie called out. "Wait Tony. There's something I need to tell-"

"Later," he stated. "Anything can wait till later. Let's eat. Alright?"

With a sigh, she caved in, too tired to try to fight even though she was just extending the inevitable. "Alright, Tony."

Smiling, he took a seat on the couch, reaching forward and plucking a dish of pasta from the table. His company followed suit as dinner began.

* * *

A large smile graced Allie's lips as she laughed at another one of Tony's jokes. Dinner was beginning to draw to a close and had been full of laughter, pasta, and a good time. Happiness uplifted her mood; it felt so good to be back here, enjoying time with her friends. A dark thought reminded her about the inevitable- about how she was going to drop one of the biggest bombshells on top of them. Quickly, Allie shoved that thought away, not wanting to ruin her good mood so quickly. She was happy, her friends were happy, and she wanted it to stay like that.

Reaching across the empty plates piled onto the table, Allie grabbed her drink. Taking a sip, she listened in on the discussion between Pepper and Rhodey. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tony rise from his seat and hand towards the bar, pulling out his phone in the process. He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. From her seat Allie managed to eavesdrop into the conversion briefly.

Tony muttered, "Hey, Coulson. I thought you said some agent was supposed to drop by to give me a report or something." Silence followed for a moment as Coulson responded. "Really? It's eight and no one has come in...what? Okay, I'll check again. Yeah, bye."

With a sigh, Tony hung up the phone and sat back onto the couch; Pepper looked at him in concern. "Everything alright?" The blonde questioned.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "I'm just waiting for something...er rather someone."

Suddenly, that good feeling disappeared into thin air as Allie realized the moment of truth, literally, had come. All sorts of negative emotions pressed down on her, like fear, worry, fatigue. All causing her to grimace. She really did not want to do this, she wanted everything to remain the same, but she knew that couldn't be so. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey. They were her friends and they deserved to know the truth, despite how much it could hurt them and her. Besides, the guilt of keeping the secrets from them any longer would destroy her conscious.

Taking a steading breath, Allie suddenly stated, "You mean the SHIELD operative assigned to bring you new information?"

Shock flittered through Tony's and Pepper's expressions before quickly shifting to confusion. The billionaire turned to look at Allie, "Uh, yes. How did you know that?"

Biting her lip in hesitation, the deity tried to figure out the best way to explain, knowing she had to be gentle in such a difficult and sensitive situation. She picked up the business bag from where it rested against her legs on the floor. Silently, she opened it and withdraw a stack of grey folders. Tony's eyes widened considerably when he noticed and recognized the SHIELD logo printed across the front.

"You're the SHIELD operative." It was not a question, but a statement.

Allie answered anyway. "Yes, but I'm more a consultant than anything else. You know, SHIELD was founded by our fathers. Howard Stark and Jace Jackson."

"No, I didn't know till recently," Tony said. "What else don't I know?"

"A lot of things. Especially about me. So please, just listen to me," she nearly pleaded. "And I know I might sound...insane but I'm telling the truth."

They all nodded.

With a deep breath and a shift in her seat, Allie steadied herself before diving into her explanation. Overall the explanation was very similar to one she gave Fury. IT covered everything they needed to know- her specific involvement within SHIELD, her true identify as the Goddess of Fire, her background in Asgard, her true location the last few months. Nearing towards the end she stressed how her involvement in SHIELD had not influenced her relationship with any of them. She also mentioned how the Council had once tried to use her connection with Tony to their advantage, which she had protested and refused to have any part of. To make sure they believed her, Allie presented a few files as proof and even summoned fire to prove her abilities.

"I'm so sorry for lying for so long," Allie began to close with a heavy sigh. "This was the only time I could have told you. I'm sorry."

Silence stretched on once she finished. Nervously shifting in her seat, Allie watched the faces of her friends as they slowly digested all of the new information she had revealed to them. As she continued to watch them, she saw the different emotions pass through them. With relief she saw acceptance, but then she looked at Tony. Hurt and a small amount of betrayal tugged his lips into a frown. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "I need a drink," Tony muttered, rising to his feet and moving towards the bar.

"Tony..." Allie started, following him to the bar and standing on the other side.

"Don't say anything," he stated, grabbing a glass and a bottle of scotch. "You've said enough already."

At the she wince as if his words had delivered a physical blow to her body. She ignored what he said though. "Why are you acting like this? Is there something I need to explain more?"

"Yeah," Tony's concentration snapped up from poring his drink. "Why would you lie for so long? Why didn't you trust me?"

"Because-"

"And don't give me some bullshit answer like _it wasn't the right time." _

Hearing his mocking voice, her jaw tensed and her grip on the files tightened. Anger began to rise while control began to fade. "Trust? That's rich coming from you. The man that didn't tell his best friend he was _dying." _Allie hissed the last word, remembering how upset and betrayed she felt when she had learned that from report instead of from him. "Great thing about SHIELD, they know how to discover secrets."

Tony retorted, his words unbidden, coming from the hurt and sting of her 'treachery.' "And how to hide them but the truth comes out now. My _friend_ is a deceiving, cowardly princess."

Hearing those words, Allie's mouth slide open and her heart stopped. Unshed tears stung her eyes at the harshness of his words. His statement was the final blow, finally snapping the self-control she had managed to hold onto tightly. Fatigue, frustration, and hurt crashed into her as all of the negative emotions that had been plaguing her mind rose and took control.

"So it seems and actually it's _goddess,_" she corrected with an angry hiss. "I'm the cowardly lair and you're the self-absorbed bastard." Allie straightened her stance, allowing a cold, professional facade to appear but that dangerous spark of anger still lit her golden eyes causing them to almost glow with her godly power. "By the way, you have a mandatory meeting with Director Fury in the morning. The specifics are in this file." She tossed said object onto the counter's bar. "That is all. Goodnight Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes."

With those words, Allie stomped out of the house, entered her rental car, and drove away.

* * *

"Will you tell me what happened now?"

Allie let out a sigh, nuzzling her head into the crook of Loki's neck. Honestly, she knew he would ask the question sooner or later, considering how she refused to talk about what had happened at Tony's when she had first entered the hotel room. By the time she had reached the room, her mind had been a storm of over-welling emotion, completely absent of thought. As her anger and frustration still burned within her veins, a painful wound of guilt, self-hate, and hurt had begun to tear into her.

Walking through the door, shaking in rage and tearing up in guilt, all Allie wanted to do was feel better, to feel loved and cared for instead of that pain and anger twisting through her. She didn't want to admit or discuss about what made her so upset, not yet. The wounds were still too raw. But she knew exactly what she need. She also knew who and how they could make her feel better, until she was finally able to talk about what happened.

So upon entering the hotel room, Allie had marched across the room to where Loki laid across the bed, reading a book. To his surprise, she had ripped the book from his grasp before straddling his hips and fiercely kissing his lips. Automatically, he had kissed back, taking all the emotion she needed to release and giving her what she needed most.

Now as they laid together, wrapped in one another and spent, her fingers absentmindedly traced light circles on his bare chest, trying to think of how to explain. Thanks to him, her mind now was clear of all conflicting emotions. Finally, she seemed able to speak.

"Yes, I suppose I will," she answered. "After I ended the call with you, I, upon Tony' insistence, had dinner with him, Pepper, Rhodey. You remember from what I told you about them, right." Glancing up quickly, she saw Loki nod, his face passive as he attentively listened to her. "It was nice actually. I had a good time, laughing, eating, catching up. Everything seemed fined, until Tony made a call to Coulson wondering where the SHIELD operative was. Then I knew the time had come so I said I was the SHIELD operative and then explained everything. From what I saw, they accepted it, only Tony seemed hurt and angry by the fact I had kept so many secrets. At this point in time I was tired, frustrated and hurt because he had kept secrets from me- like the fact he was dying. So, I reacted poorly to him. Angry, hurtful words were exchanged and I stormed out in rage."

Finishing the story, Allie looked up to the silent Loki, expecting him to say something now. She frowned in concern, seeing the tightness in his jaw and the anger in his eyes. "You're angry," It was not a question. Her fingertips lightly ghosted across the stubborn set of his jawline.

"Of course," he stated with a near scoff. "The Man of Iron nearly made you weep. It angers me to see you hurting."

At that she smiled softly and placed a kiss to his collarbone, his arms tightening around her. "The thought is sweet, but you shouldn't be angry at Tony."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not," she responded. "Now I realize how Tony and I were both wrong. Our feelings were justified but neither one of us should have responded in anger. I forgive him." Loki simply nodded, though still clearly unhappy with her friend. Allie shifted her body, propping it up on her side till she leaned over him. She kissed him slowly and deeply, his sour expression immediately disappearing as he kissed back. Pulling back, she whispered against his lips, "Thank you, for giving me what I needed."

He smirked, "You're very welcomed. Feel free to need me like that again."

Blushing, she smacked his shoulder. "Stop that."

"Make me."

The goddess simply chuckled, the redness in her cheeks deepening. She slipped from his embrace and sat at the edge of the bed, reaching down to pick up his discarded dress shirt that laid in a pile of clothing upon the floor.

As she shrugged the shirt on and began to button it, Loki shifted into a sitting position, raising a curious brow to her actions. "Where are you going?"

"To my laptop. I have to write a personality report."

* * *

Bored.

Tony Stark was completely bored.

In some secluded warehouse, he sat at a table,staring around the large room. The chair across from him was empty and behind it were three large, blue holographic screens. The side screens displayed news coverage and data about the incident at the Expo while the middle one proudly showed the SHIELD logo. Having the logo staring at him caused Tony to shift in his seat as he was reminded of Allie's thorough explanation from the night before. Remembering that also forced Tony to relive how harshly he'd spoken to her, something he subconsciously felt guilty about even though he refused to acknowledge it.

Resting his arms on the metal table, Tony noticed the three files laid on the table. Curious, he slid one towards him. He was only able to read the title **Avengers ****Initiative, Preliminary Report** before a hand slammed the file down. Glancing up, Tony found himself to be staring into Nick Fury's eyes...or rather _eye. _

"I don't think I want you looking at that," the Director stated as he took a seat in the empty chair. "I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore." Then he picked up one of the other two files. "This on the other hand is Agent Romanoff's assessment of _you_._" _He held it across the table. "Read it."

Noticing the command was not an option, Tony took the file, flipped it open, and began to read it out loud quickly. "Uhh..._Personality Overview: Mr._ Stark _displays_ _conpulvise_ _behavior_." Stopping at that, he looked up at Fury and added his own comments in. "In my own defense that was last week."

Fury remained expressionless.

Tony continued. "_Prone to self-destructive tendencies. _I was dying. I mean, please," he shrugged, "aren't we all."

Fury said nothing.

"_Textbook narcissism." _He looked at Fury before stating, "Agreed. Okay here it is..uh.._Recruitment Assessment for Avengers Initiative. Iron Man: Yes." _Reading that, Tony snapped closed the file, looking at Fury. "I'll have to think about it-"

"Read on," Fury interrupted.

Confused, he opened the file again, looking at the last statement he'd ignored. "_Tony Stark: not recommended?" _Tony looked between the file and Fury in deeper confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve _me? _I got a new ticker, I'm trying to do right by Pepper, I'm in a stable...ish relationship."

"There's another report," Fury stated, picking up the only one left on the table. Like before he handed it across the table to Tony. "This is Consultant Allie Jackson's personal assessment of you. Read it."

Hesitantly, Tony took the file, flipping it open and then reading it silently.

_I have known Tony for many years now after I had been forced to meet him because of our father's close friendship and their companies relations. At first I will admit I hated him, like most people tend to do when they meet the famous Tony Stark. Over the years, our relationship changed to the point I didn't want to slap him all the time and we trusted each other. I've seen his highs and his lows. I was there pre and post Afghanistan and I was there pre and post Iron Man. I have come to know Tony Stark very well._

_Tony Stark is sarcastic, overly arrogant, narcissistic, self-absorbed, annoying, and he can be more trouble than he's worth. But he is also he confident, intelligent, funny, and honestly was a good friend. He has with a true spirit among his many vices. _

_As Iron Man, Stark is not the all-American good guy kind of hero people usually look up to. But when push comes to shove, he'll take the course of action that will take himself out of the equation or make people hate him so everyone else will make it out okay. He does this because if he can save as many people as possible then that is worth it to him._

_**Recruitment assessment for Avengers Initiative:**_

_**Iron Man:** Yes._

_**Tony Stark:** Yes. _

Finishing the report, Tony looked expectantly at Fury, knowing that the Director knew of Allie's opinion on his recruitment. Fury left his chair, coming around the table to sit on it. He looked down at Tony seriously. "Romanoff's and Miss Jackson's assessments leave us to believe we would only like to use you in this juncture as a consultant."

Tony was silent for a moment before he stood up, offering a hand to Fury. The Director shook his hand and Tony stated, "You can't afford me." The billionaire started out of the room, suddenly turning around. "Then again I will wave my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor. Rhodey and I are being in Washington and we need a presenter."

"I'll see what I can do," Fury simply replied.

Tony smirked, bowing his head in acknowledgement. The genius left the warehouse, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a familiar number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Hello_," Allie answered.

"Hey Alls," Tony greeted, "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

She chuckled at that, before stating, "_Sometimes. I accept your apology though you can keep going on how amazing I am. It doesn't hurt and flattery will get you every where." _

"Great," he smiled.


End file.
